Adventures of Naru Uzumaki
by Covley Hatake
Summary: To the village I am Naruto Uzumaki, the dumb happy go lucky boy that is totally oblivious to why I am hated. In reality my name is Naru Uzumaki and this is my story. Rated M for ideas I have for late including but not limited to lemons and gore. This will be a ShikaFemNaru with a onesided SasNaru. Bashing of Sasuke, Sakura, and Council. Fatherly 9-tails KakaOc pairing
1. Chapter 1: My Secret

**I don't own Naruto in anyway.**

 **Chapter 1: My Secret**

Life isn't fair but no one ever said it was. The day I was born the Nine-tiled fox attacked and I became the piranha of the village. The person everyone blamed for their loss. When I was four I was kicked out of the orphanage that I had been placed in 2 years prior. I had a bag packed at the time knowing it wasn't going to be long. I lived on the streets with only an extra pair of clothes, the baby blanket I was found in, and some food that only lasted a few days.

Due to that shortage I took to stealing what I need. I found an entrance in the back of an old utility shack in the red light district. Eventually I was caught and brought in front of the Hokage. I had been on the streets for almost 3 years at this point and trust was not something I gave away, but I had known him before so he was one I could trust. He set me up in an apartment, on the border of the red light district because the working girls always were understanding.

I had lived pretty low key for the following year. I kept to myself which made it easier but just before the academy started I lost all that I had gained in the last year. My apartment was set ablaze by a bunch of drunks. I was only able to save the baby blanket so I once again was left with nothing. All of this lead to now, with me sitting in my hospital room with the Hokage.

"We can get you another place and…," he said

"I don't think so jiji," I said cutting him off

"You will not be going back on the streets again,"

"But you know damn well they will come again. This time the fire was contained mostly to my apartment but next time it could be the whole place. I won't put others at risk jiji just so I can live in the main part of the village," I could tell he was proud but also sad. He didn't know it but I knew why I was treated the way I was. I was a Jinchuriki of the Nine-tails, and though I was still human as everyone else they saw me as the demon reborn. Jiji had outlawed anyone from talking about it so the younger kids wouldn't hate me but the plan back fired. The kids saw the hate their parents held for me and acted the same.

"Then where will you go?"

"Well I play above the Hokage monument sometimes and a few months back I found an old cabin," he tensed as he spoke but I ignored it. "It needs some work but it will be a roof over my head,"

"Naru..," but I didn't let

"It will be fine jiji. No one goes up there anymore so they won't find me. There is plenty of room to grow food and plenty of small game to catch. Even a small lake close to catch fish. With all of that I can avoid the village for the most part and save my money,"

"You have always been a smart child," he said smiling. "But what of building supplies? I may not have been up to the home in a few years but I know a tree came through the roof only 2 years ago,"

"Could you help me with that jiji?"

"That I can if you promise to let some of my trusted Anbu help you. I know a few in particularly that would love to help you,"

"Even I can help you get a garden set," we turned to see my long time doctor Kiko. She was very old, much older than the Hokage. She was a rare one not to fear me. "Having girl around may help as well since she will not be taking the Kunonchi classes,"

Yea you heard her right I am not a boy as most everyone has been lead to believe. To the village I am Naruto Uzumaki, the dumb happy go lucky boy that is totally oblivious to why I am hated. In reality I am my name is Naru Uzumaki. I have above average intelligence that could possible rival some Nara's. I know very well why I am hated and even know who my parents are. Though the Hokage doesn't know that I figured that part out.

Due to my status the Hokage informed the council I was a boy when I was brought before them as an infant. He knew that as a girl I would be under more constant threat from those in the village that wanted to use me. The only reason the orphanage didn't realize was because I was potty trained by the time I was placed there. Now I had a seal to hide since soon it would become much more obvious that I wasn't a boy. The seal made my changing features more masculine and even made my long blond hair look short and spikey.

My intelligence was also hidden. This was my idea as more people would fear me if I was smart more than the idiot everyone loved to hate. Having everyone underestimate me would also play well in the academy as I would play the dead last and be paired with the two top students. That pairing had never failed and as we had an Uchiha coming up in the class he was bound to be the top student as he was the second son of the Clan head. The Uchiha clan was to prideful to let their second in line heir not be the best and they would never not let him not make Genin first time.

With all that settled it was time for me to get into my new place then for my long undercover mission.

 **!Read, Review, Fav, and Follow!**

 **So yea this is number 5 but all of my stories will be updated as soon as I get the ideas for them. I know where I want them to go but I am stuck on chapters. Reason this is being written is because I like to write when the idea comes to mind. I hope you all like this**

 **~Covley Hatake**

 **p.s I drew the pic this time**


	2. Chapter 2: Year One

**I don't own Naruto in anyway.**

 **Chapter 2: Year One**

The move went well. I had a month before the academy so I worked on my new home. As I had agree to the first day of work the two Anbu arrived. The first was Cat. He was new to the Anbu, at least officially, but he was told my gender due to his ability to control my fuzzy guest. His ability would also help because he can create wood. The second was Snake. She was tough and a bit crazy but underneath it all she was kind.

The first day of the build was the longest. Kiko came up and we started clearing what would be my garden. Snake was making frequent runs to the village for tools and other supplies since the plumbing needed a total over hall. I was lucky the well was still and good condition and with the spring close it didn't run the risk of going dry. Cat had the easiest time out of us all. It took a lot of chakra but all he rejuvenated the wood which repaired all the wooden damage. As for the tree that feel into the house I kept it since it was still living and was starting to grow up towards the sky.

It took the rest of the month to get everything else set in the house. I didn't have electricity but lamination seals would cover light. You walked in the front door and was in the center on the room that had the dining table. To the left was the living room/ study. The fire place was in the center with large windows that looked to the fenced garden and smoke house. The kitchen was simple but nice. There was no fridge but I did have a nice old cast iron stove to cook with. Under the stairs was the modern bathroom which was not as simple as the rest of the home. A large claw foot tub sat to one side. It was hard to figure out but with seals I would be able to control the water temp without the need of a traditional water heater. The bedroom was lofted above the living and study area. The loft had a large window that framed the chimney that looked threw the tree on to the nearby Nidaime falls.

When the Hokage was finished he placed seals in a 5 acre radius with the home in the center. He said all the land was mine by right, though he wouldn't explain why, but for now to draw less attention only the 5 acres would be sealed only to allow people either himself or I gave permission to enter. This would keep me safe and allow me to drop the seal and be myself.

Today though was the first day of the academy and would be the real test of my alter ego Naruto. For the most part I had avoided people unless I had to. This kept my cover intact but now I would have to interact with people so it would be a challenge.

I ignored the Hokage as he spoke at the entrance ceremony. Instead I obsereved those around me. Standing in the court yard was 50 ninja hope fulls. About 15 where from civilian families that were looking to gain the prestige of having a ninja in the family. 10 of the civilians I recognized as kids from the orphanage, being a ninja was away to get out of the life. Another on sizable chunk was from ninja families but not those of clans. What was left was myself and 7 clan ninja.

Looking closely I noticed they were heirs or inline to be. Having this many clan heirs in one year was unheard of. It was common for some clan heads to have children around the same time, like the Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka, but for 7 clan heads to have heirs in the same year no. As a Nara would say this was troublesome.

After the speech we filtered into the classroom to meet our instructors. The head of the class was Chunin Iruka Umino. He was young with a scar crossing the bridge of his nose. Being a natural chakra sensor I could tell his overall he chakra was calming though it spiked with a feeling of uneasiness when I passed but otherwise he was not showing any ill intent. His assistant was another story. Mizuki was older then Iruka and you could feel the envy coming from the man on that Iruka was giving the full title of sensei. When I passed him it was pure hate and was surprising he wasn't releasing killer intent.

I took a seat in the back next to the sleepy Nara heir and the chubby Akimichi. They would be quite so it was better than the rest. I could already see girls starting to swoon over the Uchiha. Being a founding clan made them powerful in the eyes of the village. To the girls swooning he was a way up. The levels in the village was simple regular civilan, civilan clan, ninja, and ninja clan. The ninja clans themselves had a system and currently the Uchiha were the top and had always been the top 3. They had been told from a young age that marriage was the best way up. The young Sasuke was bound to at least become head of the Police which held power of its own.

Most of these girls would not make it to the finally year and if they did they were not likely to make a Genin. In the last 7 years or so on average only 3 teams had made it. This was primarily due to the control the civilian council was given. The council wished for more of their children to join the ranks. This made many teams fail in the Genin exam even if one of the students in the team had the skills, the civilian members would end up not meeting the Jonin's standards. All this made me shake my head at the thought of the pain in the ass council.

"Uzumaki!" Mizuki yelled breaking me out of my daze.

"Sorry you say something?" I asked and got a laugh from even Iruka.

"Yes I did. Now Shikamaru pointed out that you weren't introduced," Mizuki said "so stand and do so,"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, trying new ramen, and jiji. I dislike how long it takes to make ramen," I said all so cheerful that it could make me sick. " My dream is to be the Hokage,"

"Like a loser like you could be Hokage," said one of the boys and the classed laughed. Iruka calmed the class down.

"Now now he has just as much chance as anyone else to become Hokage," he said.

"All the Hokages have been from powerful clans sensei," said a pink haired girl.

"No they haven't," I said without think. _Shit I be smart_.

"Yes they have," she screeched. "The First and Second were Senju, the Third is a Sarutobi, and the Fourth was a Namikaze,"

"Namikaze never become a clan," I said. _How to play this, maybe…_ "I asked jiji and he said that,"

"Well your jiji is stupid then,"

"My jiji is the Hokage so I don't think so," this cause all the kids to break in to arguments the loudest was Sasuke.

"You're a clan less orphan he is not your jiji dope," he said. At such a young age he was already starting with the Uchiha pride. Iruka finally stepped in by using his justu that made his head big.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled. We were all shocked as he raised his voice. "Now before this gets any worse I will clear it up. Naruto it right the fourth Hokage was not a clan. It was slated to once he produced an heir but he sadly before passed before he was married. He was also an orphan so he was given a surname. Now that is settled time to start,"

I zoned for the rest of class and at lunch I sat away from everyone. Instead I observed. I found that all the clan heirs were most likely to make it to Genin on the first try so they were my targets.

Shino Aburame was the first. With his sunglasses and a high collared t-shirt you could hardly make out his face. As all the Aburame he was quite and could be seen studying the bugs in the yard. Also at his table was Kiba Inuzuka. Loud and boisterous is the best way to describe him. Second in line as heir to the Inuzuka clan you would expect him to be an alpha male but he wasn't. He was trying to hard but wasn't a natural like I heard his sister was instead he was a hot headed beta.

Another table away you saw Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Sitting next to them had given me some insight. Shikamaru was the typical lazy Nara. This would cause those in class to think of him as a slacker but he was far from it. Nara's have intelligence higher than my own which made them lazy in life, unless if came to something they cared about. Choji was kind and for a moment I didn't think he had what it took to be a ninja. Then someone called him fat and he flipped shit. Normally with these two there would be a third clan member but she was swooning over the Uchiha. Her name was Ino Yamanaka she was very chatty and someone I knew I wouldn't get along with. Though she seemed she would be good to gather intelligence. She was friends with the pink haired girl from earlier, who I found out was named Sakura, and I knew that would be troublesome.

The last was heir was the Hyuga princess Hinata. I had meet her well I was still living on the streets. She had been being bullied and I stepped in. Since then she could be spotted from time to time following me. She hadn't spoken to me and was very shy, which was very very odd for a Hyuga. She was nice though and in time I could see her being a close friend. I went back to my lunch only to be interrupted by none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"So you think you are cool huh," he said.

"Never said anything like that," I said taking a bit of my sandwich. My ignoring him seemed make him angry as he hit the sandwich from my hand. "Come on that was all I had today!"

"Saying you know the Hokage personally make you say that dope," I looked to see large portion of the people watching.

"I wasn't saying it to be cool," I said. "I said it because it is true. I call the Hokage jiji and have for a long time. You can go find an Anbu and ask them, just about all of them have seen me with him,"

"Liar," I turned to see that his fan club had come over and a brunet leading the pack.

"I'm not lying just ask,"

"And why would the Hokage wanna be around a monster like you," said Sakura. I was stunned at first. It wasn't the first time I had been called that but it was always from an adult that knew what I housed.

"What did you call me?" I asked wanting to clarify.

"You heard her dope," Sasuke said smirking at the pleasure he was receiving from seeing me belittled.

"You're a monster," said one girl.

"A killer," said another and they continued and I tried to block it out. It didn't work though.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled as I stood and clenched my fists. This scared the girls but Sasuke stood still and after the shock faded he steeped toward me.

"Are you threating me?" he asked. I shook my head but he didn't stop. " Yes you are your fists are still clenched," he then swung but I dogged. It wasn't that I couldn't beat him, Snake had made sure I could handle myself, it was that my disguise as an idiot could be blown if I fought him. I dogged best I could but as I turned around him I was tripped, by who I don't know as by now a group of boys gathered yelling fight.

I resigned to my fate as Sasuke jumped on top of me. For his age he had some hard punches, but I had gotten worse. Soon I could tell my lip was bleeding and my ribs were bruising as he had alternated between my face and ribs. I knew that I would have to go to Kiko as soon as they let me. Even with the fuzz ball in my gut jiji had always wanted me to be seen and she agreed.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Sasuke was yanked off me. I looked to see Iruka standing above us. Soon other teachers gathered. "Explain,"

"He stated sensei," Sasuke said and the girls chimed in trying to collaborate Sasuke's story.

"I have meaning to believe he didn't and as he is the one getting beat and isn't fight back I would agree with my source," I looked to see a cowering Hinata at the doorway, luckily no one else saw here. "Now Sasuke you will have detention tomorrow. Every go to the classroom well I bring Naruto to the nurse,"

Everyone groaned and headed to class. Sasuke shot me a look that I could clearly tell meant he wasn't finished with me. Iruka came over a helped me up.

"Come on Naruto lets go to the nurse," I instantly pulled away.

"Sensei I cant,"

"Naruto I know you have…,"

"Its not that I don't want to sensei but I cant," I said and he looked at me.

"Ok then who do I need to take you to then?" he asked. "You still need to be looked at,"

"Kiko at the hospital," he nodded and carefully picked me up and headed to the hospital.

After getting me in to my private room Iruka went back to class. He didn't want to originally but I assured him I would head back after I was checked out. Sitting alone for a bit a new person came in. She was clearly Hyuga but I had never seen her and as no one ever came to my room unless they had to. I was shocked when she spoke nicely.

"Hello Naruto my name is Nori and I am Lady Kiko's trainee," she said. Her calling me Naruto meant that Kiko had yet to tell her about me.

"Where is Kiko?"

"She will be here soon but she wished that I get to know you," she said sitting. "Honestly I have wanted to see you for some time. To get to know they young boy Lady Hinata seems to be infatuated with," at this I could help but laugh. She was taken aback.

"No need to be rude," she said putting her hands on her hips and getting red faced with anger "You should feel honored by Lady Hinata's feelings."

"Its not that," I said stopping my laughter "I do feel honored in a way but I am not what Hinata thinks I am,"

"If you are referring to the," she pointed at my stomach "you are not that and she would see that,"

"Its not that either Nori," I turned to see Kiko "Got yourself in a spot of trouble the first day Naru,"

"Not my fault it was the Uchiha," I said. Nori now seemed a little confused. "I am happy to hear you don't see me as the beast Nori. Is that why you chose her Kiko?"

I knew Kiko was thinking of leaving the medical field. She was old even by the Hokages standards and the only reason she hadn't retired yet was because of me. For the last 4 years she had been looking for a replacement.

"One reason," she said coming closer "She is also very trust worth and you will need that in the coming years until that mask of yours drops,"

"I am very confused," Nori admitted.

"I am not who Hinata thinks I am because my name is not Naruto," I said. "It's Naru,"

"You're a….," I nodded answering her inevitable question.

"It is why only I, and now you, are permitted to treat her,"

"How many people know?"

"7 now that you know," I said though Kiko tensed but I gave it no thought "I should tell Hinata though. It would be rude for me to keep her thinking that if she has a crush on me,"

"Is that wise?" Kiko asked finally checking me.

"She is the one that went to Iruka-sensei when the bastard was hitting me," I said. "Plus I observed the people today and she is trust worthy and maybe can help keep my cover if everyone thinks she has a crush,"

"Maybe teach you the Kunonchi skills you will miss,"

"I have Snake for that," at that both women laughed "Ok maybe you're right on that,"

"Lady Hinata could teach you proper edict," Nori said. This caused us all to laugh but soon I was clear and Kiko brought me back to class.

After class I left before Sasuke could catch up. Hinata had no problem though as she slipped away from her body guard and followed me to Nidamie falls. I sat at the water meditating seeing if she would come out but she wouldn't.

"Come on out Hinata," I heard an eep and continued "I made sure you followed me here so we could talk without Ko,"

She slowly walked out poking her fingers into each other. She truly was shy and was crushing.

"What… do y-you want t-to ta-talk about?" she stuttered.

"Not quite here as this place isn't sealed follow me a little way," she nodded and followed. Soon we made it to my cabin and I opened the door for her. She sat at the table in aww of the place.

"Is this y-your home?"

"Yes it is but that's not what we are here for," I said going to the stove and placing a kettle on it. "It's about your crush," she eeped and for a moment I thought she was going to pass out but she didn't.

"Who told y-you?"

"That's not the point," I said not wanting to sell Nori out. Though she was new she was nice and she was close to Hinata. "The thing is I'm not who you think I am,"

"Naruto," she said sweatly as to try and reassure me.

"That's not my name," she was stunned but let me continue "Before I show you the truth you have to promise me you will never tell anyone until I come out,"

"Are you gay?" she asked surprised.

"What no,"

"Sorry but I assumed when you said come out," she said poking her fingers togeather. "Anyway I promise to keep the secret,"

"Ok then," I then bit my finger causing it to bleed and lifted the nap of my hair. Under reveled the seal. Relishing the seal I felt comfortable for the first time all day. My hair became its long locks with the red tip like a fox's tail. My face had thinned from the chubby boys to that of a girl and even my eyes more sharp in appearance. The color I knew had changed as well as the seal made them a sky blue but as a girl they had flexes of purple in them. "So yea this is the real me,"

"You're a girl,"

"My name is Naru Uzumaki and I am quite different then the Naruto you know,"

"This explains why you were fuzzy with my Byakugan," she said in astonishment.

"You looked at me that way?"

"NOT TO SEE YOUR!" she yelled shaking her hands embarrassed at what I had implied. "To find you sometimes I would but you always appeared fuzzy as if under some kind of henge. The seal explains part of it."

"So you're not off put that I'm a girl?"

"Well I had a crush on you yes but my original interest was that you puzzled me with the fuzziness and the weird chakras. I only started having a crush on you maybe a month ago," this made since why she was so willing to let go. _Wait weird chakra's? As in two, can she see it's chakra?_

"What do you mean chakras?" I asked trying not to show I already knew that.

"You have two unique chakra's," she said. "One is blue like normal chakra the other is red but I think you already know this,"

"I..I don't know what you're talking about," I said denying what was in me. Just then the kettle whistled and I jumped at the noise. Walking over to the stove I reached for my cups but she spoke again.

"Naru I already know about the Nine-tails," this caused me to drop the cups.

"H-how?" I asked as I bent down to clean up the ceramic sharps.

"My father left paperwork from a council meeting out," she said coming over to me. "I think he meant to so I would stop following you but if I found out that way he wouldn't get in any legal trouble,"

"But that didn't turn you off?"

"Why should it," she said. "I have watched you for almost 2 years and in that time you have done nothing to show that you are the beast. Others should really see that,"

This caused me to laugh but after getting new cups we started our tea and talked for a long while. We talked about everything and it was great to be able to talk to a girl my age. Now that she knew I wasn't a boy she was very open but she agreed to still act as if I was a boy well I was still in disguise. It started to get late so she left but I was happy for the first time that I had a friend.

Months flew by and now it was the last week. Along the way I had made some more friends. Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba would hang out with me and though they didn't know my secret I suspected that Shikamaru knew something was off.

Sasuke hadn't started any fights outside of Taijustu class. His fangirls were another story and he seemed to edge them on. They had divided in two mid-way through the year when Sakura and Ino's friendship fell apart. Sakura's group was worst and would hide mine or my friends things. That group was not very civil to anyone Sasuke deemed unworthy. It was worse when they saw Sasuke eye Hinata, not as unworthy but as a prospect as she was the only known girl not to like him. They decided to try and make her life hell but every time the prankster "king" got them. They soon they learned not to mess with her though.

Now it was for the daily gossip form group Ino. She was a great way to hear what was going on in the village even if it was only rumor. Her group of fangirls would make great intelligence gathers if they passed. The group met every morning in the same spot under the large oak so it wasn't hard to eavesdrop. Normally every girl had different news but today they only had one thing.

"What was with all those Anbu last night?" said one of the girls as I sat in the tree above them all.

"They went to the Uchiha district then was searching for someone," said another. _That's odd the Uchiha haven't been on good terms with the village. They have been butting heads for months with the Anbu entering their lands._

"I heard they were searching for some killer this morning," said another.

"Someone must have escaped the prison," Ino said. _Impossible Bear has that locked tight no way he would let anyone escape. Even if they did they wouldn't make it to the village._

The bell then rang and it was off to class. This is when I noticed that Sasuke was missing. He had shown no signs of being ill so I looked to Hinata indicating the seat but she shook her head. That's when Iruka-sensei had come in.

Normally his chakra was calm and happy but not today. It was somber like a storm at a funeral. That's when it hit me, someone was dead. Not just someone but a lot of people, maybe a whole clan worth.

"Class is cancelled for the rest of the week," he announced. This caused many students to cheer. "Your summer homework lists will be mailed to your house and classes will reconvene in the fall,"

"Sensei who died," I said. This silenced everyone in the room and caused looks to be shot at me.

"Come on Naruto be happy classes are out early," Kiba said.

"Naruto I right Kiba," Shikamaru said "No way they would cancel finals unless something happened,"

"Your parents should inform you all when you return home," he said.

"Was it the Uchiha's?" I asked working with what the group said earlier. This caused gasps all around and outcry from Sakura.

"The Uchiha wouldn't all be dead you idiot," she screeched well jetting out of her seat causing the chair to hit the ground. "They are the most powerful clan in Konoha,"

"Naruto is correct Sakura," Iruka said before Sakura could lunge at me as she was bound to me.

"Everyone cant be dead," she said slumping the ground.

"Since Naruto has confused you all I guess I need to explain," he said giving me a look I just shrugged off. "Last night Itachi Uchiha killed the entire Uchiha clan sparing only Sasuke."

I didn't hear the rest as I rushed out of the room. It couldn't be true. Itachi was the only nice Uchiha I had ever met. I met him when I was 5 and he had just joined Anbu at 13. Well I was living on the streets he would keep the Uchiha police away from my hide away. When he joined Anbu he offered to help me train. I almost had even told him my secret a few months back when the old man added him to the group that could enter my land.

What worried me now was someone else. Running through the town I ignored all the looks and glares I received as I made my way to the ramen shop. He had shown me the place after he found me and I was always welcomed there when I couldn't afford food. Even now I ate there a few times a week. I entered to see Teuchi standing at the counter he pointed me to the back as if to know why I was there.

Ignoring the customers I ran to the back where the shop entered the ally to his home. I ran up the stairs and to his daughter's room. Ayame was laying on her be curled up to the stuffed cat Itachi had given to her only a month ago. He had given her a lot of gifts over the years but this was special cause it wasn't for her but so someone special to both of them.

"I came as soon as I heard," I said sitting next to her. I unsealed the mark so she could see the real me as she preferred it. Her father didn't know but I had shown here a few months back so I could have an older girl to talk to.

"He had to do it," her face was wet with tears and I could tell she had been crying for hours.

"Had to?"

"They wanted to start a civil war," she said sitting up "he did it to save the village,"

"I am guessing you aren't supposed to know this,"

"No," she said smiling "But he didn't want me to think of him that way, for..," instinctually she put her hand on her stomach.

"The Hokage doesn't know right?" I asked. Ayame and Itachi had been a couple since I had known them both. They had meet in the academy but when Ayame didn't continue he still came to see her. They kept it secret for her safety. As heir to the Uchiha clan he was expected to marry another Uchiha but he was in love with her. Teuchi liked him so well he agreed to keep the secret even when Ayame found out she was pregnant.

Teuchi knew the shame that would come from Ayame being pregnant at that age and unmarried but he didn't care. Itachi loved his daughter and agreed that when the child was born they would come out as then there was nothing the clan could do then.

"No, please don't tell him," she said begging me "If he founds the council will and they will try to take the baby,"

"I didn't plan to," I said with a smile "This is Itachi-nii and yours baby they will not know unless it is needed,"

"He also said that by Uchiha law this baby is heir," she said trying not to sob.

"Another reason they cant know," I said wrapping my arm around her. "If they find out that child will be on a pedestal which you know he wouldn't want. Also I don't think Sasuke will be stable after this and would see that child as threat. Sasuke was much like the other Uchiha and this will make it worse. For now this is best, if I have to I will tell the Hokage but only under a Pact seal,"

"You mean that," she knew how serous a pact seal was and not something the Hokage could even break as I had found it in an ancient seal book. Though I couldn't make one yet she knew I was serous.

"On my life," I said "And if somehow someone finds out I will risk it to keep that baby safe,"

"You are going to be an amazing big sister," she said smiling and giving me a hug.

 **Read, Review, Follow and Fav**

 **So mostly a filler chapter but I hope you all like it. So you all know Itachi is 16 in this because the idea of him and Ayame popped in my head. Ayame knowing was also a last min thing so in total this is who knows:**

 **Hokage Snake(Anko)**

 **Kiko Cat (Yamato)**

 **Niro Tsunade**

 **Jiraiya Hinata**

 **Ayame**

 **and one other person but she doesn't know that**

 **So I hope you like all of this and sorry for the delay as people have been sick this weekend and now I have to shovel due to the Nor'easter. If you do like this check out my other stories. I update them as much as I can but I do get stuck on some longer than other.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	3. Chapter 3: Graduation

**I don't own Naruto in anyway.**

 **Chapter 3: Graduation**

The years passed and some days it seemed like everything had changed. Ayame had a son that she named Shisui after Itachi's best friend. The little boy was so happy and didn't fear anything. Now 3 he was driving Ayame crazy at times but I was always there to babysit when needed. He looked a lot like Itachi with his black hair and eyes. Luckily he didn't get the distinct eye lines that Itachi had or someone might have connected the dots.

Hinata had taken a play from my book and hide her skills. She looked weak and frail to everyone else but she could kick a lot of the guys asses. She had even developed a crush on a merchant boy we met one day. Shikamaru I think had fully worked it out that I wasn't a boy but he would tell me when he thought it was right. Other then that everything seemed the same.

Sasuke hated me more for some reason after classes started in the fall. I felt it was because he though Hinata had real feelings for me. This idea was strengthened when the girls went back to tormenting her. It even got to the point I almost dropped my dope cover.

 ***FLASHBACK***

"Please jiji," I said begging him well eating my ramen. "If I show I am stronger then they will stop,"

"Naru we started this for a reason," he said as Ayame handed him a bowl. "When are you due?" he asked.

"Overdue," she said "I was due the 27th soon,"

"The father must be excited," she then was sad but I came in for the rescue.

"Jiji back to what I am asking," I said putting Ayame in the clear. I had done this many times when she was asked about the father. Even with the baby to come at any time none of us had a solid idea what to say when some asked about the father.

"Oh yes," he said "Well I know it is getting hard now to hide your strength but I need you now more than ever. I have a mission for you and you will be played for it,"

"Mission?"

"Yes it will extend until I deem the target no longer needs to be watched," he said putting on what I called his Hokage face. "I also need you from now on to watch not just this target but the instructors as well. So really it is two missions,"

"Who is the primary target?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," he said but I wasn't shocked "Can you tell me what you know so far?"

"Sasuke is strong and smart but thouse are his only good qualities. He is over confident in his abilities to the point he thinks he cannot lose in battle. Before the massacre this wasn't as prevalent but it has gotten worse. Due to the ever growing preferential treatment he believes he is elite. The council is not helping matters when they give him whatever they ask for. That is my current observation,"

"Very good, now you see why you must keep your cover,"

"He won't suspect me," I said finishing bowl number 12 "May I ask why he is being watched?"

"For now just watch,"

"Yes sir,"

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

Due to this the act stayed as much as I didn't want it. I was able to let it drop at home though which was great and eventually the Hokage allowed me to go out without the seal as long as Hinata was close. She was my cover when I was out. To anyone that saw and asked my name was Uzu. I was visiting from Capital City where my parents were merchants. My brother was a potential suiter and I was asked to be there go between.

For this I all I did apply make up to my whiskers and wear some upper-class clothes. Anyone one that saw my purple flacked eyes found them to be exotic so they didn't land with my sky blues, though rare as well. Even the Hyuga elders didn't know there was no suiter but with an actor portraying my father they bought it. They just believed my brother was training and could not make it at this time. It was all Hinata's idea and it worked perfect.

Soon though I hoped for the charade to end. The end of the academy was only a week away and soon after I could plead to drop this mask and maybe my boy form all together. It was starting just to get awkward and uncomfortable. My hair, eyes, and facial structured were still altered by the masking seal, but the seal had a hard time compensating for my breast, my height, and the smell of my period. The smell wouldn't have been a big deal to a normal person but ninja's tended to have a better sense of smell. To us ninja the smell was distinct and though the seal covered up my normal smell it couldn't mask that fully.

Due to this after being cleared of any suspicion Iruka was informed about me. He was very confused at first but accepted it as time went on. With him knowing I could miss the days and he would cover for me or if I was unlucky enough to start in class I would goof off and be sent out of class. He also was part of the big plan to catch the traitor in our ranks.

Though still unknown what was going to happen we knew Mizuki had something planed. He had a mission gone wrong before the start of the school year. They had been sent to retrieve something and a fellow Chunin was killed. That would have been suspicious but the body's only damage was a tib fib fracture. The other team member confirmed Mizuki had been the one to pronounce the member as dead. As such he told him to go head and clear potential enemies from the path. He then stated that an enemy had caught up and shot a fire justu that destroyed the body. When the body was later recovered it was burned much like a hunter-nin would a rouge and an enemy was found close by from death by exsanguination from a wound to the abdomen from a Fuma Shuriken that Mizuki had apparently stabbed him with.

Due to burning of the body a cause of death could not be found. This drew suspicion on to him. Add to the strange why he has behaved since it added to something not right. So we made a plan. I would fail the clone jutsu, though I knew shadow clones, and see if he would take the bait. With his hatred of me he would want to use me as the unknowing fall guy who would probably die.

As today was test day it was time to carry out the plan. I failed on the written exam. Then when it came to Taijustu I barely passed. The best score was weapons but the test would come down to my justu and Iruka had made sure that the clone justu was the one in my file that I was asked to perform.

"Alright Naruto please perform the clone justu and make 3 clones," Iruka asked. With a nod I complied and as always I failed. One the floor was a half dead muted colored copy me.

Even with all my training from Snake and Cat I could not make a normal clone. I had too much chakra and no amount of control was going to help that. Don't get me wrong I had some of the best control in the village but the sheer amount I had I couldn't do that clone, which would never be useful anyway.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I can't pass you," Iruka said and for a moment I saw Mizuki smile.

"He did make one Iruka," Mizuki said trying to plead my case "We could let him pass,"

"Without a clone he doesn't have the grades to pass," with tears in my eyes I left the room knowing Mizuki had taken the bait. I went to the swing first thing and saw the new students meet there parents. Ayame had wanted to come but knowing I had to fail I didn't want to risk Mizuki skipping his chance. Of course all the adults saw that I failed and couldn't help but talk about it.

"So that boy is the only one that failed," said one of the mothers.

"Good that dem…," said another

"Shhh, we can't talk about that," the first said and at this point Mizuki finally came over.

"Iruka is only doing it to protect you," Mizuki said

"I understand but I really wanted it this time sensei," I said still looking at the ground.

"Well there is another way," he said

"Really!" I yelled jumping off the swing "Please sensei I will do anything,"

"Well we do have another test, a practical if you wanna call it that, but it is hard,"

"I can do it sensei,"

"Alright then listen," he said patted my back and then lead me away to explain my "test"

 ***Scene Change***

After going to the Hokage he allowed me to take the forbidden scroll to the location of the meet. 10 min after I left he called the Ninja in the village to track me. Knowing I had to looked like I learned something I summoned some shadow clones and went a row or two. When I sensed Mizuki approaching I sat panting like I was tired.

"Good Job Naruto," he said "Now give me the scroll,"

"But you never said I had to give it to you sensei," I said standing "This looked important to jiji. I should take it back and explain,"

"That wouldn't be a good idea,"

"Why not?"

"Because many ninja are mad at you Naruto and some might kill you,"

"Why?"

"Because you took the scroll,"

"Why?"

"Because that is a very powerful scroll,"

"Why?" Now I could tell he was ready to blow.

"Because all the forbidden jutsu that this village makes no use of. Orochimaru-sama will welcome me for all that wealth of information. Now give me the damn scroll you little demon!"

"That's not nice sensei," I said then turned "You hear that Anbu-san,"

"I did," then out of the shadow came a silver haired Anbu I hadn't seen in many years. Inu was one of the Anbu that watched me when I was young and found me living in the shed in the red-light district. Just after I moved into the apartment he had vanished so I assumed he was KIA. "Mizuki you will be escorted to T&I where you will be made to give any information on Orochimaru,"

"YOU CANT DO THIS," he interrupted and lunged at Inu who quickly smacked him to the ground and continued.

"You then will be transferred to Konoha Correctional Facility to serve a life sentence for treason," Inu then cuffed the man and handed him to Cat and Snake who had just arrived.

"YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME," he yelled "NO ONE WILL BELIEVE THAT LITTLE DEMON,"

"Call Naruto a demon again and I will cut your throat where you stand," Snake said and he became silent and the Shunshined away.

"Ready to go Naru," before I could reply on Inu grabbed me and the scroll and did the same but for use it was directly to the Hokage and Iruka.

"You called me Naru," I said when we landed. "You shouldn't know that name,"

"Since I have known your gender since before you were born I would say I should," he answered.

"But I don't know you!"

"Calm down Naru and take the seal off," the Hokage ordered and I did. Inu just stared at me as if shocked.

"What are you looking at?" I asked and laughed.

"Just surprised how much you look like your mother," he said "Your boy form looks so much like your father that I was expecting the same,"

"Kakashi!" the Hokage yelled.

"What she already knows that," he said looking down at me "Don't you?"

"Naru explain,"

"I have know them by name only the last few years," I said finally admitting it "I don't know much other then what my father looked like. All info on mom has been erased or hidden. Oh you should look it to why the all info about the Uzumaki clan I missing by the way,"

"I am very confused," Iruka said butting in.

"Sorry about this Iruka but at this point I will have to ask you to leave," he said "Though you know much about her this is classified stronger than either of the other secrets,"

He left taking the scroll with him to place back in the vault. The Hokage then motioned for me and the now named Anbu to sit. He even had him take the mask reviling another mask. He quickly put the forehead protector over his left eye.

"Are you mad I kept this from you?" he asked

"Why should I. You were doing what you thought was right and I agree,"

"You agree?"

"Yes you didn't know how I would grow up to be when you made that choice. Plus Dad being Hokage and all kinda puts a big target on my head,"

"Your mother gave you a pretty big target also," Kakashi said which made me raise an eyebrow but I went on.

"What I am mad about is why the hell this guy knows," the Hokage stayed quiet but Kakashi spoke.

"I was your fathers student," he said "I was meant to be your big brother but due to people drawing conclusions and my age at the time I could not fill the role,"

"Your state of mind was also a factor Kakashi," the Hokage said "After the attack you distraught from the deaths of the last people you considered family. I sent you away to recover,"

"And didn't tell me she survived until she was already in the orphanage," I could see the anger growing in him as he stood "Then you forbade me from contact which caused her to be kicked out of said orphanage."

"What does he mean?"

"I would check on you often when you were first placed but I grew to close and was sent on long assignment,"

"Which was why I didn't see you again until I was moved,"

"Yes and then I was sent off again. I came back just after the fire but he would not give me your location and forbad me from looking or else I would lose any chance I had at being your Genin sensei,"

"And I am sorry for it all, but at the time it was called for." He said "but now that she knows you can have that relationship. Though I am curious how you know Naru?"

"Records and rumors" I said shrugging "You left the marriage license behind when your redacted the files. Teuchi made the comment that I looked like the Fourth the first time you took me to ramen and as I wasn't wearing the seal it was easy there. Even more so when my male form was like a mini-Minato,"

"What about your mother?" asked Kakashi.

"The rumor mill in this town is a wealth of knowledge. It was easy to hear from some pink haired women that she was jealous of a red head that he was with,"

"She said that?"

"No just said that if he had picked her over that foreign tramp he would still be alive, her words,"

"Council women Haruno did obese over Minato," the Hokage said shaking his head.

"After that I looked up records of any red heads. It was hard to find but I eventually tracked down a photo of his graduating class. It had all the students listed and since he was looking at her in the photo it wasn't hard,"

"Well then I think Minato and Kushina would be proud you figured that much out," the Hokage then stood and walked to the portrait of my father. After a few hand seals you heard a release of a lock. Opening the painting he pulled out two scrolls. Then he walked back over and handed them to me. "These are the things I can give you at this time. You will find a lot and Kakashi can help you sort threw everything,"

"Does this mean I don't have to hide anymore?" I asked hopeful.

"You still need to hide your gender Naru but you can show how smart you are now," he said "You still have a mission and that threat has not ended,"

"Are you going to tell me why now?"

"The real reason Kakashi is being assigned him as well," he said then picking up his pipe "He is at high risk of abandoning the village. I need you two to make sure that doesn't happen,"

"So we become his watchers," Kakashi said.

"And if he does leave on his own free will?"

"Priority to capture for imprisonment,"

"Telling you know he hurts any of my comrades it over and he is as good as dead," I answered with this I could see Kakashi have a smile.

"I expect nothing less but there must be proof that he left on his on will, if there isn't the council will say you jumped and you will be on the line. He is the only heir to the Sharingan in the village," he said and I almost laughed but was good. "Now Kakashi and you should head to your cabin and he can help you go through what I have given you,"

"Yes sir," we both said and we were off.

 ***Scene Change***

Back at the cabin I set the scrolls on the table. I looked for some time before Kakashi put his had no my shoulder. I took the red scroll first and opened the blood seal. The scroll had a multitude of seals in the scroll. I knew that each could hold maybe 200 items by the design. I released a few items from the first seal to have some books appear.

The books were on clan laws, seals, and photos albums. All the books ranged is size but had a very similar swirl on the top of the binding that was either red or white. It was the swirl all those above Chunin had on their vests. I also had it on the back of my jacket in red and on my sleeve as white with a bead hanging below.

"I didn't realize she recovered so much," Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?"

"Her goal was to recover everything she could from her nation when it was destroyed," he said with genuine sadness. "With as much this scroll can hold I bet she did?"

"What's with the swirls?"

"They are your clan symbol," he said "We wear them to honor Uzu which was controlled by the Uzumaki clan. The red was the general symbol well the white was that of the royal family. You are not just a clan heir but an heir to a nation. This home is on the edge of your land given to the Uzumaki clan from the First Hokage,"

"This is clan land?"

"The whole Forest, which is about ,000 sq. acres, was all charted to be the home on the Uzumaki's if they ever decided to build here. It was in thanks for them helping start the village,"

"So I have more land then the Uchiha?"

"Yes you do and you are a real Princess,"

"WHAT!?"

"Your mother was the daughter of the Queen of Uzu. She was the rightful heir when the land fell," he said laughing "Another reason for the larger target on you,"

"Damn," I then touched another seal to see 5 red clothed forehead protectors pop out. They had the same swirl on them and one seemed to be damaged. I then picked up the damaged one. "You think jiji will let me wear this along with my Konoha one?"

"Your mother did for a time," he said with a smile "I do believe that one is hers,"

"How do you know that?"

"She left the used ones with those she found," he said "Ninja are buried with the ones they wear at the time of there death. I remember her saying she found the store room with them. Logically that dinged one would be hers,"

"Cool," I left my mothers head band out and sealed the scroll back up moving to the other. This one was golden color and was a bit smaller. This one seemed to be filled with personal effects. A Konoha headband, tri pronged kunai, a scroll with Taijustu written on it, and a katana popped out first. Holding the Kunai I was so excited to be able to use them but I knew that would draw to much attention. I then picked up the headband and knew who's it was.

"That's the one he wore during the war," Kakashi said. "He got a nice one when he became Hokage but would wear that a lot in battle,"

"Well since jiji didn't give me one I'm gonna wear this one," I said with a big goofy grin.

"Was hoping you would say that," he then pulled out a scroll of his own a gave it to me "Think of it as a graduation present,"

I smiled and opened the scroll. A few things popped out when I did. Three new identical outfits. They included a mesh shirt, a cropped burnt orange and black jacket, and a black pair of shorts with the same burnt orange trim. The next item was a burnt orange belt that I could place one of the plates on. On the back was a pouch and scroll attachments. Above those was a sheath with a weapon I didn't recognize. On the sheath was another attachment for a plate. I drew the weapon to see a tanto sized tri-pronged kunai.

"Wow,"

"Had it made for you after I saw that you looked like you preferred close combat," he said "The jackets also have a seal on the back swirl that will attach the katana your mother left you,"

"Thank you Kakashi," I said as I grabbed the headbands and started attaching them.

"Your welcome," he said with an eye smile.

"I'm gonna have to ask Cat to build on to the house at this rate," I said with a laugh.

 ***Scene Change***

I walked into the classroom tired as I hadn't gotten any sleep. The rest of the night I talked with Kakashi about everything. It was great to finally hear the stories of my parents and I was determined to make them proud.

"So the mission went well?" Hinata asked as I sat next to her.

"Yep, and now I don't have to hide," I said. She knew what I meant my intelligence only as I was still dressed like a boy.

"So want a game of Shogi some time then," I turned to see Shikamaru and Choji standing behind me.

"Yea love to kick your ass," I said with a fox like grin. Then we heard the stamped of Ino and Sakura.

"I WIN!" they both yelled then started bickering with each other.

"Can you two stop," I yelled causing them to look at me. "You are now both legal adults stop it,"

"This is only for Genin Naruto," Ino said

"Yea and you failed so get out," Sakrua yelled and in her fashion took a swing at me, but I was no longer dope Naruto. I now had skills that even her damn Uchiha didn't have. I dogged her uncoordinated punch then, well jumping on the desk to get a leverage, twisted her arm behind her back.

"I will not stand for any more of that Sakura," I said "I am not the Naruto you have come to know. I will not be your punching bag so get use to it. As for failing it was a ruse, a long mission that led to the capture of a traitor. So I earned my rank, can you say the same?"

I released her just as Iruka walked in and everyone took their seat. He started with a long speech of how we were adults and all the fun stuff. When he asked if anyone had question before assignments Sakura raised his hand.

"Where's Mizuki-sensei?" she asked

"Mizuki is in the T&I department currently," he said honestly. "After a long sting operation he was found to be a traitor of the village and that is not taken lightly here,"

All students looked to me. They had heard me talking to Sakura and even the dumbest ones could conclude that I was the mission I had been talking about. They all went back to Iruka when he started announcing the teams. The only one that didn't was Sasuke who gave me a death glare.

"Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha," neither I nor Sasuke reacted but Sakura screeched in joy that she was with Sasuke. " Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 is Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuri. Time 9 is still in rotation so Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. I wish you all luck and your new sensei's will arrive at 1 to pick you up,"

Every team joined up and left for lunch. I didn't bother though, I knew I wasn't wanted. I started to walk out alone when I was stopped outside by Shikamaru.

"How about we go play that game of Shogi," he said

"All right," then I followed.

 ***Read, Review, Follow, and Fav***

 **Another chapter for you all hope you like it. If you got any questions feel free to review them or PM. I will get back to as soon as I can. I always like to hear from my readers. So see you next time and Happy Saint Patrick's Day to all those that celebrate.**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	4. Chapter 4: Testing

**I don't own Naruto in anyway.**

 **Chapter 4: Testing**

The walk to Nara clan compound was quite. We entered the main home and went to a room with the board already to play. Still quite we sat and started the game. 10 minutes into the game he finally spoke

"So no more hiding," he said moving his piece.

"For the most part," I replied

"Yes for the most part,"

"Are you implying something?" I asked with fox like grin.

"That I am," he said leaning back. "You're still hiding something more important,"

"Just say it Shikamaru and I promise if you get it I will tell you,"

"Simply put you're a girl," he said.

"And how long have you known?"

"The first day I had an idea but last year you started to develop before you fixed whatever makes you look like a boy,"

"A seal," I said "It covers me without setting off any sensors or doujustu users,"

"Can you show me the real you?" with a nod I undid the seal. I was now only about an inch shorter then him. He walked over to look me over. He seemed speechless as he circled me, studying me.

"Like what you see," I said and he got red faced and I laughed. "It fine Shikamaru, I know I don't look anything like what I normally do,"

"Its not that I swear I have see you like this before with Hinata,"

"You have," I answered. "I went into Ino's shop in this form. I go by Uzu for now,"

"Then what's your real name?

"Naru,"

"Well then Naru we should get back to class. We can talk more later," he said. Resealing my form I followed behind.

 ***Scene Change***

Back in the glass room we all waited for our sensei's soon all that was left was my team 7. I knew it was going to be awhile so luckily I brought a book from the scroll on Uzu. Of course the old Naruto didn't read so this confused Sakura who came over.

"What the hell are you reading?" she asked.

"A book,"

"You don't read dope," Sasuke said.

"I read plenty just not at the academy,"

"What is it about?" Sakura asked again. Sakura was a pain but she wasn't all bad. She is curious but so wrapped up with Sasuke that she can't think for her own and likely never would.

"The Whirlpool Nation,"

"Never heard of it," she said

"You wouldn't, it no longer exists," I said well closing the book. "It was destroyed just before the Third Ninja war. It was a prime catalyst for the war,"

"We didn't learn this in class,"

"Because the civilian council now controls to the academy and deemed it wasn't important," _and didn't want me to feel that I had family._

"But where did you get the book?" Sasuke asked trying to take it but I moved it closer. "I haven't seen anything like it in Library or the Uchiha achieves,"

"My mother left me it,"

"You don't have parents," Sakura screeched.

"Everyone had parents Sakura some just die,"

"Why would your mother have such a thing?"

"She was from the Whirlpool nation," I said looking down to the book "She was the daughter of a merchant and was away when the nation was attacked. She later went back and collected whatever she could find,"

I could tell more questions would soon follow but with great timing Kakashi entered. With a wave we followed him to the roof. Of course all the way there Sakura was ranting on how late he was.

"Alright tell me about your selves," he said which prompted Sakura to raise her hand and Kakashi to rub his brow area. "You're not in class anymore you don't need to raise your hand,"

"Sorry sensei," she said "but as I was gonna ask if you could show use,"

"Well my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like many things, dislike a few as well. I have hobbies but rather not name them. As for dreams never quite thought about it," he said looking to the sky. "Now your turn pinky,"

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like… well…* _looks at Sasuke_ *. My hobbies are * _giggles_ *. My dream * _giggle/squeal/fawning motion_ *,"

"Dislikes?"

"Ino-pig and Naruto baka,"

"Naruto your turn,"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like jiji, studying seals, and gardening. I dislike people that can't tell the difference between a scroll and what it holds. My hobbies are Fuinjustu, gardening, and reading. My dream is to be Hokage,"

"Isn't Fuinjustu a bit complicated for a dope like you," Sasuke said and Sakura laughed.

"No they aren't and if you both would have been paying attention you would know that I am not the dope you thing I am," I said

"Once a dope always a dope,"

"It was called a cover teme," I said rolling my eyes "If you didn't put two and two togeather I was the one that took Mizuki down,"

"Why would you be picked instead of Sasuke-kun?" Sakura screeched

"Because I started acting the part long before it was needed,"

"Yea right dope," Sasuke said "You couldn't pull something off like that if you life depend on it."

Oh I wanted to hit him but I restrained. Taking a deep breath in I relaxed and walked to the edge were Kakashi sat. He looked to me knowing I would rather not be here.

"Meet you tomorrow training ground 7 at about 10," he said then I leapt away

 ***Later That Night***

After leaving my teammates I went home. I decided to meet up with Shikamaru as Naru instead of Naruto. I found him with Ino and Choji at BBQ.

"Uzu," he said a bit shocked to see me. Ino and Choji then turned and saw me.

"Come join us," Ino said and with a nod I took the empty seat next to Shikamaru "So no Hinata with you today?"

"I figured she would want to get acquainted with her team," I said "She said today was placement day,"

"It was," Choji said between bites "Are you a ninja Uzu?"

"Choji finish eating before you talk," Ino said

"It is alright Ino," I said with a laugh "And no Choji I am not a ninja per say. I am trained like one but my family are merchants in Capital City. I am trained so that I can protect myself. Being in a high class merchant family isn't always easy."

"Then why are you here?"

"My brother is looking to court Hinata and I was asked to be the go between,"

"Why may I ask are you here?" Ino said

"To find Shikamaru," this shocked all of them. Shikamaru turned red as not to know what to say in this situation

"Oh and why would you want to find a lazy guy like him?"

"He never told you?" I said laying on the shocked tone that would draw in the gossip loving Ino. "After I saw him in your shop I later found him playing shogi in the park. I joined his game and now when he has a chance and I am in town we play."

This reason didn't satisfy her so she slumped back into her seat. With a laugh I grabbed Shikamaru and stood up.

"How about we go for a game at my place Shika-kun?" I asked giving Ino's rumor mill a new spark. All Shikamaru could do was nod and then we said by. After walking a few minutes he finally gained enough mental strength to speak again.

"You really had to do that?" he asked "Ino will spread rumors like crazy now,"

"It will allow me to come out more like this though," I said as we entered the market.

"What are we doing here?"

"I need some stuff for my place obviously," I said moving to a cart. "I don't have and fruit at home and need some basics I can't get at home,"

I then dragged him cart to cart. To me it was great since I wasn't allowed out often like this. I explained that I was only able to come out with an Anbu, Hinata, or Amaye.

"So you never get to be normal," he said as we moved to the last produce stall.

"Only when with someone I trust and home," I said grabbing some tomato's. "I will probably get an ear full when the Hokage hears of this,"

"Being out with me?"

"Yes and no," I said handing the money to the stall owner. The plus of shopping in this form was not being over charged. "I changed at home but left without calling an escort. Snake can cover me if needed I passed cat just before entering BBQ. Cat has most likely already go to the Hokage,"

"And he will be mad that I know," he stopped in the street and I looked at him. I only just noticed that he had taken all my bags so I grabbed some.

"Possibly but…," I said starting to move ran into Sasuke and froze. I had never run into anyone I didn't plan on from class. He just stared at me, analyzing me. "I am sorry Sasuke-sama,"

"It's alright," he said in a tone I had never heard, soft. "It seems I am at a disadvantage milady, you know my name but I don't know yours,"

"Uzu," I was confused at why tone but then I relized what I wore. Currently the only clothes I had Uzu was noble clothes that I had to wear for my cover as her.

"Well Uzu seems the Nara was too lazy to carry all your things," he said glaring at Shikamaru. "Why don't I take them and I can bring them where you need,"

"I don't need your assistance," I said stepping in front of Shikamaru as he went to grab my things. "Shikamaru was carrying everything but that is not his job. He is a friend not a servant so I grabbed some of my things,"

"Still I can help you home,"

"I don't think she wants you to Sasuke," Shikamaru said. With that said Sasuke grew angry. "As troublesome as it is we also have a shogi game to finish,"

"Well Uzu it you would like to every be around someone of your own class," he said continuing his glare at Shikamaru "Come to the Uchiha district,"

"Don't stay up waiting," I said and then we walked away. After a bit I relaxed and when I knew we weren't being followed I lead Shikamaru to my place.

"So I see you still dislike Sasuke," he said as I went to the bathroom to get dressed in more normal clothes.

"Even a gender change won't change that," I said opening the door. "What worries me is it didn't seem like he ran into be by accident,"

"You think he knows?"

"No," I said laughing as I set up the board "He wouldn't be able to hide it in my male form. But it seems like he knows of Uzu, her story,"

"And that is bad because he will see you as something to win,"

"Yes he will and now he knows I don't feel the way he wants he will hunt," I said looking at the board "But enough of that it's time for shogi,"

 ***Scene Change***

The next day I arrived at training ground 7 at 10 to find 2 very pissed of teammates. Kakashi must have told them an earlier time then he had me. I had to laugh but I sat and ignored them until the silent emo spoke.

"Hey dope what's with the second village mark?" he asked.

"It's the mark of the whirlpool,"

"You can't wear two village makes baka," Sakura screeched.

"You can with permission and as this was one my mother found and wore when she was a ninja hear I'm good," I could tell they were gonna ask more but Kakashi popped in and saved the day.

"YOUR LATE," yelled Sakura.

"Sorry a black cat crossed my path and then I had to take the long way were I had to help a herd of old women across the street," he said. I held back my laugh but you could tell the others weren't thinking it was funny. "Any way you have until noon to get these bells,"

"But sensei there is only two," Sakura said.

"Your right, I never said this test would let you all pass did I. There is one rule," he said with an unseen smirk "come at me with the intent to kill,"

With that his hand shot up indicating that the test started. We all hid in the surrounding areas. It was easy for me to track everyone with my sensor ability. Sakura was hiding in the bushes. Wasn't a bad spot but hard to leave or defend when she would be spotted. Sasuke took to high ground. In a tree overlooking Kakashi, not a bad spot as you would be able to see most attackers coming but his back was exposed and if someone with stealth skills found him he would be gone. Both of these issues could be solved with having a teammate which I knew was the test.

After Shikamaru left I found Notes and journals in both scrolls. The red one was all stuff from Uzu but the gold one was more personally. In it I found my father's journals that his sensei had made him keep. I also saw this exact test in it and knew teamwork was the answer. I decided to see if they would come with me willingly. First was Sasuke, but only because he was closer. I made it to him just before he was going to enter the clearing.

"Sasuke work with me," I said. "We get Sakura we have a much better chance at the bells,"

"I don't need help dope," then he pushed me to the side and I went to Sakura. I found her passed out and from the flux in chakra was in a Genjustu. I put my hand on her shoulder and disrupted the justu. She shot right up and started looking around.

"Sasuke!" she yelled.

"He is fine you were in a Genjustu," I said

"Thank Kami," she said "What are you doing here baka?"

"I came to find you so we can work togeather,"

"Sorry but I don't want you on my team baka," she said crossing her arms "I team with you and then Sasuke fails,"

"He is gonna fail anyway if he is alone and already said he won't work with us and went to fight Sensei," she seemed to skip to the last part and ran towards the field without any concern. I chased as I could sense the fight getting heated in more ways than one.

Without looking she ran into the field. I looked in horror as everything seemed to slow down. First was I saw sensei putting up an earth wall to hide the face he was going underground. The wall also blocked the second thing I saw, which was a giant fire ball that the Uchiha were known for. The last thing was Sakura running straight into the ball of flame not know it was there and it was far too late to call back the justu or change its course and Sasuke clearly saw her now that it was released.

What I did next just felt weird though. Without thought I began to run but everything was still in slow-mo. I could see Kakashi's slow rotation as he went down an aware on what was about to happen in front of him. I saw Sasuke mind going from "I am amazing" to "Shit what have I done". And I saw Sakura freeze between the wall and the fire ball as she realized it was going to hit her, but I didn't let it.

I still seemed to be moving at a normal pace and pushed Sakura out of the way. That didn't last long as I guess I hadn't moved fully out of the way. I got hit, luckily, below my short line to my boot. Hitting the ground I couldn't help but try and hold back a scream.

"Fuck," I yelled as the pain of the burn fully hit me.

"Naruto!" Kakashi popped out of the ground and ran to me. Sasuke as well ran over but Sakura stayed were she was still in shock. "What the hell happened?"

"Sakura was running to the field," I said "She was still a bit dazed from the Genjustu and ran in without looking. Can you get the damn boot off please, it still hasn't fused to my skin,"

"How did you get to her so fast?" asked Sasuke as Kakashi took the boot off "I didn't see you at all until you yelled as you hit the ground,"

"I honestly have no clue," I said wincing as Kakashi lightly touched the burn.

"This could be a second degree we need to get you to the Hospital,"

"But the test," Sasuke said

"Can wait," Kakashi snapped back "We over the leaf don't leave our comrades like this. Those that break the rules are scum, and by rules he would be a liability on a mission, but those who abandon their friends and comrades are worse then scum. The test is on…,"

"No it isn't," I said

"Naruto you can't walk let alone fight like this," Sakura finally said.

"I know but sensei never said the test was on hold until after I got these," I then raised the two bells. Kakashi looked down and chuckled lightly.

"Even injured you do your mission, but who gets the other bell," and without another thought I threw one at each member.

"We pass right," I said as another wave of pain surged through the burn.

"You do," he said to me then turned to the team "Meet here at 7 am here," He then picked me and we began to leave but Sakura stopped us.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're are a comrade Sakura I wasn't gonna let something like that get you," I said and then with a Shunshin we were gone.

 ***Scene Change***

A night in the hospital was nothing new. What was new was the visitors I had. Normally it would be just the Hokage and Kiko, since she had retired fully and Nori had taken over. No today Hinata came with the rest of team 8 when she heard. Kakashi stayed for a while before he reported his results to the Hokage. Then team 10 came, rather loudly as well.

"Shikamaru I thought you said Sasuke was gonna be here," Ino said as she looked around the room.

"I said he might and I wanted to come see Naruto before hours closed so that means before dinner," he said "So what happened?"

"Training accident that's it," I said sitting up "Will be out tomorrow morning and fine in a few days,"

"I overheard *munch munch* that it was *munch* second degree burns," Choji said.

"Oh kami, what happened," Ino said horrified.

"I pushed Sakura out of the way of Sasuke's fire ball justu," they all looked shocked "Wasn't either of there faults. Sasuke had shot it out before he saw here and she was still recovering from a Genjustu. We passed the test though so, how about you guys?"

"Bet your ass we did," Ino said. "Now I am going to yell at Sakura before I go eat so I will see you later,"

"Ino," I said trying to stop her but she was gone.

"Don't bother," Shikamaru said "She would do it any way, troublesome women," I gave him a look and he stiffened slightly at the realization of what he said.

"I am going to," said Choji "Ma is making my favorites since we passed. Coming Shika?"

"No I will stay a bit longer," Choji nodded and left.

"Wont your mother worry?"

"Nope she left this morning for Kakariko and my father is on a mission so home alone tonight," he then pulled out a shogi board. "Already asked if I could stay longer from that Noir women. Got nothing better to do," And with a smile we began our games that would last well into the night.

 **Read, Review, Fav, and Follow**

 **So here is another chapter for you all. What will Sasuke do now that he officially met Uzu/Naru? Is Naru's worry about Sasuke's run it warranted? What will Shikamaru do now that he truly knows about her? Why did things slow down? And how much was in that golden scroll?**

 **Keep reading to find the answers.**

 **Until next time**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	5. Chapter 5: Off to the Wave

**I don't Own Naruto in anyway, shape, or form. If I did Naruto would not have been that trusting.**

 **Chapter 5: Off to the Wave**

The next month went by and things happened. First was if I wasn't with my team I was with Shikamaru, Hinata, or even Kakashi. Kakashi had become like a brother, probably what he was supposed to be before the attack. He trained me in thing that my father had taught him or left for me. With his help I combined the Flash style of my father and the Uzu style of my mothers. My style used the natural speed I had from my father and the flexability of my mother, we named it the Flashing Whirlpool Style.

When we could Hinata and I still hung out. It was much harder as her team was around a good portion of the time. It really wasn't that bad with them around but Kiba could be a damn hand full. As Uzu I was always polite with anyone due to being seen as higher class. I also learned from Kiba that I was smoking hot. Kiba could be a perv at times so it was easier just to ignore him. Though I think Akumaru had figured out who I was.

Shikamaru though I spent the most time with. It wasn't that we really went out in public like I did with Hinata. No with him we stayed at my home and sometime we would go to his. We found it easy as the forest connected with his land and we could easily avoid the village all together. The deer even learned to let me pass and even escort me to and from the compound. The one time I was almost caught by a clan member they guarded me. Shikamaru said that meant they really like me.

It was great with Shikamaru since I could be myself. I didn't have to dress as Uzu did unless we went into the village. He would help with my garden or help me with hunting. The times we did go in the village was mostly to see Ino. At least once a week I would go with him to a team meal. Of course Asuma got curious after the second time and went to his father so I had to tell him who I was, but I could trust him. I thought he would have figured it out sooner since I did live with him for a very short time as a child.

Ino though made the whole Sasuke thing worse. Sasuke seemed to know when I would be in the village and would run into me when I was with Hinata or Shikamaru. Of course this didn't help team dynamics either. The day after I was released from the Hospital it turned out Sasuke had went to Ino to find out more about me. Ino took this to figure he was interested in me but she told him Shikamaru had seemed to call dibs on me. He then came fuming about it to meeting the next day. Sakura over heard and without even meeting Uzu she hated her, we me but that wasn't news. For awhile I was puzzled on how he found out about me in the first place, then Hinata figured it out.

 ***Flashback***

"I am so sorry Naru," she said as she ran to the cabin.

"About what?" I asked confused. There was no way she would tell someone about me. No one other then Hyuga's knew I exsisted.

"Sasuke," at this I raised an eyebrow "My father said something in the council meeting about your brother courting me. He mentioned you by Uzu,"

"And one of them went to Sasuke?"

"Yes," she started to cry but I picked her chin up

"Its not your fault. I am surprised it didn't happen sooner," I said with a smile "Your father has a "noble" family looking to marry you. He has a right to brag, mentioning that the go between his the nobles sister probably drew their attention,"

"Still it was my plan to get you out,"

"It is fine, I just can't go out alone,"

"But,"

"Sasuke can try all he wants to, He may think we are the same class but I am much higher," we laughed because it was true. He may be called the Prince of Konoha but I was tied to a real throne.

 ***Flashback Kai***

Now though it was time to return the real demon in this village, Tora the cat. The bane of all Genin was this cat. It belonged to the wife of the Fire Daimyo and for the most part I understood why it ran, that women tourchered the beast. The worst bit was most animals hatted me because they could sense what I held and it tended to attack me more than the others.

"Team 7 reporting sir," Kakashi said.

"Good job, now I have a few D rank missions…,"

"No," we all turned to see it was Sasuke that spoke "All due respect sir these missions are below me. I request something more my skill level,"

"You are not the one that makes requests Genin," Kakashi said. He was trying to show order to Sasuke but so far this hadn't worked. It was one thing in training but now infront of the Hokage. Sasuke still showed no care as he crossed his arms.

"Do you believe you are ready for a C rank?" the old man asked. Kakashi looked at us and then back.

"A simple C would be for the best or a maybe a dual teamed mission," he said.

"Well I have one that is a little more then simple but the second team would make it a lot easier," he said pulling out a scroll "Team 7 go back and report back in an hour. By then the client and the second team will be waiting. Kakashi please stay,"

 ***One Hour Later***

I walked back into the assignment office to find team 10 waiting for us and I figured out why pretty quick. He wanted me guarded by those who knew. These were the only sensei's that knew my secret and he knew Shikamaru had grown close giving me someone my age if need. Giving the evil eye to the Hokage confirmed it when the man laughed.

"Yippie I get to go on my first out of village mission with my Sasuke-kun," Ino squealed. This caused a fight between the two girls.

"STOP UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET SEALED!" I yelled which shut them both up. This same thing happened anytime the two teams met and after almost losing my hearing I came up with a seal that acted much like Shikamarus shadow possession justu except they couldn't talk ether. Of course this cause the Hokage to laugh.

"Well then on with the mission," he said "Your mission will be the escort and guard a bridge builder until the bridge is ready,"

"Sir," I said and he nodded "Why is two teams needed?"

"That will be discussed in a moment with the team leaders, yourself, and Shikamaru,"

"Wait why are the losers getting a special mission?" asked Sasuke

"First off Sasuke respect is need in this room not just for me but your comrades," he said "Second you don't need to know, anyway bring in the Tazuna,"

The door opened and the client walked in. He was a large man wearing a straw fisherman's hat. He also smelled like he bathed in sake.

"Whats with all the brats?" he asked "I only need a team,"

"Since I only have rookies available we are sending two teams, don't worry it won't cost you anymore," the Hokage said

"And no need to worry Asuma and I are Jonin and can guard you very well," Kakashi said. "Now Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Choji take Tazuna to the main gate and we will meet you there,"

The 5 then left, though some reluctantly. The Hokage then usered the rest of us into his office. There he sat and lit his pipe still yet to explain why we were here.

"Now for your mission," he said "We have gotten word that Tazuna may not have told use the whole truth,"

"Then why accept the mission if he is lying about it?" I asked

"Because I understand why he is lying," he answered "The wave country has been under harsh time as of late. Gato corp. has taken control of the nation. Even their Daimyo doesn't have much money now. He is using it to help the nation where he can but Gato is holding trade hostage at this point,

"I also fear he is doing trading with some unsavory people. There is rumors of drug and human trafficking. It is out of control and I, along with the Daimyo, want it stopped before it can stretch into the Land of Fire,"

"Why not send Anbu?" Shikamaru asked

"Because Gato is not named in the official request I cant misuse them. But since team 7 has an ex-anbu and a steal/seal specialist they work great,"

"And us?" Asuma asked pointing at himself and Shikamaru.

"You will be staying with the client team but you need to be informed," he said "As for Shikamaru he will be the stagiest for this. I may need them to work as a team in the future and if this goes well they could end up my prime stealth team in the regular forces,"

"It also helps that everyone standing here knows doesn't it," I said "That's why team 8 didn't work right? Kurenai-sensei doesn't know,"

"You would be correct. This will allow you to travel more comfortable and allow for a cover,"

"Which is?" Kakashi asked

"Father and his two children vacationing in wave," he said simple.

"But neither one of us look like him,"

"Well then what should it be? Mind you a place to stay has already be set up," me and Shikamaru just looked at each other. I had done undercover but not with anyone. That is when Kakashi spoke.

"What if Naru uses her Uzu like personality and Shikamaru is her betrothed and I am their personal guard,"

"WHAT!" we both yelled.

"That works perfect," he said with a laugh "I can have the Hotel have that style set up ready for you. It will put you close to Gato as well,"

"Do I have to dress like Uzu?" I asked. I hated the dresses with a passion.

"No I have something perfect for this," he said standing and walking to his portrait "It for a women of higher class to travel in. I had it designed of speck your mother had drawn up. She said it was something she wore in training as a child,"

He pulled out a black pair of pants that cuffed up at my knees. He then pulled a pair of flat shoes that looked thin but would allow me the speed I needed. The shirt was long sleeved with the ends of the sleaves being white. From underneath my chest to my hips and my collar bone to my jugular was also white but looked like it was padded along with. Below the white and from the chest to the upper sleeve was red and all of it was gold trim. The last item was a large black leather belt that could hold a katana or my tanto on my left and a kunai and shuriken pouch on my right. On closer look I also found storage seals for scrolls that would hold equipment or to secure another pouch to the belt. **_(Think outfit Zelda wears in Breath of the wild but red.)_**

"This is amazing jiji but you do have more right?" I said picking up the clothes.

"Yes no change well I transfer your things to the belt," he said with a smile.

 ***Scene Change***

Half an hour later we met the team at the gates. I was in a normal henge since I had changed into the Uzu outfit. After relaying to the rest of the team members that Kakashi, Shikamaru, and I were going ahead to clear the path if needed we started to head.

"Naru!" I turned to see little Shisui running up with Ayame right behind. Picking him up I twirled him and he laughed.

"Sorry Naruto," Ayame said "Shisui wanted to see you before you left.

"That's fine Ayame," I then looked back at the blacked haired boy. "So are you worried about me?"

"No cause I know your strong," he said "You'll beat up all the bad guys,"

"Well if I can how about I bring you something from Wave huh?"

"Really?!"

"Well of course for my favorite godson,"

"I am your only godson," this caused some of us to laugh at the little guy. I then handed him back to Ayame.

"I am sorry Naruto," she said quietly "He still doesn't realize he cant call you Naru,"

"Its fine," I said back "Its not like he yelled Obasan,"

We then started to head out and I heard her yell be careful, but since I started at ninja speed I didn't get to yell back. We traveled hard and fast until we came to a point that would be about a mile from the port town. I stopped causing both Kakashi and Shikamaru to stop.

"Whats up?" Kakakshi said but I didn't answer and sat channeling chakra to my ears.

 _"_ _When do think that old man will get here?"_ said a raspy male voice

 _"_ _Better be soon, I wanna get back and get the money."_ said another male voice _"I want to get out of the wave soon. That place is a hell whole,"_

 _"_ _Gato is almost as bad as the Third Mizukage,"_ at that I snapped back.

"50 meters ahead," I said "They are covering their chakra very well but don't believe they are about Chunin. Seems Gato has hired missing-nins from the hidden mist,"

"There are plenty right now with the civil war still going on," Kakashi said. "How do you guys feel about your first kills,"

After plan was developed Kakashi comfiremed them as the Demon Brother Gozu and Meizu. We knew we had to either keep them separate or make the kill before they knew we were there. They seemed unaware of what was going on until our sabre's were at their throats.

"How?" asked Gozu

"You don't need to know," Shikamaru said as he slid the blade a crossed his throat. Meizu tried to call for his brother but I did the same. After I had a feeling of dread but shook it away for now.

"Ok then lets head to the village. We want to get to the island and meet up with the team later," Kakashi said as he sealed the bodies and sent them with his nin-hound back to the village

 ***Tazuna Team***

"Hold," said Asuma and all held in place. He walked in to the woods to find the remains of a camp fire and lots of blood. He looked for the scrolls that contained the bodies but only found one simple scroll.

 _Shikamaru makes some great plans. May have to steal him_

 _more often. Bodies already back to the village with Pakkun. The Hokage_

 _was right. These were only Chunin but they are known to work with_

 _a Jonin. Will signal if need. Oh they had first kill by the way so you know._

 _Ja-nae_

"Great," he said as he pulled out a cigarette and walked back to the group. "Well Tazuna it is confirmed you lied to us,"

"What do you mean?" he said nervously.

"What I just found was the sight of an end to two Chunin that wished you dead," he said taking a long draw "That makes this B-rank,"

"Wow Kakashi-sensei found them that deep in the woods," Sakura said noting that Asuma had been gone for almost 10 minutes.

"Nope," he said

"What do you mean sensei?" asked Ino

"Kakashi would have killed them if he discovered and planed it,"

"You mean..," Choji said but didn't finish.

"Yes Kakashi let Naruto and Shikamaru take the kills so they must have noticed before him,"

"That shrimp?" Tazuna asked finally speaking

"No way the losers realized,"

"Naruto is a sensor actually," Choji said and everyone looked at him "How else did you think we avoided ninja when we skipped class. He has a better range then even Shikamaru's mom who is also a born sensor,"

"Damn," said Ino knowing that as kids they could not hid anywhere in a go 2000 feet away from her.

"Well then Tazuna," Asuma said. Tazuna was about to speak but was interrupted. "Don't worry the Hokage for saw it. He had an idea of what was going on,"

"So then why give us green Genin this?" asked Sakura.

"As he said it was all he had and but he also needed Kakashi for this mission. Now lets hurry up, I would like to get to the port before dark so we can head out. We are meeting up with them just before the clients home" And then they left. What they didn't see was an envious Uchiha.

 ***Naru***

We made it to the lake not far from the home and it was only a little farther until the meeting point. But I felt like I was being watched so I stopped. I sent out a wave but there was only a signature of a rabbit from where I felt the look. I started to move again and the same feeling came over me. This time I didn't stop, only slowed, and threw a kunai.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru walking over to the tree the kunai hit. But was only another rabbit. "Why did you throw a kunai, its just a rabbit,"

"No we are being watched," I said sending another wave just in time to see a blade "Hit the deck!"

When I looked up I saw the same blade stuck in the tree. On the hilt was a shirtless man. His face was covered in cloth but it was the sit in his eyes that got me. They looked like death, far more death then any war veteran I had ever seen.

"Well well Kakashi Hatake," he said in a deep soulless voice. "No wonder I haven't heard from the Demon Brothers,"

"Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist," he said lifting his headband showing his Sharigan. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Well I didn't plan to come out until I saw Tazuna but it seems the leaf sent an advance team," he said with a chuckle "If it wasn't for the girl I could have stayed hidden,"

"Sensors tend to be a pain like that," before anyone of use could make a move Zabuza flew through seals and an unnatural mist covered us. "If you would Naru,"

With a nod I got to work. Throwing up my sleeves I sat down and closed my eyes. It seemed counter productive at first but Kakashi had trained me to use my ears. We had learned that due to the Nine-tails my ears were pretty damn sensitive and with training it would be even better. For now though I need to really concentrate but that didn't leave me weak as one would think.

The man began to talk but I could tell it wasn't him. It sounded as if he had water in his mouth meaning who was speaking was a water clone. But I hear the real sword coming right for Shikamaru. So I did the logical thing, I pushed in front of him and blocked.

"BARRIER SHEILDING!" I yelled as the blade came down but it never hit. Instead it hit the seal barrier that I had reached out with.

"Well well a budding seal master," he said "Havent seen one since the Uzuma…" then it dawn on him.

"Yea buddy I'm the real deal," I said. At this he tried to jump back but he couldn't as Shikamaru had already gotten him.

"Shadow possession success, Your turn Kakashi," Shikamaru said. Kakashi took the chance hand went at the man for a kill shoot. Everything else seemed to happen quickly. First I saw the Shadow retract. Second I heard a scream from behind me that belonged to Shikamaru. Lastly I saw Kakashi go flying into the lack from a back hit from the sword.

Zabuza followed Kakashi leaving me to turn to find another masked nin coming at Shikamaru, who lay on the ground holding his abdomen. I went to block the upcoming nin but the seal I had was only one use so I drew my sabre. Making it just in time I blocked with it but his weapon shardered as it hit. He seemed surprised and drew back.

"You alright Shikamaru?" I asked keeping an eye on the new enemy.

"Could be better," he said pulling out three small blades made of ice. The wound blead but didn't appear to hit anything major "Will need to patch this,"

"He could have killed you," I said

"So why didn't he?" that was a good question. Do to the chakra filled mist I wasn't using my sensory skills. We had no idea that he was out there, so why didn't he take the chance.

"You guys run!" I heard Kakashi yell. I looked to see him trapped in a bubble.

"Not gonna happen Sensei," keeping an eye on this new nin I spoke softly to Shikamaru. "You think if I hold this one of you can get Kakashi-sensei out,"

"Gonna need some cover,"

"Clone army it is," I said with a smile. Soon 100 of me appeared which gave Shikamaru the cover he needed. I kept one clone back henged into him but I engaged to nin. He used three simple sebons to block. I couldn't make any headway with this guy.

It was a strike, block, and dodge game. So far nothing had hit it's target but I felt that was just luck. This guy was good and there was no doubt about it. Of course he thought the Shikamaru on the ground was the real one so he attacked it. Shocked to him when it poofed away. He was distracted and it I took a chance and it was a stupid one.

I thought I had time but I didn't and I left myself open to a should strike and that's what he did. With a blade formed from ice he sliced downward into my shoulder as if he wanted to cut the arm off. I was able to kick him away just before it got half way to the bone.

Sliding back as I landed we both head a crash of a giant wave. I looked to see a water dragon slamming Zabuza into a tree. I tried to stop the nin but instinctually I reached and pain shot threw me. I must have let out some noise because I drew the attention of both Shikamaru, who came running over, and Kakashi, who took his eyes off his almost dead enemy. This gave the masked nin a chance to grab Zabuza and shunshin away. With them gone both of them turned their attention to me.

"Damn that is deep," Shikamaru said as he grabbed a med kit. Kakashi put his headband back down. From the use of the Sharingan he was tired but he was forcing himself to stay awake at this point. He then pulled out the signal seal to inform the team they need to hurry.

"Yep and now at anypoint they are going to be hear and I cant henge like this," I said

"What about the seal?" Kakashi asked.

"Clothes don't change,"

"Well your henge's are solid right," Shikamaru said and I nodded "Well then we say you have to be a girl for the side mission,"

"Henge's dispel when injured Shika," I said "and Ino, Choji and Sasuke have seen Uzu,"

"You're the only person with chakra to do a solid henge so they won't know that it also dispels the same way," Kakashi said.

"Can you henge the tip of the hair and eyes at least?" asked Shikamaru. Unsure I tried and luckily it worked though it was a normal henge it would work for a short time. "Good then we just say you henged into a look alike of a girl you have seen in the village,"

He then finished bandaging my wound and I did his. Kakashi offered to help but we had him sit so there was less chance of passing out on our way to where ever we were staying. It wasn't long before Asuma and the rest of the team came running weapons drawn.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" asked Asuma as he saw me wrapping Shikamaru's wound. Of course this drew the attention of the rest of team ten and they came running over, accidently pushing me over.

"SHIKAMARU!" yelled Ino and Choji as I landed on my right shoulder.

"Naruto are you alright?" Shikamaru said as he came to me.

"Sorry Naruto," Ino said helping me up.

"Again what the hell happened?" Asuma asked again.

"Will explain when we get to Tazuna's house," Kakashi said weakly. Asuma then picked him up and we were off.

 ***Scene Change***

We finally made it to the hotel after hours of trying to explain. Saskue of course hated that we had been given another task he wasn't aware of but he had to deal with it. Asuma agreed to gurad the bridge in pairs of two well the other two would train. I was just looking forward to sleep and Kakashi looked as if he was just gonna fall.

"Welcome...," said the front deskman "Are you guys alright?"

"Just ran into some trouble on the road," Kakashi answered "We are here for the Nami reservation,"

"This must be the happy couple to be," he said looking at Shikamaru and I.

"Yes, their families believe it was best for them to get to know each other away from the theatrics at home,"

"Yes I understand," said the man as he went to the wall of keys "We have given you the best suit we have,"

"Thank you,"

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call," and with a nod we left. We went up to the top floor to room 502. Opening the door we got a bit of a shock, this was their honeymoon suit. Everything honeymoon related had been taken out of course but the red and white colors and hear shaped pillows gave it away.

When you entered you came in to a living area and the large bathroom was to the right. To the left was a small bedroom and across was the main bedroom with the four post bed. Without a second thought Kakashi took his shirt off and walked into the smaller of the bedrooms.

"I trust you guys to figure out arangements," he said "Just remember to those here you are Naru Uzu and Shikamaru Nami. They believe you are betrothed so around people you must act like it," he then closed the door and I heard him collapse on the bed.

"I will take the couch," he said moving to the large white leather couch.

"I don't…,"

"No take the bed but please can I have a blanket first?" with a laugh I got him one. After saying goodnight I unsealed a pair of boxers and t-shirt and was off to be.

 ***Scene Change***

After a long mission being back in the village was great. I was surrounded by all the teams as they all wanted to hear they story of how my mission went. All of the Rookie 9 sat at the table at the BBQ restaurant team 10 loved to go to and it was going great until Sakura asked a question I dreaded.

 _"_ _So you just killed him?"_ asked Sakura

 _"_ _Well I had to,"_ I said _"It was mission orders."_

 _"_ _And you feel nothing?"_ asked Hinata

 _"_ _No I feel the dread but I know that it was for the better,"_

 _"_ _You monster!"_ yelled Sakura

 _"_ _Maybe everyone was right about you,"_

 _"_ _A demon, that's what you are,"_ said Kiba.

 _"_ _You feel no remorse for the ones you kill do you?"_ asked Shikamaru

 _"_ _Of course I do but they…,"_

 _"_ _Trying to blame your victim now,"_ said Ino

 _"_ _Of course she would that is what a demon does,"_ I turned to see a face that I had not seen in a long time. A face of a boy I once called my friend. A face of my real first kill. His name was Michi and he was dressed the same why he was the day I took his life.

 _"_ _Michi?"_

 _"_ _Oh so you still remember me," he said "I thought I would be a memory after you killed me,"_

 _"_ _You gave me no choice,"_ I went to explain to my friends but they were gone and I was back in the shed I lived in during my time on the streets. Everything was the same including myself. I wasn't in the clothes I had been wearing on moments before. Instead I was a wearing the rags I wore day in and day out on the streets of the red light district. _"This cant be real,"_

 _"_ _But it is,"_ he said then came at me with an old rusted kunai but I couldn't move. I was trapped against the wall. He started stabbing at me hitting me anywhere he could. He yelled at me calling me a demon and a killer. This just cant be real.

 ***Shikamaru POV***

Sleep the best time of day. Sadly my favorite past time ended when I woke to the noises coming from Naru's room. I got off the couch carefully, as to not tweak my side anymore then I had to. Slowly I opened the door just to check that no one had gotten in but as I did I heard what was being said more clearly now.

"No," I heard her whisper well she moved restlessly in her sleep "Michi stop, I didn't,"

Knowing it wasn't the smartest idea to approach a sleeping ninja I used cation, making sure I knew where her weapons were. As she only took up one side of this large bed I got on the other. She didn't even seem aware I was present as I got closer and started thrashing.

"Please stop," she cried and clutched at her chest.

"Naru," I said carefully reaching out "wake up its only a dream,"

Of course right as my hand made contact with her woke up. He first reaction was to hit and that hit landing in my gut. Second was to jump out of bed for her weapons. Lastly it was to see what she had done.

"Shika I am so sorry," she said has she ran back to me.

"Its fine I woke you," I said sitting up. I looked at my bandages to make sure I wasn't bleeding and I was good. Looking up though I saw hers was. "Let me fix that."

She wanted to refuse but I ran to my pack and grabbed fresh wrappings. Sitting on the bed she was silent as she moved her hair to the left, giving me area to work on her shoulder. Taking of the blood covered bandage I realized her wound was nearly healed, something to add to the mystery that is Naru.

"So do you wanna talk about it?" I asked but she shook her head. "Ok better yet tell me. You need to talk about it,"

"Just a memory of the past," she said in a voice that didn't have the musical tone I had grown accustomed to hearing. Even though Naru wasn't as cheerful as Naruto she still brought smiles to anyone she was near. It was like her own superpower, once you got to know the real her you would trust her with your life.

"One you were being hurt in?" I said as I sat back against the head board.

"I didn't say that," she said twisting around.

"Then who is Michi," sadness and dread overcame her. The girl I knew just seemed to disappear. Putting my hand on her own I went to reassure. "Tell me,"

"Michi was a boy I knew when I lived on the streets," she said coming closer to me "He was older than most of us street kids and protected us. I was almost 7 so it was before the Hokage found me again and he was about 12. He was like a big brother until the older kids started pulling him in to their stuff.

"One night he came to where I hid. The older kids had told him I was the reason there was so many street kids. The reason his parents were dead. He came to kill me with the old kunai he had used to protect me so many times."

"He attacked you," I said and she nodded.

"I had found my own old kunai's at this point so I managed to grab one," she then looked at her hands.

"You had to kill him," then she broke down and flung herself on me. I had never seen her cry and I made me sad just looking at her this way. Here was the girl I had come to see as the least troublesome girl I had ever met. She was strong and fearless but now, in this moment, she was weak and afraid.

Without a second thought I began to slump down so we were laying on the bed. Instinctually she curled up to me, crying into my chest. I put my chin on the top of her head and stroked her long hair. This continued until it seemed she was all out of tears and almost asleep.

"Am I a murder Shika?" she asked sleepily.

"If you are so am I," I said pulling her close letting her drift to sleep in my arms and I soon followed suit.

 **Read, Review, Follow, and Fav**

 **So yea right in the feels there at the end. I hope you are all liking the story but I have a question for you all. What should be Naru's hidden talent? Like one she doesn't like to talk about.**

 **1.** **Singing/Dancing**

 **2.** **Playing an Instrument**

 **3.** **Drawing/Painting**

 **I will post a poll but you can also review your answer as well. I am partial to Singing/Dancing but I wanna see what you all have to say. Poll is on my profile.**

 **As always review any questions you might have about the story and I will message you. If you are a guest review or I see a lot of the same question in the reviews I will post the answer in the next chapter I post.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	6. Chapter 6: The Real Mission Begins

**I don't Own Naruto in anyway, shape, or form. If I did Naruto would not have been that trusting.**

 **Chapter 6: The Real Mission Begins**

I woke up the next morning still in Shikamaru's arms. When I tried to move he would pull me closer as not to lose me to the dreams. I carefully slide out of his arms and laughed as he reached out and replaced were I was with a large pillow. Funnier even was when he stroked it as he did to my hair. I walked into the living area to find Kakashi sitting at the table reading his little orange book.

"So," he said pointing at the room. "Not what I meant by you will figure it out,"

"I had a nightmare Kakashi," I said and a look of worry came over him "Shikamaru came to comfort me. Get your mind out of the gutter you perv,"

"Is it about..," he didn't get to finish.

"No sensei it's not about killing the demon brothers," I said moving to the window. From here the port city looked so bleak, but then again it probably didn't look better from ground level either.

"Naru," he said obviously not believing what I had said.

"Kakashi it isn't about them, they weren't the first life I have seen or taken in my life," at this he was shocked so I knew I had to explain. "The red light district isn't the safest place in to world. First day I saw a bookie beat a guy for not paying his owe 1000 ryo. A month in I saw a pimp curb stomp a girl and leave her to die. Death and violence isn't new to me.

"You showed us the sheet on those two before we took them out, so we could justify the kills in our minds. And you are right, those men deserved what they got. All they cared for was the money. Even when in the mist they didn't care for the mission just that they got some kind of thrill whether it be killing, torcher, or raping someone. They would not have given it a second thought to kill us and probably would have attacked even if I didn't find them first.

"Even Zabuza lives by a code he doesn't break. Yes he does what he does for money but it his file it is noted he really has taken a life unless ordered or the person was in the way of the mission. The academy that was the test, the mission he killed his team was to avoid being taken by us, and now he is paid to kill so he can have the money to help the civil war going on,"

"Naru," he said finally interrupting "What do you mean it wasn't the first life you took?"

"Just before you found me after I stole the med supplies," I said finally sitting in the chair and he followed. "The boy that had guarded me and others from the older street kids. He was told what I held."

"The reason you were injured," he said clenching his fist. I had never told the Anbu or jiji why I had stab wounds. Seeing him angry now I could tell it would have been worse there.

"Yea it had happened about a week before. He stabbed me 17 times with an old kunai,"

"That not possible," he said "When I found you there was on large wound,"

"The beast healed the other except that one," I said "As you know it was infected. Apparently if infection sets in quick enough it slows that down."

"How come you never told anyone?"

"Madame Gin told me not to," Madame Gin was the owner of the brothel closets to my hideaway and often would help the street kids. "I ran to her after it happened. She had two of her guys take the body and dump it. She had seen Michi going the wrong path and I knew she was the only one that was going to believe me."

"Naru," he said softly.

"No Kakashi," I yelled standing and he looked shocked "at this point I didn't have the Hokage. I had no one but myself. I was a demon to everyone but the younger street kids and Madame Gin's girls. I had no one to turst. Everyone only saw me as the beast that I hold. Everyone wanted me dead,"

"Naru," he said with more force. That's when I felt the eyes on me and I knew Shikamaru was standing at the door.

 _What do I do now?_ I asked myself. At this point I had started hyperventilate. _Shikamaru is smart enough to realize what I meant. He is going leave me for lying to him._

Next thing I knew I had Shikamaru holding my hand. I tried to pull away but he help on tight and turned me around. He then pulled me close and held me much like he had the night before. This time he rocked slightly and I heard him whisper that it gonna be ok. Eventually my breathing returned to normal and I looked up at him.

"Sorry," I said.

"There is nothing to be sorry for," he said "You always have the front of being the toughest person our age, and hell you are, but sometimes everything will come crashing."

"Shikamaru is right," Kakashi said. "With everything that happened yesterday I am surprised it didn't happen sooner. Add to the secrets you keep, some because you have to and other because you do, it adds up over time. Then you also have no one your age you're allowed to tell everything to."

"She can tell me everything Kakashi-sensei," Shikamaru said "It may be troublesome but then she has someone. And now that I know about the nine-tails there can't be much more than that,"

"Well," I said looking at Kakashi.

"There is something more than that," he said and I chuckled a bit "Still I am here when you wanna talk."

"Good now that is settled let's get order breakfast and start planning," he said.

 ***Scene Change***

After 2 days we had finally come up with a way to where we needed to go. For 2 days we had walked to town and learned the land. At the port we had managed to find that the port record keeper, Zuko, was still brave enough to help.

Zuko's father was a ship caption forced to help Gato get specialty items. In this case it was a small group of women. He didn't know what made them special, as Gato traded in flesh often, but he said that unlike any other groups of women they were going straight to the HQ.

This would give me away in. This meant for a chunk of the time I would be alone. It would by job to slip out of where ever I was held and get the files. As we got ready Shikamaru and Kakashi asked me if I was ok with this.

"For the hundredth time yes," I said changing in to a pair of clothes I had traded a new set for with a girl I found on the street. The one item I kept was the black leather belt as the hidden seals would hid my weapons.

"We can find another way," Shikamaru said. He had come up with the plan, and it was a great plan just high risk.

"No this is the best option,"

"But is also the highest risk," Kakashi said "We don't know what they are going to do, they could…,"

"Rape me, yea I'll blow my cover before that,"

"And if they drug you?" Shikamaru said. I could tell he was getting angry "What then,"

"Luckily for me the fuzz ball neutralizes everything but the most potent stuff," I said sealing my sabre. "I don't think they will be using something that strong,"

"And what of contact if something goes wrong?" Shikamaru ask. I then unsealed two stone pendants and handed him one.

"Happy," I said placing mine over my head. "This is a onetime use distress seal. I take the stone off and grip it in my hand it will cause the corresponding stone to react. My stone becomes a beckon for you to find me. Now if we don't hurry we are going to miss our chance,"

We left shortly after and met Zuko at the pier 12. His father had already arrived on the ship and after goodbyes I was brought on board. All the girls had been separated so it wouldn't cause an issue if they said they didn't see me on board. I sat in the room, making it look like I had be there for the whole journey, until an unknown man came to get me.

The man didn't speak just place chains around my wrists and walked me off. Along with me there was 3 other girls. The first two looked as if this process wasn't new, meaning they were slaves for some time. The white haired women was defiantly new to the process. I knew this mostly by her clothing. Much like me she wore clothes that would be common for a traveler well the other two dress much like the sex workers I had seen in the red light district.

"Your last transmission said you had 3 women," the man that spoke was large and looked like some kind of enforcer. He came up to me and rubbed two fingers on my cheek. "This one looks a bit young for what we have in mind,"

"We found her on a small island of the cost of the Land of Water," said the caption. "Her father didn't say why but didn't want her. Figured with what is going on in that place she could have what you need,"

"Very true," he said looking at me "Might have to wait a year but if see makes the cut would also produce some unique features,"

 _Produce?_ I asked myself but then it dawned on me. _They want to breed us._

"Load them in the bed," he said and two men loaded us in "Gato wants them all screened tonight so we can get to work with the ones that pass,"

I sat down and as the last one in I barely sat before the truck started to move. It was a long drive to the HQ but after 45 minutes we arrived. The entrance as a large wooden door incased in stone walls that seemed to surround the whole property. The home itself looked like a miniaturized castle, it even had a tower.

As they parked I noticed Gato had an army of machineries. It would have been scary if not for the fact that they mostly looked like samurai rejects. Very few looked like they could give anyone a good fight but I couldn't let my guard down.

The men then dragged us from the truck and into some kind of processing room. There we were looked at by what I would assume was doctors. They asked every question and checked every stat they good, all of which went on paper in to a file.

 _Seems he keeps records on all of the women he brings in._ I noted. _Will make getting evidence on him easy._

That is when the man, that I could only assume was Gato walked in. He was short, and his much taller bodyguards didn't help. He had a cane in hand though no apparent need for it and wore the tackiest sunglasses I had ever seen. He himself came and looked us over and his attention drew to me much like the man before.

"This one is a bit young for the program," he said in a raspy voice. "She will die the first birth,"

"If she passes we will have to wait a year or so but see is apparently from the Land of Water and her father wished rid of her. High prospects of a bloodline if that is the case," said the man from the pier.

"Whats your name Girl?" asked Gato.

"Not telling you shit," I replied and he laughed

"A fresh one," he said "Good that means you're a fighter which means I might be able to breed you sooner. Get Zabuza's boy here,"

 _Shit, they must not have someone to check chakra levels other than him._ I was screwed if he recognized me. The wait seemed like it took forever but soon they returned and I now saw the face of the ninja I had fought once. He didn't look much older than me and looked very feminine. His long hair was ties loosely behind his back and he wore a traditional kimono. He looked at the group and started with the first two women.

"These ones have normal chakra levels," he said "Though with a mate of higher level could work,"

"This one has some unique chakra like I have never seen. Could have a bloodline but not sure," he said moving to the white haired traveler. Then he made his way to me and I could see he knew who I was. "This one is a rare find indeed, defiantly a bloodline and very high chakra capacity."

"Thanks boy," Gato said with a smile. "Ichi take the normal to the regular holding. They aren't what we need. Zed take these two to the room under the office,"

After that were dragged through the castle by Zed. I almost laughed when we started going up a tower, it just seemed so cliché. When we arrived at the room it oddly seemed nice. Zed undid the chains then slammed the door locking us in.

First instinct was to send waves of chakra looking for anything. When I came up with no devices I relaxed a little but now knowing what they wanted it wasn't by much. I looked at the women that was here with me now.

She was beautiful to say the least. She looked about 20 or so. He was as white as snow but her eyes were amber. She had the look of fear on her face but it didn't subtract from her beauty.

"It's gonna be ok," I said to her as I lead her to the bed. It was obvious she hadn't slept the whole way here.

"They want to breed us for our abilities how will that be ok?" she asked as I laid her on the bed.

"I won't let that happen," I said with a smile "You get some sleep, I will make sure they do nothing to you,"

"You're trained," she said with a yawn

"Yes I am but for now sleep," and that is what she did. I on the other hand looked out the window at the now rising sun. I knew I could not stay more than a day so I had to work fast.

 ***Next Day- Sasuke***

 _Those two losers get a special mission and I am stuck with some drunk._ I thought to myself as the "team" followed Asuma to the nearby pond. _This is acceptable we have now been here 3 days_. _They won't even tell us what the mission is._

"Alright the today's rotation will be Sasuke and Choji being paired and Ino and Sakura," Asuma said.

"But sensei that's not fair," Ino said.

"Yea we should stick to teams," Sakura said. The two then started bickering like children _Do they really think this will impress me? Neither one of them will ever be strong enough to bear a child of mine. I have already chosen my first wife and once the council can arrange her stay she will bear my children._

"Naruto left me with some of those seals so if you don't shut it I will do as he does," at this the both shut up and I had to smirk. "Anyway today Choji and Sasuke will be working on water walking. Ino and Sakura will be at the bridge and I will be bouncing between each group,"

"Why isn't Kakashi here?" I asked "It would make this much easier."

"Because he can't so deal with it," Asuma said but as he said it Kakashi did appear.

"Did I hear my name?" he asked looking at his book.

"Mission over?" Asuma asked

"In the works," he said "Shikamaru is keeping an eye on things at the moment."

"Bet Naruto-baka is being no help," Sakura whispered to Ino but I could tell Kakashi chose to ignore her.

"I just came over to give you an update," he said turning to Asuma.

"Alright, do what I have assigned and I will be back to check on you all," then they left and I was left with fat boy.

 ***Later Still Sasuke***

Tazuna's daughter had supper waiting for us on the table when we all entered. It was simple rice and fish but with as many mouths to feed I didn't blame her. She went from 3 to 8 overnight and Choji could eat them out of house and home.

"So Sasuke-kun how was training?" Sakura asked and I ignored her. I was intrigued by Choji's and Ino's conversation though.

"So you think Shikamaru is missing Uzu yet?" Choji asked.

"You bet he is," she said "That boy spends more time with her now a days then cloud watching,"

"She is probably bored alone back in Konoha," he said taking another bit. "Shino said they had a messenger mission which means she doesn't have Hinata either," _So Hinata is important to her as well. I could use that for leverage if needed_.

"Why do you all bother?" asked Tazuna's grandson. "Your all gonna die anyway going against Gato,"

"Inari!" his mother yelled.

"We aren't gonna die kid cause we aren't messing with Gato," Asuma said "We are here to guard your grandfather that's all. If he attacks us then we will deal with it then,"

"We aren't going after him," I said. "We should take the problem out at the source,"

"It is not our job Sasuke," with that I was done and went to the roof. I needed to hit something but I know I couldn't leave.15 minutes after I came out Asuma and the old man came out and stood on the porch I sat above.

"So you aren't getting rid of Gato," said Tazuna.

"This group isn't no," Asuma said well lighting a cigarette "Kakashi has it handled,"

"With those two, I hear what the pink hair one has said," he said pulling out a flask. "She said they were bottom of the class and the emo boy always calls them losers,"

"Yea but they are a lot different then they seem," he then took a long drag. "Shikamaru has an IQ well over 200 and I don't think Naruto is too far behind. Naruto is a master of stealth and regularly avoids the Anbu back home. The Hokage seems to have a plan for the two of them but as of now I don't have a clue what it is,"

"To soil the hands of innocent children," he shook his head in disapproval.

"They both know their duty and these children have never been innocent," he said looking at the ground "My two in there have been heirs to ninja clans since birth. Sasuke was second heir to the most powerful clan in the village until his brother killed them all. Sakura was the only one to be a child as she is civilian born,"

"And the other two,"

"Shikamaru is also a clan heir but has more pressure on him then my other two. His clan seems relaxed but their training can be brutal at time. Naruto, well he is a very long story," he said playing with the lighter "He is an orphan that lived on the streets at 4. Hokage couldn't find him until he was about 7 after he stole from the hospital. His body showed that he had been beaten, probably over food with the other street kids. The boy trust practically no one. He only trust Kakashi because of past interactions and the Hokage's word. I am surprised he trust Shikamaru as much as he does,"

"Still those two seem the most innocent and they are with the man that will take the life of that man,"

"One of them may even do it, but they know why it must be done. They are doing it to not just protect those here in the wave but everywhere that man has his claws into," that's when I had enough.

 _Those losers won't have that honor. I must prove I can kill that man._ I thought has I hopped away to find Gato and prove I was better.

 ***Naru***

The women, who I found out was named Tsukiko, slept until noon. She then told me about how she had been traveling from her home village in the small country known as the Land of Light. The country was far west and had never wanted anything to do with us countries to the east of it. She charted a small boat of the Land of Claws and was captured by the men that sold her and the two others to Gato.

"My home land doesn't use chakra at all so when I was born with an ability I was considered an outsider," she told me as I hid the food our guards had brought us. I had placed some in my seals so we weren't at risk of being drugged. "I don't know how to use it though,"

"Is that why you left?" I asked handing her some bread and fruit.

"If I didn't they would have killed me. They don't take kindly to outsiders there,"

"Well you could always come back to my village," I said.

"A ninja village? Wouldn't they want me to be a ninja?"

"It is a ninja village but unlike many of them we have a high population of civilians as well. They may ask you to start a clan cause of your ability but you don't have to if you don't want to," I said with a smile "I can even talk to the Hokage for you,"

"Hokage?"

"The village leader. Kage is the title of the leader of one of the 5 great nations. Since it is the Land of Fire we have the Fire Shadow,"

"And you know this man personally?"

"He is one of the people I trust with my life and secrets. He is also like my grandfather so that help," she laughed and agreed to leave with me.

Time passed quickly after that and soon night fell. I had decided that tonight I would get the files. Only issue was I didn't have a distraction. If anyone came in well I was gone the alarm would be sounded. I also didn't want to leave Tsukiko alone as they said they wanted to get to work quickly, and a shadow clone wouldn't cut it. That meant they were bound to send in their "stud" and there was no way in hell I was going to let them touch me or her in that way.

I was mid plan when I heard the key in the lock. We had already received dinner and it was nearing midnight so this was not a good sign. I pushed Tsukiko into the corner and was ready to unseal my sabre as the door opened to reveal the masked ninja. I unsealed my weapon as he quickly shut and locked the door behind him.

"Not here to hurt you or her Konoha nin," he said.

"Why should I believe you?"

"I didn't give you way to Gato and his men did I," he was right. For the second time since meeting him he could have killed me and he didn't.

"Why didn't you?"

"You're on a mission that has nothing to do with my master," he said honestly "I have no reason to have you killed. It also sickens me what this man is doing that is why I am willing to help you get what you need,"

"If he sickens you why did you agree to be his "stub" in this project?" I said lowering my sabre just slightly.

"Cause anyother man he would have picked would not have been gentle with the women. They would have beat them into submission as I have seen them do. I would not do that to them. I had planned to be calm with them and nothing happen the first few nights,"

"Alright then I need to get Gato's records and then we need to get out of here," I said moving Tsukiko to sit on the bed. "You can act as a decoy, umm what's your name."

"Haku,"

"Well Haku you will stay here,"

"And do what?"

"Act," I then gave him my plan as I unsealed a dark set of Anbu like clothes. He and Tsukiko would make the sounds of sex well I scaled the side to enter the office above. After I got what I was needed Haku would help us leave by distracting anyone we came across. It was fairly simple if things went as planned.

After I was dressed I scaled the side, though it was raining it wasn't to hard, and came to the office quite quickly. Across from the door was a large elegant desk with a leather chair. On either side were bookshelves lined with books and rare treasures. On the left sat 3 filing cabinets, each labeled with a different product he traded. I had to work quickly as I unsealed a scroll and grabbed many of the files in each cabinet. The last cabinet I grabbed everything as it was his for the people he bought and sold. With this information would could find them and help them.

As I finished the seals I heard a steps and immediately jumped into the rafters. Two men entered and one was the man that had brought us here. He had two folders in his hand and sat at the desk.

"So Zabuza's man was fucking that whore good by the sounds of it," said the unknown man.

"Yea well he better be done soon I want a turn with them," he said. "The young one seems feisty and that boy won't touch her yet. He is too soft and won't want to hurt her,"

"And what if she gets pregnant Kin? The boy said she defiantly has a bloodline meaning Gato wants offspring from her,"

"I will wrap it for now but fucking her will be satisfying," he said "Just seeing her fight and then that feeling drain from her eyes as she loses,"

"Can I have some of that to?" he asked licking his lips.

"Why not we can have a good ogre on them with us and the guards after they boy is done, by the end the whores will want more," he said laughing and I was done listening. Before Kin could react I dropped down and slit the throat of his buddy. Kin feel back and I stabbed him pinning him to the wall.

"How," he stammered.

"Not everyone it afraid of you guys," I said before slitting his throat and throwing him top of the other. Grabbing the new files and I sealed my sabre. I then scaled down back into the room where Haku and Tsukiko were moving on the bed making the sounds of sex. If I wasn't covered in blood I would laugh but we needed to hurry. After some interesting sounds from Haku the "sex" was over.

"Why are you covered in blood?" he asked

"Had to kill two people and yes that means the plan to get out changed," I said "The guards are bound to check on them soon." With a nod we got ready for plan b which we didn't have. I had to think but as I did Haku formed an ice slide out the window.

"After I leave slide down so the guards at least see her and once I get to the next floor and see you of the ice I will shatter it,"

"Thank you Haku,"

"No need we will be fighting again soon. My mission for the bridge builder is not over,"

"Then I will see you there," I said as I moved out of view so the guards wouldn't see me since I was covered in blood. Haku locked the door and I heard muffled talking to the guards as if to by us more time. Quickly I put Tsukiko on the slide and followed behind. As we hit the ground I saw the shadow of Haku in a window and the slide vanished.

After a nod we were off and almost to the back wall when the alarm went off. I grabbed Tsukiko and jumped on top and searched for the best path. Of course just as we jumped off one of the men saw us but now we had a lead.

"Get on my back,"

"But,"

"This will be faster Tsukiko," she nodded and got on. Once secure we were jumping from branch to branch. With a simple misdirect I lead them away from both the town and Tazuna's. My plan was to get far enough away from both place and find a good spot to send out a shadow clone decoy. Then well they followed the shadow clones Tsukiko and I would head to the hotel. The rain had picked up at this point and it would be harder for them to search. This plan went out the window as I came to a clearing, which would have made a good diverge point, and found Sasuke.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled after hengeing my whiskers and red bit of hair.

"Doing the mission that you seemed to be running from dope," he said "Why you are still transformed as a girl?"

"It's for my mission teme and Gato is not your mission," I said as I sent out a wave of chakra to find 15 men getting closer. Sasuke had taken too much time and now I didn't have time for my plan. "Take her to Tazuna's and don't let anyone but Asuma see her if you can,"

"You're not my boss dope," he said as I place Tsukiko on the ground and henged a clone into her.

"As you are interfering into my assigned mission I am so go well I lead them away," I then looked to Tsukiko "I will be there as soon as I can. You can Trust Asuma,"

Then they were gone and so was I. As I ran I pulled off the necklace and held it tight in my hand. I continued to run until I made it to a secluded beach. The rain was now a full blown storm as all 15 of my pursuers reached the beach.

"Well well looks like the little whores has nowhere to go," said the man that seemed to lead the group.

"Well jokes on you," I said before causing the henged clone to disappear. He didn't waste time grabbing me causing me to drop the stone I had. Normally I would fight back but I still had to by some time so for now it would play out.

"Where is she bitch?" he asked

"Somewhere you won't find her," he then threw me to the ground and proceeded to kick my ribs.

"You can't kill her Kuro," said one of the men stopping him from kicking me. "Now that we know she can use chakra Gato will really want her,"

"Well then he wants her offspring lets will fuck her here and now so he gets them," this caused all the men to cheer. The waiting game couldn't last any longer. As he went to grab me I pushed away. "Feisty little bitch,"

He lunged again and unsealed my sabre again. This caused him to back off but he commanded the others to come at me. This is when things got a little weird. Just like at the Genin exam time seemed to slow, except me. I moved at normal pace so I took my chance.

I sliced my way through the men, though I no fatal wounds. I just wanted to get away at this point and killing served them served no purpose. I made it through all 14 of the men and then to Kuro but as I got close the phenomenon stopped. As it stopped I found I had no energy but still had momentum as I slid across the muddy sand to his feet.

"Don't know what that was but I don't care," he said picking me up by my collar once again. At this point I was a bit dazed and what happened next didn't help the feeling.

One moment the man had me in his grasps the next I fell to the ground as his arm was chopped of. I heard faintly someone yelling my name but I was tired and wanted to sleep. The person was shaking me but I let the darkness take me.

 **Read, Review, Fav, and Follow**

 **Next chapter down. I hope you are all enjoying the story and the poll is now closed. The winner was singing and dancing and that is with the reviewed answers as well. I have also decided (after a few made the point) that she should sing and play an instrument so that is what she shall do. Dancing can be based off her Taijustu moves so the instrument makes since. For the instrument I was thinking Violin since Aceofspades2255 suggested it. So you will all be seeing that soon.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed (I have 103 at this moment) and/or Favorited (64) the story. Also thank you to those who are now following me as an author as I have had an uptick in those since this story began. Big thank you to Aceofspades2255 for being the guy I bounce story ideas off of and he has even given me another FemNaru one so be on the lookout for that.**

 **I will be gone all weekend so wont be able to finish the next chapter so until next time**

 **~Covley Hatake**


	7. Chapter 7: The Deal

**I don't Own Naruto in anyway, shape, or form. If I did Naruto would not have been that trusting.**

 **Chapter 7: The Deal**

 ***Shikamaru***

She looked so peaceful and if I didn't know better I would think she was sleep. I had been worried the whole time she was out of view. We had followed he to the base but we had both been at the Hotel when it happened. Hell we hadn't known what was going on until we arrived.

We heard what the men wanted to do and I was read to act but then yellow and red light surrounded her and Kakashi held me back. To me she became a blur of yellow and red but Kakashi seemed more shocked as he mumbled something about it being impossible. Before my eyes 14 of the men fell to the ground injured as the blur went to the last man it stopped and she slid across the ground to the man's feet. He grabbed her and we no longer stayed put.

Kakashi sliced the man's arm that held her off. I caught her just before she fell to the ground. Kakashi finished all the men of quickly and came over. Without a word he picked her up and we walked to the Hotel.

We slid in threw the open balcony as to not draw any looks in the lobby. Kakashi laid her in bed and had me start cleaning her up. Which lead to this moment where I was wiping off the mud and blood off her. Gently I took off her over shirt, shoes, and pants. I was relived to find she was wearing a sports bra and training shorts underneath.

Before I could finish I heard a knock on the door and quickly closed the suit door to let her rest. Kakashi answered the door to find Sasuke, Asuma, and an unknown women. Confused he let them in.

"Why are you here?" I asked walking away from the door. Asuma pushed Sasuke forward and lead the women to the couch. That is when I realized she had been one of the women at the port.

"Tell them where you went tonight," Asuma said to Sasuke who only grunted. "That's order Genin,"

"I went to go do the mission I should be on,"

"What?" I asked

"You heard me loser. You shouldn't be on this mission,"

"At dinner Sasuke questioned why we weren't going after Gato," Asuma started to say. "I stated it wasn't our job to which Tazuna was then confuse so I said you where handling it. Sasuke then listened into a private conversation between me and the client then went off to do what he thought he had right to. There he ran in to Naruto and this women."

"The name is Tsukiko," she said.

"What happened after you found them Sasuke?" Kakashi asked but he wouldn't answer so he slammed his hand on the coffee table startling the boy. "Answer now,"

"The dope ordered me to take the girl,"

"So you're the reason Naruto is the way he is right now," I said well gripping my fists.

"The dope was running from the mission loser," he said as if he knew her plans "If I hadn't been there he would have been caught. And what do you mean the way he is?"

"Naruto would have and a plan Sasuke as when we found him he was holding of a group I don't believe he had planned to fight," Kakashi said "As for his condition he is unconscious and I don't know when he will wake up,"

"If you had stayed were you should have been he would not have been almost killed," I wanted to hit him but before I could move Asuma gripped my shoulder. Without a word I knew the message he was trying to relay. If I hit the councils precious Uchiha I could be under the microscope when we arrived back in Konoha.

"Tsukiko why don't you get some rest in the room over there well I talk with my student," Kakashi said with an eye smile. Tsukiko nodded and went into Kakashi room as Kakashi ordered Sasuke to stay on the couch well we went to check on Naru.

Naru hadn't moved since I left the room and without a second thought I went back to cleaning her. The blood seemed to have seeped through her clothes and stained her skin in spots. Asuma was in complete shock as he saw her.

"What happened?" he asked but I couldn't answer as I still could not explain it.

"I believe she awoke a bloodline," Kakashi said well leaning on the post of the bed.

"I have never heard of a bloodline that could what she did sensei," I said remembering the yellow and red light.

"Neither have I," he said moving closer. "Though it looked very much looked like a justu I haven't seen in 12 years,"

"Are you saying what I think your saying," Asuma said

"Yes somehow her father's jutsu became her bloodline," he said looking at her. "I also don't believe this was the first time. Tonight was just the night it decided to come out from the shadows."

"The Genin test," I said "She told me she pushed Sakura out of the way but I have been to the grounds and that's not right is it,"

"She did push her and I have been trying to figure it out since then. It seems that back then the power was starting to stir. Her body realized it needed it and tonight she needed all of it,"

"Then why is she unconscious if this isn't her first time," I said moving her hair.

"Because this is her full awaking," Asuma said somberly "It's a lot for her body to take and there is probably a lot of changes her body is going through right now. What doesn't make sense is how her test never showed a dormant bloodline."

"He has many time to make sure but not for a few years. So it had to start developing after that is why it wasn't caught and that isn't good," Kakashi answered.

"Why?"

"There are three types of bloodlines," Asuma said "Elemental, Physical, and Chakra."

"Elementals don't cause much issue awakening," Kakashi said "Physical tend to be body related like doujustu's and they sometimes can cause issues. Chakra based normally have some complications and that is what her mother's was. This though doesn't quite look to fit in just one and that can be dangerous if not monitored. This would be classified as a Physical and a Chakra because it seems to require a change in body and chakra,"

"We should get her back to the village then,"

"It's better she stay here. These changes can be unpredictable and if moved she it could be worse for her," Asuma said. I knew he was trying to reassure me but I just worried more.

 ***Mindscape***

I thought for a moment I had fallen into the ocean but realized the water didn't smell of salt. Instead I opened my eyes to see dull bricks and pipes flowing everywhere. As I sat up I saw bars and behind them large red eyes that could only belong to one being.

"How did I get in the seal?" I asked

 **"** **You're in your mindscape not the seal ape,"** it said coming into the light. For the first time I got a good look at the beast that made my life hell. It was near 10 stories tall with deep orange fur. It had black around its eyes and on its muzzle. Over all just as menacing looking as the stories told.

"Ok why am I here?"

 **"** **You think you would be greatful for the one who turned your fathers most powerful jutsu into a bloodline for you,"** He said with a sly smile.

"You what!?"

 **"** **Oh you heard me,"** he said laughing **"It wasn't hard. You had the base of a bloodline due to your mother but not the rest. There was no way in hell I was dealing with those chains again so I gave you the Hiraishin."**

"How long have you been doing this? I was tested for bloodlines,"

 **"** **Yes because your mothers could cause complications when awaking couldn't get that away and probably made it worse,"** he said yawning **"I have been working since your last test. I overheard that old man and your doc saying he was sure you didn't have it and got to work."**

"What do you mean made it worse?"

 **"** **Well this new one needed physical and chakra changes. Don't worry you won't die, wouldn't let that happen."**

At this I couldn't speak. An ancient beast developed a bloodline from a justu he had likely only seen once or twice. He used a base line genetic code for a bloodline I wasn't going to get to create this new bloodline. The question was why. Why did this beast want me to have this?

"Why do all this for me?"

 **"** **You wish to protect that place you call home yes"** I nodded **"Well then this will help you then. But I don't know everything you can do other than the speed so careful not to kill yourself with it will you,"**

"Thank you," I said as I could feel myself waking up in the real world. I could have sworn I saw a genuine smile as I left.

 ***Real World Naru***

I opened my eyes and began to look around. Kakashi was in a chair in the corner well Shikamaru was in a chair laying his head by my feet. The side table had a cloth in a bucket of ice and as I moved a now warm damp cloth fell off my head. I sat up without waking Shikamaru and even managed to roll out of the bed without a stir from either one.

I moved to the mirror to see the physical changes that my bloodline caused. Any baby fat I had left was gone and replaced with muscle. Now before I had a decent body but now my figure popped. I looked a hell of a lot more feminine as if my body had moved threw a stage of puberty.

 **"** **It has,"** said a voice that was no doubt the nine-tails.

 _"_ _Great you can talk to me now"_

 **"** **Plus after you make first contact but don't worry I won't torcher you. The seal won't let me. Your old man thought of almost everything."**

 _"_ _What were you saying about the puberty"_

 **"** **Well your body has progressed farther so it can use your bloodline more effectively. You didn't grow in height but it needed the muscle growth so it did it. Developed them differently than a normal human as well,"** he said then laughed **"Looks like you will have to work on physical control with it. You are much stronger then someone with the same development due to the change in your muscle structure. As you get old I believe more changes will be in order. Now I am off to sleep"**

"Damn fox," I mumbled as I turned to see Tsukiko at the door.

"Your finally awake I see," she said "They will be quite happy,"

"How long was I out?"

"4 days."

"So we are a week into the mission," I putting my fingers threw my hair. Zabuza would be just about recovered and he was still bound to attack the bridge builder soon.

"You must be hungry," she said and lead me out to the dining room where food was waiting on the table. "I was going to get the guys awake when I heard you so I think you should get dibs,"

With a laugh I dug in. I was starving after four days practically in a coma but kept it civil to talk to Tsukiko. She told me she talked with Kakashi and had told him everything that had happened well we at the HQ. She also said that Sasuke was a piece of work. As we came to the end of course she had to ask.

"So are you a boy or a girl?"

"Girl but not many know that. Please keep that secret," I said leaning back. "Sasuke is a piece a work that is power hungry and I don't need him thinking I can get him that power,"

Just as I finished speaking we heard a thud from the other room followed by frantic searching. I would have laughed but instead moved to the door to find both of comrads looking for me. Neither noticed me as Kakashi went to the closet and Shikamaru looked under the bed.

"Maybe you should try the more obvious place first," I said laughing.

"Naru!" the both yelled Kakashi ran and gave be a hug before Shikamaru could even move.

"Still sore let go," I said and he let me go. We moved into back into the dining room so they could eat and I went over what the nine-tails had told me. I could see the worry on Kakashi's face cause this mean things were going to get complicated.

"The council finds out and we are going to have issues," he said.

"If its genetic it will be so troublesome," Shikamaru butted in.

"Add to all that I don't know exactly know what it can do or if it has side effects,"

"So it gave you this and it doesn't even know how it works," Kakashi said.

 **"** **Tell him to stop calling me an it. I am a male,"** I relayed the message and they were shocked.

"It…I mean he can hear us," Kakashi said.

"Yep has always been able to now he just can talk and the seal prevents any messing with my mental state. If I had met him well I was younger then maybe he could have but too late," I said. "Anyway no he doesn't know much even though it is his creation. He use base genes I had from my mother so it could cause some unexpected results."

"What a drag," Shikamaru said and I couldn't help but laugh.

 ***Next Day***

With our mission assigned to us done we could finally check out of the Hotel. We walked to Tazuna's with the plan of me staying and guard the house well the guys joined the teams. Normally I would complain but I was still sore. Though this would mean it was back to being sealed away as not to draw suspicion.

The arrived at the house just in time to hear plates shattering and yelling. Tsukiko hide behind a tree as we surrounded the front door. Looking in I saw two of Gato's sword wielding buddies and Tazuna's daughter Tsunami. His grandson Inari came running down and was smacked across the room as they tied her up and started to drag her out.

We moved to give them false sense of security but as they walked farther we got the advantage of surprise. Shikamaru was the first to act and put his blade threw the heart of the smaller man. The larger man reacted and dropped Tsunami. I then jumped in and grabbed her as Shikamaru finished the second man off as Inari came out of the house. I cute the ropes and she ran to her son and Tsukiko joined them.

"You need to get the bridge," Tsunami said as she came out of her shock.

"We planned on it," Kakashi said "Naruto you..,"

"All of you," she insisted "Those men said Gato had a group of men headed to finish the job if Zabuza couldn't."

Without a second thought we were off leaving them to get back into the house. We made it to the bridge to see Ino and Sakura guarding the old man. Asuma was facing Zabuza, and that didn't seem to be going so well. Choji and Sasuke were in an ice dome no doubt placed by Haku. Under the bridge lying in wait was three ships with Gato and his men.

With a nod from Kakashi I was off under the bridge well he and Shikamaru went to help the team. Once under I hid my chakra and sat on the roof of the boat that held Gato. It was my job to see what his plan was.

"Why don't we just go now boss," said one with a nasally voice.

"Because we need Zabuza to get rid of the Jonin and now that the other one had joined even more so," Gato replied after hitting the man with his cane "Just make sure those girls are alive. We lost two the other night for our breeding program and they can replace them."

"What about Zabuza's boy?"

"Kill him and make Zabuza watch then kill him. I don't need to waste money on them that way." He said with an evil grin that rivaled the nine-tails. "He had something to do with the escape and the deaths of my men,"

 _Not going to happen shorty._ I may not care for Ino and Sakura but there was no way I was letting that happen. So I had to make a plan and the best I got was to get Haku on our side. So I crawled back up to find Haku in the dome.

Now closer I could see it was mirrors that he was using to jump into. Really inventive but we could talk later if we were able to. I moved into the mirrors to realize that my bloodline let me see the fast speeds as well. Due to this I was able to see that Sasuke, who was guarding Choji on the ground, was blocking the senbons that were coming at him. He didn't even see that Haku was about to put a kunai in his back. Without realizing it I moved in a flash and blocked the blow pushing Sasuke back.

"Hey there," I said. Haku drew back but didn't retreat back into the mirrors. It took him a moment to realize who I was and he took off his mask but he didn't lower his kunai. "We need to talk,"

"Naruto this is the time," Sasuke yelled as he charged but I held my hand up with the seal I used on his fangirls and he stopped in his tracks.

"Big boys need to talk Sasuke," I said looking at him then went back to Haku. "Now me and you can make a deal and have this work,"

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"He is the enemy Naruto," Choji said.

"He helped me now its my turn," I said which Choji grew shocked thinking I was turning trator "Not like that Choji. The guy paying their fee is about to double cross them. No need to fight then Haku,"

"Right," he said lowering his weapon. With a wave of his hand the mirrors around us shattered. "We must tell Zabuza then,"

Then with we were off leaving confused teammates in middle of a Jonin battle. Probably not the smartest move but Haku and I both blocked Zabuza's blade as it was about to hit Kakashi. This of course stunned those around us but as I explained they seemed to understand.

"What is in this for me then just not to leave you all here to Gato's mercy?" Zabuza asked as the rest of the teams joined.

"How about a cut of Gato's fortune but you have to promise me something before I lead you to it,"

"You cant give that kid," Tazuna said

"The rest will got to the wave other then what is needed to pay for these missions which your protection should have been B and mine was A," I said. "There is enough there to get this country back on its feet 100 times. Plus he would only get 25% and 50% to the country,"

"Baka that doesn't equal 100," yelled Sakura

"If you would have let me finished. The last will be set aside to turn Gato's HQ into a recovery center for all those who have been trafficked by anyone," I said "It is only right."

"All right kid what do I have to promise,"

"That you will go to the fight with the rebels in the civil war not this rouge shit." This seemed to shock him "That money will help fund them greatly and I can tell you love your village even if you don't want to say it,"

"And how is that,"

"Rouge nins disown their village by slashing their headbands, in all the years you have kept yours without a scratch,"

"Figured out by a 12 year old," he said with a laugh then out stretched his hand and I took it. "You got a deal kid and what's not used in the war or the rebuild I will have the new Kage help look for those trafficked,"

Just as I shook his hand Gato and his men climbed the bridge. Realizing what was going on the short man grew furious. It took him a good while to speak but eventually he did.

"You damn Ninja can't do anything right," he yelled and his men charged. We all took stance but Asuma, Kakashi, and Zabuza pushed us back.

"Let us handle this one," Asuma said lighting his cigarette and then they got to work and we all sat in watch. In a little over 20 minutes only Gato was left standing. All three men stood around him and I walked over leaving my team.

"Mercy," he wimpered to us. At this I henged into my female body to show him what I really looked like.

"You weren't going to give me or any other person mercy so why should we give it to you," and for a moment I felt the nine-tail chakra surge within me and knew I must have shown some physical signs. The man dropped to his knees and began to shake at the sight of me and I let out a growl before Zabuza took the man's head off.

As the chakra drained the exhaustion hit me. I dropped to a knee and dropped the henge over the seal. Kakashi then placed me on his back.

"A little too much too soon," he said with a smile.

"You cant judge on this one nii-san," I said laying my head on his shoulder. Asuma of course laughed as he knew Kakashi's tendency to work until he couldn't.

"No I can't" and then we were off.

 **Read, Review, Fav and Follow.**

 **I know shorter than it has been but still tell me how you are all liking it. Thank you to all the new Favs and followers that have joined and feel free to leave a review or PM me if you have and questions about the story. I hope you also like her bloodline as it was between the Hiraishin and chakra chains. Chakra chains will be in the next fanfic I have planned which is also a FemNaruShika but will have darker aspects. Keep an eye out for that coming and for updates on my other stories.**

 **Also don't fret if I take a long time to post. I get writers block and tend to work on others when I do. I just go with which ever story is flowing at the time. So until next time**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	8. Chapter 8: R&R

**I don't Own Naruto in anyway, shape, or form. If I did Naruto would not have been that trusting.**

 **Chapter 8: R &R**

It took another week to finish the bridge and another to finish settling Gato's estate. The Wave Daimyo gratefully agreed to the deal and thanked us endlessly. He even agreed to pay more than both mission requirements. The plan to turn Gato's old estate was in swing and plans were being drawn up as we prepared to leave.

Zabuza left before the bridge was finished but Haku had agreed to keep him in line. He even would send me letters with updates on how things were going. Though before they left I had to talk with Haku since he had seen my gender and knew I was hiding as a boy. He said he would keep my secret since he understood as he hid as girl many times because it was easier. Though he was curious if he had been right about the bloodline to which I told him I now had one, though not what it was.

Sasuke was grouchier then ever the last two weeks in the wave. He had gotten his Sharingan but he was still not satisfied. He was still pissed that Shikamaru and I had been given a mission that he hadn't. Worse now was that the Wave was seeing me as their hero.

As much as I tried to tell them it was all of us they wouldn't take it. When the bridge was finished the Daimyo decided it was a bright idea to hold a ceremony in honor of the team. Each one recived a necklace as a token of friendship but I got that, a scroll from Gato's vault, and the bridge named after me. They named the bridge the Great Uzumaki Bridge, there was even a plaque made. Of course this pissed off Sasuke and Sakura. Ino surprisingly was on my side as a fight broke over the meal that night.

Today of course we had to make your way back to the village and that was trouble in itself. Kakashi, Asuma, and Shikamaru had agreed it was better to keep my bloodline on a need to know, meaning them, Tsukiko, maybe Niro, and myself. It wouldn't do me any good having the council on my ass until after the Chunin exams so until then I was free. This was going to make training hard but it was worth it.

Though Tsukiko wasn't a ninja she rode on Kakashi or Asuma's back which allowed us to make it to the village fairly quickly. We entered the gates just before they were due to close for the night. At this point I wanted to rest but it was off to the Hokage for what would turn into a long explanation.

"So you both did your jobs and then some," he said "Well then other than Sasuke, Naruto, the team leaders, and…"

"Tsukiko sir," she said and he nodded.

"Tsukiko you are all free to go," he said taking out his pipe "You can pick up pay tomorrow but you have the week off to recoup. Shikamaru I suggest you go right home as I don't need an angry Nara women in my office again. I will debriff you tomorrow,"

As he left I heard the troublesome but I gave him a nod telling him I would see him after. With them all gone the Hokage took his time to pack his pipe and light it. He finally turned back and began.

"First off Sasuke congratulations of awaking your Sharingan," he said.

"Thank you sir. It was…," Sasuke started to say but was interrupted.

"I wasn't done," he said in voice I had only heard him talk in when he was pissed at some prank I had done "You interfered in another's mission and could have gotten yourself or Naruto killed. What made you think that you were needed in this mission!?"

"Well sir both of those you sent had the lowest scores in the academy sir," Sasuke said in a very political tone. "I didn't think they were up to it sir,"

"You didn't trust my judgement?"

"No sir but,"

"There is no buts in this line of work," he said slaming the desk which caused us all to jump "You will be going to the council in the morning to be reprimanded for your actions. Be happy I do this and strip your of rank. Now leave,"

With a grunt and a nod he was off. Now it was my turn I feared as he turned to me. I hadn't done anything like Sasuke but I still didn't follow protical.

"So last week I received a very interesting message," he said looking at me "From the person who maybe the next Mizukage once the civil war is over,"

"You did," I said nervously.

"Yes apparently she would like us as an ally once things are settled," he said "Something about you bringing them back a great asset to their cause,"

"Well…umh…," all I could do was smile as I had no idea what to say.

"What you did..," I winched waiting for the yelling but it didn't come "has given this village an ally it hasn't had since the first war. Good job,"

"Really," I said ignoring the chuckling coming from both Asuma and Kakashi "no yelling?"

"Oh I could," he said shaking his head "This mission could have gone wrong Naru. I could have lost you in more ways than one but that's the risk I know you take. It was fortunate that it didn't go wrong. You also brought us three assest that we are not likely to lose,"

"Three jiji? I know the Mist but what others,"

"Yes," he laughed "The Wave has put us as at the top for all mission requests along with trade. Miss Tsukiko would be another. As I understand you don't want to be a ninja am I right Tsukiko?"

"Yes sir my ability falls in help the injured not taking lives," she said. She had briefly told us about her bloodline. She could gather what she called moon energy to heal wounds of all kinds. She even said she believed it would work on illnesses but as she was able to use it in her home country she didn't know its limits.

"And I am willing to offer you medic-nin training and when a little more trained the rank of Chunin medic. You will still need some combat skills but that is only to protect you if you ever have to go out,"

"I would enjoy that greatly sir,"

"Also when the time comes you may establish a clan if you so choice or if you marry into a clan have you bloodline become part of their clan. But that doesn't have to be decided now,"

"Thank you sir," she said overjoyed.

"What about a place for her to stay sir?" Kakashi asked "The council gets wind they may try to force her."

"Yes well I was thinking of that. Since Naru hasn't and can't take clan status yet she can't protect her and it may seem fishy if Asuma does as a Sarutobi,"

"You want me to take my official seat?" at this I let out a chuckle.

"Yes I was going to talk to you anyway as the Hatake seat has been vacant to long. They The civilians are trying to remove it so that Danzo get an official seat."

"Wait if they can do that then why haven't they gotten rid of the Senju or Uzumaki seat?" I asked.

"Senju will always have a seat as a founding family and the Daimyo protects the Uzumaki seat with a passion when they have tried in the past. The Hatake seat has no such protection,"

"Well then guess I have no choice but who is to vote in a matter if I cannot attend?" Kakashi said.

"That you can decide after tomorrows meeting about Sasuke and the new developments. For now it is late and as the protection clan you must find a place for Tsukiko to live," he said with a smile "You are all dismissed. Oh and Naru you also need to be debriefed so please drag that lazy Nara here by 10 will you,"

"Will do jiji," I said as I ran out.

 ***Day One of R &R***

After the debriefing we decided to show Tsukiko around the village. When that was done it was time to swing by Ichuraku's to see Ayame and Shisui. Coming into the shop I was greated by a joyful three year old.

"You made it back!" he yelled as jumped in my arms.

"Well of course I did," I said after I spun him "Why wouldn't I have?"

"I had a bad dream," he said so quite it was almost hard to hear. "You left like daddy did in the dream,"

"Well you don't need to worry," I said trying to put on a smile. "I wouldn't want to ever leave you and I know your daddy didn't want to either. Do you remember what I said before I left?"

"That you would bring me home something!" he said with excitement. I then pulled out what I had brought him. To many it would seem odd but it was a wooden sculpture or the bridge. Tazuna was good at carving and when I mentioned needing to find a souvenir for Shisui he was happy to help.

"This is a carving of the bridge we help protect," I said.

"And it is even named after her," Shikamaru said quietly so that no one passing would here.

"Really!" he said looking at the bridge.

"Yes really," he said "Your aunt was amazing out there,"

"Cool I can't wait to be a ninja so I can see the bridge someday," he said and we all had to smile. After a bit of storytelling and ramen we were off once again. Turns out Kakashi had put Tsukiko up in his child his home. He would of course be joining there since as an official clan head he would have to live in the clan home but it would keep her safe. After dropping her off at the house Shikamaru and I started to make our way through town. Only we ran into Sakura in the market.

"You losers got Sasuke a mark on his record," she yelled. Of course this drew the attention of all the people in the market.

"He did that on his own Sakura," Shikamaru said as we tried to push past but she wasn't having any of that.

"No he didn't its your fault," she screeched. At this point I could see the crowd getting a bit angry though the few ninja in the crowed seemed to just want to know more before judging for once. "That bridge shouldn't be named after a baka like you. And because of your lies Sasuke can't go on the next two c-rank missions,"

"He could have gotten a hell of a lot worse," I said fully aware of the mass of people that could soon turn to a mob. "He shouldn't have interfered in a mission he wasn't assigned. He could have gotten Tsukiko, myself, and more importantly himself killed Sakura. Now I want to go home and relax so out of my way,"

I pushed the girl out of the way which did cause a few of the civilians to react. I knew it only took a few to create a mob but to my surprise the ninja stepped in. This allowed me and Shikamaru to get away. After that the rest of the night went pretty smooth.

 ***Day Three of R &R***

After a relax day it was time to train. My new bloodline was going to be extremely handy at times but if I couldn't use it effectively it would be worthless. The Chunin exams were coming up in 4 months and I knew the council was going to make Kakashi enter use weather or not we were ready.

Having the Hiraishin, as I decided to keep the name, would be a trump card in the exam. No one expected it as practically no one knew it existed. Since I didn't want to show it to my teammates I decided to open the scroll that I had been given. It was larger than any other scrolls you would normally carry. Hell I only knew one girl that carried a scroll this size and that was for the massive amount of weapons she needed.

It wasn't just the size that seemed odd. The outer paper was red with white swirling patterns. It was also held locked by a seal and not one I knew. It was beyond my level but I wanted to keep looking into it. Of course as I did I got a damn paper cut and to my shock the scroll opened.

It had been a high level blood seal but that drew questions of its own I didn't want to answer since Shikamaru would classify it as troublesome. I opened the scroll and saw only names and got excited. It wasn't because I knew the people that the names belonged to but because they shared my last name. This was an Uzumaki scroll and not just any scroll, a summoning scroll.

Without a second thought I signed the scroll in blood. Of course I still had no idea the seals I needed or what animal it was but that didn't matter. After signing I replaced my transformation seal and went to find Kakashi.

It wasn't hard to find him as Gai was trying to challenge him in the middle of the village. Without a word though I grabbed him and Shunshin way. When we landed outside the seal barrier, as we couldn't enter my sealed land by flicker, he was a bit confused and more so when I dragged him to the lake.

"What is the rush?" he asked as ran to the house to grab the scroll. Without a word I showed him the scroll and he smiled. "How the hell?"

"I don't know. Gato must have scavenged threw Uzu or someone else did," I said "Hell it could have been lost before the fall,"

"It was lost just before your mother got a chance to sign it. She never mentioned what the animal was though she said it was revered in Uzu," he said "you need the seals though don't you?"

"Please Kakashi-nii," I begged "You know I have the chakra so please teach me,"

"No need to beg," he said. He then stated the seals slowly so I could see. Boar, Dog, Monkey, and Ram were the signs. "Kuchiyose no Justu,"

With a poof 8 dogs sat infront of me. The only one I knew was Pakkun, who was a little brown pug sitting on a larger black bulldog's head. The bull dog was in the center so the last six sat around him.

"Hey pup," Pakkun said to me then looked at Kakashi "So you need us?"

"Not particularly," he said "Naru he needed to learn the summoning jutsu and I though you guys would like a visit. Why don't you introduce yourself,"

"As you know I am Pakkun and this big boy is Bull," the newly named Bull barked "He doesn't speak,"

"Im Urushi," said the angry looking white and grayish brown dog.

"Shiba," said the one with the mohawk like fur on his head.

"Bisuke's the name," said the one with the shinobi kanji on its head.

"Akino," said the sunglass wearing one in a way that very much reminded me of Shino.

"Uhei," said the red gray hound. At first I thought this one might be injured due to the bandages but he showed no signs.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Guruko," said the one that had a striking resemblance to my male persona with the way his fur was and his whiskers.

"Now why don't we meet the animal you're going to be called your partners," Kakashi said as I started flying through the signs.

"Kuchiyose no Justu," I yelled and then there was a large cloud of smoke. When it finally cleared there was several otters standing in front of me. There was an older black furred male, a gray furred female, and three little ones each a different color "Hi,"

"Finally," the older one said "Do you know how long we have been waiting to be summoned,"

"Dad it's not this girls fault," said a gray furred female "Much thanks dear,"

"Mom what are these," said a little one with blue furred on looking at the pack of dogs. Of course this one and her white furred sister ran to them leaving the little yellow brother behind. The mom of course instantly went on guard on site of the dogs who began to growl.

"Down boys," Pakkun yelled and they did "Sorry about they haven't seen your kind of summons before,"

"Oh Pakkun I haven't seen you in ages," said the mother otter. Confused I gave a look to Kakashi who looked just as confused.

"The otters live in the river basin that divides the minor and major summoning clans," Pakkun said explaining. "Mizuka and I use to play when we were pups,"

"Enough," said the older otter "we have a new summoner to handle. What is your name child?"

"Naru Uzumaki,"

"And who is your Uzumaki parent?" he said inspecting me "No way you're a full blood Uzumaki with this hair,"

"Kushina Uzumaki,"

"Oh little Kushina all grown up now," said Mizuka. "I was supposed to be her familiar. It would be great to see her again,"

"I am sorry but she passed the night I was born," I sad.

"Oh my and what of the rest of Uzu," said the old one "It sure does look different,"

"This isn't Uzu," I said "Uzu was destroyed almost 30 years ago. It was a catalyst in the Thrid War. I am sorry to say but most it not all other Uzumaki's died in that assult. If they survived I don't know where they would be,"

"The how did you find the scroll? Or even open it if no one has taught you Uzu seals?"

"The Wave Daimyo gave me the scroll from the collection of a trafficker. As for opening I got a paper cut and the blood fell on the seal. It looked more complex then any blood seal I have seen though,"

"Well then we have a lot to teach you, I am Kodai." He said "and the reason it was so complex because it was a blood seal so only the royal family could open the seal or if they should all perish the next in line. I guess I will have to teach you these things along with Uzu customs,"

"My father is the tribe historian and current seal master," Mizuka said. "I am as well a seal mistress but also work with posions. My children here are elemental just like their father. We didn't expect you so we don't have a familiar but it would be an honor if you chose one of them. Normally it is the first one you summon from our line but we were curious so we all came,"

"I'm Mioto," said the large blue one "I am a water type and will be specializing in healing,"

"I'm Fuka," said the white one "I am a wind type and I will be specializing in battling,"

"I am Rai," said the little yellow boy of the bunch. He spoke quitter then the rest "I am a lightning type and I wanna be a seal and stealth speciealist,"

"Oh come on Rai-chan no way your gonna be able to do both," said Mioto

"Yea," Fuka agreed "and we don't have a stealth specialty,"

"Girls," their mother said

"What we are just saying what he has already be told by the instructors have said," Fuka said.

"This is why he hasn't started training yet,"

"Well I can help with his stealth," I said "That is one of my specialties,"

"Wait you pick him over us?" both girls said.

"It doesn't mean I won't call you guys but he will be my familiar yes," I said picking up the little guy. "Does that mean he stays here?"

"Of the most part yes though I think we should set a portal to the summoning world from here," said Kodai "We will have to talk to your Hokage."

"The lake and falls would work well for you," Pakkun said jumping down to water.

"And it falls on Uzumaki Land so I can be seal off," Kakashi pointed out.

"Alright then lets go talk to the Hokage," I said and we were off.

 ***Last Day of R &R***

It took a few days but I was now use to the little otter running around my home. He seemed to love being away though once the portal was up and running there was plenty of friends coming and going. Having an otter just randomly appear on my step I knew was going to get normal eventually.

All of them though had been told about my status. They had easily agreed to stay quite about them. The understood all the dangers each put me in and they didn't want to risk the Uzu line. They had been confused on my gender at first but it worked itself out.

Every day Kodai would come by to instruct both Rai and I on seals. He would also teach would teach me the history of my clan. Turns out that the Uzumaki's were descended form the daughter of the Sage of the Sixth Paths. Of course the legend never had said anything about her because she was not the daughter of his wife that bore his sons but one he took well they were gone. Being as the sons were not around and the daughter was born just after his death the oldest brother, the founder of the Uchiha, did not recognize her. The younger brother, founder of the Senju, had accepted us but without the Uchiha brothers acceptance she could not claim her heritage.

Everything I learned was amzing but today was the last day for R&R so it was time to meet with my team. With Rai on my shoulder we headed off to training ground 7. Sasuke and Sakura were already there and I was ready for the cold shoulder but once Sasuke saw Rai I guessed he couldn't.

"What is that dope?" he asked pointing to Rai

"Never seen an Otter before," Rai said.

"It talks!" Sakura screamed and she went to hit him in fear but I moved causing her to fall. Both Rai and I had to hold back a laugh.

"Yes he does," I said "His name is Rai and he is my familiar from the summoning otters,"

"Summoning?" she asked.

"How did you get a summoning contract?" Sasuke asked. He was obviously was angry but I didn't care.

"Turns out the scroll I got from the Wave Daimyo was a summoning scroll that once belonged to the Uzumaki clan," I said honestly "It was just luck that I got a paper cut and a drop fell on the blood locking seal,"

"You don't deserve a summoning contract dope,"

"Yea give it to Sasuke,"

"Not gonna happen," I said petting Rai's head "It's a clan contract meaning they wouldn't accept you,"

"You don't have a clan," and there it was again. The denial that Sakura had every time my clan or country of ancestry came up "You're an orphan. You don't have a clan and never have. The whole village knows the truth and all you do is lie. Why do you even try with that damn story about the Whirlpool? I looked up the clan and the country in the library and they don't exist."

"Just because the damn civilian council tried to erase my history doesn't mean I don't have one," I said taking a breath to calm down. "They can try all they damn want but well I am alive that history survives. Now that I have someone to teach me my clans I am not going to let it die. Oh and by taking out the Uzumaki history they are hurting this village. Who crest do you think is on the back of Chunin and Jonin vests? Who do you think stood beside the first Hokage when this village was being built other than the Uchiha?"

"The Uchiha and the Senju are the only founding clans dope,"

"Technically yes but the Uzumaki had already the Land of Whirlpools up in running. That country was basically a large ninja village. The Senju and Uchiha asked the Uzumaki's to help. In respect our symbol was intrigued in to this villages as the swirl in the leaf. The sister to the clan head married the first Hokage. And when the Whirlpool fell our symbol was put on the back of all the vests in red,"

"Lady Mito didn't have a clan either," Sakura yelled "She took Senju,"

"Naruto is right Sakura," Kakashi said startling us all. I had been so into correct her that I left myself open. "Lady Mito's clan name was Uzumaki and there is still a seat in the council that is held in honor of her. Though her children never took the name hers never changed she was an Uzumaki until her death,"

"Wait if there is a seat then can the dope take it?" asked Sasuke

"The clan is typically matriarchal but if no other Uzumaki comes to Konoha he could petition to restart the clan here," he said with a simile "But enough of that time to get down to why you were called,"

"Why were we called sensei?" Sakura asked "Today is our last day off,"

"Because I have already been informed that the girls of team 7, 8, and 10 along with Kurenai-sensei and Naruto will be headed out two days from now. Tomorrow we will be using to get you all ready to work togeather,"

"Wait why is Naruto being included in a girls only mission?" Sakura screeched

"Because this mission calls for 4 young girls and since no others were available his transformation skill will be coming in handy," Kakashi said looking at me with a smile "I have been asked to have you show up tomorrow to practice as a girl. That way the others see you,"

"Oh come on," I mumbled. _Its like he wants me to get caught or something with all these "transformation" missions. What is that old coot thinking?_

"This will also be a c-rank mission," Kakashi continued "I expect to hear you that you do as Kurenai-sensei tells you to,"

"What will I be doing well they are away?" asked Sasuke

"You will be doing D-ranks and training," he said "Oh and Naruto the Hokage would like to see you about the mission,"

"And when did he expect me?" I said knowing Kakashis tardiness habit.

"An hour ago," he said with a smile and then I walked off.

 ***Hokage's office***

I made it to the office to find he was currently busy so I just waited outside the door. I also chatted with Ake, his longtime secretary. She was an older women who was always nice to me and I suspected knew who my parents were. Every so often she would bring my father up as she was his secretary as well which gave me an inkling of a hint that she knew. All I cared is that she never stopped me from seeing jiji even if he was in a big meeting she would tell him, via a special button, that I was outside and the length of the light meant how urgent she thought I needed him.

Jiji finally made it out and waved me in. When I entered the office I saw Kurenai sitting on the couch and Asuma leaning on the far wall. As I got comfortable in my seat Kakashi appeared by the window, closing it behind him so jiji could activate the privacy seal.

"So what's this all about jiji?" I asked

"Your next two missions Naru," he said "I need you to observe both how the guys and girls differ,"

"Why?"

"Simple, I need to get control of the academy again and showing them how ill prepared the new genin are will do that," he said. "The last few years the graduation rank has been extreamly low. Only one team wasn't sent to the reserves last year and the year before it was two. We need more active ninja's and we can't wait for their two year mandate in the reserves to be over."

"Then why isn't teams 9's Kunonchi included in the mission?" I asked leaning back.

"Gai's Kunonchi is very well set," Kakashi said "Plus he team doesn't know anyone of you so it could compromise the mission. You are the only option Naru"

"But why him sir?" Kurenai asked "I know his transformation is amazing and soild but if the Ume Island found out about him we would be in trouble. They don't allow men,"

"Naru would you show her why you,"

"Really jiji, that makes to many people knowing,"

"She should know Naru," Asuma said finally chiming in "If you are hurt on a mission with her knowing this will be a big help,"

"If its about you-know-what I do know about it," she said defensively "I don't have a problem with it Naruto so that is not the problem at hand,"

"My name is not Naruto," I said with a sigh knowing Asuma was right. I was bound to have her as a commanding officer on other missions and though careful a major injure would make the seal drop.

"What?"

"You haven't seemed to notice that all of them have been calling me Naru," I said standing up. I set Rai, how had fallen asleep in my pocket, on the table then bit my finger. With the blood I released the seal to show her the real me. "My name is really Naru Uzumaki and I am a girl,"

She was speechless as she stood and inspected me. She reached out admiring my long hair that was so much different than the short style I had as a boy. She also seemed to measure me with her eyes as I was also taller than my male form. Of course then it came to my chest which though bound, to make it easier for the seal to hide, was visible threw the mess shirt I wore.

"I must say for a 12 year old you're well developed," she said which kinda took me by surprise.

"Yes well," I said. As jiji didn't know of my bloodline we had to come up with something to tell him about the sudden muscle change. "after the wave my guest seemed to think if it was best up my physical strength and look,"

"That is not what she meant Naru," Kakashi said with a laugh. That's when I got that she meant my female body in other aspects. Of course this got me red faced.

"Add those purple eyes and you will be drawing in men left and right," she said with a laugh.

"and I will beat them all away with a katana," I heard Kakashi mumble and had to laugh myself. It seems the whole being my big brother went to that aspect as well.

"Now back to the task," Jiji said drawing us back to the matter. "These missions are two fold really, though you will only be paid for the one this time,"

"That's fine jiji," I said. I was set on money so it really didn't matter plus I figured it was more of a side mission anyway.

"Well then on this one you will be going to the Ume Island. They want help making sure their Kunonchi program is up to snuff and have asked for our assistance,"

"And the other mission?"

"Will be to their brother island called Penoy Island. The mission is essentially the same except they don't allow women on there island."

"If neither one allows the opposite gender how do these places stay populated?"

"Both belong to the same country," Asuma said "The country is made up of the islands of Penoy, Ume, and Magnolia. The country itself is the Land of Flowers"

"Penoy and Ume are their ninja islands," Kakashi informed me "They believe that men and women should be trained separately. So when active duty they are in training they are required to live on the island,"

"Ok so my mission is to help with the academy and watch my comrades but why was this meeting needed now?"

"Well you're going to be going to Ume in your female form and tomorrow they will all see if. Many of your classmates have seen Uzu,"

"Well Uzu doesn't have the whiskers jiji so that's easy to keep,"

"Yes but one of your teammates seems to be trying to get Uzu for his own,"

"Is he asking the council?"

"Yes he is and though he is to young at the moment they are looking for the father to ask for courting rights,"

"Great so I still have to hide,"

"But that is wear the seal comes in handy,"

"How?"

"I had you henge your eyes and hair when in the wave when they first saw you," Kakashi said walking over.

"Yea but that will be harder to hold for that long, one slip and my eyes and the red show," I said "I am surprised I held it that long with my shoulder."

"I am going to add another seal that will allow you to keep what you have henged on you," jiji said pulling out his Fuinjustu equipment "Only thing is once it is activated you won't be able to take it off. Its only a one time use seal,"

"So I wont be able to use my male form at all will I,"

"Correct," he said motioning me to lay on the couch so he could start the seal. I took off my coat exposing the back of my neck were the seal would be placed. Silently I let him work only thinking of how troublesome these missions were gonna be.

 **Read, Review, Fav and Follow.**

 **So here is the next chapter though mostly a filler. Thank you again Aceofspades2255 for the idea of the Otter summons. Here are the meanings of the names I picked for them and the Islands.**

 **Mizuka- Mother of the triplets means summer water**

 ***Mioto- Blue triplet means sea/ocean/water sound Female**

 ***Fuka- White Triplet means wind flower Female**

 ***Rai- Yellow triplet means trust, lightning, thunder Male runt**

 ***Kodai- means ancient.**

 ***Penoy-Masculinity, bravery**

 ***Ume- Elegance**

 ***Magnolia- Love of Nature**

 **I hope you all are enjoying the story and as always if you have questions review them or message me. Until next time**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	9. Chapter 9: Ume

**I don't Own Naruto in anyway, shape, or form. If I did Naruto would not have been that trusting.**

 **Chapter 9: Ume**

With the seal in place I activated it the next morning before going to the training field. It was decided it was best to stay in the henge then as well since it wouldn't break if I was put in a Genjutsu. So that morning I put the Uzu outfit on kinda enjoying being able to be myself for a bit even if I was missing parts when I looked in the mirror.

I made it to the field to see everyone, except the sensei's, waiting. I laughed as Kiba looked as if he was gonna pass out. I had time to warn Shikamaru and Hinata the night before so they didn't react as if it was well me.

"Damn you're hot as a chick Naruto," Kiba said.

"Well thanks Kiba," I said. "I do try my best,"

"I just realized something," Ino said "I know you had this last mission but I just noticed you look like Uzu."

Of course this got everyone's attention. All of those who had seen Uzu agreed but I could see Sakura getting angry as she had never seen Uzu but knew Sasuke was interested in her. Sasuke also was getting angry.

"Change dope," he said "Uzu doesn't need someone like you ruining her good reputation."

"I can't," I replied "First I have asked Uzu to use her image since we are similar in looks. Second I have a seal placed on my neck so I am like this until it comes off. Without it the henge could be broken. And lastly I would never ruin her reputation teme,"

"Just change it," he said with his anger slipping through.

"No," I said seeing what he would do. He came up to try and grab my shirt but slapped his hand away.

"Uzu wouldn't want a dope like you looking anything like her,"

"I'm afraid you don't know anything about Uzu Sasuke," the tension between us could be cut with a knife. It was broken though when the sensei's appeared and the broke us into group.

The rest of training was pretty easy. Sasuke kept giving me glares and Sakura pissed because she know knew that the person Sasuke wanted was better looking than her. Ino kept giving me tips on how to be a girl and though I already knew how to girl it was nice she cared. The rest of the group was kinda quite about it until the end of training when Sakura had to bring it up again.

"I still don't see why Naruto has to come to this mission," she said after Kurenai told us what we would be doing. "It's not like he can teach them anything since he didn't take Kunonchi classes,"

"Do you ever wonder why he was chosen to infiltrate Gato's base last mission?" asked Kakashi as he rubbed his temples. She didn't answer. She knew that only a girl could get in the way I did but she also knew she and Ino weren't even asked. "It is because his set of skills he has,"

"What do you mean sensei?" asked Ino

"Naruto has from a young age put up a front," Asuma said "He fooled the whole village into thinking he was a stupied kid and he's nowhere near that."

"He has been able to outrun Anbu since he was 8 even in that kill me orange suit," Kakashi said "Add to that ability of his solid transformation and his information gathering skills and he is a shoe in for the spy network. Jiraiya of the Sanin didn't even have this strong of an ability at this age."

"That still doesn't mean he can teach the Kunonchi's," Sakura said as she crossed her arms pouting.

"I can teach them that skill as I already know they didn't teach that in our Kunonchi classes here," I said.

"That's cause we don't need it," she argued

"No you need it but the council took it out because as a Kunonchi you might have to seduces someone to get the information needed," I said "The council knew most of the Kunonchi's were civilian and thought it was wrong to teach you to do that,"

"And you're saying you could?"

"You already saw how Kiba reacted to this body and how defensive Sasuke got when he realized I looked like a girl he has the hots for," I said then lowing my voice to be more seductive and then went up behind Shikamaru rubbed the back of fingers on his cheek. "It's not that hard if you play it right,"

"What about sleeping with someone?" she said knowing by the look on Shikamaru's face that a seductive voice worked "You're a boy are you saying you would sleep with a man I this body,"

"If I had to yes," I honestly said stepping away from Shikamaru. "In this kind of henge I have all the right parts. It would be awkward but it would be a last resort,"

"Wait," Kiba interrupted "you don't have a… you know,"

"A penis I think is what you're trying to say," I said with a laugh "In this body no. It changes my whole form. It was weired when I first did the transformation and had to pee," that I wasn't lying about. When I first took the male form it took a while to figure out how to pee so saying in the reverse situation wasn't that far of.

"That's just sick Naruto," she said before storming off and I had to laugh. After that we were all released and Shikamaru, Hinata, and I went back to my place as we did often now a days. Hinata only left for a short time to get her things for the mission as she decided to stay at my place so we could head off in the morning. Shikamaru knew his parents wouldn't care and he also wanted to stay the night. This had become common enough I made sure to have a chest with blankets and pillows next to the living room set I had bought after the Mizuki mission.

"You know its not that far to your house," I said as we pulled out the blankets and pillows setting them on the love seat for Hinata. "Your just being lazy aren't you,"

"Maybe," he said putting his own stuff on the recliner.

"At this rate I might as well get you a place to store some close," I said with a laugh as Hinata came in.

"What I miss?"

"Just how as much as Shikamaru stays here I might want to get him a place for cloths," she to giggled but he just ignored it. The rest of the night was fun as we talked about the upcoming mission and just the general happenings of the village. I kept secret on my little side mission. I knew neither one of them was the issue but I didn't want them to feel as if they were. Soon I was time for bed and we all went to bed.

 ***Mindscape***

I was hoping to have a goodnights rest but it seemed the Nine-tails had a different idea in mind. Walking through the damp corridors of my mind I made it to him fairly easily. There he sat waiting for me but didn't say a word.

"I have a mission tomorrow and would like real sleep,"

 **"** **Even with you here your body gets rest,"** he said **"I need to warn you"**

"Warn me?" I asked "What would you need to warn me about,"

 **"** **The Uchiha who seems to want to claim you as his mate,"** he said almost as if in fear **"You cannot let him take you,"**

"I didn't plan on it but why are you so afraid of that?"

 **"** **His relatives are the reason for my impressment. I will not be controlled by another one of those with the cursed eyes,"**

"Are you saying an Uchiha broke you out of my mother?"

 **"** **Though I was trying to escape on my own yes one did. I did not plan to attack the village it was the last thing on my mind at the time,"**

"If he realizes this can he control you from inside me?"

 **"** **Only if you submit to him as his mate or he forcibly takes you as his mate like that old fool says he is trying?"**

"Guessing you me if I marry him," I said confused why he said mate.

 **"** **No mate,"** he said rolling his eyes **"as the one you bind your soul to. As my host you have this ability to bind your soul to anothers. This happens to all Jinchuriki so if he finds that out he can bind you to him then he controls the both of us,"**

"Your kidding me right?"

 **"** **I wish I was but do know it will take some years before you will truly know if you can find your true mate. You only have one true mate in this world but if he finds away around that our will is gone."**

"I think it is time for you to explain what the hell having you in me means and does to me." To my surprise he agreed and started to explain everything that made me different form anyone else.

 ***Mission***

Hinata and I left early the next morning leaving Shikamaru a note to watch over my house well I was gone. Rai was excited for his first mission and his mother even brought a leather strudy back that would make it easier for me to travel with him. It reminded me of some of the Aburame clans bug bags but it went with the outfit I had, which she was surprised I had.

We met the rest of the team at the gate and with our goodbyes said we were off. It would take all day to get to the coast and tomorrow a boat would take us to Magnolia Island were we would meet the Ume headmaster. The whole trip I had stayed silent mulling over everything that the Nine-tails had told me the night before. Of course Hinata notice as we approached the coastal village.

"Whats wrong?" She asked as Kurenai left to find us a hotel. Ino and Sakura were content looking at all the stalls.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" I asked back well Rai crawled back on to my shoulder.

"You haven't yelled at Sakura for her constant nagging this whole trip," she said as we followed them to the next stall. "You know you can tell me anything

"Some things my guest said last night," I said so others wouldn't hear "Did you know I am his third host,"

"No, but since it wasn't see since the fight at the Valley of The End before your birthday I guess it makes sense,"

"Yea it does but his last host was my mother and he was pulled out of her by an Uchiha," this seemed to shock her. She knew the old rumors that the Uchiha had a part in it but there had been nothing said after the massacre. "He said that person wasn't part of the village which means he is still out there and wants him,"

"Does the Hokage know?"

"Don't know," I said with a shrug "He told me my mother's seal was placed at later age then mine and because she was older most likely couldn't handle childbirth. That not what bothers me the most though,"

"There is more?"

"Yep, turns out having him in me changes certain things more than Hokage knows. I am the only host that has had him in me since I was an infant so he is integrated into me basically,"

"What does that even mean?"

"He says I have mate just like foxes do, though even if I see him now I won't know. Also because of our bond if say Sasuke figures out he can control him and the way around the mating ritual, which he won't explain in full, then he will have full control over me as well. Turning me into his slave effectively,"

"That's a lot to take in,"

"Yea it is and makes my life more complicated." She was about to say something else but Kurenai appeared.

"Come on team found a hotel for the night," she said and we all followed. The hotel had been pretty much booked other than the suite. It was three bedrooms, dining/kitchen area, and a living area. Sakura and Ino ran right to the double bedroom with the ocean view. Kurenai took the master which left me and Hinata with the smaller single room.

"Naruto you can't sleep in there," said Sakura.

"And why not?" I asked

"Cause you're a boy," she said "Its not right for you to sleep in the same room. Just take the couch,"

"Sakura on this mission I am not a boy," I said "You also need to call me Naru as Naruto is a boys name."

"Whatever Naruto you still shouldn't sleep in that room and plus there is only one bed,"

"Sakura," Kurenai said "There is nothing wrong with Naru being in that room with her. The bed is big enough for the two of them to sleep without even touching. Also there are going to be lots of times you will end up sharing a bed or tent with a male teammate,"

"She's right Sakura," said Ino "There has already been times I have had to share with Shikamaru and Choji. We had a D-rank turn into an overnight and Shikamaru and I had to share a tent because I forgot mine."

"Alright now that this is over let me tell you what you all will be teaching and observing," she said before Sakura could get another word in. "Hinata you will be helping with chakra and diplomacy teachings. Ino you have flowers and other plant purposes. Naru you have will have the most to do with stealth and spy and possible some more,"

"What about me sensei?" asked Sakura

"You're going to be in the classroom observing the teaching techniques they use and helping them improve when needed," she said "I will be helping with genjustu. Is that all understood,"

"Yes sensei," we all said.

"Alright then after we have dinner off to bed. Who wants to cook?" she asked with a smile. No one raised their hand so I got up and was off to the kitchen.

"Rai grab the food scroll," I yelled.

"You can cook?!" Sakura yelled.

"Yea living on your own you kinda have to be," I said grabbing the scroll from Rai "So fish, venison, or rabbit? I have them all,"

"Rabbit would be delightful Naru," Kurenai said.

"Where are you going to get that?" Ino asked

"Well I hunted last week so I got some in the scroll," I said unsealing the rabbit along with some vegetables.

"Ewwww," Sakura screeched. "All that would be nasty by now,"

"No because the seal stops it from decaying and I sealed it quickly I skinned it so it's just like if I just killed it," I said well unsealing some pans "Now please leave me alone so I can cook,"

 ***Magnolia Island***

The start of the morning was painful to say the least. Sakura and Ino had taken up the only bathroom making it quite a pain by the time I got in there. When we got to the boat Sakura complained because it was a four hour trip and we weren't of a ferry but a cargo ship. When we finally arrived on Magnolia we disembarked the ship to find the headmistress waiting.

"Welcome Konoha Kunonchi." She was a very tall thin women. Her hair was an odd dark green and eyes a dull yellow. Looking around I saw a lot of odd hair and eye colors I hadn't seen on the main land. "I am headmistress Ivy,"

"I am Jonin Kurenai Yuri. These are the Genin that were assigned to this mission." Kurenai said indicating us to introduce ourselves.

"Ino Yamanaka,"

"Sakura Haruno,"

"Hinata Hyuga,"

"Naru Uzumaki and this is my familiar Rai,"

"Well it is nice to meet you all," she said "Now if you will follow me we have a shuttle ferry waiting for us. We can talk on the way,"

She led us a few piers down where a small boat lay in waiting. We got in and headed off to Ume. The whole way though she kept looking at me.

"Is something wrong Ivy-san?"

"Its just it doesn't seem like you packed for this trip," she said "Other the bag for your otter friend you don't have anything,"

"Oh I seal everything," I said showing her my back pouch and its scrolls. "I have extra weapons, camping gear, food in statuses, clothes, and just about anything else I may need."

"Well that must cost a lot on a Genin salary," she said "Seals of good quality are quite expensive."

"Oh I do them all myself," I said

"I didn't realize that they taught seals in your academy,"

"They don't. I have been teaching myself for a few years. The Hokage says I'm a prodigy when it comes to seals but I don't like labels. I only recently got a teacher who knows the ways my clan did seals,"

"Your parents couldn't teach you?" and that's when she noticed the sad look. I really didn't want to answer so Kurenai did.

"Naru is an orphan from the Nine-tails attack," she said "She has only recently been able to get her family history due to some clan conflicts."

"Oh well then she should speak to our seal mistress well you are all here," she said "One of possible three living in the world since the passing of your Fourth Hokage and your Red-Hot Habanero. You of the leaf sure had amazing seal masters,"

I could see the confusion on everyone's face at who the Habanero was. She like other Uzumaki's had been erased from the academy works. So many important things that they didn't know because of the damn council. Though Sakura's mother probably had her taken out of the books due to spite more than anything else.

"If I remember right she was an Uzumaki as well," she said but the was distracted as we arrived "Oh we have made it let me show you around,"

We disembarked once more and got the grand tour. The island was small but dorms for the students and house lined the stone roads. Everywhere around use there was Ume trees along with flowers. All the buildings were a white stone and gave you the feel of inside/outside living. In the center of the Island was a tower that acted as a lighthouse/warning signal and it was surrounded by the school.

The few male children I saw were all younger then 6 so they weren't school age and all walked with what I believe to be their mothers. The ranks of the people ranged from the low Genin to Jonin. All and all this seemed like a peaceful village.

"Well you have all had a long day," she said as we approached the house a house "This shall be your home well you are here and for the rest of the day have a nice time exploring the village."

"Thank you Ivy-san," said all of us. We walked into the home to find a completely open first floor. There was even large open shutter like doors that lead to a patio and to the beach. Ino and Sakura ran right upstairs to claim their rooms. The rest followed and I soon realized there wasn't enough real beds. Confused why there was only four bedrooms I looked to see a stair case that lead up to a small room.

It was very simple and very open as there was no windows on the back side. Just arches with railings. On one either side there was glass shutters so you could close them from the elements but still enjoy the fantastic view of what would be the setting sun when it came time. There was also no bed but a hammock suspended from the ceiling. Setting my things down Rai jumped right in the hammock.

"You're lucky those two didn't see this," he said

"They want a real bed not this," I said "I am going to find this seal mistress you want to come?"

"No," he said with a yawn.

"Suit yourself," I said as I descended the stairs to find Sakura and Ino already in their bathing suits. With an eye role I told Kurenai where I was going and she gave me a nod and I was off.

Walking through the town alone it was just so much more enjoyable then with the Banshee. I could enjoy the salty breeze and the sounds of the ocean. Getting into the market it seemed to be so alive. All the vendors were women and I assumed many were either retired, on leave, or just had this job also like how the Yamanaka's also had the flower shop. Of course now I had to figure out where the seal mistress lived.

"Excuse me," I said to a women who was selling explosive tags "Do you know where the seal mistress lives?"

"Everyone knows where she lives why do you ask?" she asked back with suspicion in her voice.

"Well headmistress Ivy said I should talk with her," I explained "I am here from the leaf to help with the academy and seals came up."

"Oh well then," she said now with a smile. "Just follow the south path out of the market until you hit the beach. Her home doesn't look like the rest her so it will be easy for you to find,"

"Thank you," I said and then was off again. I continued on the path until what the shop keep had said came into view. Her home defiantly was different.

Instead of the pure white stone it was a more sandy color. Carved into the stone was intricate to swirling patterns that some would this was seals but they weren't. I knocked on the door and waited for a response and soon heard someone coming to the door.

"If that is you again Willow I don't need…," she said opening the door. The women was short and hair grey. She had a staff in one hand raised as if to hit this willow person. "You aren't Willow,"

"No I'm not," I said. "My name is Naru Uzumaki,"

"As I live and breathe," she said as she looked me up and down. "I never thought I would see another well I lived."

"What,"

"Come in child," she said opening the door more. I came in to find the home was covered in papers and ink. I laughed as this is what I expected would happen once I had a dedicated space for my craft. "My name is Suiko, and sorry for the mess"

"Its alright," I said eyeing some of the seals "You didn't expect company and the art of seals does tend to get messy at times."

"As any Uzumaki would know," she said with a laugh "How is it that you survived and why you wear a guard uniform?"

"Well my mother was away from Uzu at the time," I said "and as for my cloths the Hokage had them crafted for me. Are you originally from Uzu?"

"Yes I am child but I was born to a guard family not the Uzumaki. And the Hokage," she said "Are you Kushina-sama's child?"

"Yes ma'am though none of my teammates with me know that," I said as she drew closer to inspect me.

"Why do you hide in a seal?"

"Most of Konoha knows me as a boy for my own protection and when I do go out as myself I use a different name. I hide the red tip of my hair and eyes with a sealed henge so that I don't constantly need to hold the henge. " I said compelled to answer the questions.

"But why as a boy unless..," she said as she realized she answered her own question "Your mother has past hasn't she? That explains the Nine-tails attack,"

"You know?" I asked worried.

"Of course I do. Everyone on Uzu did. Why don't you sit and I will explain," she said pointing to her patio. We moved out there and she continued "Kushina was our beloved princess but she also was the only Uzumaki with the ability to hold back the beast when Lady Mito passed. As much as we wanted her to stay she knew her duty to that task outweighed her clan. I knew when I heard the Fourth killed the beast it wasn't true. You can't kill that beast and it cannot be sealed in an object, only a person and an Uzumaki has the chakra and life energy to do so,"

"Life energy?"

"Uzumaki's have way above average life spans. This makes the side effects from using the beast's power almost nothing. In a normal person it would shorten them by 5 years each time they made it to 3 or 4 tails. To even take a year of an Uzumaki life you would have to hold it there for 3 hours to do that damage. A full transformation without having the beast on your side would take 5 years of your and would kill the non-Uzumaki host." She said "I am sorry for your loss. I expect your father must have taken it hard losing your mother to something he may not have known was there,"

"My father died that night as well and he was aware of what she held," I said.

"I am sorry child, it must have been rough," she said then changed the subject "But you came about seals I expect so why don't we start with that,"

After that the rest of the day was filled with discussions of seals and Uzu. She even said I was a natural as I showed her the seal ideas I had come up with. With her help I was able to perfect my distress seal so bind permanently to a crystal. They would send the signal to anyone with a corresponding crystal. With her help I created another seal that bonded two crystals together so that you could tell what the other wear was feeling. The idea was great for those who left loved ones behind on long missions.

I summoned Kodai who I knew would enjoy talking of the homeland. Suiko was over joyed when she saw I had found the contract saying it was a step closer to bringing back the Uzumaki's. Those two seemed to talk for hours and I happily listened to the tales of Uzu, getting a picture of the county in my head. Before I knew it the sun was setting and I had to get back to the house.

"Thank you Suiko-sama," I said

"No thank you Lady Naru," she said "I never thought I would get to enjoy talking about Uzu again. You will visit again well you are here?"

"Of course I have so many other ideas for seals that I could use your help on," and then I was off.

 ***The Academy***

The next morning we were off to the Academy. The headmistress met us at the gate and led us to our class rooms each of which had the primary sensei waiting for us, except mine. My class room was empty of a sensei. I sent out a wave of chakra to see if they were hiding, as this was a stealth class, and they weren't here.

"Is the primary sensei running late?" I asked

"No, we don't have anyone as highly specialized in stealth or have a current spy networks. Also I was meaning to ask since we now know you do seals if you would be willing to do a class on the basics this week,"

"I can do that. So I am a guest lecturer in a way,"

"Yes, and it may not be just academy students that come to either of the lectures," she said "We encourage ninja of all ranks to join the lectures and keep learning."

"Well then I guess I should figure out a lesson plan well I have time," I said seating at the desk. She then handed me a schedule of all the things I would be teaching along with my teammates. Classes started at 8 and I would have an hour to 3 hours each lecture. The first lecture would be Stealth. Then after lunch it was a two hour Spy Network and Infiltration lecture. At 3 was another hour Stealth lecture. The finally class started directly after on the Basic of Seals which would run three hours. All and all it was going to be busy days. I would be the last to get back to the house as every other class ended at 4. I still would have time to observe at least one of each's class a day though. Ino had Language of Flowers at 9 and Plants and their uses at 11. Hinata had Knowing your Chakra at 9 and Diplomacy at 2. Sakura had classes threw out the day as she was the regular teaching assistant but it would be easier to see her.

As finally figured out what to teach students started coming in. Most were academy age well there was a few Genin and Chunin. Getting myself togeather as the class came in I prepared myself to see what a day in the life of Iruka was like.

"Welcome to the Stealth lecture," I said as they all took their seats. "I am Genin Naru Uzumaki but you can all call me Naru," with that my day began.

 ***Time Skip***

Day one had gone well but the following days I came more prepared. Surprisingly the second day saw a lot more students, including many Jonin, in all of my lectures. Today was the last day and it was nearing the end of my Basic Seals lecture so I decided to take questions.

"How is it you're a Genin teaching these complex subjects?" asked one of the Jonin's. She seemed a little bitter as she asked.

"Well my life has never been easy," I said "First you must know I was orphaned the day I was born and at 4 lived on the streets until I was found at 7. Seals were my way of forgetting the hardships and being close to my parents who also did seals. So I have been studying them longer than most people realize what they do. That is what makes me qualified to teach sealing. As for my other topics I have been teaching I had to learn to survive. I became a natural at stealing what I needed and hiding who was,"

"What got you found on the streets?" one of the younger academy students.

"I lived in the red light district when I was on the streets which, though not the safest, was the easiest to hid in as you have heard in my other lectures," I said "No one in the red light will rat on another but skirmishes happen. I was attacked by a boy a bit older then I was. A week later my wound was badly infected so I broke into the hospital. I was then caught by the Anbu and brought to the Hokage who had been looking for me. Lesson for you all on missions don't try to steal from a place that is above your level. Now you're all dismissed and I hope you take what I have taught you into account. All of the current ninja please be safe and maybe one day we will work togeather."

They all began to file out and soon it was just me left. I left a bit after to find young girl that had asked me how I was found outside waiting. She had been in the lecture the seal lecture every day this week and was maybe 7. For a moment I was confused but I gave her a wave to follow.

"So what do you need?"

"Well it's just I really like your classes," she said "and I was hoping you would take me to Konoha so I could learn from you,"

"What?"

"I already asked the headmistress and she said it would be great to have a young seal mistress when I would return,"

"I am only a Genin," I said bending down to here level. "and I am still far from being a master. Why don't you ask Suiko to teach you?"

"She has never accepted a student," she said

"and what makes you think she won't,"

"Well dozens have asked and all gotten no,"

"That's because a master has to be careful who the pass there teachings to," I said "A student with foul intentions could pervert your teaching and not truly carry on your will. Lets go see her shall we,"

The girl slowly nodded and we headed off to the home of Suiko. When we I walked in as Sukio had told me to. Though she looked me odd when she saw the child.

"What does the child want?" she said. I pushed her forward and she epped much like Hinata use to. After a look to me and a nod she started.

"My name is Azalea Kinto and I would like to become your seal apprentice," she said bowing.

"Oh really now," Suiko said with a smile "Tell me why,"

"To protect those of the Land of Flowers," she said "Naru-sensei said that seals can be used to protect your loved ones but everyone thinks they are only good for explosive and sealing items. They don't understand what you can really do with them."

"That is a good answer little one," she said "I will accept you on one condition,"

"What is?"

"That Naru helps when she can and allows me and any other Uzu survivors to write her back in Konoha,"

"I can help via letter and when I get time maybe I can visit," I said "And I will gladly accept letters from and Uzu survivors. But for now I do have to go and pack we are headed out in the morning."

"Goodbye Lady Naru, the Princess of Uzu." Suiko said as I left.

 ***Back in Konoha***

After a long trip and lots of complaining from Sakura, who had gotten sunburned, we finally made it back to Konoha. We were quickly debriefed and released. Though now it was my turn to give my mission report.

"So what do you think Naru?" jiji asked as we sat down in his office.

"Each one lacks different things sir," I said

"Alright start with Hinata Hyuga,"

"Hinata is the most prepared out of the three and as I have been friends with her from years she didn't need too much observing. Physically she is fine and even made the point to practice when we weren't teaching. Her chakra control is excellent and traditional family Taijustu is done very well, but her family holds her back in that aspect. She is not allowed to try other styles or adjust the Gentle fist to fit her needs. This is, and the fact she doesn't wise to hurt her sister, is why she is always seen as weak. She held back some during the academy but her family would still think that based on that. Gentle Fist is based off earth nature if I had to guess and I don't believe Hinata is earth which would cause issues with the style. I suggest speaking with her father about this and making him see it is not her fault. I also would recommend her for diplomatic missions. Even with her gentle nature she knows her way around politics which I know is not taught in the academy though it should for both genders,"

"What of Ino Yamanaka?"

"Ino knows her stuff when it comes plants. Both of the classes she taught were plant based and I have heard that is heavily taught in our Kunonchi program but she also learns this at home. Physically she could be better. There were times when she did practice the Taijustu well off duty but she still took her time to relax. I would suggest that she start more training for the T&I department as her skills would be invaluable there. I figure Inochi-san doesn't want to have her in that dark world but she world be suited with that. If not there in the intelligence gathering since she does very well to find the gossip no matter where she goes which on a mission could be helpful,"

"and Sakura Haruno,"

"She is the most ill prepared. I have been on her team for two months now so I have had time to observer her more. Physically she is weak. Her Taijustu is academy level at best and not once in this mission did she practice like the other two. We had a day we decided to spar and she refused saying she was working on her tan. She smart and that showed in the classes she helped teach but the reality of this life hasn't seemed to hit her even after the debacle of last mission. She is a fangirl to the max. Yes Ino is a fan girl but she can still do her job. Sakura is the prime example why the council ran academy is failing. Her only redeeming aspect is that she has amazing chakra control and if we had a med-nin academy program I would have her ass in it. "

"Over all look at the our Kunonchi program?"

"It's a joke," which gave him a bit of a shock. "The council has taken so much out that they don't even realize what a Kunonchi does primarily. They have no clue that one day they have to seduce a man or women to get information. The day before we left this came up and Sakura didn't believe I could do that. Kida out right called me hot and Sasuke was trying to get me to change my look so I didn't look this the girl he had the hots for. I demonstrated more just by putting a seductive voice and creasing Shikamaru's cheek which cause him to get red faced and probably made Kiba need a cold shower. When she asked if I would have sex with a man like this I said yes though that applies to my other form as well since I have the right anatomy. Also they didn't even know who the Red-hot Habanero was when the head mistress talked about it when my study of seals came up."

"Thank you Naru," he said now going into deep thought about everything I had said. "You have two days to relax before heading to Penoy."

"Thank you jiji," I said then I left to get a bit of rest before my next mission.

 **Read, Review, Fav, and Follow.**

 **So short C-rank mission for everyone but will the next mission be just as easy or will something happen? Will the Nine-tails tell her about the mating rituals? Will anyone else find out her secret? Find out next time well maybe next.**

 **On that note I want to put in some more missions before headed to Chunin exams or their might be filler type chapters due to I want the feeling time is passing. It has only been 2 months since they graduated so it is August now since in my mind they graduated in June. That means Chunin exams will start November so still have ideas. Maybe another mission with Shikamaru, Kakashi, and her? Tell me what you think guys. Until Next Time**

 **~ Covley Hatake.**


	10. Chapter 10: Penoy

**I don't Own Naruto in anyway, shape, or form. If I did Naruto would not have been that trusting.**

 **Chapter 10: Penoy**

This mission was just like the last just different people. When we got to the coast village and went right to the same hotel we had before. Even had the same room though it was a bit harder to claim beds. Though somehow I managed to get the master along with Shikamaru, who said he would take the couch. Probably helped that the sensei's and Shikamaru knew I didn't like sleeping as a boy, it just wasn't comfortable. After rooms had been claimed it was once again time to determine what we would be teaching.

"Kiba you will be assisting in Taijustu and tracking lessons," Kakashi started "Shino it was hard to place you but we have you assisting in the typical class room settings along with tracking. Naruto you will be doing the same classes you did in Ume and I will be with you for the infiltration class,"

"Awesome good thing I brought the lesson plans," I said.

"You had to do lesson plans?" Kiba asked thinking he had to do the same.

"Yes because I was basically a guest lecturer but don't mention I was on Ume. If anyone connects the names I will just say I am her brother,"

"That would be for the best," said Asuma "Choji we have you helping in the survival skills and Shikamaru you get the intelligence classes."

"What a drag," he said "and what about you guys?"

"Well I will be helping Naruto in the Spy and Infiltration class with the addition of assassination," Kakashi said getting comfy on the couch that he had claimed to sleep.

"And I will be helping them chakra studies," Asuma said "Now don't know about you but I'm tried so night."

With that I went into my room. It wasn't that I didn't want to stay up with the guys it was I was uncomfortable. The seal holding my male transformation was starting to get harder to keep on. I had hit a grow spurt in the last month and now stood just at 4' 9" and my male person stood a whole 5 inches shorter. Add that the seal now wouldn't cover my whole chest since my bloodline activated without another henge and that forced me to wear chest bindings. I was lucky after a length conversation with the fox he had stopped my cycle since I couldn't have the seal active when I was on my period.

"You ok?" I turned to see Shikamaru shutting the door.

"Just stiff this seal is getting to be a real pain," I said.

"Well then," he said locking the door "Take it off. We are alone so you can be yourself."

"Thanks," I said reaching to the seal releasing it. I then started to take off the cloths until I was down to the boxer shorts and the sports bra. I then went to the secret pocket in my jacket and found a hair tie. Well going through is I found the stone pendants I had made with Sukio. I only had the bonded pair but it was strung next to a distress seal one that connected with two other. "Oh I have something for you that I need to test,"

"Really seal testing now," he said well he unsealed a shogi bored already to play.

"Yes and that's why you asked for a sealing scroll," I said walking over

"Yes now what am I the guinea pig for," he said making the first move.

"This," I said showing him the two matching necklaces. "The white stone is a distress seals but only require a touch and thought to activate. This type is reusable and glows different colors depending on how injured the user is. It also will self-activate if the body in the last two levels. And yes it will tell you which holder and where they are if connected to more than one and not in eye site. These ones are currently connected to each other and one that doesn't have the second stone on it.

"And the gray one?"

"Gray is only the color it is in the quite state, put it on," he did and it intently turned a forest green. I did the same and mine turned orange. After a moment the two connected and swirls appeared in both, orange swirls in his and green in mine.

"So it changes color,"

"Just watch," I then touched my necklace and conveyed the joy I was feeling. He was still for a moment then confused he touched the pendent.

"It allows you to transfer emotion,"

"Yep no matter the distance hopefully,"

"Why did you make these? Don't get me wrong they are cool but I don't see a purpose to convey emotions on a mission,"

"It's more for the ones we leave behind," I said. "So no matter where a ninja is the can comfort the people they behind. And it doesn't take much chakra to send a signal either. Maybe eventually I can make it transmit messages but right now it is for the loved ones. So will you test them with me?"

"Don't you already know they work?"

"For the most part but I want to make sure the two seals don't mess with one another if worn together. Kakashi will only have the distress seal so he will be the one to compare data to,"

"And why just the three of us?"

"Well jiji meantioned that we three would make a good team so it would be good to have us have them,"

"Alright I will test it for you," he said "Now make your move,"

 ***Magnolia Island Again***

Once more I found myself disembarking at Magnolia Island pier. This time it was short burly man with dark brown hair waiting for us. He inspected us before he spoke.

"I am headmaster Oak," he said "We can do introductions on the boat follow me."

We all did as we were told and got on the boat that would take us to Penoy. For a little it was quite until Oak broke the silence again.

"So names and rank," he said in a very militaristic voice

"Jonin Kakashi Hatake,"

"Jonin Asuma Sarutobi,"

"Genin Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akumaru," I wanted to laugh as Akumaru yipped but this guy did seem the laughing type.

"Genin Shino Aburame,"

"Genin Choji Akimichi,"

"Genin Shikamaru Nara,"

"Genin Naruto Uzumaki," at that he inspected us again.

"I thought you had an Uchiha coming for Genjustu,"

"He wasn't allowed to come after an incident on the last mission," Kakashi said. The rest of the way was quiet and when we landed it was still silent. Penoy was different then Ume massively in looks. It looked more an Anbu base then it did a village. The builds were all a dull gray with tin roofs. When we got to our quarters it matched the rest but going inside it was a lot like the house in Ume. The down stairs was open and the second floor had three bedrooms each with two beds. Going up again I found a room just like in Ume though it had a balcony and the stairs didn't lead right into the room so I would have more privacy. I quickly claimed it as Kiba came up to do so.

"Come on man they took all the rooms with a view," he said

"But I got here first,"

"And you got your own room last mission,"

"Just let Naruto have it Kiba," said Shikamaru who had come up

"Whatever," he said taking his stuff and leaving. I was about to thank Shikamaru when I turned to see a pelican sitting on the railing. I walked over to see a letter tube attached to it.

"You don't need to stare at it," it said which startled me.

"You're a summons,"

"Yes and Miss Suiko asked me to delivery this to you," it said "Though I doubt she expect you being her of all places,"

"Then how did you find her?" Shikamaru asked.

"My job is to be a messenger kid I can find who ever I need to deliver to,"

"Thank you…um," taking the message from his leg.

"Taiki is the name princess," he said taking to the air. "I must be getting back. To respond I would suggest using one of your messenger otters."

"Princess?" Shikamaru asked as the bird flew away

"Long story Shika," I said as I opened the letter.

 _Naru,_

 _I know it has been less than a week but I sent letters to the 10 survivors that I knew of. I did make sure to keep your first name out though. Only giving village and rank just in case it was intercepted as I know some move through dangerous lands for us of Uzu. Few outside of Uzu knew your mothers title so if it is intercepted they would not be able to connect the dots._

 _I have had three replies and all with their excitement of your existence. Two of those who have replied were fellow guards that had been sent away to guard the few fleeing. The last is a friend of your mothers who has become a wondering merchant._

 _She is the most excited to meet you and said she would be headed towards the leaf to visit as soon as she could. The other two now have small village of their own to protect but know that they know that you exist they said they will have the leaders of the village start sending more requests to the leaf._

 _They also all look forward in teaching you along with Kodai the customs of Uzu. They ecstatic that you found the scroll after all this time and say they will be send more artifacts your way that they have. They said all should be kept with you as the clan grows once more._

 _Until the waves meet the their end,_

 _Suiko._

 _P.S. the closing is traditional in Uzu since I doubt Kodai has told you_

"Well this is going to be hard to keep secret," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked. So for the rest of the night I explained to him everything except who my parents were. I had a feeling he was starting to figure it out but I wasn't getting into that mess well on a mission.

 ***Iwa***

"Lord Tsuchiukage," a young Chunin came barging in.

"What is it now?" I said. It had become common practice for the lower ranks to barg in and it was starting to get annoying.

"An Uzumaki sir," he said "The intel just came in."

"That can't be right!" I yelled. "The last Uzumaki was that damn Red-Hot Habanero from the leaf."

"One of your hawks picked up a letter to one of the known Uzu survivor a week ago,"

"A week ago?"

"It took time to break the seals sir," he said justifying then he held out the letter. "Here look for yourself,"

 _Jinichi,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I know you are still moving around but have wonderful news. The Uzumaki Royal family lives. Though I won't give you her name in case this is intercepted and seals broken but I can tell you she is in Konoha as a Genin. She is very bright in her age and is gifted in seals. She has even found the lost scroll of the otters and has signed with them._

 _She has agreed to let anyone I know of send her letters in Konoha. They should be sent to Konoha by way of bird to be sure they get there. Also with the header to the care of the Hokage or with just the name Uzumaki. She assured me the Hokage will get them to her if a summons can't find her. I would give it some time as she did mention a mission to Penoy coming up._

 _Until the waves meet the their end,_

 _Suiko_

"Well then," I said with a smile "The next Chunin exam is in Konoha correct,"

"Yes sir, participants are expect to be in Konoha the last week of October,"

"Good go to the Jonin with Genin teams and have them brought to me. Also If this person is near Penoy now we can get Intel on them so get me a "recon" team,"

"Yes sir," he said then ran off.

"Do you think this is the wisest granpa?" I turned to see my Genin granddaughter Kurotuchi. "Killing her could lead to war,"

"We cannot let the Uzumaki line return," I told her "They cost us the second war so when the third was on the horizon we stopped it. Konoha must have searched hard for this one. I thought we had gotten all the royal family but it seems we missed a one. Though this is likely to be a grandchild of the then King,"

"But grandpa we still haven't fully recovered. We are just back to pre-war figures,"

"That is why the child will die in the exams. It will look like she died as a result of the exams. No fault will fall on Iwa," I said with a smile "Until then we need to figure out who the person is,"

"But grand…,"

"Go Kurotuchi," I said and she left. _Now to plan to truly end the Uzumaki's. Maybe I can enlist some help from that old war hawk?_

 ***Trip Home***

This mission had been quite easy and the guys seemed to have fewer problems then the girls had. We were going to make a run for Konoha but half way a wicked storm blew in so we had to set up camp for the night.

We had found a cliff face that would shield us from a lot of the wind and rain. Of course staying out at night meant someone had to guard and of course no one wanted to sit outside in this weather. The Jonin had also left guard duty to us.

"I will take guard duty," I said as they my fellow Genin started to bicker well the Jonin laughed. "Then no one has to worry about it,"

"That's gonna be a long shift," Shino said "we can change off,"

"I can use my shadow clones and that way even if I doze they pop I wake up. You guys don't have that," I said "Also I won't get sick like any of you will from sitting in it,"

"Are you sure Naruto?" asked Kakashi "Asuma and I were only joking about you guys being the only guards"

"I am serious, with my clones I can keep the camp guarded from all points and I can get some shut eye by adding a few more clones. I will be fine doing it,"

"If you're sure but one of us will check on you half way through,"

"Fine," I said then I took my leave to find my spot. The thing was that wasn't the only reason I decided to stay out. I had a bad feeling. I couldn't feel anyone around but I felt someone watching us. It started after we got off the boat.

Since then I have felt like we were all being watched. No one seemed to feel the same though. So as I sat on the cliff top watching, hoping that my feeling was wrong. I summoned 10 clones to take up a rotating patrol.

I sat for hours just waiting. The rain didn't bother me though. It even made me feel better as I watched the rain fall harder and the thunder started to strike. Every few minutes I would send a wave. This time allow would also give me time to think that I really hadn't had in two weeks.

My life was changing for better or worse. More and more people were finding out who I was and I was only a matter of time before everyone did. I wasn't scared and I could clearly protect myself from enemies now. What I feared was what the council would try to do once they found out. I was the heir to a nation and if not that a child of a Hokage. In the eyes of many I would have been the Princess of not only Uzu but of the Leaf. Yes Tsunade was given the title because she was of the founding families but also all Kage's children seemed to be given that title, even Asuma and his brother had been called Princes of the Leaf for some time.

The council would try to force me into marriages but there was no way that was happening as the one they would likely chose would be Sasuke. I knew jiji was trying to take back control but it was likely the civilian council had some kind of backer and that would make it hard to get full control back. Add to the fact that just about everyone sees mea as a monster with no rights or a weapon with no rights and I was as good as signed away when they could figure it out.

Suddenly I had to stop my train of that as one of my clones popped. I stood and drew my sabre as I sent a wave of chakra. Nothing was sensed but that couldn't be as I knew my clone didn't just burst. I felt it get hit with a shuriken.

"Well well look what we have," I turned to see two men all dressed in black. Neither wearing village marks.

"Looks like we got our chance to get what we came for," said the second "you will be coming with us."

"I don't think I really wanna," I said.

"You don't have a choice," I was about to act when I felt sharp pain run through the back on my neck. I reached and pulled out a needle and I started feeling dizzy and collapsed. I looked to see a third man join the other two.

"As my buddy said, you have no choice," he kicked me in the head knocking me completely unconscious.

 ***At Camp***

"Kakashi why did you let her go out alone?" asked Asuma as we readied to leave to check on Naru.

"She needed time to think," I said "Something had been on her mind and she won't tell me. Hell I don't think she has even told Shikamaru and they have been getting very close,"

"Yes they have," just as said that the sleeping Shikamaru shot up breathing hard holding his necklace and his face. We both ran over to see a look of fear on his face. "Shikamaru whats wrong?"

"Naru," he said panting

"Naru what?" I asked

"She's been taken,"

 **Read, Review, Follow, and Fav.**

 **I know not the longest chapter but I wanted to get it out to you all today as a gift since today is my birthday. I hope you all like it.**

 **Now I have been getting reviews on how some words have been switched. I want you all to know I do try to catch them but I have some issues with some things. I was never diagnosed dyslexic but my school really didn't care. I had teachers notice my switching of letters around (normally I with E or R) but they never cared to get me checked. If word autocorrects something to a similar word I may not catch it. I also may have the right word when typing but it won't look right to me. As for grammar I type the way I talk and wasn't taught that very well either. I also don't use a Beta because I have had my works stolen before and I don't trust people very easy. I do try my best and trust me if you look at the Hogo no me story (which is my first) you can see a big difference along with early in Avain to now (which was my first when I came back to fanfic). I am sorry if this makes it hard to follow at times.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	11. Chapter 11: Fatherly Love?

**I don't Own Naruto in anyway, shape, or form. If I did Naruto would not have been that trusting.**

 **Chapter 11: Fatherly Love?**

"What do you mean she has been taken?" I asked as we moved away from the sleeping team members and out of the cave. He was still breathing hard and was clutching the distress pendent. Asuma went off to look for her well I tried to figure out what he meant.

"Just what I said, she has been taken," he said to me.

"But how do you know this?"

"The pendent,"

"You and I have the same distress pendent and nothing happened with mine," just then Asuma returned a shook his head.

"She must have been on top of the cliff," he said coming over "I found small amounts of blood but it was washing away from the rain. Nothing we can track,"

"Shikamaru you need to tell us,"

"She gave me a second pendent with a test seal," he said showing us the green pendent "She wanted to see how it would react with the distress pendent. It's meant to send emotions to someone wearing the connecting stone. I don't think she expected this reaction."

"What reaction?"

"I felt her get hit," he putting his head in his hands. "It was small at the back of the neck at first. That's what woke me up I thought maybe I slept on a rock and tried to fall back but then..,"

"Then what?"

"I felt as if someone had stomped me in the face," he said looking back at me "The distress seal never went off. Which would mean she is not injured enough for the self-activation. Though the seal must realize that she has been injured or else why would it interact with emotion transfer seal,"

Grabbing Asuma we walked away from the startled boy. His mind was running a mile a minute trying to figure out everything. We had to make a plan though and he was confused by the seal. We didn't know why she had been taken and more so because she still looked like a guy.

"We need to inform the Hokage," Asuma said.

"That is obvious but we need to start the search and the rest of the team really can't know," I said scratching my head.

"They could be helpful Kakashi, two of them are tracker types,"

"Yes but they don't know who Naru is," I half yelled and half whispered. "Someone could have realized her parents, what's she holds, her gender, anything at this point. She is the point of so many secrets that it would be ridiculous just settle on it was opportunity."

"Then let me help,"

"Someone needs to go back and she is my responsibility," I said looking at Shikamaru who you could tell was just trying to wrap his head around what had woke him. "I will keep Shikamaru with me and after we leave wake the boys,"

"I will tell them we got a message and you three had to go and we had to get back to the village for an emergency then,"

"We don't need them worrying. I will see if Pakkun can get the otters to help find her. Shikamaru," I turned back to the boy "Lest go,"

Grabbing out things we got ready to head. Shikamaru grabbed the pouch that Naru had left behind when she had gone on duty. After securing it to his own belt he stepped into the rain and headed to the cliff.

"You feel anything?"

"No,"

 ***Naru***

As my eyes fluttered I saw the dim light of a fire. I tried to move to realize I tied to a chair with some kind of chain. I tried to gather my chakra to break the chains but nothing worked.

"Won't work kid," I looked up to see the man that had stomped on my face. "Those chains absorbed chakra,"

"What village are you from?" I asked looking around. The place seemed to be an old single room cabin. The fire place looked like it was gonna fall apart and the roof had a few holes. There was a dilapidated book case to one of the walls and old broken furniture strewn around.

"None," said another

"Yea kid," said the third "We were hired to find the Uzumaki,"

"Phobos!" yelled the second

"It does not matter Deimos," said the first man. "He will tell us where the Uzumaki Princess is. Make this easy and tell us which one of your friends is the Princess?

"How do you know I am not this Princess you think is on my team?" _One of the letters must have been intercepted but they don't know which of us it in disguise._

"You might be strong but everyone knows a true gender transformation seal works on the genetics you already have kid. No way would the blond overcome the Uzumaki red. It was rare but I knew of a black haired Uzumaki so the dark haired boys are much more likely,"

"Well then you seem to have it figured out so why kidnap me?"

"Just tell us which one it is boy and you can go," he said trying to sound sincere.

"You're not going to let me go," I said shaking my head "I would be too much of a liability at that point. Even if one of my comrades was this Uzumaki princess I wouldn't tell you,"

"Think your tough kid," he said with a devilish grin. He walked close and placed a hand on my shoulder slightly tilting me back. "But that act won't save you for long."

Gipping my shoulder he threw me, still attached to the chair, into a far wall. He then walked over slipping some sort of bladed glove on to his hand. With the same devil grin lifted me up by my throat, the tips of the blades putting pressure on my throat letting me know he could draw blood.

"We know one of those boys is the Uzumaki princess so tell us,"

"How do you even know there is one?" I asked "Cause I bet the villagers would like to know there is a princess in there mists. Hell it would go with the Uchiha they call a prince,"

"A reliable source said she was going to Penoy," he said gripping harder drawing blood. "That means she is dressed like a boy."

"Well you out of luck," I said "None of my teammate have any Uzumaki blood and as the up and coming seal master I know none of them have seals on their bodies. Seems your sources had the wrong information,"

"No!" he yelled as he threw me across the room and up against the bookcase causing it to completely collapse.

 ***Shikamaru***

We were running at my top speed when I felt my ribs and lungs burning. It was such a surprise I tripped and slide to a stop. Kakashi stopped and ran back but I wasn't paying much attention to him. Every breath I took hurt to breathe and I knew this wasn't from the running.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked.

"She's…in pain," I said "a constant pain…. It's not just her rips,"

"She is being torched," he said flying through hand signs. In a poof Pakkun appeared with a brown otter.

"Any luck?" Pakkun asked.

"He wouldn't have called us if he did," said the otter "My name is Sawao and I am a tracker. I know where she is so carry me and I can lead you,"

With a nod we were off. The otter lead us to a small rundown cabin. I wanted to run in but there was no way Kakashi would let me and logically it wasn't an option. Instead well we went over the plan to enter I fidgeted with the small green stone. Hopfully it would convey my message.

 ***Naru***

The man clearly was not understanding I wasn't going to be talking. His torcher method was curd as it was just a beat down. It did hurt though and by now I had several broken ribs and possibly a skull fracture. Things were starting to get hazy and I don't even think the nine-tails could handle it all as fast as I was getting the injures.

I felt warmth on my neck I looked to see a slight glow from my orange stone. It seems they were aware something had happened and Shikamaru was trying to tell me something. What it was no clue. I sensed worry but also hope which I was guessing meant the figured out where I was.

"Boss I don't think he is gonna talk," said the one he called Phobos. The two had stayed to the side as their boss had made work of me.

"I think you might be right," he said with a smirk. "No point keeping the kid alive then,"

 ** _"_** ** _You need some help kid?"_** this voice was obviously the nine-tails though I was a little shocked as it was the first time I had heard it in my waking hours. **_"You have some pretty bad damage at this point kid. The lung alone is going to take a while,"_**

 _"_ _How you can you help?"_ I asked back as I watched the man go to the corner of the room and take a blade from a bag.

 ** _"_** ** _Let me take over,"_** he said.

 _"_ _How is that helpful?"_

 _ **"**_ _ **Because I can get you out of these chains,"**_ he said **_"I promise I will handle them and release you. I couldn't take control long if I wanted to,"_**

 _"_ _Alright"_ the next thing I knew I was in my mindscape and watching everything on a screen. The form of the nine-tails was still in its cage but he looked as if he was sleeping. The man grabbed my body only to be startled when the beast raised my head. I could only imagine the eyes that showed when he was in control. I couldn't hear a thing and I was glade as the beast took the man called Demios and threw him threw the wall. He took Phobos and bent him in a way I knew would break his spine. The main man was the last to feel the wrath of the nine-tails.

Pure fear was on his face and he shook with it. I could tell the nine-tails was saying something but still I couldn't hear a thing. The beast then picked up the dropped weapon and using my speed plunged the blade into his heart. I looked to my own hand as even in here I could feel the blood cover it.

With the last man dead I was ready to take back my body but the view quickly changed as he turned. Now in my view was Kakashi and Shikamaru, just as started as the man was. I tried to force myself in control but I just couldn't. I could tell he was talking as he moved around in my body but he made it so I couldn't read their lips as they answered whatever he was saying. He eventually moved back in front and continued to speak before his form woke up here.

"You didn't need to take it that far,"

 **"** **Oh I did and that last man deserved much more,"** he said **"If I hadn't have sensed those friends of yours and didn't have a time limit then I would still be torching that man,"**

"I know you haven't had blood in the last decade but you didn't have to do that,"

 **"** **You aren't getting it are you,"** he said looking at me. **"I had to do that to them for what they did to you,"**

"What?" I asked confused "Why would you feel that you needed to do that?"

 **"** **Us demons cannot have children of our own,"** he said **"I have been with you since you were conceived in one way or another. Many of my brothers would have killed the fetus as soon as the host became pregnant but I saw it as a way to escape so I let you grow. Even though I knew that letting you grow would mean that there would be another who could hold me I still did. Due to that choice I became attached as much as your mother or father.**

 **"** **It didn't take long either as I protected you well your mother did missions or drank before she knew of her pregnancy. I see you as much my child as theirs kit. It is why even if I had not been placed in you on that day you would have had some of my chakra. People say those scars of yours are your mark of possession but that is not true. Though many host bear a mark all are either tattooed by themselves or the village to show their status. Yours I gave you so that you would have a little of me shown in the mix. That's also why your hair makes has the red of your mothers at the tip. It makes it look like a foxes tail. In the end I even decided I was not going to break from your mothers seal,"**

"You weren't,"

 **"** **No I wanted to be close to you which meant I needed to stay. I put on a show just so that it wouldn't look odd but I was going to stay put until that man interfered. I only attacked you during sealing because of the after effects of the jutsu and who would want to go back. I was thinking of taking a human form and coming to the village soon after if your father hadn't intervened. It would have been better for the village if that idiot would have survived but no he took half of the chakra and effectively killed himself. And though his seal makes it hard I can at least do some to protect you."**

"Thank you," I said which seemed to shock him. "You may still be a pain at times but you are right. Though we haven't talked much you have always protected me. You have healed me to the best you can and faster than I could naturally, even with my Uzumaki blood. I have never been sick a day. Even though I probably should not have even made it to 7 due to malnutrition you made sure I used every bit of energy I could gain effectively. You are doing a parents jobs and I should have realized,"

 **"** **Good to be noticed finally,"** He said with a laugh **"You should get back though. It may have only been only a second for those two but they are worried. Oh and don't think this means I will be super nice to you and all you hairless ape,"**

"Wouldn't expect you to," I replied and next thing I knew I was seeing things normally once again.

"Naru," said Shikamaru worriedly.

"It's me," I said before collapsing as I started to feel every injure the man had inflected. In my life I had been beaten many times but this had to be the worst damage I had in a very long time. It was hard to breathe as I felt my right lung collapse. I could only imagine the skull fracture from the repeated head blows, I was lucky that the nine-tails would stop any brain damage. A normal person would soon die from these injures.

"Can you get me home," I managed to say before the darkness took me.

 ***Morning: Shikamaru***

We made it to the gate as the sun started to rise. We were greeted by the Hokage and two medics. They all looked concerned as we told them she hadn't woke up since passing out. The medics took her from Kakashi and started to run to the hospital and we were brought to the office.

"So what happened?" he asked as he played with a small wood figurine.

"We aren't sure sir," Kakashi said. "Asuma has most likely informed you that she wanted to take on patrol duty sir and we agreed to it as long as she let us check on her mid way,"

"He did, but he also said you thought she had something on her mind,"

"That true sir but I am not sure. I planned to ask when I checked on here,"

"Did these men target her?"

"We aren't sure,"

"What do you mean?" he asked angrily griping the figurine. "Did you not question the men?"

"They were dead when we arrived sir and she was laying on the floor," I said. Kakashi had thought it was best to wait until she woke to get the full story. It was another secret from the Hokage but until she could explain it was for the best.

"They had no village either, bounty hunters villages use when they don't want to be connected," Kakashi said before the Hokage could grill me. "They were Ares and his two lackeys Phobos and Demios. I have their bodies sealed,"

"Very well," he said "With you back I think it is best that the teams should be informed. We don't know what information they were after or for what village so it is a possibility they will go after others on missions."

"Yes sir," we both said and then he dismissed us. I ran home and completely ignored my mother as I took a shower and changed. I was about to do the same to leave but was stopped by my father.

"Where are you off to?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"One of my teammates are in the Hospital,"

"Oh my," I heard my mother say "is Choji ok?"

"It's not Choji or Ino mom, what a drag," I said "Its Naruto, we had a mishap on the last mission. All ninja will be informed soon I bet,"

"Go," my father said and I was off. I made it to the hospital to find Kakashi waiting as well. He wasn't sitting with his book but looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They are in surgery," he said pulling me into the empty hall "She has never needed surgery,"

"But… I thought..,"

"He would heal it," he said. "He said there was a lot of damage and he would focus on deadly outcomes. She has a collapsed lung and a "minor" brain bleed. He was likely focusing on those to keep her alive. Now with the other injures being seen to he can focus all his energy to those," I wanted to flip but as I did the rest of the Penoy team came in.

"Sensei is he ok?" asked Choji.

"We came as soon as we were informed that you had arrived," Shino said. "The Hokage wishes to see us though,"

"What kinda mission did you take that this happened?" Kiba asked.

"I think it is best we see the Hokage before you ask these things," Asuma-sensei said. "Kakashi why don't you wait for your student well I take Shikamaru with us," neither one of us could say anything so we just nodded and again I was off.

We arrived to see Ino, Hinata, Kurenai, and the last two members of team 7. There was also Jonin and Chunin I didn't recognize. My Father stood to the right of the Hokage who motioned me to his left as I was technically involved.

"Now some of those know what is going on but I find that this news needs to be spread amongst the ranks," he started. "Some of you are aware that this year's Genin have been on missions to Ume and Penoy recently. On the way home from Penoy something happened. Those on the mission believed that Jonin Hatake and Genins Nara and Uzumaki were given another mission but that is not the case. Well keeping watch Genin Uzumaki was attacked and taken. We are unsure why at this time."

"That other mission was a cover," Kiba said.

"It was found to be in the best interest of his recovery that you didn't know. Hatake and Nara found Uzumaki early this morning but his attackers were dead," this cause the group to collectively gasp and I could see some of the Jonin thought of the nine-tails. "The men that had taken him were a group of bounty hunters that work outside of a single village. We don't know who hired them or why,"

"Sir," said one of the Jonin in the back "Could they have been after Uzumaki specifically?"

"Why would they be after the dope?" asked Sasuke with what sounded like a little envy at the thought someone thinking "Naruto" was important.

"Why they would want him is none of your concern," the Hokage said "we don't believe that is the case and even if it was they are likely to target other teams. I want to remind everyone that Naruto Uzumaki is a ninja of this village. That means if for some reason you are taken you do your best not to answer anything they ask about the village or any of its people. For the next week you Genin will be reporting to the T&I department for training in how to resist integration,"

"Just because he couldn't keep his mouth shut doesn't mean we should have to train," I heard Sakura mumble.

"He didn't talk," I said.

"Oh and how do you know," said one of the Jonin. "Did the boy say something to you?"

"Shikamaru why don't you update them on his condition and maybe they will realize," he said handing me a file but I didn't take it as I knew.

"He suffered a collapsed lung, fractured skull, multiple broken ribs, and extensive internal bleeding." I said "He has been in surgery since we arrived at the gates. You may think maybe there was a fourth assailant but I was assured that these men only worked as a group of three when I arrived on the scene so even if he did spill something they didn't live to tell it."

"Naruto was also doing a mission for me well he was in Ume and Penoy. Expect a lot more training Genin Haruno," the Hokage said "and though I have yet to hear the results expect many changes coming Genin. For now you are all dismissed and please inform others of the current risk."

Everyone began filling out. Soon only my father, the Hokage, Asuma, I, and Hinata remained. At first we almost didn't notice Hinata but she soon walked closer.

"What is it?" the Hokage asked.

"How was Naru..to caught?"

"From what Kakashi and I could gather Naruto was probably deep in thought," Asuma said.

"You can refer to her as she," my father said which caught all of us off guard.

"How long have you known?" the Hokage asked

"Few months before graduation though I had suspected for years," he said with a smirk. "Did you think if Shikamaru had figured it out I hadn't? My I must be losing my touch,"

"Well then let's get back to point," the Hokage said "Why do you ask Hinata?"

"Well it's just there is a few things that could be on her mind sir," she said shyly. "Her guest had given her some information she wasn't aware of before the Ume mission. She also met an Uzu survivor in Ume. A seal mistress by the name of Suiko,"

"She received a letter from that women when on Penoy," I said "Apparently she had sent letters to some other survivors to let them know their "Princesses" was alive with Naru's permission. She wouldn't explain the Princesses thing but this women had sealed her letters to the others if they had been intercepted they would be hard to get into,"

"She should have…," the Hokage started but was interrupted.

"She didn't have to," he said which caused a look. "She is not only rightful heir to the Uzumaki clan but the country sir and since the clan has never been officially given status she doesn't have to tell you what her clan decisions are that could affect the village. Even if it was registered she wouldn't since those she are talking to aren't of the clan but of the country she would have ruled in a different life."

"Your right," he said sadly "I can't protect her forever it seems. At this rate people will soon know her secrets,"

At that Hinata and I both left and headed to the Hospital. Once there we saw the rest of the Genin team trying to get in to see Naru but they were being held off.

"What do you mean we can't see him?" Kiba asked the nurse.

"He only just got out of surgery and only those he approved are allowed to see him," she said.

"We all came to see him last time though," Ino said "Why can't we now?"

"Because he is unconscious," said a doctor who looked at Hinata and I.

"Nori," Hinata said "How is he,"

"He did well for his condition," she said "I suspect he will be out of it for a few days still. Why don't I bring those he allows to see him,"

Immediately Sasuke and Sakura pushed past Hinata and I. Nori gave them a look as if to ask what the hell they were doing. Sakura picked up on this and got a little upset.

"We are his teammates we are obviously on the list," she said with clear agitation in her voice.

"Well you aren't," she said "Shikamara-sama, Lady Hinata please follow me,"

"This can't be right," Sasuke said "Why those two and not his teammates? I demand to know,"

"Probably because they are his friends," she said. "And don't try to pull that Uchiha stuff boy. I control who gets to enter Naruto's room. If you want to be helpful one of you can get Ayame and her son."

I looked to Choji and Ino who both nodded that they would get them. Sasuke stormed off and Sakura trailed behind. Nori then lead us to the clan suites and we entered one clearly marked for the Uzumaki clan. With all the little hints and clues it was a wonder no one had figured out she held status.

When we entered I saw two Anbu and Kakashi already in the room. Naru was laying on the bed so peacefully. She was always so full of energy it was hard to see her so still. They all looked as we entered. None of us talked as we sat with them and even when Ayame and Shisui arrived we all stayed quite just waiting to see if she would wake up.

Her doctor came in went many times well we all stayed. Even the Hokage did as well but in it all we all pretty much stayed silent and night soon began to fall. Ayame was the first to leave after Shisui became tired. Cat followed not long after but said he would switch with Snake outside in the morning. Hinata then had to leave or her father my come looking. By the time the sun had set only Kakashi and I were left and it was quite a while before he spoke up.

"You should go home," he said. "You don't want your mother upset with you,"

"I want to stay," I said as I played with the pendent.

"Well they will only let one of us stay so how about you take the night shift tonight," he said standing. "I have a report I should get done," With that he was gone and I was left alone.

 ***Three Days Later***

The first thing I was aware of was a weight at my feet. Next I heard voices that were clearly the jiji's and Kakashi's. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I could tell that jiji new information was being withheld, I knew this because it was a tone I had heard a few times myself.

I opened my eyes to see them both standing by the window. I looked down to my feet and saw Shikamaru sleeping well holding the pendent. I tried to move quietly to not wake him but I was pretty stiff and as I shifted my legs his eyes fluttered open. He looked a little dazed at first but then realized what was going on.

"Naru," he said which caused the others to turn. I tried to sit up at this point but being stiff made it hard.

"Easy," Kakashi said helping me "You gave us quite the scare,"

"Sorry," I said

"Naru," said jiji "I know it may be hard but you need to tell me what happened. I need to know it all. Including why yours tests are showing a bloodline,"

 **Read, Review, Follow, and Fav**

 **So here is another chapter for you all and I am happy to say this story is now my most popular. At this moment it has 303 followers and 197 favorites. As one of the youngest stories of mine it makes me quite happy that you are all loving it. As a suggestion from my sister I have made a twitter under Covley Hatake. There you will find out what stories are being posted, photos, and more.**

 **Don't forget to tell me how you're liking everything. Until next time,**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	12. Chapter 12: Founding Day

**I don't Own Naruto in anyway, shape, or form. If I did Naruto would not have been that trusting.**

 **Chapter 12: Founding Day**

"Naru," said jiji "I know it may be hard but you need to tell me what happened. I need to know it all. Including why yours tests are showing a bloodline,"

"If you are concerned for the village's safety you can take them off alert," I said ignoring the bloodline for now. "Suiko must have had a letter intercepted. They were after me though they didn't realize it so they don't know who I am. They believed a blond couldn't be an Uzumaki so they believed it had to be one of the others. They took me out of convince. No village so hired guns and they are all dead,"

"These two won't tell me how but their bodies are quite devastated. Did it take control?" he said. I heard the growl and rolled my eyes.

"First it's he not it and I still have a headache from the cracked skull and I don't want to deal with his growling," I said. "I was in chakra suppressing cuffs so yes him taking control was the only way I was getting out but it is not what you think jiji,"

"He took contr…," he said starting to raise his voice.

"Not by force," I said. "I allowed him to and he has said that he can't do so without permission unless I am in a life threating state. He also has a limit to how long he can have control as I am sure he told nii-san and Shikamaru well I was in my mind. I am still not sure what he said though he didn't allow me to hear the outside world mostly to keep out the dying screams of the men," he looked at Kakashi who nodded in confirmation.

"Why would neither of you tell me this?" he asked

"You didn't ask me sir," said Shikamaru.

"And what he told us was private," Kakashi said "We aren't even allowed to discuss it with her,"

"Well that's rude," I said receiving a smile from them both.

"And the bloodline?" he said and both the other smiles vanished and that confirmed that they knew. "The test show that is has been active for some time."

"It has but right now I don't feel like sharing it with you," the way I said it shocked the others.

"What?"

"Just what I said, at this point I don't feel it being pectinate to share with you," I said

"Naru this is not a game," he said "bloodlines need to be known for yours and the villages saf…,"

"Bullshit," I said "I would become even more of a puppet to these people. You seemed to have forgot the eyes on me. Danzo has already sent men to look into me more than once. The council would want to breed me like a prized show dog as the Nine-tails has confirmed it is genetic. You wouldn't be able to stop it as you have shown in the past you cant. Hell the only reason I have survived this long is because of the Nine-tails and he could have killed me before I was even born so I am willing to take the risks!"

"Naru, this…,"

"No this isn't a village matter," I said "Somethings about me doesn't have to be a village matter. I know that my bloodline is still in the first stages right, your test confirmed that,"

"Yes along with it being physical and chakra related,"

"That means I have at least one more time of a change that will probably be worse than the first time," I could see concern on both Kakashi and Shikamaru's faces. "I could very well die during that but that is not a village matter. It is a personal and clan matter the same goes with any of the Uzu survivors that maybe writing or visiting,"

"Naru…,"

"I am done discussing it," I said getting out of bed and grabbing my clothes. "I would like to recover at home so could you get Nori," After that Kakashi and he both left leaving me and Shikamaru. I went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I noticed more changes but smiled a little. It seems in everything no one had noticed the new traits.

The red in my hair had grown in my hair and my bangs now have a strip of the dark red which now was a deep blood color. My eyes didn't look different but things seemed to be sharper. When I smiled I was taken aback by the new fang like canines.

 _"_ _What is this?"_

 _ **"**_ _ **Just a little more of me,"**_ he said **_"As I have been in you since day one I am surprised it didn't happen earlier. I didn't do it though. It seems that because the first contact with my control and me being placed in you earlier caused the change. It's not that noticeable though,"_**

"Someone will notice," I said as I got dressed.

 ***Kakashi***

Knowing that the Hokage would wish to talk to me I followed him out. We walked in silence until we were about to the elevator. The look of concern was obvious at this point.

"Was the change that bad?" he asked hitting the button.

"She was out for a few days with a fever,"

"This was during the Wave mission. Your reports stated chakra exhaustion but that wasn't all. Why wont she tell me anything anymore? She use to be so open about things that bothered her"

"Yes but at that time you were all she had sir," I said honestly "Now she has friends that know the truth about her and an understanding of the beast she holds,"

"And there is that how can she trust it,"

"As she said sir, he could have killed her will she was still in the womb," I said "I remember sensei researching jinchuuiki pregnancy when they first found out. Women don't hold male spirts and have children. The only reason Lady Mito did was because she was already fully grown when the beast was placed in her. Kushina was only 7 meaning the beast probably had some control with that system. It's only a theory but I believe he interacted with Naru well in the womb which has cause it to feel for her as if she was his child as well,"

"Why do you say that?" he said as the doors finally opened.

"The way he talked threw her to us. He cared and the reason he kill the men the way he did was to pay them back for what they did to her,"

"Well it seems she isn't without a parent then," he said as the doors closed. I then continued down the hall to Nori's office.

 ***One Week Later***

Nori signed me out fairly quickly but I was to stay home on bed rest for a week. After I would be on restricted duty for another. It wasn't that bad been home at all. I didn't have to deal with Sasuke or Sakura at all. I did miss Ino and Choji but since they didn't know I couldn't have them visit. Hinata came when she could but her team was back to missions once the alert had been lifted. Shikamaru and Kakashi took turns watching over me since Nori wished someone there to be there.

Jiji had swung by to get my evaluation of the guys but left fairly quickly after. It seemed it was hard on him not knowing everything but with the council I couldn't risk it. Though when I promised that I would be using it in the finals of the Chunin exam he did laugh a bit. He said if I made it to the finals I could also go as myself and not as the boy everyone knew me as.

Today though was the first day I was allowed out of bed. I was mostly healed though and was more tired than anything at this point, but that didn't matter. Today was the last day was the day of the Konoha's Founding Festival. Every year we held a big festival on the day Konoha officially became a ninja village. It was to celebrate the achievement of the Uchiha and Senju ending their clan war and coming togeather as one village which grew to what we have.

Of course with Sasuke being the only known Uchiha in the village he was always there proxy for the festival but with the only heir of the Senju gone the Hokage picked one at the festival. I went into my new room, since I had cat build me my own now, and to my closet to find a dress.

I was going as Uzu so I was going to wear something that I had found in my mothers clothes. It was a short kimono like red dress that was longer in the back. As the original obi that came with the dress had the royal Uzumaki seal I grabbed a plain black obi from another kimono. For shoes I grabbed a pair of healed ninja boots that went to my knees.

Just as I threw my hair up with an Uzu katana shaped hair pin I heard my door open and close. I walked out to see both Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Tsukiko waiting all in their own kimono's.

"You look amazing," Tsukiko said.

"I found it in my mother's scroll so I thought it would be fitting," I said moving my now red bang out of the way. "I may not be able to show the Uzu symbol but doesn't mean I can't wear there clothes,"

"Absolutely," Kakashi said as we walked out. We walked into town to see it already full of joy. It was even better as Uzu I wouldn't be subjected to consent looks. Though I seemed to still get some. As we entered Ino and Choji spotted us immediately and ran over, with team 10 and Sakura in tow.

"You look amazing," Ino said "Is this Eddies silk? You can't find this anymore"

"I believe so," I said "It was my mother's when she was around my age."

"A little much for this isn't it," said Sakura as she looked me up and down. This was my first time meeting her as Uzu so see seemed to be studying me. She was wearing a plain pink kimono so she seemed to be jealous of me even more.

"It is what I had," I said polite. "I don't think we have met, my name is Uzu,"

"Sakura Haruno," she said with a little attitude. "I am in the lead to be Sasuke-kun's wife when the time come,"

"I would rethink that," I said "the way he presues me shows he is in no way looking at you. From what I have heard from Naruto is that your no were close on his list to one of his wives but either way you can have him he isn't my type,"

"You bi…," she didn't get to finish as Kiba butted in.

"Where is Naruto?" he asked "We haven't been able to see him since the mission,"

"He is layed up still," I said noticing Hinata and Shikamaru's face. "He wanted to come back the doctor said he needed a few more days,"

"Well that is unfortunate," said Shino.

"Why don't we go up now," Ino said "I hear this year they are picking a girl from our age group to be the Senju proxy."

"Why is it a girl?" I asked. I never had come before so I asked as we moved up.

"Because Sasuke is a boy," Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"That is not why," Hinata said as we found room near the front. "Traditionally they have always been the heirs and as the Senju heir is a women they try to stay with that. When the Uchiha were around though they did have women as their proxy which then the Hokage would chose a male just to make it look good. He switches now though to give everyone a chance. You don't need to be rude either Sakura. Uzu isn't from Konoha so she wouldn't know that either way. This is her first time at the festival,"

"Welcome to this year's Founding Festival," the Hokage said "Nearly two hundred years ago the man who became our first Hokage and a boy from the Uchiha clan meet. At the time they should have killed each other but instead they both wanted peace in an area of war. Years later they achieved that with the help of a nation that many have forgotten and I have done a poor job at reminding all of you the last 12 years,"

"Kakashi what is he doing?" I asked in a whisper.

"It seems reminding people of the Uzumaki clan," he said a little confused but then shunshin away but I continued to listen.

"So this year," the Hokage continued "we break from tradtion to honor not just the Uchiha and the Senju but the third nation that was run by another clan. That nation went by a few names but many simply called it Uzu,"

"That is your name," Kiba pointed out.

"Yes I was named after it my mother was born there to a guard family," I said quickly making up a lie. "She was away at the time of the fall,"

"The Uchiha proxy is none other the Sasuke Uchiha," he said. I looked to see Sasuke come up on stage in full traditional Uchiha garb. The crowd cheered at their "prince" and I saw the look on Amaye face, pure disappointment. She knew this would be her son's future if his blood came to light. We had discussed it during the week as she had received a letter from one of Itachi's aliases. He was disappointed in his brother and what he had become. They both came to a conclusion that if the Uchiha clan was to become honorable once more it was going to be threw Shisui.

"The choice for the Senju proxy was left to the council this year," I heard the Hokage say since I zoned when it came to the Uchiha history. "They decided that the women to be chosen would be similar to the age of the young Sasuke. She also needed to hold the ways of the Senju teaching. The decision was made to have Hinata Hyuga be the proxy for the Senju family,"

The crowed cheered for the most part but there was many disappointed girls at the choice. Of course then they realized there was another slot to fill this year. I looked to Sasuke who had a grin on his face as Hinata walked up and received a replica of the first Hokages necklace. Many always thought it was real but as there was only two of them, one buried and the other with Tsunade, it wasn't. Instead it of being a chakra crystal it was made of jade and was always kept by the proxy.

"Now before I name the next proxy I shall inform you of the last clan," he said as Kakashi appeared with a small box that I assume held the item for the proxy which at this point I realized it would be me as he held to obi with my seal in his hand as well. "We were taught that this village was the first of its kind, which is true, but there was a whole country that already ran like we do. This was the whirlpool nation and it was amazing. I had the honor once to behold the hills in the main city that far passed our village. The clan that ran the country was the Uzumaki clan (que the gasps of the village at the realization). They helped both the Senju, their cousin clan, and the Uchiha form this village. In their honor their swirled seal was placed in the leaf we now wear. When the country fell nearly thirty years ago we placed their common red seal on the back of our vests to honor our sister village. Tonight though the young women chosen as proxy holds ties to this long forgotten village. Her mother was away at the time and for the last few years the girl has called this village a home away from home during her visits to the Hyuga estate. This young girl is Uzu,"

I walked up to the steps as my name was called. Kakashi helped me replace my obi quickly before I stood next to Hinata. I thought I was done but then I remembered the box.

"In honor of the proxy, who we honor as the proxy heir with the white Uzumaki swirl, I had forged a seal ring. I replica of the one the Daimyo of the Whirlpool would have worn," Kakashi opened the box for me to see a silver ring with the clan seal. I knew it was no replica as on the inside of the band was a seal that looked very much like royal seals Kodai had shown me. "As you all can see this ring is designed for a women and as such only a women can hold this position due to the clan's matriarchal status,"

"You had this planed?" I whispered to Kakashi as he slid the ring on my right hand.

"I didn't know the full plan," he said just load enough to hear over the cheers. "The Hokage said I knew what I would need to do and that is why I retrieved the proper obi,"

"Now that the three proxies have been chosen," the Hokage said "let the festival begin,"

The next few hours went by fairly quick. As a proxy I received flower and small gifts from children that they had made at some of the tables. This was only the first half of the festival as when the sun went down and the feast portion ended the music and dancing started to kick up. Many eligible man danced with me and Hinata explained that was normal as they were showing respect to the founding clans. It was all quite fun until Sasuke came over.

"Well Uzu I didn't know you had such ties," he said as I poured myself some punch. "Add that you are the first non-villager to be a proxy and it is a great honor,"

"My ties are still humble Sasuke-san," I said "My mother was from a guard family that is all. Though it is an honor to represent the great Uzumaki clan. If only Naruto was here to see it,"

"Yes my teammate mentioned you knew him," he said with a tone of distant and ignoring the connection to his own teammate this festival now held. "I am surprised you gave that fool permission to use your image for a mission. I guess you haven't seen how much he disgraces women with that sexy jutsu of his,"

"I gave him permission because he is my friend and we are similar in many ways," I said as politely as I could. "As for his sexy jutsu I have seen it and it is a great distraction technique. It could cause even the greatest fighter to halt his actions even for a moment."

"I thought a women like you would see how it is disrespectful of women," he said slightly confused. "It puts women out there as objects and the way he acted in your form as a seductress makes it seem like you are willing to sleep with any man. You are a lady not some common street whore or a bitch to breed,"

"But if Naruto is being attacked by a man then it man give him a second he needs to gain the upper hand in battle," I said "Is that what you think?"

"Yes,"

"Then you need to rethink yourself," I said "I know what you want from me Uchiha. You want me to be your wife which would make me one of a few "bitches" for breeding,"

"You hav…,"

"What wrong," I said "I don't believe so. You see me as strong so you would want me as the matriarch and to the village I would be the mother of a powerful clan, but that will be a front for your wives. They would be there just to produce your offspring and care for them like a concubine. So don't try to say you respect women," I went to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"You may be wearing the royal seal but you are a merchant girl. I am a prince,"

"You are no such thing and not even the true heir to the Uchiha," I saw his eyes flare to the red sharigan with pure anger. "Now release me,"

"You will be my wife," he said gripping tighter.

"I don't think she will," I looked to see Shikamaru "Now release her before I call the Anbu over,"

"This isn't your place Nara," he said releasing my arm. Shikamaru then gently took my arm around his.

"I believe it is," he said "as the Nara heir I have right to dance with the proxy and I have yet to receive that. If you don't mind I would love to take Lady Uzu to the dance floor,"

He then lead me away and we started dancing slowly well watching the burning eyes of the Uchiha. It was nice to dance with someone that knew how to for once and Shikamaru was quite good. The music was traditional and called for intricate moves so there wasn't many on the floor. Those on the floor were mostly ninja with one pair skilled in Kenjutsu, as the art itself was a dance in many ways.

Shikamaru kept up with me the whole way as the beat changed for the slow start to the high speed ending. At the end only us and Kakashi who was dancing with Tsukiko were left on the floor. As the tempo slowed into the next song we left the dance floor.

"Didn't realize you could dance sensei," I said

"I know a few," he said "I still made many mistakes out there but you and Shikamaru were flawless,"

"How do you dance so well?" Tsukiko asked.

"Kenjutsu," I answered.

"My mother made me take lessons," Shikamaru mumbled. I let myself laugh a little but he smiled.

"That was beautiful," I turned to see a women maybe in her late 30's standing behind me. I didn't recognize her but during the festival many merchants came in. She stood close to Kakashi's height so was quite tall for a women. Her hair brown but showed the light greying as it was pulled back.

"Well thank you," I said as we moved to a table that was set at the front for the proxies "It was great to have a partner that could keep up,"

"To an Uzumaki work no less," she said with a smile and I froze. I went to go for a weapon but I had not worn any but I could see Kakashi's had was on his. She quickly continued "You didn't think I would recognize my best friend's daughter. You look like your mother and the dress was hard to miss as my mother made it for her,"

"Suiko mentioned you would be headed this way," I said relaxing a little "I didn't think it would be so soon,"

"I was headed toward Wave when I got the letter. I thought the festival was the best opportunity. Though I was hard to get in," she said "I was lucky that the Hokage remembered me from my few visits as a child. Something about someone after you,"

"One of Suiko letters go intercepted,"

"Her seal would have taken longer to break," she said somberly. "My guess is whoever it was in the middle of opening when found. Only way they would have gotten you that quick,"

"Exuess me," said Shikamaru "you haven't introduced yourself,"

"Oh I am sorry," she said "I am Mao,"

"It is nice to meet you Mao," I said

"And you as well princess," she said quietly.

The rest of the night we talked and danced. I danced with a few more friends and even Kakashi. As the night ended though Mao followed me home and it was decided she would stay with me during her stay. All and all it was a great night.

 ***Sasuke***

 _That damn women better hurry figuring out how to make her my wife._ I thought to myself as I was forced to dance with another fangirl. She looked overjoyed but I could care less. Claiming Uzu as my own goal but it even seemed my claiming of Hinata hadn't helped in the plan to make her jealous. Sakura's mother was helping with plan b even if it just to get me to take her daughter as a wife. She had grown up going to the capital and still had some contacts so she was searching for the father to sign an agreement.

She knew her daughter would be no more than a bitch to breed but it didn't matter. The village would see her daughter as higher class and there for her as well. She would do anything even if it meant her daughters health. It didn't matter as in the last few weeks I saw Sakura could work for her devotion to me. She wouldn't complain being used as a brood mare and would care for any child that my wives bore me. As I looked around though I saw the contact that her mother decided to use.

"Hello Lord Sasuke," the man said as we walked over away from the crowd.

"Just tell me did you find the girl's father," I ordered.

"No,"

"Can you not your job," I said raising my voice "You're a private tracker and I gave you all the information the Hyuga elder gave me,"

"That you did," he said with a smile "but they don't exist,"

"What do you mean? The girl clearly lives,"

"What I mean sir is that the family doesn't," he said "No one had seemed to have heard of this family. I showed a few the picture of the family and no one had seen her or this brother. The father though some on had,"

"From where?"

"The theater in the center of the city," he said "His acting troop comes through every year. I didn't speak with him but another actor that new him and assured me he had no wife or children. When I asked if he was sure he said the man was gay and was public about it,"

"So she isn't from there?"

"No but there was someone in the capital that mentioned her eyes looked strange so I looked into it,"

"And what did you find?"

"I couldn't find her eyes per say but there is only one family that ever had violet eyes, the Uzumaki's. This would also explain the red hair as that color only ran in that family,"

"What about the blue and blond?"

"Her father's side perhaps,"

"Why assume her mother is the Uzumaki?"

"I listened to her this evening before the choosing of proxies" he said "She was wearing a dress made of silk only ever made on Uzu and said it was her mothers. When the Inuzuka boy mentioned her name was the same as the country she said her mother was from there. She is telling half-truths not to confuse herself later,"

"This will be useful," I said grinning and looking over to my future wife at her table. "I don't need to warn you on what will happen if you tell anyone else this information. Even council bitch."

"What shall I tell her?"

"Just tell her that you found that her merchant class was a cover and she may be hire up, this way the Hyuga don't find out about the fake suitor,"

"Yes my lord," he said then left.

"You will be mine Uzu weather you want to or not," I said as Kakashi lead her on the dance floor once more.

 **Read, Review, Follow, and Fav**

 **I know it has been awhile but haven't been in a writing mood but another chapter neither the less. Sasuke has started his scheming to get her now. Things are started to get heated and it is getting harder and harder to hide. I think I will start the Chunin exams soon so look ahead for that.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	13. Chapter 13: Enter the Chunin Exam's

**I don't Own Naruto in anyway, shape, or form. If I did Naruto would not have been that trusting.**

 **Chapter 13: Enter the Chunin Exam's**

The next few months came and went pretty fast. Mao stayed until I went on duty but it was great hearing stories from a friend of my mothers. She said she would be back when she could but had a long trip to the west coming up. She even agreed to get some trinkets for Shisui who she found to be adorable.

Sasuke almost seemed bipolar when it came to his moods. Sometimes it seemed he wanted to be my friend and other he was pushing me away as he saw me as a rival for Uzu. This made training and mission's tough but we got threw them.

Sakura was taking fairly well to the remedially training we were being required to take now. One day a week she went to the hospital and every so often we would go to other trainings. Hinata was even more confident and as Uzu I saw she was showing it at home as well. Ino toned down her fangirlism after learning everything that happened to me and was taking it life more serious. Choji and Kiba both were taking training a lot more serious after what happened with me knowing all too well they would have given them what they wanted if they knew it. Shino was even a little more open with communicating with us which would make switching teams up easier with him. Shikamaru was even training harder and was taking the Nara training more and more which left us less time to hang out though we still saw each other often. Everyone was befitting form the trainings and it was rounding us out like we should but Sasuke refused.

The Hokage tried to force him to do the singular remedial training and he did but he defiantly wasn't caring about it. It was likely the instructors did what he wanted or he just didn't take anything to heart. The team remedial he still tried to be a one man show and if the Hokage had a choice he wouldn't allow his entry into the exam but that meant I would also be held back as there was no way the council would allow that.

The exams started in a few days and I had already seen other villages pouring in. I though was waiting by the gait for a special team. News had reached us two weeks ago the civil war had finally ended and that they would be sending one team from the Hidden mist. Haku's letter had arrived yesterday saying that they would arrive today. Soon two ever so familiar faces appeared along with two new ones.

"Haku!" I said running up giving him a hug.

"Its been so long Naruto," he said

"Nothing for me pipsqueak," Zabuza

"You still scare me a bit," I said.

"Good," he said with a chuckle as we entered the Gate and went to the two eternal Chunin Izumo and Kotetsu. "Team from the Hidden Mist here for the Chunin Exams,"

"Wow it has be like 4 years since we had a team," Izumo said before he looked up to see who stood infront of him. Automataclly went to draw a kunai.

"Calm down he has been back with the Mist for like 4 months now," I said

"Naruto do you know who this is?" Kotetsu asked also scared.

"Well yea," I said "The Wave mission I fought aginst him for a bit. He is cool though."

"All..all right," Izumo said "Names and ages of the participants ?"

"Zabuza Momochi,"

"Haku Momochi, 15 " Haku said with a smile. It seemed that the soft heart Zabuza had won out and he officially adopted the kid.

"Chōjūrō, 16" said a lancky blue haired boy. The swords on his back were larger then he was. He did have very distinct shark looking teeth.

"Shinju, 14" said the only girl in the group. She was short with blue tinted white hair and like Chōjūrō seemed a bit shy.

"Well then welcome to the leaf I have you all staying at the Twin Leaf Inn," Kotetsu said after marking them down. "Naruto would you mind showing them the way,"

"No problem," I said and we were off. On the way we caught up though. "So how are things going in the Mist?"

"Very well," Haku answered. "There was some damage to the village but it will be completely fixed before the end of the year."

"That's good and what of the bloodline haters?"

"Gone," Zabuza said "There is still small groups but I dispatch them quickly enough. They aren't very fond of Lady Mei,"

"Why? She seemed very nice in the letters to jiji,"

"She is nice," Chōjūrō said "but she is a DB and that is what they don't like,"

"DB?" I asked confused "We don't have that term here?"

"A double bloodline user," said Shinju " Normally it wouldn't happen as one would overwrite the other but both her bloodlines use fire nature and she had earth and water natures naturally as well."

"Yea we don't have that here," I said as I got there keys from the front desk "Most of our bloodlines our body based here,"

"What of yours?" Haku asked as we got on the elevator luckily.

"It falls in two zones and don't talk about it,"

"What's wrong having performance issues," laugh Zabuza. I gave them a look though and he became quite until we entered their suite. "Whats wrong kid?"

"The Hokage doesn't know about my bloodline," the both looked at me in shook well the others went to their own rooms realizing this was private. "He knows I have one now because of an incident a few months back but I refused to tell him what I can do."

"Kid if it is the Uzumaki bloodline no need to be ashamed." Zabuza said "I know only girls should have it but a man can rock those chains,"

"Its not that," I said trying not to laugh as he still didn't realize I was a girl. "There is some things about me you don't know. You probably thought the looks you recived in the village was because of being the Demon of the Mist,"

"Yea a lot of people are scared of me,"

"It was because of you," Haku said

"Yea doing a job only an Uzumaki can do,"

"You're a Jin…," Zabuza started to say but stopped knowing what it meant for me. "Well damn you think they would treat you better here of all places. This place had them all at one point."

"They still fear it," I said "and after the attack all those years ago there was no hiding it like the other ones,"

"Sorry kid," Zabuza said with real sincerity

"Its fine, many of the kids my age don't know and that makes it a little easier at points," I said and started toward the door "Well I got to meet with my team so I will come by later,"

"It doesn't change anything so you know brat," I heard Zabuza say as I left. It was a quite walk mostly until I ran into the not so stealthy Konohamaru. I rolled my eyes but stopped.

"Not so good there monkey," I said and Konohamaru popped out from behind the sheet.

"Your good boss," he said.

"No your just bad at that one," we started to walk again and catch up. I haddnt had time to help train him or his friends since the incident and he was begging me for more. He didn't like his sensei very much so I did whatever I could. Of course half way there we ran in to Sakura.

"Where have you been baka?" she asked "You don't have time to be playing with this brat. We have a team meeting that started an hour ago,"'

"He is not a brat and Kakashi isn't there yet so why should I have been there." I said "Even if he was he knew I was escorting a team coming for exams,"

"Yea what boss said you flat chested forehead," at this I saw her face get red and motioned for Konohamaru to run with me not far behind. It was quite fun until Konohamaru ran straight into a sand ninja.

"What were you're going punk," said the older boy in the black jump suit as he picked Konohamaru up. With the cat eared looking hood and makeup I wasn't sure if he was trying to be drag or no.

"It was an accident," I said "put the kid down and he will apolo…,"

"What are you doing in this village?" screeched Sakura cutting me off. I would have slapped her if I could.

"Do you really not keep up with what's going on in your village," said a blond girl walking out with a large fan on her back. "Kankuro but the boy down."

"What do you mean what is going on in my village?" asked Sakura as the now named Kankuro dropped the Konohamaru. I motioned him to run which he did, a good thing on his part as there was a vile and strange chakra around.

"The exam," I said looking at the two that stood but there should be a third member. "I told you 10 minutes ago I was escorting a team in for the exams,"

"Looks like someo….," Kankuro said but I zoned out as I pinpointed the source.

 _"_ _What is it?"_ I asked the Nine-tails as I looked to the tree.

 ** _"_** ** _One of my brothers,"_** he said **_"It's only Shukaku the One-tail. Why don't you show him you know,"_**

I shunshined away and to the tree appearing behind the small red-haired boy that was the source. He looked concerned as he scaned the ground for me.

"Behind you," I said and he turned so I could get a good look. Black surrounded his eyes as if he was getting no sleep and a red kanji for love was over his left eye. His teammates below looked shocked at what I had done and general fear shown in their own eyes. "Now little raccoon I expect you to behave well you are in my village,"

"And what gives you the right to talk to me in such way," he said I then leaned in for only him to hear.

"8 more tails then you," I whispered and as I leaned back I could tell my eyes had changed to what it was when I used the Nine-tails chakra. The look of fear spread to his face as his gaze fixated on them. He then jumped down to his teammates.

"Temari and Kankuro we are leaving," he said with only the slightest tremble. The two teammate answered but noticed the change in him. They stayed behind him and then Sakura and I left.

 ***Exam Day***

A few days later and all was well. I was waiting for my two team members outside of the academy. I had decided to take Rai with me not knowing what the tests would consist of. Finally the Sasuke showed up with Sakura in tow and we went on our way. All was good until Sasuke wanted to show off and got in the way of team Gai on the second level.

The Gai clone Rock Lee then wanted to challenge him to a fight for Sakura. The idiot obliged just to fight and luckily Gai himself appeared to stop it. After that and a short chat with Kakashi outside the entrance and we were in. The rest of the rookies were also here surprisingly and were a bit more then loud.

"You kids should quite down," said a fellow Konoha nin with glasses. "Your drawing attention to yourselfs,"

"And why would you care?" I asked

"Just giving you a tip. You are all rookies," he said "The name is Kabuto Yakushi,"

"So you have done this before?" asked Kiba.

"This is my 7th time,"

"Well you suck so why should we listen to you," Sasuke said.

"The exam is tougher then you think but I have gained some info on competitors if you want it," he said pulling out a deck of cards

"Gaara of the Sand," I said. I didn't know much other then his name and beast so I needed more.

"Rock Lee," Sasuke said "and Naruto Uzumaki,"

"Your own teammate," he said pulling three card from his deck. "Well then First Rock Lee. A member of Team Gai along with Neji Hyuga and Tenten. They were the only team that made it last year. Dead last in the academy and unable to use chakra based techniques at all though extreamly skilled in Taijutsu. Twenty D-rank missions and eleven C-ranks.

"For the fun of it let's leave Naruto and go to Gaara. Garra is your age and teamed with his two siblings Temari and Kankuro. His skills are unknown but there is now found record of D-ranks but he has six C-ranks and a B. He has never been injured on a mission,"

"Damn," Kiba said

"Now for our Naruto," he said with a serpentine grin.

"I really wish you wouldn't," I said get a vibe that just seemed wrong.

"I must now," he said "Well there is some surprising information. Naruto Uzumaki a member of Kakashi's team 7. Stamina is off the charts along with Chakra level. Due to chakra level can't perform the normal clone but noted he can make a thousand shadow clones. Much of his other information isn't coming up due to conflicted reports. Missions have sixteen D-rank, three C-rank, two B-rank, and two A-ranked with another on going. He also seem to ha…,"

"I think that is enough," I said snatching the card from his hand and releasing KI. I quickly ripped up the card. I could see the look on Sasuke's face and he was angry. He know knew that I had two A, a B, and a C ranked mission he was unaware of. Add in Kabuto was about to say which he probably inferred as my S-ranked missions, one being the Nine-tails and the other hiding who I was, he was pissed. The ongoing A was bad enough as that was my mission to watch him.

"You are a bad ass," Kiba said and I was about to replay but pushed those close away as I saw movement.

"Your cards seem to be missing something," said a hunched over boy as Kabuto puked. The boys arm seemed to hold a sound like cannon which would cause the reaction. "The sound is new but we are gonna win this thing,"

"ENOUGH," I turned to see Bear walk in and had a smile. I knew his ways from the time I went to the T&I department with Snake. "My name is Ibiki Morino and I will be the proctor for this exam. Get your numbers and sit down and shut up,"

I did as told and was seated next to Hinata and a boy from the Grass. He then went on to explain the rules and if we were caught cheating 5 times we were out. As the test was handed out he went on to say the last question would be asked in the end. I knew the trick as I had seen him use it. So well other were dropping out like flies I doodled which made the time fly by.

"Now before the final question I must tell you all something," he said and continued into his speech of how hard life as a ninja was. Even taking off his doo-rag, showing the extensive burn scars he had received from being tortured. I put my hand to my own neck feeling the scars left from Ares claws.

He went on to say that if we wished we could walk out. Many teams started to drop again and I could see the look on Sakura's face. I shook my head know at her impending thought of dropping out team out. She luckily got the message and didn't raise her hand. Haku even saw and calmed his own team which was ok with.

"Fine then," he said when it became apparent that no one else was leaving and placed a smile on his face. "You all pass,"

"What!?" I heard threw the crowd.

"What about the 10th question?" asked Sakura.

"It was a ruse," I answered.

"Correct Uzumaki," he said "I gave you all the information you needed to know the test was worthless. The questions were even beyond that of a Genin. I wanted you to cheat and even placed three Chunin in,"

"You wanted us to cheat," said one of the ninja from the Grass.

"Why else would he give us 5 chances to cheat right before kick the team out," I sad "the test was to distract us and it was a simple T&I tactic,"

"You were taught well Uzumaki," he said and before he could continue glass shattered and Anko Mitarashi, better known as Snake, appeared. In usual fashion she had a banner that read "NOW ENTERING THE SHOW KONOHA'S SEXIEST KUNONCHI". I could just see the eyes role on Ibiki. "You're early…. Again,"

"Doesn't matter," she said giving me a wave "Are you going soft Ibiki. Look at all the teams that passed,"

"A good crop this time around is all," he answered

"Well I will reduce them at least by half," she said with a devils grin "You have a ten minutes to get to training group 44 so get your asses moving twerps,"

Jumping out the window my team followed me. I mentally went through my supplies knowing that this was going to be hell. Of course I had the others to worry about also.

"You guys brought ratios right?" I asked as we ran. "and anything else you may need for a about a week?"

"I can manage," Sasuke said and Sakura nodded "Why?"

"The second exam is always some long survival exam, no more then a week. Training ground 44 is notorious though,"

"For what?" asked Sakura as we landed.

"It's also known as the Forest of Death," I said looking at the trees and hearing the growls of the beast held within the fence. "It is going to be a rough week,"

"You got that right," I turned to see Anko. "Seems you have taken to Kakashi habit of not using doors,"

"Windows are so much better," I said giving her a hug. "Long time no see,"

"Well it has been a busy 6 months," she said with a smile.

"You know her?" Sakura asked.

"She use to watch me as a kid," I said. "Helped me train also,"

"More like gave you a good beating," she said then handed me forms. "Now as you are here first pass these out as people get here."

Teams started to arrive and I did as asked not to suffer her wrath. Well moving though I felt a tainted chakra. At first I thought it was Gaara but he was behaving for now and the Nine-tails confirmed that it wasn't another beast. Once I was done with the forms I moved back to my team cautiously.

"Welcome to the Forest of Death twerps," Anko started. "You have 5 days to survive here but that is not your only goal. Each team will be given one of two scrolls, either haven or earth. Your job in those 5 days is to get one of each scroll and make it to the tower in the center of the forest. Your team will receive their scroll from once the team as signed and turned in the waver,"

"What are we doing about food?" asked Choji

"There is plenty to eat in the forest," she said then plastered a grin on "unless it eats you first. No get signing so we can get started,"

The teams started signing way and getting their scrolls. We received a haven scroll and I put it right in with Rai in the bag for safe keeping. We then were lead to gate 18 and told to wait. Well waiting a sense of worry went threw me and I looked to see my stone necklace glowing green. I sent a calm message back to Shikamaru and I could feel him relax a little. Luckly I had fixed the seals so they would react to each other anymore which meant Shikamaru wouldn't feel my pain. Kakashi also wouldn't be wearing his since he couldn't do anything anyway.

The siren blared and we were off. We ran as fast as we could to get away from the gate and way from others. Keeping an eye out we started to go to a better pace as we got farther in. Half way through the first day and we hadn't come across anyone, though they may be closing in with Sakura's screech at her surondings.

"Sakura can you please keep quiet," I said "we need to act as if we are in enemy territory and that noise you are making will draw them to us,"

"You aren't the boss," she said. "Sasuke should have the scroll baka,"

"Shut up," I said holding my head in my hands and then I threw down a Kunai. "Lets spread out and see what we get. Come back after you get about half a mile out. Plus I gotta take a leak and I bet you don't wanna see that,"

With that said they were off without much of a fight. I went into a hollowed tree to make my plans. I knew the layout from maps Cat had made me study and many would bottle neck at the tower so we needed as many scrolls as we could. Not only would it lower the people in the next stage but would give us a safe zone if caught. After about 10 minutes I heard my team come back.

"Anything interesting?" I asked and only go a hn from Sasuke.

"Nothing worth to not," Sakura said politely.

 _That's not right._ I said to myself then looked to see her pouch on the wrong leg.

"Hey Sakura when we get out of here do you wanna go out to dinner at Rusty Kunai or BBQ? You did agree to that date," I said.

"BBQ," she said and Sasuke made the first move, "What was that for Sasuke?"

"Well first you didn't agree to date me," I said.

"You also have your pouch on wrong," Sasuke said "she is right handed."

The imposter then shifter to show a rain ninja. He laughed a bit and then tried to moved but couldn't. His eyes showed panic as he realized he was standing on a seal.

"I am a sensor dumb ass," I said walking over taking the scroll from his pouch. "I felt you roaming around well I was in the tree. You should learn to hide better,"

I then knocked him out with the butt of my tanto and he collapsed. The scroll was another heaven so I threw it to Sasuke. He realized why so he placed it in his pouch as Sakura came from the bushes.

"I didn't fi…," she started to say before seeing the down ninja "Wow Sasuke you're amazing,"

"Let's just go we need to find a camp site for the night," I said. We started to move but the wind picked up. I looked to see there wasn't a storm and turned just as a funnel of wind came crashing at us. I turned my bag to hold Rai steady as we went flying through the air.

I wasn't sure how long I was out but Rai woke me up in an area of the forest that looked nothing like where I had been only moments before. Sitting up I looked for any sign of Sasuke or Sakura and found nothing. What I did find was a large hungry looking boa.

"Shit," I said narrowly missing its strike that would eat me whole. Rai moved out of the way as I fought the thing. They way it attacked I could tell it wasn't normal and had to think of something quick.

" _You think I could use the current my bloodline charges up?"_ I asked. In the last few months we came to realize that even though my bloodline drew from my wind chakra it did create a charge from the friction the speed caused. It turns out that is how the flash in the jutsu worked as well, just for show mostly.

 ** _"_** ** _You would need to go pretty fast,"_** he said. Shaking myself I prepared for the run and went for it. Once more things ran in slow-mo as I ran as fast as I could. Slowly light seemed to strike the beast and I could see it shrike in pain. It was about to fall from the current and then I would have time to strike but it poofed away.

"What," I said as I stopped and collapsed to a knee. The run had taken a lot out of me and as one of the side effects I was going to need to eat. Since the bloodlines awaking we realized I was burning food energy way faster. A normal girl my age needed 1800 to 2200 calories per day but as a ninja I was nearly eating 3000-3500 a day. Now to keep my weight steady I had to eat at least 4250 calories a day and that was not using my bloodline. My bloodline drew on the energy I consumed so after using it the way I did I was running a little low. Worse was the calorie intake was going to skyrocket as I got older.

 ** _"_** ** _That seems to have been a summons,"_** he said as I got my calorie bar. The bars were homemade and unlike the store bought verity they would replace all the calories I had lost and then some. They also tasted a lot better than the bars in the market.

"Anko wouldn't have intervened like that in a test," half mumbled as the bar hung out of my mouth as I picked Rai up. "There is only one other person I know of that can summon Snakes,"

 ** _"_** ** _If we are thinking of the same person I would send Rai to the Hokage,"_** he said **_"He is likely after the Uchiha why else separate you, the strongest member and the wild card, away from your teammates,"_**

 ****I quickly wrote a message and handed the scroll to Rai. He had explitided instructions to give it to no one other than the Hokage or Kakashi. He didn't want to go but as I explained what this person was willing to do then he knew he needed to. With a poof of his own he was gone and I was off to a losing battle.

 ***Elsewhere***

"Are you sure they will be fine Kakashi?" Tsukiko asked. Tsukiko and I had been out many time since the Founders Day Festival. There wasn't any real dates but it was nice just to have someone to talk and I found it came easily with her.

"They may be at odds often but they pull togeather when need. It may bring Sasuke down a peg or two as well and its time Naru gets a chance," today I had just picked her up from her hospital training and was escorting her to the Hokage. We were almost their when I saw a familiar figure, Rai. He looked confused and the people around him weren't looking and had almost stepped on him more than once. "Rai what are doing?"

"Thank Kami I found you," he said running over into my hands. "There is some trouble in the forest and I got lost going to find help,"

"She can't get help in there," I said

"Well there is no way she is gonna do this alone," he said handing me a scroll. I quickly read and realized that. Without another word I held tight to Rai and grabbed Tsukiko to flicker away I landed outside the window were I saw a concerned Hokage and a Chunin examiner. I knocked frantically and he opened the window.

"A little busy at the moment Kakashi Miss Tsukiko will…," he said but I interrupted.

"It's about Orochimaru right," I said and his face went white as a sheet. Before he could answer I stepped in. "Naru has had a run in,"

"Oh kami..," he said as I handed him the scroll. He read it and I saw his face grow even whiter. "Get Anbu squads….,"

As he gave instructions I started to zone as my pocket grew warm. I pulled out the necklace that she had given me to see the stone wasn't white but orange. I had to think what she had said but orange was midway in the scale and it was a dark orange meaning she was close to red which meant immediate treatment required. I looked to the Hokage who saw the stone and nodded. The next second I was outside the forest.

 **Read, Review, Fav, and Follow**

 **DUNT DUNT DUNT DUNNNNN CLIFF HANGER lol. So wow this story is getting popular with currently 408 followers and 283 favorites. Out of everyone though** **Lin-Dragon-Dreyer is the only one to catch my reference in chapter 4 and even I forgot about it lol. To everyone looking for more romance between ShikaNaru it is coming slowly. They only just turned 13 right before this chapter. Naru has her own issues so I don't think she will quite realize a crush someone has one her. If you say "Then why does she know Sasuke's crush" well there is a big reason for that. His is not a crush.**

 **He wanted her because she was unique. Now he wants her for her ties to the Uzu throne. It's not love that he has it is a lust for power. There is a big difference. With Shikamaru it is real feelings and she would have a hard time accepting that someone cares for her that way.**

 **Fiorella (a guest user so I can't right back to them directly) said doesn't Naru's Kekkei Genkai make her develop physically faster... soo her body should start looking for a mate. Yes and no Fiorella. Her body has developed slightly but just so that her bloodline wouldn't kill her when she tried to use it. Her body has matured muscle wise but her reproductive system hasn't. And though she is at the age to get periods she has the Nine-tails halt her cycle completely since he is in tune with her systems. She does as not to get discovered as the seal no longer holds during her cycle. Also at this age it is still early in her cycle so the body wouldn't be sure what to do. Also part of having a mate is sexual so 13 is a little young even in the ninja world. I could see 15 (as I have done that with a few stories for Kakashi) but not 13.**

 **DBlade59 (also a guest) I know you wanted to see Jugo's kekkei genkai but that would make her a little op which I have been trying to avoid. Your second point if you think about it in cannon the seal does drive him a little mad because it prays on his hunger for power. But he and the seal are needed for my ideas. As for the last point I like it would make him have to sit out of the finals and that would piss him off but he needs the training from Kakashi (or at least he has to be there to watch). Who would replace him though in the finals? Haku vs Garra anyone?**

 **Tell me what you think as I will start writing the next chapter after this is posted if I don't go to Princess of the Whirling Tides or another. Right now those are the two stories flowing so sorry if you are waiting for another. Also check out my twitter, I haven't posted much due to lower followers but I do post when a chapter is coming and to what story. I as well will post art I have had done for the stories and answer questions you might all have. The name is the same as on here.**

 **Until the waves meet the their end,**

 **(Decided to end my Uzu way)**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	14. Chapter 14: Prelims

**I don't Own Naruto in anyway, shape, or form. If I did Naruto would not have been that trusting.**

 **Chapter 14: Prelims**

"I got to find them," I said. I had made it back to the last place I had seen them. There was little sign of them. Looking around I saw a pool of blood and using my Kyubi enhanced senses I could tell it was Sasuke's blood. "Is there a way I could track them?"

 ** _"_** ** _Possible,"_** he said **_"You do have more traits of me now but we haven't tested your smell,"_**

 ****"Tell me what to do," I immediately I did as I was told. I sat down, closed my eyes, and concentrated on the smells. Slowly things came to me. I could smell the grass when the wind blew and the potent flowers. I could smell the berry hair conditioner that Sakura used. The serpent smell I took as Orochimaru. So many smells but blood was one I had known for a long time.

The burning metallic smell of blood. A smell that sticks with you once you take it. This was slightly different though. It also smelled like something I couldn't place was burning. It wasn't the warm smell of a campfire or a wood stove but familiar in a way I didn't like. I took this Sasuke's scent in the blood.

His scent seemed to run off toward the River. My best guess was that they were running from Orochimaru though it wouldn't take him long to find them. I followed the scent only to see what I imagioned was the end of the fight. Sakura lay quivering in fear against a tree and Sasuke was trying to hand over the Heaven scroll he held. The face of his opponent wasn't the one I had seen in photos of Ocochimaru but he was a master of many jutsu's so one that stole a face would be no problem for him.

"Stop!" I yelled. All three below looked to see me and the smirk on the stolen face sent a shiver down my spine.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled happy for once to see me.

"Dope this isn't your fight," Sasuke said. We both knew we had another haven scroll and if this was another person I would have let him continue. Orochimaru didn't want the want the scroll and there was only one reason for him to attack my team…Sasuke's eyes.

"He doesn't want the scroll," I said starring at the disguised Orochimaru "he isn't even a Genin."

"Did you figure it out brat," he said going into what I assumed was his normal voice. He then tore off the false face and showed his true face. "I am still infamous in the leaf I see,"

"No you have been over all forgotten," I said "I know for what you did to two of my friends. You are traitor of the leaf Orochimaru,"

"Well then," he said with a laugh. "Now that I have been discover no point in playing around,"

Before any of us could move his neck stretched out and he bit Sasuke. Orochimaru withdrew and I jump down to check on Sasuke who was screaming at the pain. I looked to see the bit mark turn to a seal one I had only seen once before.

"Sakura get him out of here," I said as she came over.

"But Naruto…,'

"Don't argue!" I yelled as I turned back to Orochimaru. "Get him out of here. I will cover you just go,"

"Naruto you can't defeat him," she said "he is a Sannin."

"I am well aware," I said knowing I might just be sealing my own fate. "I will find you guys after just protect him until I, Anbu, a sensei, or one of us rookies spot you. If it becomes the last day and no one arrives leave. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she said putting his arm around her shoulders. "You better find us Naruto." With that she was gone. I looked back to see Orochimaru licking his lips with his creepy long tongue.

 _"_ _I am going to need to us your chakra,"_ I said.

 ** _"_** ** _Your gender seal will not hold,"_** he said **_"You will have to fight him as a girl,"_**

 **** _"_ _I know,"_ I said biting my thumb to draw blood I reached to the back of my neck and released the seal. It felt great to be out but I knew this wasn't a time to relax. I let the vile hate filled chakra course threw my body. I felt all the changes in my body as I became feral looking.

"Well the beast has come out to play," he said with a laugh "and the host another women. It seems that old fool has pulled the wool over the worlds eyes again,"

"It is you who is the fool Orochimaru," with that I pulled my tanto and readied myself for an attack. He took the first move after he drew a blade from his mouth. I knew he wasn't fighting to his fullest. To him this was a game but to me I was just delaying him. The longer I did the farther Sakura could get away. There was also more of a chance that reinforcements from the Hokage would find us.

The battle seemed to drag as he toyed with me like a cat with a mouse. I was getting tired and knew if I was to survive I had to get away soon. He had landed a few hits but nothing to bad but I was starting to feel the effects of the chakra I was using. I had one last idea but it could just as well kill me.

 _"_ _You think it will work?"_ I asked as I slid back into a tree.

 ** _"_** ** _It should,"_** he said **_"but it is going to hurt like hell after. You should be happy with your Uzumaki genes it won't shorten your life,"_**

 ****Knowing the risks I was about to use my bloodline for the second time today. Not only that I would use the Nine-tail chakra as a weapon. I moved faster than he could track and I started attacking him with my tanto coated in the red chakra. I did this as much as I could but as I was about to land a devastating blow the tanto shattered and I could no longer keep my speed. I skidded to a halt and collapsed on to my knees.

The run had taken so much out of me. I could see the burns from using the chakra on my arms and hands. My jacket was in tatters and my shoes destroyed. I caught my belt strap as it fell off from the weight of my pouch, scrolls, and sheath. It was only by sure will that I was not laying on the ground withering in the pain I felt.

"Well," he said with a hint of pain. I the wounds he received didn't look major but to anyone other than a host a demons chakra was poison. "Seems you are full of surprises"

"More than even the Hokage knows," I said before I coughed up some blood.

"No wonder my spy was confused by you," he said walking over he threw is sword and there was no way for me to dodge fully so I took the blade to the side. The blade pined me to the trunk of the tree. He came over and lifted my mesh shirt to expose my seal to which he smiled. I was starting to get a bit woozy but I could see the tips of his fingers glowing as he slammed them into the seal. He pulled the blade out but I gritted my teeth as to not give him the satisfaction. I had to get away at this point. I looked and saw the river below. "Well if Sasuke survives my bite he well search for me. You though I don't believe you will,"

He went to bite but with the strength I had left I rolled off the branch and into the water below. I heard his yell as I did and smiled at the as I hit the water. The water was swift and there was no way he could follow. I just let the current take me for a while and when I landed on the shore I knew moving was an impossibility.

I was nearly out of chakra and I was lucky I still had things. I was in more pain now then I was being tortured. I looked to see my necklaces still intact and neither stone had activated. Taking some of my blood I swiped it on the distress seal which began glowing dark orange, it was between the self-activation and manual activation stages so any longer it would have gone off. I then held the other stone just trying to get Shikamru's attention. Before the darkness could take me I felt a sense of panic and a feeling I didn't know come over me.

 ***Shikamaru***

"Why are we still here? We have two earth scrolls and a heaven now. We can go to the tower," Ino said as we tried to decide on a campsite. "I didn't want to spend the night in here,"

"We are staying because the more scrolls we get the less we have to face in the tower," I said "Stop being so troublesome,"

"I though you of all people would want to get back quickly," she said with a smirk. Choji nodded to agree but continued to eat.

"Just cause I am lazy you think that?"

"Cause of Uzu," Choji said. "You two have been hanging out more and more since Founders festival,"

"I have been training with the clan," I said taking a drink of water.

"But when you're not doing that or with us on missions you are with her," Ino said "I just wanna know if you asked her out yet,"

"What!" I said nearly choking on my water "We aren't da…,"

Before I could finish I stopped at the warm feeling on my chest. Well the others laughed I pulled out the stone and saw the dark orange distress seal. At first I thought it was mistake. Orange wasn't a color she told me. There was glowing white, yellow, red and black. Orange was a mix of yellow and red but she never said it could mix. That's when her feelings came to me. She was alone, hurt and scared and I was the only one that could get to her.

"What wrong," Ino said braking me from my zone.

"Get your things," I said "Naruto needs our help,"

Neither one questioned a thing. They grabbed the few things they set down and we were off. After what happen with Naru a few months back I explained the test seal. They also knew by my actions it wasn't good.

When we arrived at the river back the necklace stopped glowing showing me I was in the right place. I couldn't see her though in the darkness. We all started searching but to no avail until I heard Ino yell.

"SHIKAMARU," I ran over expecting to see her as a short haired blond boy. Instead it was her. The seal was off showing both Ino and Choji the girl they knew as Uzu. Ignoring it for now I went over to see she had chakra burns to her body and a stab wound to the side. She also wasn't breathing.

"Don't you do this," I said as I started pumping down on her chest. I couldn't think right but I knew I had to do CPR so that meant breaths also. I held her nose and planted my lips and breathed in. Still nothing so I repeated over and over again.

Ino and Choji stayed back still a little confused at what was going on. Here was a girl they had known for months in a forest she should be in. I had said we were helping Naruto and this is what we find. The way I was acting was not that of just a comrade.

Even worse was I was getting tired and there was no sign of change. There was no way to know how long she hadn't been breathing. She was cold from the water and mud. Her sunkissed skin looked as if it had been colored a sickly pale tone. They knew they were going to pull me off.

"Shika," Ino said quietly. I knew with that I couldn't continue and sat in the mud holding her, crying. I moved the hair and decided one more breath. I didn't hold her nose and it seemed more like a kiss then anything. I released her just praying Kami for a change and it seemed it was heard. Her skins color became brighter and her eyes fluttered open.

"Shika," she said.

"Naru," I said wiping the tears of my checks.

"Did you kiss me?" she asked. My face got red and I could hear Ino and Choji laughing.

 ***Kakashi***

The glowing stopped as I made it to the stone meadow. I sighed knowing she would now be fine since it meant Shikamaru had found her. The new problem was the tiger I heard on the hunt. I went closer to see who it was and found Anko. Flying threw hands I put the large cats to sleep.

"What are you doing here Kakashi?" she asked before a wave of pain went threw her.

"Same reason you are," I said putting her arm over my shoulder. "Orochimaru has entered the exams though you went in without the information I know."

"He is after the Uchiha," she said bluntly.

"How do you know?"

"I had a run in with him," she said as we started to walk. "He bit the boy. I am not sure if he will survive. He didn't seem to well though he wouldn't tell me who he fought,"

"I would put my life on Naru," I said showing her the necklace. "She figured it out but was separated from the team. She sent the Hokage a note and she said she was going to look for them. She probably arrived too late and he was bit. At that point she would have Sakura take Sasuke and held him off hoping we arrived to save her. This necklace went off about an hour ago telling me she was injured which is why I came in,"

"Then what are we doing here," she said pushing off me but collapsed.

"The glow went off," I said picking her up "That means the other seal holder found her. She is still injured but not in as much danger,"

"Who found her?"

"Shikamaru," with that she smiled. She had liked the boy and though those two couldn't see it a lot of other could see that they would be good together. "Where can I take you?"

"The Tower," and with a nod we shunsined away.

 ***Naru***

"I don't understand," Ino said as she unsealed some of my medical supplies. Close to the river was a hollowed tree. These could be found threw out the forest and were used when people did multiday trains here. In them they had a fire place and a few hammocks for sleeping. Genin weren't authorized to train here so I should have known about them but Anko had taken me here once or twice as a kid. "You're Uzu,"

"My name is Naru," I said as she stitched up the sword wound. Since she didn't know medical jutsu and the Nine-tails couldn't heal me due to the burns this was are only option. "You can't tell anyone just yet though,"

"I won't but Shikamaru knew this?"

"Yes," I said "So does Hinata and the all the rookie sensei's."

"Well then," she said putting in the last stich, "This changes things,"

"How so?"

"Well I need to know more about you since I am pretty sure Uzu is a bit of a show," she said with a smile. I laughed and then the boys walked in with Sawao. After the torcher incident I had been properly to the tracker who was the father of Rai. I had summoned him to find Sakura for me.

"They are about a mile away," Shikamaru said as he stirred the coals "We told Sakura you were resting and that once you could we would head to the tower."

"Sasuke is not awake though," Choji said.

"He is also giving off some vile chakra taint," Sawao said

"That would be the mark the snake bastard placed on him," I said shifting on the make shift bed on the floor. The hammocks would have been more comfortable but with my wounds not the best. I had packed a sleeping mat and had lots of pillows so it wasn't too bad. "I can't even do anything about the seal as it's not truly Fuinjutsu. Once we all get some rest I can reseal my seal and be off,"

With a nod Sawao poofed out and the others got in their own hammocks. I slept for an hour or so then sat at the entrance. I could see the stars form here and the look of them against the dark sky reminded me of what I had seen well I was basically dead. I was deep in thought when I was startled. With Kunai drawn I turned and saw Shikamaru.

"You don't need to guard," he said sitting across from me.

"I know that but I couldn't sleep," I said "what do you think happens when we die?"

"Never thought about it," he said "Why?"

"Well I guess I was injured enough for the Nine-tails to give me a gift of sorts," I said "It's the reason why I barely had a heart beat when you found me and you had to give me CPR,"

"Oh," he said red faced. He seemed to get that way even when explaining the CPR.

"He brought me to the world in-between to meet my mother,"

"What," he said shocked.

"Yea I hardly could believe it," I said then looked at him. "She told me she was proud of what I was becoming. She was even thankful to the Nine-tails for protecting me. She understood he cared for me as much as she or my father,"

"Was he there?" Shikamaru asked

"He couldn't be," I said "Due to what he did he soul is in a battle with the Shinigami for the rest of eternity,"

"What did he do?"

"Sealed the Nine-tails into me," he was shocked that I admitted it so easily. I knew he was slowly working it out but I wanted him to know from me.

"Your father..," I nodded

"Is Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage and my mother was Kushina Uzumaki Princess of the Land of Whirlpools,"

"Damn," he said in complete shock. "That heavy,"

"Yea," then we both laughed and went back to bed.

 ***Next Day***

Once everyone had a good rest and breakfast we were out. I dressed in a baggie hoodie for now as it would cover all my burns and I could hide my hands. For the most part all the burns were bandaged but this way no one would see my weakness. Choji and Ino both understood they couldn't say anything about me being a girl. As we approached were Sakura had made camp I got a bad feeling. It was confirmed when I saw the same sound ninja from the start of the exam beating on here. Lee was trying to fight but seemed a bit disorientated.

I really couldn't fight still so as team 10 went to fight I guarded Ino's body along with the now battered Sakura and Sasuke. It was all going well until the man with the sound device on his arm attacked Ino in his teammate's body. At that moment I could feel Sasukes chakra spike and I turned to see him standing covered in black and purple chakra.

"INO GET BACK NOW!" I yelled. She got back just in time as Sasuke came bursting out from where he laid before. The second male, who they called Zuko, challenged Sasuke. Sasuke pulled back his arms snapping both and I couldn't sit back any longer as he dropped the guy. "You need to stop."

"Why," he said in a dark voice "I am stronger then I have ever been,"

"Because this isn't you and if you don't stand I will not hesitate to slit your throat," I heard a gasp from those behind me but I ignored it. I then released what I could get of the Nine-tails KI to show I meant what I said. "In this moment you pose a threat not just to us but to the village and it is my duty to take you down if required,"

The chakra fell and he took a knee. The leader of the sound ninja's bowed and left his scroll. Without another word I took it and speared them as they fled. Neji and Tenten came and retrieved Lee and when all enemies were clear I fell on all fours.

I coughed and all could see the blood that dripped from my lip. I wiped it on the sleeve as to make no big deal about it. I was far from healed and using the chakra just as a display of strength hurt. Shikamaru helped me up and leaned me against the tree to give me a rest well we discussed the plan.

"What are you still doing here Nara?" asked Sasuke with distain in his voice.

"He saved my life," I said "From now on we will travel with them so deal with it. Choji can you get in my ratio pouch and get me one of the bars please"

"Naruto," Ino said as she saw me wince. I waved her off as she was helping Sakura with her now short hair.

"Yea," he said. Before we left Choji had strapped what was left of my belt to him so he had all my items.

"What happened to you?" asked Sakura.

"You left him that's what," Ino said and Choji nodded but then turned back to my pouch looking for bar.

"I already told you I ordered her to leave," I said as Choji handed me the bar. I knew it wasn't a perfect fit but would give me enough energy to get to the tower. "Now we need to get to the tower,"

"But you wanted to get as many scrolls as we can," Sakura said.

"Plans change," I said standing "It is only day two but we need to get to the tower and then to the Hokage. We can't stay here with Orochimaru after Sasuke."

"With your condition we are going to have to take it slow," Shikamaru said. "We will be at risk for attack."

"They are going to travel with us," Sasuke said not pleased.

"Yes and it won't take long if I shunsin us to the tower," the all looked at me dumb founded. "I can take two at once,"

"You can't shunsin to a place you have never been," Sasuke noted

"You have been here before?" Shikamaru asked ignoring Sasuke.

"How do you think I knew where the hollowed tree was," I said with a smile. "Anko use to be Anbu as I am sure Ino knows,"

"Yea she was Snake before she was moved to T&I though her last year or so was guarding…," that's when it dawned on her. "She was guarding you,"

"Yep she trained me a bit also so I know where to go," I said. "Sasuke and Choji you guys first,"

I grabbed them both and vanished only to appear in front of a large door. Knowing they had to wait for the others they sat. Another pop and I was back and grabbed Ino and Sakura. Last was Shikamaru and when I landed infront of him I was out of breath. His face said it all when I grabbed him. He was worried for me and I knew it.

With all of us here now we all walked into the same large room, Shikamaru being the only thing keeping me up. Sakura read the riddle and it wasn't hard as we opened our scroll. From the scrolls popped out Kakashi and Asuma who both looked concern as they saw us.

"Thank Kami," Kakashi said as he looked to me. I could see he hadn't had an easy time when I saw the necklace on him.

"Team 10 good job why don't you guys go and eat. You all have a few days until the end of the test so," Ino and Choji nodded but looked at me. They knew Shikamaru was the only thing that was keeping me standing.

"I will be ok," I said as Choji handed me my stuff. "I will talk to you guys later."

"Sakura and Sasuke you guys look alright head to the Hokage well I take Naruto to a medic," they nodded as an Anbu appeared and took them away. With them all gone I coughed again and wiped more blood from my mouth. I used that to undo the seal and be a girl.

"What you did was stupid," Shikamaru said as he layed me down.

"Which time?" I asked with a smile. I would have laughed but it hurt.

"I already called for a Nori so she should be here soon," Kakashi said. He unzipped my hoodie and his face went white from the damage. Even Asuma was shocked at the flesh that seemed to be burned away.

"What the hell did this," Asuma said well getting the rest of my hoodie off. They now saw the bandages that covered the burns going up my hands and arms. There was even a large burn going up my neck and to my face.

"I learned not to mix my bloodline with Nine-tails chakra," I said they then saw the stiches. "Putting anymore of the chakra could have started shortening my life span and none of us knew any medical ninjutsu that would work,"

"Sakura wouldn't heal you?"

"They don't know how bad she is," Shikamaru said "We found her as a girl also so Ino and Choji know now. She also wasn't..,"

"Don't," I begged him

"I got to," he said as Nori walked in "She wasn't really breathing when we found her and her heart was barely beating. I had to preform CPR,"

"Oh Kami," I looked to see Tsukiko behind Nori.

After that there wasn't much time for talking as the worked on me. Once they deemed me ready they took me to a private room. They healed my burns for the most part but warned me as they were chakra burns they were gonna sting for a while. The stiches would heal on their own so they left those as Ino had done a good job on them. Once they were sure I didn't have any internal injures they let me be.

My first visitor was the Hokage. I told him everything that had happened and only explained I had to use my bloodline. He said I did good as it was likely Orochimaru was going to sure from chakra poisoning from contact with the Nine-tails chakra. When I told him about my mother he smiled happy that the beast had done something like that for me. He was sad to hear I couldn't talk to my father though.

After he left I tried to sleep. It was hard but I managed to get some before morning when Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, and Hinata showed up. For the rest of the days at least one of them was with me at all times. On the fourth day Haku even joined us which shocked Ino and Choji but otherwise it was good.

Just like the hospital my visitors were restricted so I could recover without the need for the seal. This ticked off my teammates but it needed to be done. By the last day I was almost completely healed as we lined up. Kakashi had ran home and grabbed me one of my spear outfits, though he said I was starting to run out, so I could look more presentable. I did tell him about the tanto he gave me and he said it was fine because it did its job and could be replaced.

"Welcome to all of you that have passed the second exam," the Hokage said. As he passed it on to Hayate Gekko I looked around. There was 8 teams which meant 24 Genin. There was 5 Konoha teams and then one each from the Sand, Sound, and the Mist. I knew out of those 24 Genin Haku's teammates were to injured and were going to withdraw if a prelim was to be held. When Hayate asked their hands went up in a heartbeat. They went up went up to the balcony well the rest of us heard the instructions.

We were to fight with a random partner to knock our numbers down for the fight that would take place in a month. The fight would go until someone was unconscious, forfeited, or the proctor called it. With no more quitting the board began to run and it landed on Sasuke and one of Kabuto's teammates name Yoroi.

We all moved to the balconies of either side to watch the fight. Sasuke's mark had been sealed after his meeting with the Hokage. He wanted me to do it but I was still learning those and didn't nearly have the chakra to do it so Kakashi had to place it until Jiraiya could get back to the village.

I really didn't care for his fight as it was just major show boating so I relaxed against the wall. Second fight was Shino against the Zuku guy who insisted to fight. His arms ended up blowing up when the chakra eating bugs. Kankuro went after against Kabuto's last teammate Misumi. It did dawn on me that they were strange though.

"Sensei," I said getting up from my spot and walking over.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Are you getting impatient baka," Sakura said.

"Not really," I said shrugging her off at this point I figured she just called me baka out of habit so I ignored it. "Has Kabuto's teammates always been his teammate?"

"Yes they have,"

"What about their sensei?"

"He is new to them as there last died," he said "what are you getting at,"

"Well both his teammate have strange abilities," I said "I have never seen anything like them in Konoha. Also with those abilities they should have passed after 7 tries,"

"What are you getting at?"

"That they all should be watched," I said looking to Kabuto who smirked from the other balcony "Something is right with them,"

Kankuro won his match and the board drew again. This time it landed on Sakura and Ino and as much as I wanted Ino to win I knew neither would. It would end in a draw and that is what happened. The girl from the sand Temari against Tenten who lost against the wind user. Shikamaru came after and I cheered him on. It took some thinking but he defeated the Kin, the girl for the Sound, after catching her in his shadow.

"Good job," I said as he came back up.

"It was a drag but I got it done," he said then pointed to the screen to that showed mine and Kiba's name "Good luck out there,"

"I don't need luck for that," I said going down. Kiba and Akamaru were waiting for me. Of course he was mouthing off but I ignored. His attacks were sloppy and easy to dodge. With each miss he got angry which caused him to get worse.

"Stop fighting like a girl," he yelled as smoke covered the floor.

"Excuse me," I said. I could see those who knew my gender shocked at the words he had spoken. Even the look on Akamaru's face looked as if to say really.

"You heard me," he said "You're fighting like a girl. You're avoiding the fight using smoke and tricks,"

"I don't think your mom and sister would like to hear you talk like that," I said. I then looked to Akamaru as he moved out of the smoke and sat at the platform. "Heck it looks like your partner doesn't agree with what you said."

Oh it was more than that. Akamaru knew what gender I was and wanted me to teach his owner a lesson. In a real fight he would not side with me even when his partner was being idiot but he saw that Kiba deserved his beating. I drew one of my kunai and entered the smoke. Kiba couldn't smell me in here and I was to quite when I moved for him to hear. Before he knew it I was behind him pulling one arm back and putting a kunai to his throat.

"I was not fighting like a girl Kiba," I said as the smoke cleared. "I fight like a ninja and an alpha. You on the other hand fight like the hot headed beta you are,"

"You're wrong," he said as he tried to pull away but I just tightened the kunai which drew a thin line of blood from his neck.

"I am not," I said "I have watched you since the academy and your weakness has stayed the same. You try to be an alpha when you are clearly not this causes you to be reckless in your attacks and you do not plan ahead. Until you realize this you aren't ready to be a Chunin so forfeit so I don't have to knock you out,"

"Fine," he said raising is hand "Proctor I forfeit,"

I knew Kiba would be pissed at what would be embarrassing lose so I just sat against the wall. I would have given him a real fight but I knew using my chakra was going to work. Whatever Orochimaru had done messed up my chakra and since bring me to the world between life and death I hadn't heard a peep from the Nine-tails. Just using his KI had taken a lot of work.

Shikamaru sat with me as Hinata was called and it was close. She ended up withdrawing but she got a few blows on her cousin. He was still a dick though and was bad mouthing her even after the fight. Haku and Kabuto were next and I watched closely.

Something with Kabuto just didn't sit right. He was a skilled, to skilled now to have failed for the 7th time. Haku was well above Genin but Kabuto was a nearing Jounin level. In battle it was harder for him to hide it and it was easy for me to pick up. The next fight though I didn't like the look of…, Gaara vs Rock Lee.

Gaara was bloodthirsty to say the least and from what I had heard there was more than a few dead Genin in the woods from his hands. One of the scrolls that Shikamaru was from a rain nin that had been crushed to death. A close combat fighter like Lee would be no match for him and as I saw him use the sand the way he did it became apparent.

Gai of course gave him permission to drop an extraordinary amount of weight which did bring the gap closer together. For a time it looked like Lee might have him but Gaara grew angry after Lee had cracked his shell. Gaara was starting to lash out and I could only see it ending badly but no one seemed to want to stop it.

"You need to stop the fight," I said turning to Gai. Lee was in no shape to continue but was due to the beliefs Gai had placed in his head.

"Why would one as young as you what to snuff out Lee's flames of youth," he said with his patented Gai smile. "Is it you fear to face him in the finales,"

"I am looking out for his safety moron," I said. I turn and everything seemed to slow. I could see the sand starching out for him and couldn't take it. I jumped the railing and using my bloodline as little as I could I moved Lee. Once I saw him land at a normal pace I threw a sealing barrier between us and Lee. I didn't release any of the Nine-tails chakra but it seems in this state it didn't matter. My fangs were one thing as I now had them in my real body but without the chakra my eyes and nails shouldn't have changed but they did, something I would have to deal with later.

"You step between me and my prey," he said coldly as the sand floated around him. Just stood there growling as I saw the Jounin get to Lee.

"I told you to behave," I growled out just letting instincts take control. "Why have you not listened?"

"Mother says you are weak, Kumara," he said with a smirk as he said the name. "She says you have let this human tame you,"

"He is far from tamed," I whispered and as I did his sand lashed out toward the Jounin moving Lee. I threw more seal paper down creating another barrier that would allow them to leave the floor. The sand hit the barrier and broke apart. "He has fallen and the match is over. You won so stop this,"

"It is not over until blood covers the floor," his gaze then looks to the balcony. Shikamaru was visibly worried for me and he knew it. His next attack was aimed at Shikamaru and in a flash I was there and as fast as I could grabbed two seals that bonded to my hands. As I spread my hands apart it created a shield stopping the sand. The assault stopped and I threw more seals down creating a barrier around him and before it closed I entered.

Now I ran on pure animal instinct as I walked closer. I finally hit the Nine-tails chakra and directed its pressure on to him. He did the same as it became a fight for dominance between the two of us. As his pressure went down I grew closer to him until he was on his knees at my feet. This showed that for now I had won.

I released the barrier and after the proctor officially called the fight as if Lee had been disqualified which would be true as I stepped in on his behalf before he could call it. That meant Gaara would go on even with his act of aggression he showed. Gaara went back to the balcony well I stumbled to the hall near the bathrooms.

I hadn't fully healed from my fight with Orochimaru even after this long and pulling that hard to get the Nine-tails chakra had taken a lot out of me. Something was wrong with me and I could tell. My extra features had vanished but I was now sweating even though I felt cold. I entered the bathroom just in time as my seal undid its self and I threw up. When I looked up I saw Kakashi and Shikamaru.

"Shit," Kakashi said coming in. "We need to get you home,"

"What about the finale?" I asked before I puked again. Having never puked I was finding my first time very disgusting.

"They are only going to pick who you're against," Shikamaru said. "Kakashi can get your number,"

"But…,"

"No buts," he said "You have what looks like chakra poisoning. After I take you both to your house I will inform who needs to know,"

He picked me up and Shikamaru held on as we shunsined outside the barrier. He handed me to Shikamaru and told him to get me to bed and get me some food before disappearing. Once we got in the house I released the seal and striped down to my sports bra and shorts. Once I laid in bed I covered up and before long Shikamaru came in with a cool cloth. He was about to leave but I stopped him,

"Shikamaru," I said.

"Just going to make you some soup," he said.

"I'm not hungry," I said "could you just lay with me until I fall asleep,"`

He nodded and crawled next to me. He seemed a bit unsure what to do now but after a moment he started to pet my hair. I was about to protest but it was comforting and I only could imagine this is what it was like when a child was sick. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

 **Read, Review, Follow, and Fav**

 **The next chapter for y'all. The scenes between Shikamaru and Naru may just be a bit corny but still cute. As for the exam fights I couldn't see changing them much. Hinata's changed due to the fact she was more confident but Neji is still stronger. Lee I felt that even though Naru doesn't know him well she still knew she could stop it. Also means he isn't as injured as before YIPPY for the people who like Lee.**

 **Until the waves meet the their end,**

 **~Covley Hatake**


	15. Chapter 15: Things are getting Interesti

**I don't Own Naruto in anyway, shape, or form. If I did Naruto would not have been that trusting.**

 **Chapter 15:** **Things are getting Interesting**

I landed back on the balcony just as Choji's fight ended. It was apparently a quick fight as the sound user hit him well he was in his human boulder. The winners of the match were called down and so I took my chance to speak with the Hokage.

"Where is Naru?" he asked quietly as I got up to him. "And the young Nara?"

"Naruto wasn't feeling to well so I had Shikamaru bring him home," I said still using Naru's male name as other team leaders came within ear shot. "I will draw for my member if that is acceptable well Asuma does for himself,"

With a nod the rest was explained. The finals would take place in a month. Each participant had to be at the stadium at 9am or they would be disqualified and there would no exceptions to the rule. As Naru's proxy I went down when it would have been her turn and drew as did Asuma. Naru would hate it but she would be first.

"They fights *cough* will be as follows," Hayete said "Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara of the Sand, *cough* Shino Aburame vs Kankuro of the Sand, Shikamaru Nara vs *cough* Temari of the Sand, and finally Haku Momochi *cough* vs Dosu of the Sound. If someone fails to show or decides to forfeit *cough* before the finales the schedule will change. You are all dismissed," I started to walk off only to be blocked by my students.

"Sensei," Sakura said blocking me from following the waiting Hokage. "Where is Naruto?"

"As I said he didn't feel well," I answered. "I will tell you all later but for now I must see the Hokage,"

Before either could get another word in I was gone. I followed the Hokage to his office to find that someone was waiting for us. The man was older and dressed in a more traditional fashion. His white hair was tied back and red lines came down his from his eyes. This man was Lord Jiraiya of the Sannin.

"How did she do?" he asked

"You could have come yourself," I said obviously a little upset. Jiraiya was a great man, and my favorite author, but that didn't mean I would totally forgive him for ignoring Naru for 12 years. Unlike me he had a choice to be around her where I received orders to stay away.

"I only just got in," he said.

"She won her fight but stepped in to stop another," the Hokage said. "As to her condition I am unsure. Kakashi why don't you inform us as to her sudden departure,"

"After she left from her display of dominance over the Sand boy I found her in the bathroom, throwing up," I could see that concerned the Hokage more than Jiraiya.

"What's wrong with that?" he said "Guessing it was from the chakra pressure her and the boy released,"

"She has never been sick Jiraiya," the Hokage said putting his hand threw his hair. "Was it chakra poisoning?"

"That is abused the seal prevents that," Jiraiya yelled. "Unless it has been tampered with,"

"We didn't check the seal after what happened in the forest," I said ignoring Jiraiya "Her pulling on the chakra of it seemed to have been too much for her in her weakend state,"

"What happened in the forest?"

"That would explain the features," the Hokage said

"No she wasn't taping it then, its instinct it happened to Kushina a few times when she protected Minato or I when we got injured on a mission she was with us," I explained "She also has fangs in her normal body since the capture incident though it did take me awhile to notice myself,"

"HOLD IT!" Jiraiya yelled and we both looked to him "You all better start explaining what is going on." That was the start of a long night.

 ***Next Day***

I woke Shikamaru holding me much like when I had my nightmare in the wave. Unlike then I didn't want to move. I felt comfortable and safe with him but I could feel a presence I was unfamiliar with. I looked to see Jiraiya of the Sannin sitting on the couch I had in my room.

"Why are you here?" I asked sitting up just to see him better.

"To check on you," he said "I can't believe how much you look like both your parents,"

"Well you would have if you had bothered to check on me the last 12 years," I said

"Kakashi told you," he said

"No I figured it out myself," I said "It is well known you were my father's sensei and the name I use as a boy come from the only good book you ever wrote,"

"I…,"

"Don't bother with excesses," I said "As I Sannin the Hokage couldn't order you away from me like he did Kakashi. The first few years are understandable and there was no way I could travel with you as that would be stupid but you could have come to the village and cared for me. I won't let the past influence me but try your best not to fuck up when teaching me,"

"Who says I will be teaching you?"

"Well you're here and Kakashi isn't," I said "Also it is obvious that he would have to train Sasuke. You are the obvious choice and add to that they have probably realized something it wrong with the seal and you have the key,"

"You're a smart girl," he said with a smirk. "So tell me what the snake did,"

"Don't know exactly," I said sliding out of Shikamaru's grip. I gathered my chakra and the seal appeared as it always did "I was a bit wozzy when he did it but I saw his fingers glow then slam them in,"

"5 Prong Seal," he said rolling up his sleeve. "Just relax cause this may hurt," suddenly he thrust his fingers in to the seal. This knocked me on my ass which woke up Shikamaru from his dead sleep.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"/ **"FINALLY!"** was all I heard before I sat up and stretched. Instantly I started feeling better as my body started filtering out the chakra. My burns left as well now were healing.

"He back," I said standing.

 _ **"**_ _ **You really couldn't deal with it on your own,"**_ he said **_"Then you go poison yourself with my chakra showing a display of dominance that rivaled your mother over that Haruno witch when she tried to kiss your father in a bar,"_**

 ****"No I couldn't I am not that high in sealing you fuzzy ball," I said before realizing I was talking out loud. Shikamaru was used to it but Jiraiya on the hand didn't. "Sorry talking to him out loud,"

"I noticed," he said

"He is healing me so be back in top shape in a few hours," I said then turned to Shikamaru. "Thanks for staying,"

"It's no problem but I am gonna hit the shower," he went over to one of the draws and grabbed a change of clothes he had left here. After he left I sat back on my bed.

"So what are you gonna teach me?"

"Are we not gonna talk about the boy in your bed or the fact he had clothes here,"

"Shikamaru is a friend and as I use the closet for the most part I let him keep clothes here. Hinata has some as well since they both train here and stay often enough. Normally he sleeps in the loft though," I answered honestly "Again what are you gonna teach me?"

"Well depends on what you know," he said "Now that I know you do seals we can do more combat oriented seals. Also get you to sign the toad contract and..,"

"I already have a contract,"

"What," he said "the old man was supposed to hold that right for me. Can't believe Kakas…,"

"I don't hold the dog contract," I said I ran through the seals and when I was done Rai was on my bed along with Kodai.

"Naru!" Rai yelled jumping on me.

"You gave us quite the scare child," Kodai said "When Sawao returned and told us how bad off you were we all were scared,"

"You found the otter contract," Jiraiya said dumbfounded.

"Good god is that Jiraiya boy," Kodai said "you have gotten old,"

"Says you," he said crossing his arms like a child "the women still love me,"

"And still a pervert I see," I held back a laugh and continued to listen "Good thing you are here. Us otters really only use defensive seals and Naru could use some combat seals,"

"Maybe he can help with your bloodline," Rai said and Jiraiya looked shocked. It seemed as the Hokage had left it out.

"Bloodline?"

"Yea but not moms," I said. I then went on to explain what the Nine-tails had done and what I could do. Of course talking about it made me realize that I hadn't eaten since throwing up and my stomach grumbled. Jiraiya agreed to go get me some ramen and Shikamaru went with him just so he would get what I would want. When they left I took my shower and had a chat with the Nine-tails.

 _"_ _Is Kurama your name?"_

 _ **"**_ _ **Can't believe that stupid raccoon called me by it but yes that is my name,"**_

 **** _"_ _Can I call you by it?"_

 _ **"**_ _ **You would want to?"**_

 **** _"_ _Why wouldn't I,"_ I said stepping out and looking to the stiches. He already said they were mostly healed so I took a pair of scissors and cut them. No matter what he did now it was going to scar but to me it didn't matter. _"So can I?"_

 _ **"**_ _ **You may,"**_ he said **_"but next time you find yourself blocked from me don't pull on my chakra. You could have killed yourself and as you were running on instinct it could kill you,"_**

 **** _"_ _About that how did that happen? I transitioned as if I was using your chakra but I wasn't,"_

 ** _"_** ** _It's something all Jinchuriki can do thought what it does depends on the animal form we take. Kokuo is the Five-tails and as a horse type creature and his instinct would be flight instead of fight,"_**

 _"_ _So mine is fight,"_ I said as I was finally dressed and went to my room.

 ** _"_** ** _Yes and no. It's to protect what you see as yours. That instinct was one of the reasons that your first Hokage kept me. His will was to protect the village so as such this would give the holder the ultimate will to protect it. That is also why the Jinchuriki host was supposed to be kept secret,"_**

 **** _"_ _He was worried that if the villages mistreated the host they would not have the will to protect it,"_

 _ **"**_ _ **Correct,"**_ he said. Then Jiraiya walked in with Shisui in tow. Well we ate and I told stories of the forest to Shisui. After we started planning and of course Shisui wanted to help so Jiraiya said he could. After we just relaxed for the rest of the day well Jiraiya told stories of his travels and my parents.

 ***Shikamaru***

When I arrived home my mother went to fusing but after explaining I was helping Naruto she calmed down. She had apparently already heard he had gotten ill form the rumor mill. After a quick chat with my dad on training it was off to find the team 10 and Asuma to figure out who I would be fighting. To my surprise I found all the teams and the girl from team Gai at the BBQ place.

"Shikamaru," Ino said waving me over. "Is Naruto ok?"

"Better now," I said walking over. "You guys know who I am fighting?"

"The sand girl," said the brown haired girl "name is Tenten. Ino invited me and I was hoping to thank Naruto for saving Lee. He isn't that hurt is he? He just kinda disappeared after whatever he did,"

"He will be fine. He got some rest last night and was fine this morning, it seemed to be from the pressure that he and Gaara let off,"

"What was with that?" Sakura asked "I have never seen Naruto like that,"

"It was a display of dominance," Kiba said pushing his food. It seemed he hadn't gotten over his lose yesterday. "It happens in my compound quite often when one of the lower members wants to move up rank. I don't want to know what it felt like if Naruto put up a sealing barrier just to keep the pressure away from us,"

"Why was he growling them?" asked Sasuke. "He is not an Inuzuka so why would he do any of it,"

"It's a trait of his mothers," we all turned to see Kakashi-sensei standing with Asuma. "As a warning I hope none of you ever end up on the receiving end of that protective instinct as I have seen it end in a bloodbath,"

"What do you mean sensei?" Hinata asked I was a bit confused why she would until I realized she didn't know who Naru's parents were.

"Is that speed he showed as well," Sasuke said to himself angrily. He was fast and I saw his sharigan active when watching all the fights that interested him and it was still up when Naru had jumped in. He couldn't copy her speed and though she was not nearly moving fast enough to make her flashy trail that she normally did it was still her bloodline.

"Naruto can tell you anything else later," Kakashi said "Sasuke we will be starting your training so let's go pack for the month shall we,"

"Will we be training with Naruto?" he asked with a smirk as he stood to leave.

"Nope in this case he is your opponent," he said with a classic eye smile. "Sakura you will be training all month at the hospital. Go there tomorrow and they will give you your hours,"

"Ino your dad has requested you for training this month so I will have Choji help me with Shikamaru when he is not with his father," Asuma said as Kakashi left.

"Yes sensei," she said with a sad tone. I could tell she was embarrassed at what had happened with Sakura.

"As for today Shikamaru why don't you relax a bit," he said with a wink. I knew he want me to go with Naru but I knew Jiraiya was likely planning with her and as Kakashi had said she was my opponent also.

 ***End of the First Week***

The first week wasn't all that hard. Seals to me came like a bird to flying and only took me a few tries to get down pact. He informed me of the rules to the finales and my fight. Sucked I was going first but then again I could have fun seeing all the shocked faces as many would leave after their bets lose.

As we weren't leaving my grounds Shisui would bring word to his mother want we needed and she would send it back in a scroll. He was happy to help and Jiraiya even was helping him with his writing well I was practicing my kata's on the platform in the falls. Today Shisui ran in to town this time to get his mother for a dinner.

"The Hokage has no idea," Jairaya said with a smile.

"What do you mean," I said finishing another set I moved in to my next.

"That Shisui is the heir before Sasuke," as this I lost my balance and fell into the cold water. "I know you know kid. Itachi has told me you're looking out for the boy,"

"You're in contact with him," I said as I swam to shore.

"As I am considered his handler yes," he said with sadness in his voice "The boy is going to have to take over being heir isn't he?"

"Most likely," I said "Itachi came to the conclusion in his last letter. We can't really send anything to him but Ayame has realized also the truth, Sasuke is not fit to control the clan."

"Shisui is a smart boy," he said "Just like his father."

"Humble as well," I said getting my towel before heading into the house. "The Hokage saw how smart he was and wanted to put him in the program. Ayame almost did it to but I refused to allow him in and she took my advice,"

"Yes we don't need to push him the way his father was," he said joining me. We started preparing the food and soon Ayame came. We ate without a word of Itachi but after Jiraiya took her aside and gave her a scroll. It was from Itachi and as she opened it pictures from his own travels and little trinkets came out. Even gifts wrapped up for Shisui dated for upcoming birthdays. Most of all there was money.

Itachi knew that Ayame and her father didn't have much and some people stopped coming when I started showing up. Teuchi even had chased a few away when they said harsh thing about me. This caused money to be low at times and more than once now they almost had to close. The money he sent looked like all the money he had made doing whatever he was doing and the note said that some was his payment from the village for the mission he was on.

After the emotional night we helped the two home. When Teuchi saw the amound of money held in the scroll, well written down since it was quite a lot, he nearly collapsed. Over the years Teuchi had thought Itachi didn't care as he sent few letters and nothing for his child. Knowing that Itachi was still the man he wished for his daughter to marry made those thoughts leave his mind.

"Will you be able to give him something for me?" I asked avoiding his name as we walked through the village.

"I really shouldn't," he said "It's bad enough he has been contacting Ayame. She wasn't supposed to know but when he told me of the child I had no choice. Something like that she could have lost the baby thinking he was that cruel,"

"It's a necklace," I said pulling out my own "The small stone lets you send feelings to another connected stone. I would like to give Shisui and Ayame one that is connected to one he wears. That way he can send his love,"

"How did you manage that?"

"I made as seal with the help of a seal mistress on Ume. Her name is Suiko,"

"That old crone still lives," he said with a smile. "I heard rumors of a survivor on Ume but since I can't go there I couldn't see for myself,"

"She has an apprentice now," I said "but back to what I was asking. Will you give it to him? I want to have it to him before I make them public,"

"I can do that kid," he said ruffling my hair. "Now let's get back and get some rest we have an early day tomorrow,"

 ***In Iwa***

"Dam it Kurotuchi!" I yelled slaming my hand on my desk. Only one team was able to make it to the second exam and they had failed me. Kurotuchi had been defeated by an ice user. Worse she still hadn't figured out who the Princess was. There was rumor of a girl named Uzu having ties but she wasn't even a ninja of the village.

I looked through the results of the exam and one name did jump out at me, Naruto Uzumaki. The picture showed a blond whiskered marked boy instead of the red haired girl I wished for but there was something else about him. His eyes were a blue that I only had seen few times at the end of the war on a man that I still cursed every night, even though he was long since dead.

"Sir," said a nervous assistant. "This scroll just came,"

I took the scroll which was from the old war hawk of the leaf. He didn't wish to give me information on the boy but he had agreed to send me the file he had on the Uzu girl. The photos looked to have been taken on a few occasions. The first she was young, maybe 10, and was in the market with a Hyuga girl. It was not farfetched as her file said she was there as a proxy for her brothers courtship of the Hyuga princess. What struck me was the red tipped blond hair.

In the newer photo's she bore the Uzumaki crest as she was made proxy at the founding festival they held in Konoha. There the red had grown it seemed with age but her hair was still primarily blond. I could now see her eye though and they were not the deep violet I had seen on Uzumaki members. No instead they were flecked with purple that seemed to glitter in the light but the base was the same blue as the boys who claimed the name. That is when I realized.

They weren't just hiding the princess that one time as a boy but always. No one seemed to know that Naruto Uzumaki was in fact this girl called Uzu, it didn't even seem the war hawk had made the connection. Not only that but she was not just the Princess of the Whirlpool but of the Leaf as any Kage's child was given the title of a noble and were seen by the village as a Prince or Princess. She was the child of the fourth Hokage and likely the blasted Habanero. They had hid the secret for years and it seemed that it wasn't just from the outside world but to the village as well.

Going back the file at hand for "Naruto" I looked it over again. When he entered the Chunin exams things became more public as the rank up could come with a bingo book entry. The "boy" had an impressive mission record including higher ranked missions then he should have. It was noted that they boy was doing an A ranked mission to catch a traitor in their academy so record from before his rank was obtained was useless. This child was going to be far worse than the Flash or Habanero ever were.

"Get me my personal bingo book," I ordered and the assistant ran coming out with a larger book. I went to a fresh page and added both photos of the child.

 _(Fist name unkown at this time) Uzumaki_

 _Rank_ _: Genin_ _Status_ _:Alive_ _Gender_ _: Female_

 _DOB_ _: 10 Oct_ _Age_ _: 13_

 _Height_ _: 144.78cm (male)_ _Weight_ _: 39.91kg (male)_

 _Skills_ _: Seals,Speed,_ _Bloodline_ _: UK_

 _Name_ _: Uzu (female), Naruto (male), Hero of the Wave_

 _Family_ _: Father-Minato Namikaze Mother- Kushina Uzumaki_

 _Notes_ _: The child of two of the most powerful ninja to ever lived. Gender and linage has been hidden from not only us but even her own village. She is not to be messed with and is bound not to be alone as her sensei is the Copy-cat. She is to be named the Red Maelstrom of the Leaf as I hears she processes close to her fathers speed and the ferocity of her mother. She has be connected to the death of the Demon Brothers from the Mist and many of the men Gato had hired. She is credited for bringing down the corrupt business Gato corp._

 _ORDERS_ _: Kill if give chance but do not pursue. If encountered and not part of mission_

 _do not engage but observe for more information. Orders status to change as more information comes in._

"Have this held to be placed in after the Chunin exams," I said handing him my son the form. "Give copies to those that need to know now but I have a feeling more will change after the exam is complete.

 ***Konoha***

"You got to be fast," Kakashi said as his hit landed to the side of my head. "Gaara's sand is faster than even Lee could handle."

"You don't think I know that," I said wiping the blood from the corner of my mouth. "If you teach me justu that would be more useful. Maybe if I was Naruto you would teach me properly,"

"What did you say," he said knowing full well what I said.

"You know it and don't deny it," I said "You give Naruto more training then me. I've seen you guys disappear into the forest. I try to follow and the dope has but up some kind of barrier,"

"I am not teaching him any more then you," he said "and I don't think it wise for you to follow us,"

"Then explain why he has improved so much?"

"The Naruto you knew in the academy was a façade," he said "as for his training he works hard and yes he asks what he should do next but that isn't anything I wouldn't do for you or Sakura if you bothered to ask. No quite talking and let's get to work and no sharingan you can't truly gain the speed if you copy it,"

The rest of the day was quite boring and quiet. Even dinner was silent and I went directly to sleep. I had probably be asleep a few hours when a crackling woke me. I looked to see that Kakashi was no were to be seen. I got up to see him in the rocky clearing.

In his hand he had a ball of lighting. I recognized it as his famous chidori. Quickly I activated my sharingan and watched. I studied it for as long as I could and that was a good 30minutes before he stopped. I made my way back to my sack and back to sleep I went with a smile on my face knowing I know had a trump card.

 ***Naru***

Jiraiya was brutal in his training and everything became very routine. I woke up at dawn and prepared breakfast. After I would start my daily exercises of 150 sit ups, pull ups, and push up. After that is was a 10mile run around the property at regular ninja speed. Then I would start on seals, though after he realized the number of clones I could make he had me make 50 at the half way point to get an earlier start.

Seals finished up the morning and Shisui arrived at lunch normally with some ramen. At this point I would start working on my Taijustu. The Flashing Whirlpool style was far from complete or perfects so using my scroll that I had Jiraiya helped me with a few more kinks. Eventually I was going to have to consult a Taijustu master but for now it would work.

After Taijustus we worked on my bloodline. He was impressed with what Kurama was able to achieve. Though I had the building block for a bloodline I was truly not born with one but he was able to construct one. Seeing Jiraiya thought it was a nature bloodline but after testing my natures and finding a very strong wind nature and a secondary water nature he was at a standstill. The original Hiraishin was and action that required a seal to teleport from on area to another. My version cause my body to pick up speed and move from place to place. In theory I could use the seal to amplify it and move from one country to another in a matter of seconds. That was a test for another time.

The end of training was coming near and I decided it was as good as a time as ever to do something I wasn't sure he would approve of. I pulled out a case that the otters had gotten for me and set it on the table.

"What's this?" he asked slurping down his coffee.

"Well it's a rite of passage in the Uzumaki clan to have seals tattooed on you," I said opening the case to reveal the tattoo guy that I had Sawao get. It was more modern then what tradition called for but he was able to get Kodai to mix the sealing tattoo ink.

"I won't do it," he said pushing the gun away.

"But even the otters think I am ready," I protested. "They can show you the ceremony and with the absence of the ocean the platform at the falls works perfect."

"It is not that don't think you are ready," he said "I knew you were ready when I heard about the barrier seals. You have been ready for that honor for a while but you can't tattoo yourself."

"Then why won't you?"

"Because I am not an Uzumaki trained seal master," he said "We still have a week before the finales and if I take to the Hokage we can leave in an hour,"

"To where?" I asked. Participants weren't supposed to leave the village the events were taking place in.

"To Ume where it can be done properly," he said with a smile as he stood.

"But you can't go to Ume,"

"Your right but this ceremony as I am understood from your mother should only be done and seen by those of Uzu," he said before disappearing. I went to pack the few outfits I had for me as Naru. Knowing I was going to be coming out soon I need to get more but I pushed the thought out of my mind as I saw the Uzumaki ring on my dresser. I hadn't worn it since the festivle but I placed it on and smiled.

In a week I was no longer going to hide. I would be able to claim all my birthrights and no one could stop me. I lifted my hair to see the fading gender seal and smiled. We hadn't bothered to reapply it this month as I had don't for the last 4 years.

"You can take it off," I jumped at the sound and saw the Hokage. "I came to send you off out the back way so no one would know you left. I have the stuff to remove it with me,"

"Wont I need it to travel or get in the exam?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"I will make sure you get in," he said sitting next to me. "I know it has become painful for you to be in it,"

"What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb.

"Shikamaru came to me after the Penoy mission," he said "The Naruto form is a good 5 inches shorter then you are and it's not like it makes an illusion but it physically changes you. He said you were stiff coming out of it and it is harder for you to stay in it for long periods."

"I didn't want to complain," I said moving my hair so he could wipe the seal away with the cleaner. "I knew it was protecting me for a lot,"

"Yes it was," he said finishing cleaning the ink "but I don't see anything being a real threat. I am waiting to see name they give you in the bingo books,"

"Alight jiji," I said with a laugh.

"I have cleared the south entrance so you can't get out that way," he said getting up "I don't think I need to warn you Jiraiya to keep her safe. Her last trip that way didn't go well.

"We won't be screwing and will be there and back in no time," he said and then we were off. I had increased my regular speed to high Chunin with the training that we got to port before dinner and we were able to catch the last boat to Magnolia. I had sent a bird before we left so she would have time to prepare and then an otter when we got to Magnolia telling her I would be on the first boat to Ume.

Jiraiya placed me on the boat the following morning before going to enjoy the red light district. I arrived and got waves from those who remembered me from a few months prior. I walked to the market were I saw Azalea waiting.

"Sukio sent me to come get you," she said "You are to change at her place and then I will bring you to her."

Once we arrived I changed into a traditional silver kimono that was layed out on the table. The silver fading in to a gorgeous black wave pattern. Azalea help get the black obi on, just like my one at home had the royal seal in silver. After I was dressed it was time to do my hair. Along with the kimono an ornamental headpiece was laid out. The center was a large silver Uzumaki swirl that was had a bit of silver on each side. Putting my hair into a high bun I placed the piece on and put the silver sword like pin threw the holes (think hair piece Zuko and Azula wear in Avatar but silver and a swirl). In the mirror the sword looked like it was behind the seal to protect it and that is when I realized I had seen it before. The whole outfit made me look like the one the daughter of the Sage of the Six Paths wore in a painting Kodai has shown me, even down to my red bags still falling down. Not being permitted anything more we started off.

After that Azalea brought me down to the cliffs. I could see light coming from a cave at the base. I started to go when I realized Azalea had stopped.

"Are you not coming?"

"Sukio said it is a tradition of your home land," she said. I nodded and went in to see not just Sukio but Mao and three men. One of the men was probably near the same as jiji but the other two looked around Kakashi age and both looked the same except for their facial tattoo's being on the opposite sides. All the men had red hair that I had only seen in the mirror. The cave was lite buy two fires near the back. In the center was a stone alter, which I assumed I would lay on. On the side of the alter was two empty bowls, a pitcher, and a traditional tattoo set.

"Summon that old otter of yours," she said and I obliged summoning Kodai. He didn't even speak to me as he handing her a small jar.

"Naru Uzumaki," said the oldest of the men. "You, the Princess of the Whirlpool, have been deemed ready to receive your first sealed tattoos,"

"Back home this would grant you entry in to the guard," said the man with the left tattoo. "Now with Uzu gone it shows a new hope for the Uzumaki clan,"

"What seals have you chosen?" asked the other tattooed man.

"I wish the shield to be placed on my left wrist so I may guard my village, my comrades, and my descendants to come," I answered "I wish for the sword to be placed so I may fight for my village, my comrades, and my descendants,"

"Very admiral choices," said the old man motioning for me to lay. I did as told and the two men started the mixing. Sukio placed the powder form the jar in to the bowls and Mao the water from the pitcher. When the water was poured I could smell something different but for now would not question. The men mixed the ink well Sukio sat on my left.

"This will be a long process as I am the only one here that can do this," she said picking up the tattoo needle. I nodded and she began.

I knew there was going to be pain but it was something that I had to go through and even Kurama said he was not going to dull it. I wasn't sure what time we had started but I knew it had been before 8 in the morning. As night started to fall she was still only half way done.

Well Sukio worked the other meditated or stocked the fire. Other than the occasional sound of moment or a bird it was quite. It had taken a two days to finish the complicated seals in the shield. The sword was less complicated as it was a battle seal and when done in short it was to be quick were barrier and shields need to be prepared before battle. The sword seal only took half a day. At the end I stood and looked now tattooed bans on my wrists.

The band on my left wrist went half way up my forearm. It was very intricate in the swirling pattern found in Uzu seals. In some spots you could even the pattern in the lines. I held my arm defensively and channeled chakra to the seal. The shield was a deep orange color and was large enough to guard myself. With some training I could expand it if needed.

The band on my right was thinner, maybe an inch. The pattern was much smaller but the purpose saw different. This seal would seal my tanto into when I could get it replaced. This way it would always be close to defend with.

"Thank you," I said looking back them. I was shocked to see the older man holding something wrapped.

"I was the historian of the royal home," he said "I was tasked with keeping the history of our clan from being destroyed."

"You're an Uzumaki,"

"Yes I am but far removed from the royal bloodline," he said "My job was to protect the royal artifacts. The first was the ring that contained the seal of the royal house. This was sent to your mother just before the fall. The second is the headpiece you wear which has been the crown of the Whirlpool since the Sages daughter, Uzu, wore it. The kimono also belonged to her and has special seals to always fit the wearer. It was for coronations and other important events. This was the last item our lady Uzu left us, the sword of the Sage,"

He unwrapped the cloth to show the most beautiful katana I had ever seen. The sheath was a swirling patter of black, red and silver. The hilt was wrapped in in red and black cloth. He handed me the sword and all in front kneeled.

"That sword has never been given to anyone to use," said the old man. "It shall be seen as the symbol of the second coming of the Uzumaki,"

"To the shores and beyond we shall defend," they all said. I was a bit confused but just went with it as the two younger men came closer.

"I, Kaion Uzumaki, do swear loyalty to the royal house," said the man with the tattoo on his left face. As he kneeled he cut his hand and let it drip into a pool of water that I hadn't realized was there.

"I, Kairu Uzumaki, do swear loyalty to the royal house," said the other as he did the same.

"All hail Princess Naru," said Mao and that's when it donned on me.

 _"_ _Was I just crowned?"_ I asked myself/Kurama

 ** _"_** ** _Well this just got interesting,"_**

 **Read, Review, Follow, and Fav**

 **So yea that just happened lol. I know not much of ShikaNaru but slowly guys its getting there. I thought it would be nice to add in the clan a bit just before she officially comes out. As for Jiraiya she my understand why he didn't take her but she still has a right to be made at him for not trying.**

 **Kaion- means ocean/sea sound**

 **Kairu- means ocean/sea current**

 **Until the waves meet the their end,**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	16. Chapter 16: Final Exams

**I don't Own Naruto in anyway, shape, or form. If I did Naruto would not have been that trusting.**

 **Chapter 16: Final Exams**

The tip back was smooth unlike the last time I had taken the way. Sukio wanted me to stay for a feast but the finales were to close. Mao, Kaion, and Kairu came with me though, with the later to meeting us at the port. When we came back there was no questions asked.

Looking at my cabin filled I knew I was going to need something bigger. Kaion and Kairu had decided to be my guards and would be staying in Konoha. Being as they were Uzumaki's that did give me the numbers so the council could not complain. None of that was going to help our living situation. For now though they stayed in the loft. After bringing there thing to the cabin I had to check them into the Hokage.

"So more Uzumaki's," he said confused "Do they know?"

"Yes sir," Kaion said.

"We were young but we all knew of Lady Kushina's burden," Kairu said "It was only natural that upon her death her child took over,"

"Ok that helps," he said sitting back. "What you're your plans boys?"

"We are guards to the royal family,"

"And I told you that you can't do that all the time," I said "I am a ninja of this village which means I will have mission that you won't be on,"

"They could become ninja," jiji said "We can test their skills after the exam and give them a rank. For clan ninja we always know there will be things that need to get done so we do work with clan traditions,"

"Thank you sir," they said.

"This means you will have to go to council meetings," he said "For today though you can roam the village freely just keep using Uzu for the day. I will have the Naruto file pulled and your real file placed in the records this afternoon. Now about your revile tomorrow,"

"What's wrong?"

"I Hayate is no longer the proctor so I had to tell the new one so he wouldn't kick you out,"

"Who is the new proctor and what happened to Hayate?"

"Genma Shiranui is the new proctor and there was an incident after you left and Hayate was killed,"

"Senbon boy better not make any comments or I will shove that senbon where he doesn't like it," I said. It wasn't as if I was ignoring the Hayate fact but I knew he wasn't going to tell me anymore. "Just tell him not to kick the cloaked figure out tomorrow,"

"I will," he said "Now why don't you show your cousins around,"

"I will and can you message Cat. I am going to need his help designing a new house," I said with a smile and we left. I brought them down to the market where I received many waves. Kaion and Kairu seemed quite happy to be here.

"You guys haven't been in a village much have you?" I asked with a laugh.

"No," Kairu said.

"Grandfather kept us away as much as possible," Kaion said "He said it was dangerous,"

"Being Uzumaki I guess," I said as we walked into a ninja shop. Knowing they were going to need equipment it was time to start shopping. "How old are you?"

"17," they both said.

"We were born after the fall so like you we have never seen Uzu," Kairu said somberly.

"You guys know the traditions better though," I said looking for clothes for them. "I only just started learning 4 months ago so you can help teach me,"

They seemed to be excited about that. After that the conversation was more upbeat as we shopped. They settled on the ninja wear of black anbu pants, boots that zipped, a mesh shirt, and a hooded red vest. They also picked up some plated arm guards and a belt that would hold the village emblem. We placed an order for 10 seats each to be ordered along with some extra boots and we were out. Walking out though we ran into team 10.

"Na...Uzu," Ino said stopping herself from saying my name. "We haven't seen you all month,"

"Been quite busy," I said "These are my cousins Kaion and Kairu,"

"Cousins?" Shikamaru asked.

"I will explain later," I said. "So what are you guys up to?"

"Going to get dinner," Choji said "It might be the last time team 10 is together as Genin,"

"Would you like to come?" Ino asked. I looked to the two behind me and the nodded.

"You go my lady," Kairu said "We will head back home."

"You two can come," Ino said with a smile.

"I think it would be better we go home," Kaion said. "Its starting to get busy and we still aren't use to all the people. We can get something on the way,"

"Stop at Ichiraku Ramen just tell them I said to put it on my tab," they nodded and were off. We went to the BBQ place and really just talked. It was nice to just be myself. Ino of course was asking questions like crazy but I didn't mind. As of tomorrow everyone would my secrets and it was a relief.

The end of the night Ino and Choji went home but me and Shikamaru went for a walk. We ended up on the head of the fourth on the monument. Leaning on against one of the spiky pieces of hair I looked at the village and got an eerie feeling.

"Shikamaru can you promise me something," I said still looking out.

"What is it?" he said

"That you will try tomorrow," I said turning to him "I know fighting a girl is a drag for you but still fight don't just give up,"

"Troublesome," he said but then smiled "I guess I can,"

"Even if it comes to fighting me,"

"Oh hell no," he said "I have thought of a battle with you on multiply occasions and each time I lose. You're just too unpredictable,"

"Even for you?" I said jumping back up to the cliff.

"Even for me," he said following me. "Are you nervous?"

"About the fight, no" I said hoping into a nearby tree I swung on the branch.

"About after tomorrow," he said "Naruto will no longer exist. People could react badly and some won't understand,"

"A bit," I said honestly "Technically Naruto hasn't existed since I got back today. The Hokage always kept a real file on me and he replaced the Naruto file this afternoon. The face of Naruto has always been seen as the demon and now it will be me. Kurama will still not be announced but all the adults know. My parents won't be officially announced either but when he calls me heir and when I use my bloodline it will be obvious. There is some perks though,"

"Oh like what?"

"Well I don't have to hide around my friends," I said jumping down next to him and we started walking. "Don't get me wrong it was nice hanging out with you and Hinata but I could only act like myself at home. Tonight I didn't care as it comes out tomorrow so I got to be myself with Ino and Choji. I know Sakura won't take it too well but I can have the girl days that I see all the village. Kiba will be a handful at first but after the prelims he shouldn't be too bad/"

"Maybe embarrassed more," he said.

"Maybe," I said as we made it back to my cabin. We said our goodbyes and I was off to bed.

 ***Final Exams***

I made it to the stadium at 8:30 and went to the room designed for us. There I almost all the participants already waiting along with their sensei's. The only ones missing were Dosu from the sound, the sand trio, and Sasuke. Sasuke was a surprise cause Kakashi was waiting when I arrived which never happened.

"You're here," I said walking up to them. I of course was getting looks from the others as I was wearing a cloak that covered me.

"Well I wouldn't miss it," Kakashi said with a smile. "I heard you found some more clansman,"

"Yep so its official I have to deal with the same bull you do," I said and he laughed. "Where is Sasuke?"

"No idea swung by his place and didn't find him," he said and then Genma came over.

"Big day kid," he said looking for a hint of what I looked like. "So normally large announcements aren't made until the finally battle but the Hokage has scheduled yours in. You're gonna give the crowd a hell of a heart attack."

"You have no idea," I said before he walked off. I mingled a bit but time was moving quite fast. The sand trio walked in just in time and then the doors to our area was locked so no more could enter until after the schedule was fixed. Sasuke and Dosu were no shows and that was going to be an issue for some. Many of the people had come to see the last Uchiha fight. We were escorted to the field. Our sensei, or in my case sensei's, stood behind each of their students.

"Welcome to the Chunin exams," the Hokage said from his balcony. There I could see the Kazekage as well seated next to him. "Now as you can all see we had partipaints that did not arrive so the schedule is being reworked but I would like to introduce the fighters," He was about to continue when we heard a commotion coming from the waiting room. Immediately I could tell who it was.

"The battles haven't even started yet!" Sasuke yelled. I only just rolled my eyes and looked to Kakashi who nodded and went to deal with him. With that being handled the Hokage continued.

"As I said let us introduce the finalist," he said "Out of nine hidden villages we have three being represented in the finals. From the Mist we have Haku Momochi,"

Haku stepped forward and the crowd cheered. I looked to see Mist-nins happy to see that they had made it this far first time back. Even his teammates, Chōjūrō and Shinju, were in the crowd. When the cheers died down he stepped back.

"From the Sand we have three finalist and they are the children of the Kazekage. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara of the sand," cheers rung again and the Kazakage clapped.

"From the Leaf we have from the Hyuga clan Neji Hyuga," stoic claps from the clan and some very loud cheering from Lee.

"Shino Aburame," more cheers and silent claps from the clan, though believe I also heard chirping from insects like they were cheering.

"Shikamaru Nara," more claps but mostly from the Akimichi and Yamanaka members.

"Now the last participant I must come clean on," this shocked everyone and it became silent. "Thirteen years now I have been keeping a secret from you all. The Naruto Uzumaki you all know doesn't exist. That night it wasn't a little boy,"

He nodded at me and I dropped my hood exposing my long hair. I then unclipped my cloak and let it drop. I wasn't even wearing the clothes that resembeled Naruto's. Instead I changed into an outfit that Mao had made for me. I was wearing a hooded kimono like tank top that was crimson red that went over a mess tank top. The top was longer in the back reaching my knees were the front to my mid thighs. The trim was black and the top was held close by a black leather obi like belt. I wore wrappings on my left wrist and had traditional plated guards on as well. My leaf plate was on a food pill pouch on my upper left arm. For bottoms I wore plain black ninja shorts. I went with black flat ninja boots that went up to my knees. I added a kunai holster to my thigh and my scroll clips were on the back to the obi and a new supply pouch was attached. (Look at my twitter to see the image that inspired the outfit will have a picture of Naru done with this eventually).

"Her real name is Naru Uzumaki and she is the Heir to the Uzumaki clan," he said and I looked to see the reactiongs.

 ***Sasuke pov***

"What!?" I heard Sakura yell. I was feeling the same to be honest. Not only was I disqualified from the tournament but Naruto was the girl I had been after for months. I also couldn't help but smirk because that meant the now truly named Naru would be easier to obtain as a village ninja. "Did you know about this sensei?"

"Since the day she was born," he said

"How unyouthfull of you to keep the secret," said the green wearing idiot next to Sakura.

"It was for her safety," Ino said

"Wait you knew," Sakura screeched.

"Only since we found her at the exams," Choji said.

"I have known since the first day of the Academy," Hinata said with a smile. "And Shikamaru told her he figured it out the day we graduated."

"I didn't know she was a clan heir though," Ino said and Hinata agreed.

"Damn she is hot," Kiba said but he quickly shut up after a death glare from Kakashi. I stayed quite though.

 _She will be mine._ I said to myself looking at my future wife. There was no way the council could deny me now as I was already told I could chose even from the clans. She would be mine weather she liked it or not.

 ***Naru pov***

For some time it was quite but then I heard the cheers. Mao, Kaion, and Kairu were the loudest. Tsukiko was sitting with Ayame and Shisui who was yelling something about kicking butt. The rest of team 10 and 8 were cheering as well. I turned back to see how my competitors felt.

Temari and Kankuro seemed shocked but silent. Neji, Gaara, Shino and the Sand sensei seemed to be very stoic and uncaring. Gai on the other hand was crying and mumbling something about youth that was kinda weird. Shikamaru, Kurenai, Haku and Jiraiya just smiled. Zabuza on the other hand was very confused.

"WHAT!" he yelled and I had to laugh. The normally emotionless Demon of the Mist broke at the realization. "You..are…a girl,"

"Yep," I said with a slight laugh.

"I thought you being a girl was the disguises on that mission," he said "wait, Haku you knew?"

"I confirmed before we left them but I knew it when I evaluated her for Gato that she was the real face," Haku replied before the Hokage stared talking.

"This was done for her safety and she should not be blamed for the lie. It was my choice that night," he said. "Now with that said the first round alterations have been made. As many of you can see two competitors failed to show at the time they were given and were disqualified. _(Cue boos that Sasuke was disqualified)_ So the changes are as follows. Naru Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga, Kankuro vs Shino Aburame, Temari vs Shikamaru Nara, and lastly, because each had their opponent fail to show, Gaara vs Haku Momochi,"

"Everyone not fighting please leave the field," Genma said "Competitors a balcony has been prepped for you,"

That left me and Neji in the field. Genma went through the rules and emphasized killing being frowned on. Both of us got into our respective stances. Genma called for the battle to start but we stood our ground seeing who would go. After a few moments he did and I did a back handspring to avoid.

"You think because you're a girl I would go easy on you," he said as I avoided another attack.

"Not in the slightest," I said as took my shoot. He jumped back to avoid.

"You're as stupid as Lady Hinata if you think close combat will work on me,"

"You are pretty damn stupid if you think that would get me riled up," I said creating a mass of shadow clones. Well my clones attacked him I readied myself and summoned Rai.

"I was wondering when I was coming out," he said.

"Ready for it?" I asked and he nodded putting himself on my shoulder. Using chakra I started writing a seal in the air. I finished just as he popped my last clone.

"SEALING ART: OIL BOMBS/LIGHTNING STYLE: MULTISTRIKE," we yelled in unison. From the seal six balls of oil shot out and with the assist of Rai they caught fire. I hadn't them to kill but the injures form them would at least slow him down. They were on target until he made his move.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS PALMS ROTATION," he yelled and spun causing a dome of chakra to surround him. The balls of flame shot out and every direction putting themselves out once the fuel spread to far to stay lit.

"That's not a move you should know," I said. Knowing this was going to get tense I had Rai move to the wall and wait for my signal. "Hinata has be practicing that for months and hasn't achieved that high quality rotation yet,"

"Yes it is one of the main house techniques," he said "and I learned it better and faster than the heir,"

"Why do you hate her?" I asked then I realized if he learned that he probably learned the other but it was too late. He smirked knowing I worked it out.

"You're in my field of divination, EIGHT TRIGRAMS 64 PALMS," he yelled as he struck me over and over closing my tenketsu points. When he was done I slumped on the ground finding it hard to move. "As for why I hate her, she is the reason my father is dead,"

"How?" I said _"Kurama can you open them,"_

 _ **"**_ _ **On it will have a surge ready in a moment keep him talking so they don't stop the match,"**_ he said.

Of course like a villain in a comic book he started droning on about what happened. How his father was the younger twin to Hiashi. How because of that his father was sealed on their third birth and placed into the branch house. He went on to say that on Hinata's third birthday she was kidnapped and her father killed the man who was a delegate from the Village Hidden in the Cloud. He said that they wanted the killer's body and because his father was identical they killed him to take Hiashi's place. He even took off his headband showing me the seal. At the end I had to laugh.

"Are you laughing," he said angrily.

"Yes," I said "Hinata was three and you blame her. She treats you as a brother and you treat her as the enemy. Do you want to know what her goal is?"

"What would a spoiled princess want?"

"For the clan to be untied and the seal to no be used and more," I said as I let the charka surge threw my points allowing for me to move. I kicked him back and stood letting the chakra die down.

 ** _"_** ** _Use it,"_** Kurama urged. It was time to show my blood line. I took a breath and let it activate then got a running start.

 ***Hokage pov***

 _"_ _That is the Hiraishin but it can't be I didn't give her that scroll,"_ I thought to myself. Just I did Jiraiya appeared.

"It's not it," he said. "That's her bloodline. Shocked me to when I first saw it,"

"But how?"

"We owe a fuzzy ball some thanks," he said before disappearing again.

 ***Kakashi pov***

"How could you teach her something so dangerous," Gai said.

"Did you say something," I said fully aware of what he said.

"Kakashi this is serious," Kurenai said

"What is wrong with that jutsu?" asked Kiba "He…She is winning with it,"

"She is faster than I am," Lee said

"That was a seal jutsu that was perfected by the fourth Hokage," Kurenai said. "If used incorrectly I can maim or kill the user,"

"It's not a jutsu," Asuma said.

"You knew about this and let him," Gai said "So unyouthful,"

"I copy it," Sasuke said and they all seemed shocked and not just because he couldn't copy but because he tried.

"I know you can't Sasuke and what did I tell you about copying," I said and he wordlessly deactivated his sharigan.

"Why can't he copy it sensei?" Sakura asked "I mean if it's strong Naruto should just give it to him so he can have it. He has earned were Naruto hasn't,"

"I am going to pretend you just didn't say that and it's not Naruto anymore," I said rubbing my "eyes" shamefully "and it cannot be copied because it is a bloodline,"

"A BLOODLINE!" said a bunch of them.

"Yes and it will be explained later so watch the fight,"

 ***Naru pov***

When my run came to the end Neji was on his knees from the hits he had received. I extended my right arm and activated the seal releasing my katana. Unsheathing it I placed the blade to his throat.

"If I had used that at the start you would not have gotten a hit," I said

"How?" he asked with a quiver in his voice

"It my bloodline, the Hiraishin." I said "and you wouldn't have known because I am the first user of the bloodline though my father had a similar jutsu. You're not the only one caged. I have had to keep secret after secret for years. My gender, my intelligence, and my birthrights have been hidden from me and when I found them out I had to hide them. Until the academy I had no one my age to talk to because of the secrets I had to keep. Hinata saved me from being lonely and she can do the same for you. Now yield this blade is old but I assure you it is sharp,"

"I yield," he said just loud enough for the proctor to hear. With that said I backed off and sheathed my blade. I didn't bother with putting it back in the seal since it was now known I had it. I attached the blade to my back.

"Good fight kid," Genma said and then it dawned on me that the crowed was cheering for me and I smiled a very Naruto like smile. I then made my way to the stairs to the balcony for the competitors.

"So that was the bloodline," Haku said.

"Show off," Shikamaru said with a smile. They then called Shino and Kankuro but Kankuro withdrew.

"Why come if you are going to withdraw before the match," Haku said and I just shrugged as I grabbed my calorie bar from my pouch. Temari on the other hand just jumped down taunting Shikamaru.

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"Do it or I push you out there," I said and knowing I was serious he jumped down on his own free will.

"Your boyfriend really listens to you," Haku said.

"Hess.. he is not my boyfriend," I said nearly choking on my calorie bar.

"Then why the face," I was about to say something back when an Anbu appeared.

"They Hokage would like to see you Uzumaki-sama," he said and then we were off into a private viewing room.

"I wanted to congratulate you," he said giving me a hug. "Your parents would be so proud of you,"

"Thanks jiji," I said.

"People will soon realize who you truly are now," he said "You ready for that?"

"As much as I can be," I said "we will see the reaction when it dawns on everyone."

"Just wait until the promotion part of it," he said with a laugh.

"Does that mean I get my vest?" I asked and he laughed harder.

"If I didn't I bet a few lords who were watching would be upset," he said and looked out on Shikamaru as he used his coat to extend his shadow. "He would be a good choice,"

"I would think so," I said "he doesn't have much for chakra, Nara aren't known for having a lot, but he uses it wisely. He probably has this planed out farther then he can go,"

"Is that so?"

"Yes and as he would normally work as a team it would be affective,"

"What about close combat skills? He could use those,"

"She is a wind user his skills alone would be useless. He is a long range Ninjutsu user and you need close combat for her. If he had teammates it would be effective though,"

"Very good assessment," he said "if you knew her skills and this was a capture mission who would you assign him with other then his current teammates?"

"You're testing me jiji," I said with a laugh "Well as you said before the wave Kakashi and I would work well on a team with him. We are adaptive enough to cover his faults. If it had to be from my age group I would still work and Kiba,"

"Good again," he said "Knowing what and who would work best is important for a Kage,"

"That mean your handing over the hat," I said jokingly.

"No," he said "You still need to learn things," and with that he poofed away. I looked to see he was still in the balcony the whole time and was smiling. I looked down to see that Shikamaru had forfeited and I went down to meet him.

"I tried," he said

"I know," I said putting my arm over him. "She wasn't a good match for y…"

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I just sensed a very foul chakra," I said as we got to an open landing. I sniffed around and could smell it to but it seemed to be everywhere. "I know it I just can't place it,"

I looked down to see Haku's fight with Gaara was starting. I thought it was him but it wasn't and it was strange. I couldn't quite place it until I looked to the Kage balcony. The largest concentration of the scent was coming from there. I ran another two flights up to get a better view and that's when I recognized it. Sitting next to jiji was none other than Orochimaru.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked but I didn't say anything and ran to the sensei's.

"Naru what's wrong?" Asuma asked

"We…got to stop…the exam," I said slightly panting from the run.

"You afraid to go against Gaara," Sakura said "That is not a reason to stop baka,"

"No,"

"What is it?" Kakashi said.

"Orochimaru is here," I let out just as a blood curdling scream rang threw the stadium.

"MY BLOOD!" Gaara yelled before releasing an inhuman roar. I wanted to jump down but all of a sudden I started feeling tired. I was almost out before a surge of chakra shook me back. I looked back to see Shikamaru holding on to me.

"All that training and can't do Genjutsu," he said duck a kunai. I looked to see the crowed asleep other than a few ninja but there was also large amount of sound Ninja's in the area. Kakashi and Gai were fighting them off well Sakura was ducking down. Sasuke was no were to be seen and so were Gaara and Haku.

"Where did duck-butt go?"

"After Gaara," Shikamaru said "Gaara took off and Haku followed him on orders from Genma. Sasuke said it should be his fight and went off after them,"

"Damn kid," I looked to see Zabuza cutting down one of the sound. As he was not allowed his Executioner blade he was restricted to Kunai. "That boy is going to get killed, even Haku won't stand a chance,"

"Shikamaru, Naru, and Sakura I have a mission for you," Kakashi said

"Yes sir," Shikamaru and I said.

"Get to Sasuke and stop him from doing something stupid," he said "There is only one person who can stop Gaara and it's neither of them,"

"Who is it sensei?" Sakura asked confused

"Me," I said and all I got was a nod.

 **Read, Review, Follow, and Fav**

 **Wow this story it really flowing lately. I know this chapter is much shorter than the most recent ones but it felt like a good place to end. And another cliff hanger for those who just love them** ***Cough* AC5junky *Cough*** **. For all those that keep sighting spelling I know and I will be uploading edits eventually but when I reread I fix the mistakes I find and then by the end I forget cause I am in a new chapter. Don't worry I know I have horrible spelling and I am working on it. I believe it has gotten better as it has gone one.**

 **As normal tell me how I am doing and keep reviewing what you think is going to happen. I like seeing what you think is going to happen. Check out my twitter to see what that outfit looks like. The more followers I get on that the more will get posted about this story and my other.**

 **Until the waves meet the their end,**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	17. Chapter 17: Uncharted Feelings

**I don't Own Naruto in anyway, shape, or form. If I did Naruto would not have been that trusting.**

 **Chapter 17: Uncharted Feelings**

"Naru you understand what you have to do?" he asked avoiding a strike to the head. Oh I knew but I didn't have to like it.

"If I can't get him under control I will," I said. "He doesn't seem to be able to control it. His seal has to be faulty and I might not be able to fix it but I don't wanna kill him unless I have to,"

"I understand," he said. Gaara may not be my brother by blood but we were both forced to carry the same burden.

"Before we leave take this," I said handing Shikamaru a food pill. He didn't ask any questions and then I handed two viles to Kakashi. "Just in case anyone needs them,"

With a nod we were off across the field. I looked back one time to see a barrier around the Kage box. I couldn't do anything to help jiji but I sure could stop a giant raccoon from going on a rampage.

I followed the scent into the forest. They were headed out of the village but I knew it wasn't for long. Gaara was hurt and I was unlikely Shukaku was healing him. The weaker Gaara got the easier it would be for him to take control. We were catching up to the scents when another scent caught my nose.

"We are being followed," I said coming to a halt "17 maybe 18 hard to tell they are moving in a large group hard to get exact number,"

"And how do you know that baka," Sakura said and I was about to say something when Shikamaru spoke up.

"Just fucking trust her you imbecile," he said which shocked both of us. "Your gonna need a distraction,"

"You don't have to I…,"

"No you cant just keep following the trail," he said. "I will catch up," Sakura started to head but I didn't want to leave Shikamaru. We both knew the likeliness of him making it, his chakra may have been restored but that many people was too much for him to handle alone.

"Please don't die," I said kissing him on the cheek before jumping away. I don't know why I did but I did and it felt right. I couldn't help but have a small smile. We kept running for some time before we had to stop again.

"Why did we stop?" Sakura asked.

"Every so often I need to get the scent again," I said sitting and searching.

"Well hurry up," she said "That lazy ass probably fell asleep before he could hold them off,"

"Don't you dare say shit about Shika," I growled at her. "I didn't see you offering to stay back so shut your trap."

"So that the type of guy you like," she said

"This isn't the time," I yelled at here "We have a mission so follow I got the scent,"

We were pretty much all set the rest of the way. We got held up by Kankuro but luckily Shino had seen us leave and followed so he stayed to fight him. We made it to see Haku fighting Temari and Sasuke trying to fight Gaara who was 3/4 transformed as it was.

"Now you arrive," Haku said. He was pretty beat up as Temari was able to do some damage. "I thought with him behind me you all were coming to help,"

"Sorry our teammate left without us," I said "Sakura stay back we are going to need your medical skills after this,"

Surprisingly she listened and stood back for the time being. I jumped next to Sasuke who looked like he was worn out. His arm was also showing significant chakra burns.

"Get out of my fight," he said panting

"Not your fight anymore," I said dodging a stream of sand.

"I HAVE THIS!"

"Apparently you don't since he is almost at a full transformation," I said. "He is above what you can handle Sasuke so step back,"

"But you can?"

"Not fully but I am uniquely qualified to deal with him," I said avoiding another sand arm.

"Yo **u cant** do **an** ythi **ng** K **urama,"** Gaara said switching between his and a demonic voice.

"There is a lot I can do," I said the demonic chakra spread giving me my red eyes and nails. Getting nearly on all fours I attacked much like a fox attacking is prey. I ripped at his sand throat just trying to find the human under it all. It was no use though as soon as I got close I was flung away and into a tree.

 **"** **He is about to fully transform,"** Kurama said.

"GET DOWN," I yelled. I dropped just as sand and a wave of air hit. I got up to see the fully formed Shukaku standing. I looked around to see how the others fared. Sasuke was getting up and Haku looked fine. Temari was crying which took me by surprise. I looked for Sakura to see here on the forest floor not moving. I jumped down and the others followed.

"She is out cold," I said and then looked to Shukaku. _"Any ideas?"_

 _ **"**_ _ **One,"**_ he said **_"but if you stay in that form it is going to do damage,"_**

 **** _"_ _Just tell me,"_

 _ **"**_ _ **I give you a tales worth of chakra and a cloak will form around you,"**_ I quickly summoned Rai and Mizuka.

"What do you need?" asked Mizuka.

"I need you to make sure no one interferes with what I am about to do,"

"Naru we can…," Haku said.

"No this is something I have to do," I said letting the chakra flow. "Move as needed but after the battle I may need help getting back so,"

"Let me..," Sasuke said

"Th **at'** s an **order to** stay b **ac** k," I said blocking him. I jumped away just as the cloaked covered me. I landed on top of a tree and looked to the village. It was only a few miles away and I couldn't let me it get there. **"Stand down Shukaku,"**

 **"** **I AM FREE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN YEARS I SHALL NOT BE INPRISONED AGAIN,"** it yelled. I looked to see Gaara's body on his forehead like a zit. He dangled as if he was asleep.

 ** _"_** ** _If you wake him Shukaku will no longer be in control,"_**

 **** _"_ _That's sounds a lot easier than it is,"_ I said well avoiding and air bullet. Using the extra chakra I propled myself and started running threw the signs of the few water Jutsus I knew.

 **"** **WATER STYLE: WATER BLADE,"** using my katana I created the blade I cut his sand arm off. I took my chance and jumped up on his head. At that pointed he started creating mini clones of himself keeping me from Gaara. I had almost made it to him when I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder.

I looked to see a hardened spear of sand penetrating from my right shoulder. I could hold back the scream as the clone twisted it. The scream didn't sound full human as it rang threw the forest and I was sure it could be heard for miles.

 ***Shikamaru***

Asuma had come at the right time. I was able to capture most of the followers but it was too many for my shadows to handle and it quickly drained my chakra. I had also forgotten about one. Luckily Asuma had followed me and taken him out and then followed with the other.

"Thank you," I said as the last one was dealt with.

"Where are the others?" he asked throwing the last man to the ground.

"They went ahead, I got to catch up," I said as I tried to walk but collapsed.

"You aren't in any shape for that," he said picking me up and putting me next to the tree.

"I promised Naru," I said think about the kiss she gave me before she left. We were at war and it wasn't something I should think about but I was. The kiss felt warm on my cheek and I couldn't help but place my hand where her lips had touched.

"Relax a few and then w….," he didn't get to say anything else as a load humanish scream/roar tore through the air. I didn't care how low I was on chakra I made it to the top of the tree to see a fully formed demon only maybe a mile off from us. There was a chakra though that didn't belong to that particular demon though near it. Looking closer I could see a red glow coming from its head.

 _"_ _That was Naru screaming"_ I said to myself and took off with Asuma not far behind. He knew as well as I did that wasn't a good sign. We landed next to Haku and the others including the sand girl.

"Why aren't you help?" I asked as I landed.

"She ordered us not to," Haku said I went to jump up but Rai stopped me.

"She said for no one to get involved just in case," he didn't need to say they rest. I knew it was just in case she lost control. I looked to see a cloak of red chakra that formed the shape of the fox from the ears to the tail. She looked more feral now then she ever had.

I grabbed my necklace and held as tight as I could. I sent her my feelings as I watched the sand start to envelop her and drag her in.

 ***Naru***

 _"_ _This can't be happening"_ I said as things became dark. _"This is how I am going to die suffocated by a sand demon"_

That is when I felt the warmth on my neck. I felt everything that Shikamaru was feeling. Fear that I wouldn't make it, regret for whatever reason, longing for me to be alright, a feeling I couldn't name as I had never felt anything that comforting and most importantly I felt his strength.

 _"_ _I CANT DIE!"_ I gathered all the chakra I could muster and in a surge released it. I burst from the demon and towards the sky. I looked down and saw a smiling Shikamaru but my work wasn't done. When I landed in front of Gaara I was spent so I did the only thing I could do to wake him up, I slammed my head into his.

As blood dripped from our heads his eyes sprung awake and Shukaku screamed as he was brought into his seal. The sand around us began to collapse and we both started falling through the air until we hit a pair of trees.

"You are like me," he said "Why do you wish to protect them?"

"Because no matter how bad I was treated by many there are some who protected me," I said standing in my tree. "I have people that see me as family, you have siblings don't they care for you?"

"They fear me,"

"But have they ever attacked you," I said and I could see he was thinking. "Your sister Temari was crying for you when you took the full form. She was scared for you not of you,"

"How are you sure?"

"I had to learn to read people and she was easy to read," just then I heard a crashing through the trees as Temari and Kankuro appeared next to Gaara weapons drawn. "What did I tell you? They are guarding you to protect you from me. You can take him if you all promise that you will go back to the sand without further attack,"

"Are you crazy we are under orde…,"Kankuro said.

"Leave it Kankuro," Temari said "The others will be here soon and there is a Jonin with them,"

They picked up Gaara and were out of sight as quickly as they could. I went to start down the tree but without chakra I felt dizzy and fell from my branch. I closed my eyes to prepare to hit the ground but the hit never came. I looked to see that Asuma had caught me. He brought me down to where the rest of the group was waiting. Sakura was still out and was leaning against a tree.

"Thanks," I said a bit horsy as he put me down. I wobbled a little as I stood but Shikamaru ran over and held me steady. "Where is Shino?"

"Don't worry his dad got to him," Asuma said picking up Sakura. Haku then came over with my katana.

"I believe this is important so I picked it up," he said handing it to me. I bowed slightly and sheathed it before resealing it into my wrist. We then started toward the village and it seemed most things had been taken care off except the barrier that kept men from the Hokage.

Just as the thought crossed my mind I felt cold radiating from my seal. Instinctually I grabbed at it and broke away from Shikamaru. I had felt heat come from it before but never this deathly cold.

 _"_ _Kurama?"_ I said to myself not caring that others were trying to ask me what was wrong.

 ** _"_** ** _Nothing is wrong with you,"_**

 **** _"_ _Then why is the seal so cold,"_

 ** _"_** ** _Because a mortal has decided to summon the god of death once more to this plain of existence,"_** that wasn't possible. Jiji had made sure that seal had been place far into the forbidden scroll and under so many locking seals only a master could get to it. Orochimaru wasn't around when it was placed there and he was far from a master so that left two people.

I jumped to the nearest standing building to see Jiraiya fighting at the gates. I could see from here he wasn't using the jutsu. I turned to see the barrier were the only other person would be able to know and use the jutsu. Jiji was using the same seal that put Kurama in me.

"No," I said taking off ignoring the fact I was out of chakra. I made it the barrier to find Kakashi and Gai there among the Anbu but none had made it through. Not even thinking I let the instinct take over as I started throwing attacks at the barrier. Anbu wanted to stop me but Kakashi held them back and eventually I broke through.

I jumped in with them but it was too late. The seal had already appeared on his stomach and though I shouldn't be able to I could see the death gods arm pulling on his life force. Jiji was about out of strength and wouldn't be able to take Orochimaru completely with him. The gods tanto came down on Orochimaru life force and as it did Orochimaru's arms turned purple and looked necrotic.

He screamed and his followers, not realizing we had already gotten in, dropped the barrier. The helped him away but I didn't follow like I wanted I went to jiji. He was still alive at the moment and the god still with him.

 _"_ _Say your goodbyes mortal,"_ the god said

"Naru," he said putting his hand to my tear covered face as I kneeled. "Don't worry for me. I did as a Hokage should and died for the village,"

"But why this seal," I cried out "You know what it does you will be battling him for eternity,"

"It was my only option," he said "but don't worry I will tell your father how brave and strong you are. I will tell him that one day you will make an even better Hokage then he did,"

 _"_ _Your time is short mortal,"_

"Naru you must not let the council control you," he said "and be there for Konohamaru. He always..looked up to you." And with that he was gone but the god stayed.

"Why?" I said looking at the god as he put his beads away.

 _"_ _He called me child,"_ he said _"but he did it honorably which is why I let him say his goodbyes to you,"_

"WHY DID YOU ANSWER AND WHY CAN I SEE YOU!" I yelled at him not care those around might see me as crazy.

 _"_ _I must answer the call no matter if I want to. This man was going to live a few more years but instead died to protect the village,"_ he said _"As for why you can see me it is simple. You were touched with this jutsu to seal the beast into you. I must leave but know that the eternal battle is not as bad as it seems for a warrior like him,"_

Then he was gone and I screamed. I couldn't hold it back and no one tried to stop me if they would have they likely would have ended in a pool of blood. Eventually I couldn't scream anymore and collapsed crying on to him.

As I lay there crying I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Running on instinct I lashed out only for the person to grip my arm and take the claws to his arm. I relaxed when I realized it was Shikamaru who, as my instinct faded, held me tight and moved me away so the medics could get to the fallen Hokage. I felt him pick me up and that was the last thing I could remember.

 ***Two Days Later***

I woke up staring at the plain white ceiling of the hospital room. Sitting up I looked to she Shikamaru laying on a bed in the far corner, sleeping but unharmed other than wraps on his arm. I turned more to see Kakashi asleep in the window. I stood takeing off the damn equipment to see that funeral clothes had been laid out on the bed next to me.

"You didn't miss it," I looked to see Shikaku at the door. "I came to wake the other two, it starts in an hour,"

"Good," I tried to say but it barely wheezed out. I went to the mirror to look at the damage that was done. My chest and shoulder had been bandaged but otherwise it looked like minor cuts.

"Did you see it?" Shikaku asked

"What?"

"The god," I just simply nodded not wanting to make my voice worse. "I am sorry for your lose,"

I went to change after that and when I came out Shikamaru and Kakashi were waiting. They took there turns changing and then we walked out wordlessly. We walked around, even though it was pouring, paying respects to the ninja that had fallen. In totally is was nearly 50 ninja who had did in battle but there had been a few civilians.

The Hokage's ceremony was being held on top of the tower as had the other. I found Konohamaru in the front row and stood next to him. Shikamrau stayed close and Kakashi joined Asuma behind us. I had to stay strong now at least for Konohamaru's sake. It was hard to comfort him as I wanted to break down but Shikamaru squeezed my hand to comfort me.

His advisors said their piece and then the procession began. Tradition stated that family would go first and together. I wasn't truly family so when it came I was surprised when Asuma pushed me forward with Konohamaru. He followed closely behind as we took flowers from the tray. After placing the flowers Asuma kept me from leaving.

"You belong here," he said quietly as others began the procession. "He would have wanted it that way,"

I received glares from many of those who passed. They didn't see me as family but there view didn't matter as Asuma put it after I tried to move away again. The procession was long and filled with leaders from around the nation. The last inline was the Daimyo who stopped in front of me.

"Hiruzen had told me about you," he said "Of course I thought you were a boy at the time but still he raved about you. Said he was grooming you to take the hate one day. I got so intrigued that every time I came I asked to hear your newest adventures,"

"Really," I said quietly.

"Yes," he smiled. "Now as the Uzumaki clan head I expect you to be at the meeting to choose the next. You are still a little young for the positon but I will take your opinion very closely,"

"I don't have a seat sir,"

"I haven't been protecting that seat since Kushina's death for nothing," he said "I was allowed to know who your parents were child. I will back you as I am sure the Hatake and Nara clan will,"

With that he was gone and everyone started to mingle. Shikamaru came over along with the rest of the Genin along with their sensei's and Shikamaru's parents. Shikamaru came close and like before he grabbed my hand.

"What happens now?" Sakura asked.

"The councils get together and votes on a new Hokage," Shikaku said. "I know it will be rough Asuma but you will need to be there for the Sarutobi family,"

"I know," he said "Kurenai can you stay with Konohamaru?"

"I can do that," she said.

"Why can't I stay with Naru?" he asked between weeps. Even with everything going on he had been able to come to terms with my sudden change.

"I have to go with them," I said looking to see Kaion and Kairu join me. "Can you stay with him as well?"

"Anything you need," Kaion said

"Why does she need to go?" Sakura asked

"Because she is a clan head," Kakashi replied.

"So Sasuke has to as well," she said sadly. She seemed to want him to comfort her in "her time of need" even though I knew that wasn't gonna happen.

"Sasuke is only an heir," I said "He cannot take head status until he is 16,"

"That makes no sense it you…," she said angrily but was stopped by Gai.

"This is not the time for that," he said "Why don't you all go and this can be explained later,"

"I will find you after," I said to Shikamaru before leaving. He nodded and then I went with the others. We just walked there as the council room wasn't far. I entered to see a longer table in the center of the council chambers. The civilians were up on their side but all the clan heads sat on the right side of the table. Also at the table was various heads of departments in Konoha and though some were taken up by clan heads, like Shikaku, there were many I had never seem.

I was unsure of wear to sit until the Daimyo waved me into the chair seated on his right. Luckily the chair next to me was empty and Kakashi had taken before anyone else could. Jiraiya appeared and nodded as he took the chair opposet of the Daimyo. I waited silently as other members began to fill in.

"Normally you will sit on the top tier of the clan side," Kakashi whispered to me. "Until Sasuke takes the seat you will be alone up there unless Tsunade comes back."

"Is everyone here Nara-sama?" asked the Daimyo

"Yes sir," he said but a very loud cough could be heard for the civilian council. The sound came from none other the Mebuki Haruno, Sakura's mother.

"Is something wrong Councilwomen Haruno?" the Daimyo

"Yes there is," she said standing "They person, and I use that lightly, next to you is not a member of the council. She is also thought to be responsible for the death of the third my lord."

"I am not," I said letting out a low growl and dug at the table leaving faint marks.

"Calm down child," said the Daimyo quietly "I don't like the accusation Councilwomen Haruno. Lady Naru has every right to be hear as the ruler of the Uzumaki clan,"

"Ruler?" asked one of the other council members with a laugh. "That girl is a lowly orphan,"

"Did you not hear the announcement that Lord Hokage made at the exams and see her bloodline," Shikaku said. "Even you civilians can connect the dots to her parents,"

"The honorable fourth would never had a child with the foreign tramp," Mebuki said to the other members so quietly that even I barely heard her. I stood and slammed my hands on to the table.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY MOTHER A TRAMP," I yelled at her with a low growl. I knew by her flinch she could see the same red in my eyes my mother had. "Just because my father loved her and refused to even think of ever sharing a bed with you. That is why he chose my mother of a conniving bitch like you,"

"Naru relax," Kakashi said pulling me down and I took a breath letting me return to normal.

"Well if that didn't prove who her mother was nothing will," said Tsume Inuzuka with a laugh. Some of the others had a slight laugh.

"Lord if I may ask why did you call her ruler instead if heir or clan head?" asked a civilian seriously. I didn't know his name but I recognized him and he was generally one of the nicer people to me.

"Jiraiya why don't you explain," he said and Jiraiya obliged.

"Naru is in a unique situation," he started "The Uzumaki were never an official clan in Konoha as they had their own country. They were given a voting chair in the council but other than Lady Mito and a few time Kushina sat it was empty. There for she doesn't have clan status here even though she has property under the Uzumaki clan here that was also given to them. Kushina also help a high position in the Uzumaki clan which moved to Naru,"

"And what would that be?" asked a snarky Mebuki.

"She was the Princess of the clan," he said and the sound of shock went around the crowd. "The Hokage was not fully informed of Naru's status though as he gave me permission to take her out of the village for an Uzumaki ceremony. He was aware she brought to other Uzumaki clan members back to the village but not at what had taken place. Naru please tell them,"

"My ceremony went from a special seal ceremony to a coronation," I said and I could see the crowd get white. "I was officially crowned Princess of the Whirlpool and as the country no longer exists that is the title I shall keep and shall be passed to the clan head in honor of the country,"

"The Uzumaki clan will also be treated in the capital as such and the head of the clan will be seen as a Princess in my courts even if in the are not granted clan status in the village," the Daimyo announced. "Now I believe this isn't about the Uzumaki's but of the next Hokage so let us start deliberation."

"I believe there is only one choice," said one of the advisors "Jiraiya of the Sannin,"

"Oh hell no," he said "I have other jobs that need to be done,"

"The thirds will wished for you to take the job," said the other pulling out the scroll

"No it didn't," I said and everyone looked.

"And how would you know?"

"I was with him when he made it," I said pointing to the same scroll "I was the witness. He updated the three days after my graduation that way if he were to die before I was announced my gender that no one could dispute it. If you want proof scroll down to the part where he bequeaths items. I was to be given everything he had left of my parents which since it had blood seals on would prove what he says in the part before that but after where he names his successor,"

"The other person is not an option," they said seeing that I told the truth.

"Yes she is," I said "It can't be that hard to find her,"

"But…,"

"Who are you talking about?" asked the Daimyo

"Tsunade Senju," I said "The will states that the mantel of Hokage is to be given to one of his two loyal students. Jiraiya is right he has a job and one that no one could take over for him right now. She is the best option,"

"She hasn't been seen before the fourth was picked for the job," someone said. "Why not Kakashi?"

"What!" Kakashi yelled

"He isn't at a high enough class for that. He is a strong ninja but not nearly Kage level," I said. "Sorry sensei but being honest,"

"I am fine with that," he said

"Shikaku Nara,"

"Though his tactical mind is well suited he is better as the right hand then the man in the chair," I said

"What about one of the advisors?"

"None of them have fought since the second war," I said "And no offense to them but there skills have severely drop to a level I could handle without touch its chakra. They would not be able be able to protect the village."

"I believe that Naru is correct," the Daimyo said "but who would go get her,"

"Jiraiya and myself," I said.

"What wouldn't it be better to send the Uchiha," said one of the council.

"I will not travel with that stick in the mud," Jiraiya said

"Plus I am a distant cousin and I am more app to get here back,"

"She did convince and A-rank missing nin to rejoin his village and stopped a civil war that probably would have raged on at least another year," Asuma said.

"And if you can't get her back?"

"Then Jiraiya will have to take the seat," I heard a loud what but ignored it.

"Alright it is decided," the Daimyo said "Jiraiya of the Sannin and Naru Uzumaki are being assigned the S-rank mission to bring back Tsunade Senju of the Sannin. They must leave by the end of day tomorrow and have two months to find her. Until their return daily operations will be carried out by Kakashi Hatake and Shikamaru Nara since they were also thought as good candidates. If this mission fails Jiraiya shall take the mantel of the fifth Hokage. Uzumaki's village clan status shall be evaluated once the new Hokage is settled. This meeting is adjourned,"

Everyone filled out and I went my own way. The rain had finally let up so I summoned Rai and went to look for Shikamaru. I found him still with the rest of the other Genin, except Sasuke, at the park under the largest oak tree.

"How did it go?" Choji asked.

"I don't think I can talk about it," I said "but I have been assigned a mission so I will be leaving tomorrow,"

"What there was just the funerals," Ino said

"I though all out of the village missions were cancelled," Shino said

"They have but this is at the orders of the Daimyo so I have to," with that the all understood.

"You going to explain why you were allowed in the meeting and Sasuke wasn't," Sakura said "Your clan isn't even a clan here,"

"I already had to deal with one Haruno bitching so back off," I said but she didn't

"Did you call my mother a bitch?"

"I did because that is what she is," I said "She didn't want to believe who my parents were just because my father chose my mother over her. She had it in her mind that she could call my mother a foreign tramp and get away with it,"

"Oh my mother told me about her after everyone started saying the fourth was your father," she said "The red-haired temptress who went after the fourth. My mother said they were in a relationship and yours got jealous and did something to tempt him to her. She was a no good whore looking for a way up the social latter. Why else would the Hokage hide you for so long? He was ashamed his that his replacement fell for such tricks,"

"Your mother was nothing to him," I said as I lunged at her only to be held back by Shikamru and Kiba. They could barely hold me back but Sakura didn't seem to care and was about to go on until a familiar voice rang out from the above

"Did you say something about Lady Kushina," I looked to see Kaion in the tree. "I would advise you to leave before I order those boys to let the Princess go,"

"Princess?" everyone said

"Pr…Princess," Sakura said

"Yes Princess," Kairu said landing on the branch. "She is the last member of the head family of the Uzumaki clan."

"The clan also ran the Whirlpool country making here effectively Queen but as there is no nation left we few Uzumaki at the coronation settled on Princess,"

"So if you don't leave we will have they Inuzuka and Nara boy let her go as you did just insult her mother the last Princess," and with that she was gone and I calmed down.

"There was a coronation," Shikamaru said and I laughed.

"Thank you guys," I said "How is Konohamaru?"

"It's our jobs Lady Naru," Kaion said. "Though if those boys weren't here we might have let you maul her"

"And the little monkey boy is fast asleep." Kairu said "We came to look for you when Asuma-san came back without you,"

"Still thanks," I said "I just want to relax for a bit so you guy can go,"

"Alright my lady," they said and vanished. The rest of us walked off as I explained everything to them. They all seemed to understand and I got occasional questions but it was smoother than I thought. What I didn't like was what I heard in the village.

Apparently people though Sasuke was the one to deal with Shukaku and Gaara. I was said to have just gotten in the way and was the reason the Hokage was dead. Apparently I was told to stay put and didn't so the barrier was broken down too late. I tried to ignore it but it was harder than when they just mumbled demon under my breath.

Eventually everyone went home and I was left with Shikamaru. I didn't want to be alone though so we went to his place where his mother gave me a big hug and had Shikamaru set a place for me. It was odd eating in a family setting but nice. We went to his room after and sat on his bed.

"I am sorry about the arm," I said

"Its fine," he said rubbing it before laying down "no one else dared to get close to you. Kakashi even tried to hold me back,"

"Yes well apparently running on instinct can cause a bloodbath according to Kurama," I said

"You keep saying that name but I have no idea who that is?"

"Oh I forgot," I said lying next to him "That is the Nine-tails name,"

"He has a name, well that is interesting," he said then he rolled over looking at me. "Should we…uhm…talk about what happened before you left,"

"The kiss," I said tentatively as I rolled over.

"Yea," he said red faced.

"I…," I started to explain but I just couldn't seem to because I just didn't know. I could feel my cheeks getting red.

"You don't know,"

"No I don't," I said with a giggle "I just wanted to so I did. Don't get me wrong it felt right and I would do it again in..,"

"You would?"

"Yea," I said "I am not really good with knowing feelings but it felt right. What was that feeling you sent me during my fight? It was really comforting but I couldn't tell what it was,"

"I don't know," he said confused "I just kinda send what I am feeling at the moment I don't direct them,"

"Oh,"

 ** _"_** ** _Just kiss the boy,"_** I heard Kurama say

 _"_ _What? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Yes but this was too good not to listen in to."_** He said **_"Just kiss him on the lips and you may just feel that comforting feeling again."_**

Doing as Kurama said I sat up and got closer, almost hovering over him, and then I kissed him. He was a bit shocked at first but soon melted into in and started kissing back. The feeling then followed, the warm comforting feeling that had come over me during the battle.

When we broke off I realized my arms were on either side of his head. His hands had moved from beside him to holding my waist. We both panted a little but smiled.

"That feeling," I said laying back down but this time I curled back into him. "What is that feeling?"

"I don't know but I like it," he said holding on to me and we drifted off to sleep.

 **Read, Review, Follow, and Fav**

 **So yea this is like the 4** **th** **chapter in a matter of a week. Wow that is the most for one story in such a short time but it is just flowing. So Naru is starting to feel things she never has before. How is she going to get figure these out? Better yet how will Shikamaru figure it out? And for all them loving ShikaNaru moments look at all the ones I put in here lol**

 **Until the waves meet the their end,**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	18. Chapter 18: Confronting the Feelings

**I don't Own Naruto in anyway, shape, or form. If I did Naruto would not have been that trusting.**

 **Chapter 18: Confronting the Feelings**

I was woken by a gentle nudge but swatted at whoever was trying to wake me. They didn't seem to get the hint that I was nice and comfy with my body pillow. That's when I realized I didn't have a body pillow and opened my eyes to see a sleeping Naru in my arms. I turned my head to see my father standing behind me.

"Be happy I found you before your mother found this," he said. I pushed on Naru who let out a nerrr like sound before waking. When she realized his father was there she jumped out of bed crashing on the floor.

"Shikaku,"

"Yes now quite before Yoshino hears," he said he then handed her one of the traditional ninja shirts I owned and a pair of only shorts. "Go change so that people don't wonder why you are wearing your funeral clothes,"

My father went out to my porch and waited. Well Naru ran into my bathroom I changed and then joined my father.

"I won't tell your mother," he said. "Though I am surprised she hasn't said something about your old sleep overs at Naru's,"

"I was comforting her," I said getting red.

"That blush says otherwise," he said. "Do you like her?"

"Of course I do she's one of my best friends," I said but he shook his head.

"Not like that, I guess you're still figuring it out." he said walking to my door "Have Naru go over the wall that way your mother doesn't see her leave. Its troublesome but your mother's questions will be more so,"

"He left," she said coming out with her dirty clothes in hand.

"Yea he said go over the wall so mom what see,"

"I will see you when I get back then," she said.

"How long?"

"Two months max is what we were given,"

"You're not going to tell me a thing are you?"

"It's S-ranked so no," she said with a smile and then hopped over the wall.

"Troublesome women,"

 ***Kakashi***

Naru had now been gone a few days and I was wishing she would be back. It wasn't that the Hokage duties were hard as it was quite easy with Shikaku bearing the burden as well. We had even manage to get approval to get Kaion and Kairu tested as ninja which would take place in a few days. The problem was the team in general.

Sakura refused to call Naru anything but Naruto if she even had to say the name. I wasn't sure what happened but pretty sure her mother had something to deal with it. Though she was finally wanting to train she didn't want to fight Sasuke. I understood because he was getting agitated and that caused him to be more aggressive in a fight.

In the village I was happy that Naru was gone and wasn't hearing the things some of the villagers were saying. About half had started to accept her but there another that didn't want to see her. Around town there was rumors that it was Sasuke who defeated Gaara and that Naru was the reason for the death of the Hokage. When anyone asked me I corrected them but I wasn't asked often. I did see the Genin correcting people but more often Sasuke and Sakura were asked. Sasuke just ignored them which made the think he was being humble about it well Sakura out right said that Sasuke was the one to save her implying that Naruto didn't do anything.

"Kakashi," I looked up to see Asuma and Kurenai approaching

"Yo,"

"What are you doing here?" asked Kurenai "You don't care for Dango,"

"No but I am waiting for Sasuke," I said nudging my head to the two cloaked figures. They nodded noticing the two. "Have to set a few straight before training,"

"Your early Kakashi," I looked to see Sasuke and the figures were gone. Knowing what they had to do the left.

"Yes well this talk is important so lets go," I said before walking.

"What is it?"

"You ignoring people when they ask about the fight with Gaara," I said "Naru won that fight and you not answering people they believe the rumors,"

"So the records have it right what does it matter if the village does?"

"Because there are a lot of people that don't except Naru,"

"And why wouldn't they," he said "She is the daughter of the Fourth and a Princess,"

"Yes but their marriage was never made public and there are people that are very old fashion and don't see her as his rightful heir," I said "there is also things about Naru that they don't like,"

"Like her mother being foreign,"

"Yes, so if you would stop dodging people's questions it would be helpful," I said "I also wanted to know if you know what is wrong between Sakura and Naru?"

"Not sure you would have to ask someone that was there after the meeting," he said "So can we train?"

"I have to go take care of something but after that," I said and the shunsined away before I could hear a complaint. I made it to the river to see Itachi activating his sharingan. Knowing they didn't stand a chance I ordered them to close their eyes only to be trapped myself, believing my own can face it.

"You really thought you stood a chance," he said walking over to me "Now I have you for 72 hours,"

He started stabbing me repeatedly and time ticked so slowly. That it felt like days and it was only a second in this realm. Eventually I was back in the real world painting finding hard to breathe as if I exhausted all my chakra. I was barely holding on.

"She isn't here," he said "There is no need to continue." And the last thing I saw was them leaving.

 ***Naru***

I had been a week and we had accomplished nothing. Jiraiya had gotten taken by a pretty girl as we entered the village so I decided to explore. When I came to the edge of town I found a large tree and started to meditate on everything.

Things were going to start to get complicated now and I imagined things would finally start hitting people when I got back to the village. I was no head of a clan as old as the Uchiha and Senju. The council would want to arrange marriages and though I was an adult I still had to deal with the politics. Then I had Sasuke who hadn't had the time to come at me yet but once it set in he would purse me like he did Uzu. Now that he knew that I held even more power it was going to be worse. Sakura was going to be an issue of its own and then there Shikamru.

I still have no idea what that feeling was he sent me but I had felt it again when I kissed him before leaving. It was felt for me like chasing fireflies in the summer by the waterfall. Then waking up next to him had felt right as well. I had tried to as Kurama but he said it was something I had to figure out myself.

Mid thought I sensed a familiar chakra. At first I thought it was Jiraiya but it wasn't a chakra I had felt in a while. I opened my eyes to see Itachi standing before me in a black cloak covered in red clouds.

"It has been a long time Naruto," he said "Or is it Naru,"

"Naru," I said still sitting "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I say high to an old friend," he said with a smile "I already said hello to Kakashi-senpai,"

"Not really when you have a mission," I finally standing as I knew he had already been to the village. "You shouldn't have contact with me,"

"Well my mission from the one I work for is you and those like you," he said hinting that whoever he was spying on was after the tailed beasts. Even though he was "after" me he was giving me hits showing he was still on my side. "I had my partner go check the hotel but I remember how much you hatted be in the stuffy apartment of yours,"

"You found her," yelled an oddly shark like looking man. He carried a sword that oddly looked familiar.

"Yes Kisame," he said still looking at me.

"Your Kisame Hoshigaki," I said "You wield the Samehada blade of the seven swordsmen,"

"Wow you are good kid," he said pulling out the blade.

"Well let's say Zabuza doesn't like you much," I said unsealing my own katana. "I am not going with you,"

"You think so kid," he then swiped the sword at my legs and I jumped using the tree to propel myself. Knowing that the sword would eat my chakra I avoided using it. Itachi soon joined the battle for a two on one fight so I activated my shield as he threw a fire ball at me. The battle was starting to draw attention and I hoped Jiraiya wasn't too busy with his lady to see it. I may have been good but these were two S-ranked missing-nins I had chance alone.

I thought I was getting back up when I felt another chakra signature closing in but I wanted to face plant when I saw him. Sasuke had apparently followed them from the village. He also seemed to be alone with no other backup.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I yelled but he didn't listen.

"This brat looks like you Itachi," said Kisame

"I will kill you brother," he said charging up an attack I knew well. It was one of Kakashi few original jutsu's. Itachi of course knew this jutsu form working with Kakashi so he easily took Sasukes hand and I heard a snap as his wrist broke. I tried to get him only to be blocked by Kisame. Itachi then pin Sasuke to the tree that I had been sitting under.

"Foolish little brother," he said activating his sharigan. "You thought you could kill me but you have yet to understand what the power you need is,"

Sasuke screamed and then went into a silent slump. I took the chance to get around Kisame and to Sasuke. Pushing Itachi back I grabbed Sasuke and headed up the tree. Kisame tried to follow but was held in place.

"Looks like you are in a spot of trouble Naru," Jiraiya said

"Well if someone was doing his job then maybe I wouldn't be," I said.

"Kisame it is time to go," Itachi said before black flames appeared at his their feet. Then they were gone as Jiraiya sealed the flames away I came down.

"Where did he come from?" he said pointing at Sasuke.

"Itachi apparently payed….," I didn't get finish as a loud yell came.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" I quickly released my shield only to have Gai slam into it. "Ouch"

"What the hell Gai," I said resealing my katana and shield. "Be happy my first reaction was a shield not the sword,"

"I will keep that in mind," he said picking up his head.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I was following young Sasuke after he learned that Itachi was after you," he said standing.

"How did he know that?"

"Better yet how did Itachi find you?" Jiraiya said

"Well Kakashi engaged him in battle and was hit with a strange Genjutsu," he said "Sasuke came to find Kakashi but he was unconscious at the time. A nosey Chunin came in asking if the rumor that Itachi was in was true,"

"Is Kakashi-nii alright?"

"Tsukiko was caring for him when I left but he won't wake up without some help," he said somberly

"Guess we really have to find her now," Jiraiya said looking at Sasuke "Gai bring him back to the village. We will return with help,"

"Yes sir," he said picking him up and placing him on his back.

"Let's go get our stuff at the hotel and we will be off, I have something I have teach you on the road," I nodded and we were off.

 ***Itachi***

We made it back to a cave just as a storm hit. Kisame was ranting and raving about failing to get Naru. I on the other hand payed no attention to it and instead pondered what had taken place.

In reality I had made it to the village the day before Kisame. I had known that Naru was there but had to put on a show. I even told Kakashi that in the end though I doubt he would remember. I got to watch Shisui play with some of the children. I even managed to spend some more personal time with Ayame. She even agreed to marry me once I could come back to the village. I didn't have the heart to tell here that coming back was not an option for me.

As I sulked I felt something in my pocket. Putting my hand in I found a small envelop that Naru had managed to slip in. I waited to look until Kisame was asleep and smiled. In the enveloped was photos of Shisui at different points in his life. Some were of him alone and other he was with Ayame or Naru. There was even some of Jiraiya helping him with writing and reading. Then out came a necklace and a note.

 _I know you already wear a necklace but this one is a bit special. There is a seal placed on the stone that allows you to send what you are feeling to the connected stone or stones. I have this one connected to ones I plan on giving Ayame and Shisui when I get back. I will have them send a feeling when they get theirs so put it on and don't complain._

 _~ Naru_

"You cleaver child," I said to myself placing the stone on with a smile.

 ***Shikamaru***

Two weeks had now passed since I had that unnamed feeling. I couldn't get the feeling off my mind and I missed the feeling. I was obviously distracted and those close were starting to be able to tell.

"What's on your mind?" my father asked halting my training. "I can't train you when you this distracted. These jutsus have to be done with precision."

"It is a problem I can't seem to solve," I said sitting.

"Would this problem have something to do with Naru?" he asked sitting next to me.

"Well yea," I said pulling out my necklace and showing him the small stone. "She gave me this when she was testing it. It allows emotions to be sent between connected stones,"

"That is quite inventive of her," he said "I don't see a ninja use but for those who get left behind I presume,"

"Exactly," I answered "Well during the battle with Gaara she was at a point that she was being overcome by the sand. I sent my feeling threw it but I can't direct mine like she can so they all went. One of them she didn't know but it was comforting,"

"Oh and you are trying to know what this feeling is?"

"Yes," I said fiddling with the small stone. "Before the battle I felt a little of it when I stayed behind she kissed my check and then the night of the funeral she….well she kissed me and I kissed back."

"Yes I know that feeling," he said "For me it's like sitting in the grass on a nice summer day. What is it for you?"

"Like sitting by a fire on a rare night that snow falls," I said looking at the ground "What is it?"

"Something that everyone has to figure out on their own," he said "Why don't you talk to Tsukiko about it. She will be able to help you and unlike your mother she won't embarrass you," he then got up and started to walk away.

"What about training?" I asked

"Until you have this figured out you won't be able to get the jutsus to work," he said. I then went to the one place I knew Tsukiko was going to be, Kakashi room at the hospital. She had been there every time she got a chance between her shifts.

"Tsukiko," I said seeing her on the window. In the past few months she had changed a bit. When she first came she was rather skinny but she had filled out and was almost done with her mednin certification. Soon she would be moving on to the training for a battle medic.

"Hello Shikamaru," she said "Have you come to visit Kakashi?"

"Well no my dad told me I should come take to you," I said honestly "It's a drag but I can't move forward with clan training until I solve a problem I am stuck on,"

"Oh and your father thinks I can help?"

"Well he said you wouldn't embarrass me like my mother,"

"So it is a personal problem in which you need a women's point of view," she said with a laugh and then patted the seat next to her. "Come over and tell me,"

I told her everything. She didn't say much well I was telling her everything. She mostly just nodded and giggled a little. When I was done she just had a smile.

"That is a feeling I know well," she said looking at Kakashi "To me it is like seeing a storm role threw on a full moon night. I get it every time I am near Kakashi. Though it is different for each person if the person you feel it for it can be different,"

"So what is it?"

"It's when you like someone, in your case Naru,"

"Well she is my friends so I would like her," I said confused.

"The way you like her is more than a friend," she said "I saw you when you brought her after the battle with Gaara. Kakashi said you were the only to get near her when she was grieving over the Hokage. Until Asuma brought her up with him and Konohamaru you were holding her hand. Even after you held it until she had to leave. You like her much the way I do Kakashi or your father does your mother. It may not be full blown love but you have feelings for her and you can't deny it,"

"But she can't me," I said looking down at my hands.

"Why not?"

"Because she is beautiful and I am plan. She has exotic eyes pools of blue that shine with purple when the light hits them, well mine are a muddy brown. I am not physically strong like others and would be easily taken out when trying to defend her,"

"She doesn't want a many to protect her she wants one that will stand by her side in battle. She doesn't want a man that shows his muscle, they are a dime a dozen her. She wants a smart man on she can talk to without having to explain herself. She may be rare but you are what she looks for," she said "I see it when she looks at you. I saw it the night at the founding festival well you dance. She had never felt love so when she feels it she doesn't know what it is and as I understand your training takes a lot of emotional control or you wouldn't be able to control the shadows,"

"But..,"

"No buts, she was the one to kiss you both times was she not," I nodding "She likes you Shikamaru so I expect for you to act on these feelings when she returns. Now go with your problem solved you can train plus if Kakashi were to wake up and hear this he would probably be chasing you with a katana right now,"

She didn't need to prompt me anymore than that. I knew how Kakashi felt about Naru. She was his little sister and it had taken only a short while to have that bond as if it had been there all her life. I hated to think what he and Jiraiya would do to me.

 ***Naru***

It had been nearly a week since I started training the Rasengan. I made it through stages on and two fairly easy but combining them was a problem. Jiraiya just said I wasn't concentrating enough as we walked to Tanzaku Quarters.

"Kid you need to get whatever it is off your mind," he yelled as we entered the town.

"Sorry," I said quietly.

"Why don't you tell me what's up? You have been distracted since we left and it has only gotten worse,"

"I don't know if you're a person I can talk to about this,"

"Is it your time…," he said getting a bit red-faced

"NO!" I yelled "it's not that and I got that handled thank you. Kurama makes that a lot easier that I don't have to deal with it on missions so,"

"Ok then what is it?"

"Well it kinda personal still," he just motioned for me to continue. "Well you know about the emotion seal and how I gave on to Shikamaru,"

"Yes,"

"Well during the battle he sent an emotion I didn't know," I said "I still don't but it feels nice and comforting. I felt it slightly when I kissed him on the cheek before leaving him as the decoy."

"You kissed him?"

"Just listen," I said stomping my foot in a fashion that more suited Ino then me. "Well after the meeting I went to the Genin and explained things about who I am. I ended up eating dinner as Shika's and then we hung out. Well he decided to ask about the kiss and me the feeling but that's when Kurama butted in and told me to kiss him. Now he refuses to tell me what the feeling was,"

"So you kissed him more than once?"

"That's not the point!"

"What was the feeling?"

"Well it was a good comforting feeling. It's like playing in the waterfall on a hot night and catching the fireflies. I don't want to lose the feeling but if I don't know what it is I can't keep it,"

"And it only happens with Shikamaru," he said and I nodded. He smiled and was about to say something more but jumped away looking at a cloud of dust. "What happened to the castle?"

"Some giant frigging snake knocked it down," said a villager and with that we knew we were in the right place and started our search.

 ***Weekish Later***

I woke up once again wrapped in bandages. Yesterday Lady Tsunade had decided to try and fight Orochimaru on his own. We got there in time and drove him off but not without taking damage.

Shizune had her tendons in her legs cut. Tsunade had poisoned Jiraiya to keep him away. Tsunade herself had unsealed her Strength of a Hundred seal causing her to heal all the wounds she had received, apparently she was stabbed in the chest protecting me. This had a side effect of ageing her and effectively shorting her life span, which was extanded from Uzumaki blood but not the same as mine was. I hadn't ended my fight well either. I managed to hit Kabuto on the second attempt but as he pushed away he severed the connections to my heart. I was lucky to survive even luckier that well I was dead it was so quick my seal didn't register it and send it to Kakashi and Shika.

Now though everyone was healed up. After some gambling, as a ninja I could, I was able to pay off Tsunade's debts in full and even walked away with some for myself. Now it was time for the long walk back.

I had almost forgotten mine and Jiraiya's conversation before we found the castle. That was until the feeling came over me via the necklace when we stopped at a hot spring. I couldn't help but smile and they had obviously noticed.

"What are you happy about?" asked Tsunade as she sipped sake. "And why are you still wearing those necklaces when you have mine?"

"I always wear this on missions," I said "and the small stone never gets taken off."

"Why is that Naru-chan?" Shizune asked.

"Maybe you guys can help me," I said and then went on explaining the stone and everything that happened between me and Shika. I explained what the feeling was like and Shizune was a bit confused but Tsunade smiled.

"You like the boy," she said

"Well yea he is like my best friend," I said.

"No Naru you like the boy," she said "You like him the way I liked Dan. You are young to feel real love but this is a step and I bet more than a simple crush. I suspect only the rare soulmates feel that,"

"Soulmates?"

"Yes it means you are destined to be togeather,"

"But why would he like me," I said splashing the water pitifully "I don't know how to be a girl. I don't really like to dress up unless I have to. I don't do make up and my hair is simple even when I dress up. He is a clan heir and I'm well me,"

"Oh sweaty," she said coming over and started stroking my hair "You defiantly don't need make up. You are smart enough to keep a Nara on his toes. He doesn't care if you dress up because he like you for you. He maybe a clan heir but you are a Princess he probably feels he is not worthy of you but if he is the one sending that feeling over that stone then he feels the same way that you do,"

"Thank you," I said holding the necklace and sending it back to him. Showing him I knew what it meant.

The rest of the trip was pretty simple after that and we made it back without another hitch. The guards seemed shocked as we walked through the gate that they couldn't even speak. Even going through the village people seemed stunned that Tsunade Senju had returned. Of course this meant I had a lot to do.

First stop was the council, who had been given notice of our arrival. Then it was off to the hospital to fix the comatose Kakashi and Sasuke. After it was back to the council and that seemed to take the longest. By the time I left it was late so I headed home to find that my place had changed a bit.

There was now a stone wall that surrounded the entrance to what was my land. The wall and the gate were covered in a swirling pattern and a large Uzumaki crest had been placed over the entrence. A cobblestone path lead you into the property and I was surprised at what I saw.

As the edge of my land was a good distance from the falls I walk in to a surprise even bigger. There was a whole training area that came of the path to the right and as I walked farther in I found that the path lead to fountain then to the falls. At the fountain it branched off to the left were two traditional Uzu homes now stood. They were small but the stone house looked just like one Kodai had shown me. The big surprise was my cabin was gone. Instead was a very large Uzu style home perpendicular to the falls were my cabin once was.

"Do you like it?" Kaion said coming out of the home closer to the falls.

"I love it," I said "But how was this done. I was only gone a month."

"The Fire Daimyo wanted it done for you," Kairu said coming from the other home. "After the third passed apparently the seal fell so he said it was time that the Uzumaki clan had a proper home."

"We haven't been in yours yet so go first," Kaion urged me forward. I walked in the large doors to be amazed. To my left right was a large office so that I could get clan business done. To the left was a formal living room so that I could house events and it lead out to a patio that connected to the falls. I ignored the stairs for now I went down the hall to find a formal dining room on the other side of the living room. The back was a large eat in kitchen that lead out back to a small private training area. On the other side was an informal living area and a library.

I finally made my way upstairs to find 6 bedrooms each furnished and with their own on-suite bathroom. There was yet another set of stairs which I thought lead to an attic but it was better. It lead to a large master suit that took up the whole floor. I had a closet that was filled with clothes that I had before and ones I had never seen. My royal kimono and the crown had been kept together and had their own place. The bathroom was larger than any other and I had another study up here. The bed itself looked out a wall of glass with large door that went to a balcony.

I flopped on to the oversized bed. That's when a scroll caught my eye. It was laying on the night stand so I grabbed it.

 _I believe it is time that the Uzumaki clan have a proper home again. The start of a clan estate has now been built for you and I am sure it will grow. Here you can do all the business that comes with running a clan. I have moved the funds kept in the coffers of the capital that belonged to the clan into the Village bank. It is a large amount of money as it once ran a country but I believe you will do the right things with it._

 _I also took the liberty of filling out your closet. I had more ninja wear ordered and a young women name Mao said she had lots of Eddies silk so it was crafted in to dress and kimonos for you to wear. She assures me that she has a steady supply of it so more things can be made. I had Sukio brought from Ume to do seals in the house as you are not connected to a water way, though I have gotten the toilets connected, or electricity. She also said she put cleaning seals on so no need to worry about dust. Your clans man have also been taken care of with their own homes and when more needs to be built contact me and I will have the builder there._

 _I hope everything goes well Naru Uzumaki and I look forward to seeing who you become._

 _~ The Fire Daimyo_

"Wow," was about all I could get out but then my stomach grumbled. "You guys want to go to Ichiraku's,"

After they got over laughing we walked into town and they told me what had happened well I was gone. I came to notice they were wearing special Jonin vests meaning Shikaku had managed to get them evaluated. They had even stated on some light missions.

"AUNTIE!" I heard as we entered the stand. Shisui jumped at me and I caught him. "Did you bring me something from the mission?"

"Shisui be polite," Ayame said "Sorry he has been missing you,"

"It's ok and I do have something for you and your mom," I said. Ayame got the drifted and brought me into the back of the shop that connected to their living room. "No this is from a shop but something I made but I had to get the other part to someone before I could give it to you,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I saw your daddy," I said with a smile pulling out the necklaces.

"You did!" he yelled

"Yes I did and I gave him this special necklace that lets him send feelings to you and your mom," I said putting it over his head. The stone instantly turned a red color with black swirls. Ayame then put hers on and it turned gold with the same black swirls. After a moment they connected to each other adding each other's color to their own.

"What do we have to do?" Ayame asked

"As three stones are connected together you have to think of who you want the emotion to go to then send the feeling," I watched as the gripped the stone and closed their eyes. I knew it worked when Ayame started to smile.

"Thank you," she said as Shisui ran around overjoyed to just have some contact with his father.

"There is no need," I said.

"I must ask though," she said fiddling with a ring that I had never seen here wear before "Is there any hope of him returning?"

"I am not sure," I said "You saw him didn't you?"

"Yes," she said smiling "He was here the day before the incident with Kakashi. He asked me to marry him when he came back to the village,"

"Well then even if he can't I will find a damn way for you and him to get married," I said "You guys have been through hell and back and you have stayed with him all this time. You deserve at least that,"

"Are you serious?" she asked shocked.

"Yes, I have learned a little about this lately and Tsunade said soulmates are rare and I thing that is what you and Itachi are," I said "Since he left you have turned down every advance that a guy has made. Heck maybe on a honeymoon you could give Shisui a brother/sister."

"Maybe," she said with a laugh then we went back out to find Shikamaru waiting talking to Kaion and Kairu. I got red faced and Ayame noticed instantly "Oh is that why you learned a bit,"

"Shika," I said ignoring her and walking over.

"Can we talk," he said. I nodded and we left walking back to my place. He was a bit surprised but seemed to like it as I showed him round. We ended up on the balcony when in my room.

"So I did figure it ou…," I started to say but as I turned toward him he kissed me and I just melted. The only reason I still was standing was because he was holding on to me. When he stopped kissing me he rested his forehead on mine after placing another kiss on it.

"I did to," he said looking at me.

"What does this make us?

"I am hoping it makes you my girlfriend,"

"I think I can manage that," I said with a laugh. He gave me another kiss then brought me into my room to sleep as it had been a very long day.

 **Read, Review, Follow, and Fav**

 **So yea another one done. I didn't have much for cannon events as they really didn't change that much. I did throw in some AyameItachi though and some very awkward things for Naru and Shikamaru. So how do you think the village will take it? How will Sasuke? More importantly what the hell is Jiraiya and Kakashi going to do to Shikamaru?**

 **Now I am not going to just jump into Sasuke leaving bit so it's time for some awesome missions that were suggested earlier by Aceofspades2255. I had asked him for ideas and he gave me a bunch so if he is still reading thank you.**

 **Until the waves meet the their end,**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	19. Chapter 19: Promotions

**I don't Own Naruto in anyway, shape, or form. If I did Naruto would not have been that trusting.**

 **Chapter 19: Promotions**

The next morning I woke up in his arms once again. It was becoming a common occurrence but I had to get up. It was my first day back but I had to take care of a few things and Tsunade wanted to get the clan status worked out.

Knowing that it was going to be a long day I decided it was time to get up. I slipped from Shikamaru's grasp and headed to the bathroom. I was enjoying the shower until a voice popped in my head.

 ** _"_** ** _Told you had to figure it out,"_** Kurama said

 _"_ _I know now why, it wouldn't be the same if you told me,"_ I said _"Is Tsunade right about soulmates?"_

 _ **"**_ _ **They are externally rare for mortals but some do have one. Though mortals claim to find their soulmates all the time few ever do,"**_ he said **_"Your mother and father were an example of soulmates. The detailed feelings you feel for Shikamaru is what shows you he is yours."_**

 **** _"_ _Do you know what my mother felt?"_

 _ **"**_ _ **Sitting on the beaches of Uzu with her toes in the warm sand,"**_

 **** _"_ _Does that mean he is the mate you talked about?"_

 _ **"**_ _ **It does,"**_ he said **_"But there is a long way to go before you can complete the rights to it. Even though you have found him, quite young I may add, the Uchiha could still bound you to him. Until the bond between you and Shikamaru is cemented he has the opportunity,"_**

 **** _"_ _Why can't we just bound now?"_

 _ **"**_ _ **You may have completed the hard part of finding him but there is still more to do and the last step requires for you to have sex and mark him during it,"**_ he said **_"This is something you are too young for right now and even so the other requirements must be met first before you could even mark him. When they are met I will inform you,"_**

 **** _"_ _And if Sasuke gets close?"_ I asked stepping out of the shower.

 ** _"_** ** _At this point he cannot trick you into thinking he is your mate since your body knows,"_** he said **_"There is two ways for each requirement to be met. On your free will in order to help your mate or by force. Once he takes one of the requirements by force his body will try for the other and when he has both he will try to force himself on you. I thought will also realize when the requirements for anyone so I will inform you if he gets close and then we will speed up the time table to claim Shikamaru,"_**

 ****"Why does my life have to be so complicated," I said allowed well I changed into the outfit I had worn to the Wave. With that done I wake out to see Shikamaru still on the bed but he had gone to the kitchen to get food.

"Figured you could eat," he said.

"Well since I was taken away from my dinner last night, yes," I said with a smile joining him.

"So what with the guard uniform?" he asked.

"Well I have clan stuff today and I don't really wanna wear my Uzu kimono so I decided on this," I said "Though I am not sure if I should wear the head piece."

"Save that for the instalment ceremony for the fifth," he said and we continued to eat. After that is was off to the tower and he had his own things to do with team 10. I went in to find Tsunade, Shizune, and two Anbu locked out of the Hokage's personal study off to the side of the main office.

"COME OUT YOU BRAT!" Tsunade yelled.

"No this is jiji's stuff," I heard Konohamaru in the office.

"He locked himself in it," I said shaking my head moving to the door. "Konohamaru what are you doing?"

"They were taking all of jiji's things," I heard between sobs.

"And what is wrong with that?" I asked "Kono jiji can't come back you know that and someone has to take over for him,"

"But this was his place," he said "if they take all his things it won't be and he will be forgotten,"

"No one is going to forget him," I said "I bet not everything in there will be leaving right Tsunade?"

"She is right brat," she said "Your jiji was my teacher and I wouldn't want to forget him like that,"

We heard a click and out came a red eyed tear covered Konohamaru. I grabbed the boy dragging him into a hug as the Anbu went in to check on things. With Tsunade's permission I brought Konohamaru back to his mother. Getting back to the office Tsunade now seemed ready for business.

"Thank you for the assist," she said taking a file from one of the Anbu.

"It has been hard on him," I said "his whole life his grandfather has been in this office."

"Yes," she said somberly "now to business. You want the Uzumaki clan to become an official clan,"

"Yes, right now I have myself and two other blood Uzumaki members," I said "We already have land and the Daimyo saw fit to turn it into a proper compound well I was away."

"And if more members are found?"

"They will be welcomed to join just as any survivors of Uzu would be. My clan may have ruled the country but they should still have a choice. There were not many survivors though so I don't imagine our numbers growing too large too fast."

"I was read into your status by Shikaku who said that the Daimyo will still treat you as a royal family. But here you would be under my command though clans do have some things I can't interfere with,"

"I assure you I will not let my clan fall to hubris as our cousins the Uchiha," I said with a smile. "We are loyal to our family just as we were before the fall."

"So you have learned the clan origins of the third child," she said

"Yes Kodai, an elder with the otters, has been teaching me,"

"Well then," she said "As the fifth Hokage and heir to your cousin clans the Senju I accept the clan into this village. You may practice any and all traditions of your clan. I also grant your line to keep the title of Princess and any royal ties you have."

"I also promise that my line shall always be the carrier of the Nine-tails," I said as Kurama told me to. "He also says that he promises to protect this village as long as it doesn't turn on my kin,"

"He what!" she yelled shocked. Even the Anbu broke composer at this.

"He wishes to protect this village and my line as long as the village doesn't turn on us," I said "I am using his words there but he is loyal to me and my line I guess so that in turn goes for the village as long as we are here."

"How in the Kami's name did you get a demon to promise that?" asked Tsunade

"He like me," I said shrugging. With that both Anbu collapsed at just how simple it seemed to be this of course caused me to laugh. "It's a lot to explain but he has gotten attached to me and sees me as a child he can't have,"

"Well then," she said with a sigh. "I think it would a big dishonor not to accept that. As of today the Uzumaki clan is an official clan of Konoha and are keepers of the fox,"

"I think was have for some time," I said with a laugh.

"Now that is done," she said pulling opening the file she had got before "I need to ask you about some missions you have been assigned,"

From there on it was a long day. I went through my academy missions and on to my mission that included watching Sasuke. When asked the details I told her and she seemed a little unsure and even confuse. She then went to the cabinet I knew to be the Hokage's personal records on each ninja.

All files were made public of course. That was a way for clients to as for specific ninja for their missions. There was always things kept out of those public files though, like my status as a Jinchuriki or my mission about Sasuke. I knew what these were because I had helped organize them on many occasions. That meant I also saw her pull a file from the Chunin cabinet.

"You say all this but according to his file none of that happened. He was even given a promotion after the Chunin exams," this took me by surprise and I was about to speak up but an Anbu did.

"That's not possible," he said

"And why is that Hawk,"

"I am on the promotion council," he said. "Though Lord Hokage gave his recommendations after each bout we have not met. Also Sasuke was disqualified for not arriving at the stadium on time,"

"Don't forget no waiting for orders during the invasion,"

"It says here he was ordered to follow and was the maid cause in Gaara's retreat,"

"My ass he was!" I yelled "He didn't wait for orders and just left following Haku, a mist nin that was ordered to follow so we wouldn't lose him. He attacked Gaara and by the time myself and Sakura arrived he had caused Gaara to be ¾ transformed. More so I defeated Gaara not him."

"Is that so," she said "Deer who has been keeping up with my files well the seat was vacant?"

"Nara-sama and Kakashi-senpai were tasked with the duties of the Hokage well they searched for you. Neither of which entered this office. Only the advisors of Lord Third did,"

"Well then this is an unlawful promotion and shall be revoked. We do need to convene a review board for promotions," she said "Also the files need to be evaluated as I am sure the rest of team 7's record is a mess if his is."

"Look at mine then," I said "Jiji kept it under seal that even the advisors couldn't see due to my heritage and gender. He only just put my real public seal on file the afternoon before the exam,"

"I will do that then," she said "Hawk please go remove Sasuke Uchiha's rank. Naru can show you were he is,"

The Anbu nodded and we were off. With the hospital not being far we just walked. Sasuke had been placed in a private room. Walking in I saw that Sakura was sitting next to him cutting an apple and the vest he had been given was on the table.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Hawk said.

"What," he said looking at us.

"It has come to the attention of the Hokage that you have been unlawfully promoted to the rank of Chunin," he said walking over to the foot of the bed. "As of this moment you will be releaved of the rank. Genin Uzumaki would you please take the vest from the table."

"WHAT HE EARNED THAT!" Sakura screamed blocking me from the vest.

"Sakura please move out of the way," I said politely

"Oh hell no," she said "you think you are all high and mighty now. News flash your still the baka Naruto to everyone,"

"My name is Naru," I said "and I am following orders."

"No you want to take his promotion for yourself,"

"The council promoted him without convening the committee," Hawk said "He was also not eligible as he wasn't part of the Chunin exams,"

"What of those two red heads?" she said "They were give promotions when we didn't have a Hokage,"

"They weren't promotions," I said finally grabbing the vest. "They were tested and given a rank something the Hokage was going to do after the Chunin exams,"

"Now this will not affect your record," Hawk said to the silent Uchiha. He motioned for us to leave and surprisingly neither stopped us. Once outside the hospital I handed him the vest and he was off. I was about to leave but something made me look back. When I did I saw Sasuke staring at me and I knew that he wasn't going to be happy when the news broke of me and Shikamaru.

 ***Week Later***

A week passed without much incident. I didn't decided to not worry Shikamaru with the whole mate thing for now. We even decided to keep our relationship under wraps with everything going on. If someone asked it was one thing but we weren't telling everyone.

We did tell his parents, Jiraiya, and Kakashi though. Tsukiko seemed to figure it out well Kakashi was chasing Shikamaru around with a training katana, which I happily took photo's of. Tsunade was also informed of the official relationship as it could play a part in missions.

Today though I was getting all dolled up. I was one of the people that was asked to stand with Tsunade as she was officially named Hokage. She also thought it best that I wear my Uzumaki royal wear. I was in luck that Mao had come for a vist and was helping me get dressed. If it wasn't for her I would have had to call for Hinata.

When I was done I found Kaion and Kairu waiting in their own traditional Uzu wear. Headed out we found the Nara head family waiting for us. All of which were stunned at my garb.

"Wow," Shikaku and Shikamaru said.

"You look amazing," Yoshino said "I have never seen a kimono like that that,"

"It belonged to the clan founder," I said as Shikamaru took my arm and we began the walk. "They used seals to maintain it for so long. The head piece has been used as the crown of Uzu as well since the founding. Tsunade asked for me to wear them,"

"Yes all the clan heads are asked to wear clan garb," Shikaku not to happy with his own. "This being your first big thing after taking charge you got off easy. You smile as she is being inducted and then during the festival you sit at the table. She has arranged so that you are with my and Kakashi so you will be fine there,"

"But be ready for questions," Yoshino warned "The villager's love their gossip and you are the talk of the village."

"I figured that," I said as we made it into town. Luckily we didn't need to go far to get to ceremony. As Shikaku said it was pretty simple and only took 10 minutes but then it came to the celebration. I stuck to the table for the most part but eventually I wandered away to use the restroom. On the way back I was bombarded and eventually stopped by Sasuke.

"This is the first time we have gotten a chance to talk since the Chunin exams," he said

"What I said at the Founding festival stands Sasuke," I said "I will not become your brood mare,"

"But you see the council gave me free reign over any girl in the village," he said with a smile "I was originally going to hold your lie over your head to get you but you made it easier by coming out,"

"The council will not chose who I marry," I said "They have no control over the clans and cannot order me to become your bride. Now move,"

"You don't get it do you," he said "A women has no right in a clan meaning they will have to hand you over,"

"That maybe how the Uchiha ran but not the Uzumaki's. We are matriarchal since the daughter of the sage created the clan,"

"Ha there was no daughter,"

"Not in your history as your ancestor shunned mine," I said pushing him away "No out of the way,"

He then grabbed my arm pulling me into him as if some kind of dance. I couldn't break his grip this time as I was the curse mark glow beneath the seal. I was about ready to yell when a fist came into view landing into the side of his jaw.

Sasuke released me from his grip and I stumbled back. I looked to see that it was Shikamaru who had thrown the punch. He now wrapped an arm around me as people started to gather at the commotion.

"Don't you dare touch her," he said with the most aggressive look I had ever seen.

"So he has what you want," he said whipping the blood from his lip. "You won't be able to keep her entertained Nara. She has more power than a weakling like you could handle."

"As I said before don't touch her," he said as we were joined by Kaion, Kairu, Shikaku, and an Anbu. Sasuke huffed and then picked himself up walking away.

"I think it is best if you leave," Shikaku said "I know it has just started but there will be a lot of talk now,"

"This was supposed to be simple," I said

"Just go I will inform Tsunade," said the Anbu. Shikamaru nodded and with the help of Kaion and Kairu we made it back to my place. We both changed and then sat on the patio.

"Im sorry," he said starching his head. "I went looking for you so we could dance. When I saw him pull on you I didn't expect for me to get so angry and then I saw you trying to get away,"

"So you punched him," I said with a smile until I saw his hand. It was red and starting to bruise. I grabed it and he winced. "You probably cracked a knuckle. You think for a ninja you would be able to punch someone and not almost break your hand"

"Again I really wasn't thinking," he said as I ran to the bathroom and got so wrapping.

"I would have Tsukiko or someone look at it tomorrow," I said wrapping it then giving him a kiss "Thank you though for stepping in. I was taken by surprise when he grabbed me and that damn seal started to activate. Jiraiya really needs to look at it when he gets back,"

"Everyone is going to know now," he said "troublesome,"

"Very much so," I said with a laugh "We have to deal with Ino,"

That's when his face went white and I couldn't help but laugh. The rest of the night was spent playing shogi until he went home. All in all way better than the festival.

 ***Next Day***

It was early but when an Anbu knocks on your door you kinda go with them. So after getting into my mission gear I was lead to the assignment room. I wasn't alone though as Shikaku, Kakashi, and Shikamaru all there. I was worried for a moment after what happened the night before but I saw Iruka and calmed down.

"How did Kakashi beat me here?" I ask on to receive a small slap in the head from here as I took my place.

"Now that you are all hear it is time to start," Tsunade said "Though I was not here for the Chunin exams and the battle I have been given a details of the events. The third left detailed notes on the fights. I have also heard testimony for the committee and the Lords that had attended the event,

"Shikamaru Nara your opponent was Temari of the Sand. Though you lost your fight you showed what you had what it took to take on a team and lead them. The Hokage wrote that he talked with someone quite well who evaluated you. They said you had low chakra stores but likely had the battle planed down so well that if you had the chakra you would have won event though your style normally would clash with that of Temari's. Not only that but you followed orders during the battle and even acted as a decoy so that the others in your party could get to Gaara," she said with a smile "For that I see you ready to take on the role of Chunin,"

Hawk then pulled out a new Chunin vest. He took the vest and I couldn't help but smile. The laziest class mate was the first of us to make Chunin. It was kinda funny.

"Naru Uzumaki your opponent was Neji Hyuga. You won your battle and you showed that you have the power and the plan. You took him out quickly and if it had called for you would have killed him. During the battle you defeated a tailed beast and cause his retreat. If he would have made it to the village the death toll would have been much higher. Then during the search for me you fought against Kabuto and nearly died in the process," with that I winced as a felt the looks from Shikamaru and Kakashi. "For all those reasons I also present with the rank of Chunin,"

Hawk then came over and handed me my own vest. I looked to Kakashi who smiled and rubbed my head. Immediately I put the vest on with a big smile.

"Being Chunin means new responsibilities for the both of you. You both are now examples for Genin. Today though go celebrate but tomorrow I have missions and other duties for you both. I also have something else for you Naru," she said coming out from behind the desk. In her hands was a case and as she got closer I knew for what. "I have already gotten all of your parents possessions transferred to you but this was delivered to me. I believe it was his gift for you when you passed,"

She placed the case in my hands and I opened it to find a violin. I had never had time to search for one, they were rare here, but one of the older men that lived in the red light district had taught me to play. He died just before I was found and I had kept his but it had broken about a year ago. Playing was my secret that even Hinata hadn't been aware of. It was a secret only he had known.

"He found one," I said with a smile as I found the inscription on the back

"Had it crafted for you," she said.

"I wasn't aware you played," Kakashi said

"It was my guilty pleasure," I said "Only jiji knew and the one I been playing broke last year,"

"Well then," Tsunade said "Go celebrate I will see you both in the morning,"

After that we left and it was decided our teams would get together for dinner. We knew it was going to be rough with what happened yesterday but we still needed to work together. The teams weren't officially broken up for the time being so there would still be missions with one another.

As dinner was a bit farther away I headed back home to put my violin were it belonged. Shikamaru of course came with me.

"Why didn't you tell me you play?" he asked as I took a better look at it. It was beautiful and as I slid the bow across the string I couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know," I said playing a few notes as he sat and listened "My old one broke before we started talking and it just never came up,"

"Will you play something for me?" he asked and I obliged. The song I played was one I had loved _(Fairy Tail theme song cause it sounds awesome on violin)_. It was sad but moving with inspiration. He sat and listened as I played never saying a word but closing his eyes takin in every note. When I was done I looked to see as smile.

"How did you learn?"

"An old man in the red light district taught me," I said "He died about a month before I left and I kept his old beat up violin."

"That was amazing," he said. "Maybe one we can play together,"

"You play?"

"Not violin," he said standing "Along with dancing lessons mom made me take piano lessons,"

"Then it would be a great honor," I said bowing playfully. There rest of the day was talking about music until it was time to go. Kakashi and Asuma had set it up dinner at Arishi's, one of the fancier places in the village. Both teams were invited but so had Shikamaru's parents, Hinata, Tuskiko, and Ayame who brought Shisui along.

Out of those invited Sasuke had not attended. I didn't really expect him to after last night and I was quite happy for it. Sakura was silent for the most part but was civil. It was all going fine until Ino spoke up.

"So does anyone know what happened at the festival last night?" Ino asked getting her sushi.

"I heard there was a fight near the restrooms," Choji said stuffing his face. With that it became apparent to us that did know that complete word hadn't gotten around. I looked to Shikamaru who squeezed my hand. Though it looked like it was going to blow over with Choji until Sakura spoke up.

"Shikamaru punched Sasuke," she said calmly

"WHAT!" Ino and Choji yelled.

"Guys we are in a restaurant," I said "inside voices,"

"Is that why Shikamaru's hand is wrapped?" Ino said

"That isn't like you Shikamaru," Choji said going back to eating.

"He deserved it that's all I am going to say," he said eating.

"How so?" Sakura asked "From what I heard he was only asking a girl to dance and you clocked him,"

"You weren't there Sakura," I said notice the adults were staying out of it.

"And you were?"

"As a matter of fact I was and he was not asking for a dance," this shocked the others at the table.

"What do you mean Naru?" Hinata asked

"Sasuke has continued the pursuit on me just as he did to me as Uzu," I said. "I informed him I am still not interested. He didn't take it well and became upset,"

"Why did Shikamaru punch him?" Ino asked.

"Most likely to show Sasuke that he has no right to what is his," Kakashi mumbled and the adults laughed. The rest of the Genin on the other hand dead paned at the thought.

"Nara men do get quite possessive of those they care for," Shikaku said and we both became red faced.

"Wait you guys are a thing," Sakura said a bit confused.

"Yes," Shikamaru said. "Have been since she got back,"

"But why didn't you tell us," Ino said.

"It's more complicating then you think Ino," Hinata said. "Naru is the head of a major clan that has only just gained status. Not only that there is ties to a royal family. There is going to be major transitions so keep the relationship private was a good move,"

"Hinata is right," I said "Things are just a little complicated right now we thought it would be easier."

"But you kept it from us," Ino said.

"That's it wouldn't stay secret long if we told you," Shikamaru said and we all laughed. The rest of the night was a lot easier. Even Sakura seemed to enjoy herself a bit. Just before we left I stopped her.

"Sakura you should go see Tsunade tomorrow at the hospital," I said

"Why is that?"

"Because you start training as her apprentice tomorrow at 10," I said with a smile.

"What," she said in disbelief.

"I told her you would be a good medic and how your chakra control was," I explained "I know we haven't gotten along all the time but you could be an amazing medic so I asked her to take a look. She told me to tell you to meet her once I saw you again. This was my first chance so she will be expecting you,"

"Thank you," she said with a genuine smile before running off.

"You didn't need to do that," Kakashi said coming up behind me.

"It's for her benefit and she may not like me much but she is still a comrade," I said and then we walked home.

 ***C-rank***

I was assigned to arrive at the office at 8. I was all ready for whatever mission that was assigned. Kiba and Shino were already waiting in the office. The mission was simple delivery mission to the town of Eldin. It was only class C because we were delivering medical supplies.

Well I sealed all the supplies in a larger scroll they went to gather there things. Eldin was a border town in the south. So it was going to be a 3 day trip there at least. We an hour later at the gate and started out.

Shino was an easy person to work with. He was quiet and did as instructed. The first two nights he was tasked with finding wood for camp. Kiba on the other hand was still a pain. He listened well enough but he flirted with me every chance he got.

We arrived in Eldin without a probable and stayed the night at the inn. After a quick shower we meet in the common room. With some searching we found a small food shop.

"It's like a date," said Kiba sliding into the seat next to me.

"We are on a mission Kiba," I said thanking the waitress bringing the food out. "I am also not interested in you,"

"Oh come on," he said "I can see us being a good pair,"

"Give up," Shino said eating his noodles "She is dating someone Kiba,"

"She has only been a girl for like a month and wasn't even here most of the time," he said "How can she already have a boyfriend? Wait did you go for duck-butt?"

"Oh hell no, and some people knew I was a girl Kiba," I then decided it was to play a game. "and who ever said I was only interested in boys,"

With that he was quiet, and I expect that he was imagining me with women. Shino even had a smile on his face. After that it was a quiet for the rest of the night. The next morning we were off again. It was another three day trip and Kiba was back to hitting on me the whole way.

I was just about finished with it when I saw who was waiting for me at the gate. Shikamaru mission must have been shorter than mine. He was waiting at the gate leaning on the post. I ran up and into his arms.

"Guessing you missed me," he said

"Very much so," I said giving him a kiss. After this I turned to see a stunned Kiba standing.

"WHAT!" he yelled cause all but the stoic Shino.

 **Read, Review, Follow, and Fav**

 **Well another chapter for you all. It was more of a filler but I thought it was a little fun. I did finally put the instrument in though. As for the song I do like Fairy Tail and when looking for songs a violin rendition popped up. The player was Taylor Davis and her stuff is really good.**

 **Until the waves meet the their end,**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	20. Chapter 20: Confrontation

**I don't Own Naruto in anyway, shape, or form. If I did Naruto would not have been that trusting.**

 **Chapter 20: Confrontation**

The month flew by and missions were coming left and right. We were severely shorthanded since the battle. Though our death toll was low but we had plenty injured. That meant that everyone was pulling over time.

The Genin were on rebuilding duty for the most part. Many C-ranks were being taken by one Chunin and maybe a Genin or two. I would be in the village long enough to clean up and eat and I was gone again. Shikamaru and I had barely seen each other the last month but today was different.

I had gotten in about 2 a.m. and was called at 7 to find Shikamaru already in the office. There was also the rest of the Genin, Kakshi, and Tsukiko. With a yawn and a kiss on the cheek I stood next to him ignoring the looks I received from Sasuke.

"I have called you all here for a mission," Tsunade said "It does not require all of you but before I finish the team assembly I need to know a few things,"

"Like what Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked

"Hidden talents that don't use chakra," she said "This mission is to go undercover with a group of entertainers. I have three members already picked but I need to more. Raise your hand and tell me what you got,"

"I could use Akumaru as a trained dog show," Kiba said

"I do card tricks," Choji said

"I use to play around with tarot card," Hinata said "I still remember that,"

"I am good with flowers so that probably won't help," Ino said

"I don't really have one that would work," Sakura said and Shino nodded to agree as he didn't either.

"I play the piano," Shikamaru said getting some looks from everyone. "It's a drag but mom made me learn,"

"And he is quite good at it," I said "I already figured I am assigned to this one,"

"Right you are on that one," she said. "Sasuke what about you?"

"I am good with throwing knives and trick shots," he said.

"Good then it is decided," she said "Saskue and Shikamaru you going on this mission with Naru, Kakashi, and Tuskiko. Everyone else can leave.

As everyone filtered out the rest of us formed in front of her desk. I knew this was going to be a tough mission when Shikamaru moved sides blocking Sasuke from me. Tsunade just smiled and pulled out the request form.

"This mission is being as a high C mostly because this isn't a typical mission," she said "The leader of a group of traveling performers contacted me with this problem and the Daimyo sees it as a major safety concern. Everywhere the performers go people seem to go missing only to be found later dead by some kind of poison. No one other than the troop leader has taken notice so he contacted me."

"Do all the victims have something in common?" Shikamaru asked

"They are all chakra wielders," she said "Many of them healers of their village or those without formal training,"

"So this person is targeting people with developed systems," I said

"Yes and your job is to investigate who before there are more bodies," she said "The troop leader believes that whoever is responsible is with them. He wants them caught before too much damage is done."

"What's our cover?" asked Kakashi.

"You are a family from the west fleeing war. Kakashi and Naru are siblings who met up with Tuskiko on the way. Shikamaru and Sasuke you will also play the part of siblings but joined later. This means no clan emblems or ninja emblems. I have arranged for a cart and mule to be ready for you all. There will also be tents and a few other items for each of you in there for you. I will have trunks delivered to your homes for you to pack things in. I know some of you have an issue with that so you have until noon to pack and get items for the trip. Sasuke I suggest you get some western throwing knives. You're dismissed," we all left to begin packing.

Once I got home I was happy that Mao had taken liberty with my wardrobe as I packed a few dresses for preforming and some more casual cloths. I changed into a pair of black pants with a burnt orange tank top. I grabbed my oversize black hoodie, my knee high leather boots _(boots I imagine are ones sold by gipsy dharma)_ and a black leather arm bracer to cover my seal tattoo. The trunk had a hide away spot on the lid so I slipped my ninja equipment in there before shutting it.

After grabbing my violin and I left to find Shikamaru waiting for me. It was weird seeing without his normal over shirt. Instead he was wearing a gray tunic like shirt and black pants. He was even wearing a tall tan leather boots. We walked to the gate and on the way discussed possible acts. When we arrived at the main gate Kakashi was being drag by Tuskiko so that he would be on time.

"So where are we headed?" Sasuke asked as he walked up. He did well not to wear his emblems but he was still wearing the same thing as normal. Even Kakashi had changed into civilian wear and even dyed his hair blond. Though he was wearing gaze wrapping around most of his face. We could play that as it happening at war though.

"Outside of Akkala," he said as we started to load up the wagon. The wagon was a simple one but would work fine. Once loaded we were off.

Akkala was a good 2 day ride north of Konoha and it was going to be a long two days with Sasuke. He was silent for the most part but after the first night when Kakashi checked what we all packed he wasn't too happy. He had gotten western throwing knives but all his cloths were not something civilians would wear. Yes Tuskiko and I had fancier close but we were also performing. So the next town we hit we had to get him a whole new wardrobe.

Kakashi determined he and Sasuke would do one act well the rest of us did a musical act. This also rubbed Sasuke the wrong way because he assumed he would be working with me. To pass the time though I did play and Tuskiko would sing. That kept things at bay for the most part.

We arrived at the encampment just before night fall on the second night. It was set up like traveling festival so it wasn't hard to find the troop lead. He was a tall man muscular older man.

"Welcome," he said "My name is Natsu you must be from Konoha,"

"Yes sir but for now we are travelers from the western counties," Kakashi said

"What shall I call you all then?"

"I am Sakumo and this is my sister Kushina," he said messing with my hair.

"My name is Tuskiko,"

"My name Ren," Shikamaru said "and this is my brother Kenta,"

"Very well so what are your acts?"

"Well Kenta and I will be doing knife tricks well the others are musicians,"

"That is good our one of the musicians just left," he said "Do you require any equipment?"

"If you have piano that would be useful," Shikamaru said.

"That we do," he said "I will have it brought to your site in the morning. You should probably set up now. Dinner will be ready in an hour so you all can come and eat."

With that we took our leave and found a good place to set up. Tsunade had a smaller wall tent packed. The tent was bigger on the inside though as it had an open sentence area and two separate rooms for sleeping. Tsunade had also packed coats along with it so we would have some comfort at least.

After getting everything situated we went to dinner. Meeting the rest of the group I kept tabs. No one stood out and I sensed no developed chakra systems within them. All and all everyone seemed quite normal. Then again so did we and we were trained killers.

 ***A Week Later***

A week had passed with no leads. Worse yet 2 people from Akkala had been reported missing. So far no bodies had been found but that didn't mean they wouldn't be. We still had a few days left here before we would move along.

With everything going on though it was still fun. This was the first time I had played for so many people and it was great to see theirs smiles. There was times it was only me and Tuskiko but other times it was just me and Shika. Today was one of those times and after playing a few songs we had been given a request.

"Do you know Moon River?" asked an older man.

"I do," Shikamaru said "but are singer isn't here right now,"

"What about this lovley lady?" Shikamaru was about answer but I butted in.

"You're in luck," I said "That is one of the few songs I know the words to, I can't guarantee my quality though," Shika nodded and started to play

 ***Shika pov***

I started playing and was shocked when she started humming to get in beat. When she started singing though I almost messed up my keys.

" _Moon river, wider than a mile. I'm crossin' you in style someday_ ," her voice was like something that I could never have imagined. It was as if the beauty that came from her violin had changed and now the sound came from her. " _Old dream maker, you heartbreaker. Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way_. _Two drifters, off to see the world. There's such a lot of world to see. We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend. My huckleberry friend, Moon River, and me_ ,"

The song was soon over and as I stopped the crowed was stunned. It took a moment for them to start clapping and I could see the smile she had. As she had said before that she hated hiding as a child and though she was free to herself now she still was reserved about it. Today she got to be herself.

As I stood I looked out to see Kakashi and Tuskiko smiling. I walked over and gave her a hug only to see Sasuke fuming at how close I was to her. I couldn't help but smile at that. He wanted something that he couldn't and would never have, her heart.

"Didn't know you could sing," I said kissing her forehead then helping her down from the make shift stage we made from the cart.

"I didn't know I was good," she said "I never even sung in front of jiji,"

"You were amazing," I said as we walked off for the night.

 ***That Night***

Being as we were still on duty we had to keep watch. Tonight Kakashi and Tuskiko had gone into Akkala to investigate. This left Naru, Sasuke, and me at camp. Naru though went to sleep pretty early though so I stayed up reading peacefully. That was until Sasuke ruined it.

"You really think you are good enough for her," he said

"It doesn't matter if I think I am," I said "it matters that she thinks I am,"

"You aren't even her equal," he said raising his voice. "You should be at least that to be with her. You arnt even strong enough to walk away. You know you can't protect her,"

"Let's not argue this here," I said standing and walking toward the flap. "It may be troublesome but I don't want to wake her and the others don't need to hear this,"

Sasuke followed me out without a word. We walked away from camp just enough were we wouldn't be heard. I could tell he was getting angry but to me it didn't matter.

"Why don't you just walk away," he said "You would never be able to protect her. She needs someone stronger then herself for that,"

"That is not what she wants though," I said thinking of what Tuskiko had said in the hospital. "She doesn't want a man to protect her. She wants someone to stand by her side well she fights,"

"Women don't know what they want Nara,"

"She does," I said

"No they don't even when they think they do," he said "It is man's place to teach them what they want. Yes she is strong but once she is mine she will know her place,"

"She is not some trophy wife for you to win Sasuke," I said "You thinking she just shows how much you don't know her,"

"We are the same," he said "Both orphans looking for our place, looking for family,"

"That is were you are wrong," I said taking a step forward. "She maybe an orphan but she has family. She has Kakashi-sensei, Kaion and Kairu, and many more. She is nothing like you and never has. Even when she was alone she was a happy child. You have been filled with hate for years now."

"I WILL HAVE HER WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, " he said taking a swing and I jumped back. Before he could get in another swing I released my shadows to hold him.

"Why don't you calm down," I said. "I am going to release you and will go cool of before going back. That is an order,"

He huffed and I released. Surprisingly he did was told and went back into the camp. I decided to walk as well just to think. I knew he had wanted Naru, knew that before I knew I liked her. To him though she was a prize to be won and showed off. To me she was a cherished gift. He would never understand her like I did.

I looked around to see that I had traveled quite far into the woods. Not only was that but with a storm rolling in Kakashi would soon be back. I started to turn back only to feel sharp pain in my shoulder. Suddenly found myself on the forest floor.

"Well you hide quite well Nara," a feminine voice said. I looked to see a cloaked figure now sitting on my back. She then pulled out a syringe with something green glowing in it. "To think I though the lot of you were normal. You are young though so you probably dreamed of running away and joining the circus. Too bad you would have been cute as you got older,"

She then started to push the vile liquid into me. It burned like nothing I had ever felt before. I knew I had to get away so with the strength I could muster and unleashed my shadows throwing her as far as I could with them.

I stood only to have everything spin and I collapsed to take a knee. I then pulled the syringe to see that most of it was gone but some was left. I reached for my necklace only to realize that I had taken off when I had gotten in the shower and forgotten to put it on.

"Well you are still going die," she said getting up her hood now showing who she was. She was a cook that traveled with the group. So unassuming I hadn't even bothered to learn her name. "Seems the Nara aren't too smart after all,"

Thinking of something my father said I reached into my boot pulling out a small knife. I wasn't too accurate with it but I managed to make a hit. A small gash to the side of the face. She then ran off.

I stood as best I could and started walk from tree to tree. It was hard but I need to make. To at least give them what was left and tell them who. I was almost there to but as soon as I left the forest I had nothing to support me and collapsed to my knees.

 _"_ _I am sorry Naru,"_ I said as I closed my eyes and fell to the mud. _"At least the last thing I hear is her voice,"_

 ***Naru pov***

I shot up startled as thunder rumbled. I swung my legs over the edge and just breathed. It wasn't that I was afraid of the storms, far from it. Something just felt off, something was wrong. Getting up I went in to the main space. To see Kakashi and Tuskiko flirting on the make shift couch.

"Naru," Kakashi said jumping up from the couch. "I didn't think you were awake,"

"You didn't wake me," I said looking into the open door to the boy's side. "Where is Shikamaru?"

"What do you want to steal another shirt form him," Tuskiko said with a laugh but then realized I was not in the mood. I walked outside wordlessly looking around. The rain was heavy but I could smell Shikamaru. Something didn't smell quite right with it.

I went to the side of the tent and looked to in the field. Something was there but I couldn't quite see. Moving a little closer though I could tell it was Shikamaru and he didn't look good as he collapsed to his knees.

"Shikamaru," I said and then he fell to the ground. "SHIKAMARU!"

I ran to him not just not caring. I quickly flipped him over to find he was having a hard time breathing. I used my sensory and found that his chakra was nearly gone and not from use. I looked to see Kakashi and Tuskiko now outside the tent. Once they saw me holding Shikamaru they both ran over.

"What they hell happened?" asked Tuskiko as she started scanning him but I couldn't talk. Kakashi grabbed him and they ran into the tent. That's when something caught my eye, a syringe filled with an eerie green liquid. I took a whiff and immediately wanted to chuck it. It was poison for sure.

 ** _"_** ** _Go to him now,"_** without question I did as told. I saw Shikamaru on the table well Tuskiko trying to save him. Silently I handed the syringe to Kakashi who took a whiff and had the same reaction.

"He was attacked by the killer," he said

"If we get him back to the village then Tsunade can cure him," Tuskiko said.

 ** _"_** ** _It will be too late,"_** Kurama said

 **** _"_ _So he is going to die,"_ I said moving to his head I stroked his hair.

 ** _"_** ** _There is one way, but it is part of the mating rights,"_** he said **_"This also wont be the normal way it would be done."_**

 _"_ _But it will save him?"_ I asked feeling the tears running down my face.

 _ **"**_ _ **If you do it right,"**_

 **** _"_ _If I don't?"_

 _ **"**_ _ **He will die from having my chakra put in him, so you must listen to me,"**_

 ****I started to follow the instructions without argument. I got up on the table as it would be easier to do this way. As it was a small table I had to straddle him but it didn't matter. I ignored the protests from those around and continued summoning my own chakra I mixed it cause a glow of blue, red, and purple.

"Not how this should be done but I have no choice," I said putting two fingers to my seal and two to his heart. As soon as I touched him the glow covered us both as my chakra attacked the poison. Little by little I felt his chakra returning and even mixing with my own.

 ** _"_** ** _You need to stop now,"_** Kurama said and I cut the chakra collapsing on top of him.

 _"_ _Did I do it?"_

 _ **"**_ _ **See for yourself,"**_ I didn't need to move as I felt the movement of Shikamaru has he grabbed hold of me.

"You really are unpredictable," he said slowly.

"I have to keep you on your toes," I said letting the darkness claim me.

 **Read, Review, Follow, and Fav**

 **A lot shorter then recent chapters but I thought it was a good place to end it. I wanna see how many of you guys though pick up the references I left.**

 **To the people asking me to get a beta I am sorry but I am not going to. I have had to many people steal credit for shit I have don't so not gonna happen unless they are looking on it on my computer or is a close friend. I also write the way people talk which is nowhere close to grammatically correct. I am using word so I do get the blue lines but most of the time there is no correction for is or the one there is doesn't make any since when I read it aloud.**

 **As for word mistakes I have issues with words that are similar like quiet and quite. Words with similar spellings are hard especially if I, A, or E are the difference as these are letters I move around with each other or some reason the letter R with I (I spelt bird wrong once even though I know how to spell it) . I also constantly think I words are wrong even though they are write (more so when I am hand writing then typing). These things have been a problem my whole life but most people figure out what I mean as I am sure you all do as well. I warned you all of my horrible spell and my issues a while back and it is on my profile so I am sorry. I do have some edits to earlier chapters don't I just haven't gotten them reloaded so you all know.**

 **I do hope you all are enjoying this though and I am sorry about the rant above but that is the most reviewed thing so I am addressing it as a whole. I am posting this quite late as well as I have a busy day tomorrow as I am working two different events and I got to be in a town like 45 min way before 7am and then spend my day on top of a mountain so. Tell me how you like it.**

 **Until the waves meet the their end,**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	21. Chapter 21: Heart to Heart

**I don't Own Naruto in anyway, shape, or form. If I did Naruto would not have been that trusting.**

 **There is a lemon in this chapter for KakaTusk you are warned now and there is warnings before it happens and an end lable if you wish to skip. I know you all don't like lemons so I made it so it was is to skip for those that don't care for them.**

 **Chapter 21: Heart to Heart**

Warmth that's what I felt even though it was cold out the last few morning. I opened my eyes to she I was not in my bed at all though. Instead I was in a mass of pillows and blankets on the floor of that was mine and Tuskiko's room. That still didn't explain why I was warm though. What did was that I was up against a shirtless Shikamaru.

"Hello sweetie," he said realizing I was awake. I took a good look to see he still seemed sickly but at least he wasn't going to die now.

"What are you doing in my bed?" I asked snuggling in to the pillow and him.

"Tuskiko thought it would be best," he said "I had been in the rain to long and my temp was just borderline getting hypothermia and after whatever you did yours spiked. She though it would balance out that way,"

"Oh," I said

"What did you do?" he asked "One moment everything was cold and the next thing you were on top of me,"

"Well it's a bit complicated," I said "and is going to need some explanation but I don't want others to hear,"

He understood and nodded. Before I could get back to being comfy though Kakashi decided to pop in. He was no longer wearing his disguise and had washed the dye from his hair which had me a little confused.

"Heard you guys talking," he said "I thought you would like to come with us to arrest the killer,"

"You found them?"

"I stayed conscious a little longer then you did so I told them what happened," Shikamaru said slowly sitting up.

"And the idiot showed up for work," he said "easy to find her when she has the bandage on her face,"

"Let me get dressed," I said getting up. Kakashi nodded and gave Shikamaru a look that said if he looked he would be killed. Knowing the threat he hid under the blankets well I changed into my own ninja gear. After I was done I helped Shikamaru and then we joined the others.

I stayed in the rear of the group helping Shikamaru walk, as it seemed he was still sore from the poison. When we entered the mess tent there was shock all around. The cook more so as she tried to move out the back but I shunshined in front of her drawing my blade and placing it on her throat.

"You made a mistake," I said as Kakashi came over and cuffed her. After that it was quite simple. Tsunade sent Anbu to pick the woman up and be taken to prison. We broke down camp and said our goodbyes. Most of the way home it was silent and instead of stopping we headed straight to the village cutting the time in half.

Tsunade had checked Shikamaru over and called him lucky. Though I had gotten it out he was still put on rest but as a team we were all given a few days' rest. Arriving home I unpacked and got a proper shower. I had just started to think about dinner when I heard a knock at the door. I answered to see Shikamaru with ramen in hand.

"You know you could just walk in," I said moving out of the way. "You should be resting though,"

"Yea but we need to talk," he said going to the kitchen and sitting at the island. "About what you did, because right now I am very confused,"

"About what?" I said sitting next to him.

"Whatever this new feeling is, it's not bad but it is strange"

 ** _"_** ** _That would be the mating rights starting,"_** Kurama butted in **_"if you remember I said that if Sasuke were to take one of the rights he would realize. The same has happened with Shikamaru, he feels like things need to be done. I think it would be best if I explain everything now to the both of you,"_**

 **** _"_ _How are you going to do that?"_

 _ **"**_ _ **Summon a clone using my chakra,"**_ I did question anymore and summoned a clone but it didn't even look like me. Instead on the counter sat a miniature version of Kurama, it was kinda cute really.

"Is that who I think it is?"

 **"** **Yes boy,"** he said **"and though it is nice to stretch my legs this is important for the both of you,"**

"You were involved in saving me?"

 **"** **Yes, now eat and listen,"** he said as he go comfortable. **"Now you have come to realize Naru is not the first to house me, but she is the first to house me since infancy. Mito was an adult and there for I bonded with her the weakest of al hosts. Kushina was young and that gave me some control over some parts of her. Naru has had some kind of contact with me since conception. This not only caused me to get attached emotional to her by she would carry on my traits,**

 **"** **Example of this would be her marks. Most people assume they are possession marks but she would have them even if I was not in her. I gave them to her in womb so she would have something to represent me. This bond we have has caused some unexpected effects though."**

"Like what?"

 **"** **Well what effecting you is a prime example of the effects. All Jinchuriki have this ability but it is stronger the more the host and best are bound. She was also lucky she had a true mate as many do not. Back to point though is that what you are feeling is the urge to finish the mating ritual,"**

"Mating ritual?"

 **"** **Yes keep up boy,"** Kurama said hitting one of his tails to Shikamaru's head like Iruka us tap up with a ruler to wake us. **"To save your life I had to have Naru do the first step which is to share chakra in order to help the mate. Normally this would be done as a show of trust and you would do it more ceremonially but we were in a pinch."**

"So we are mated now," Shikamaru said "That is not that bad,"

"I am glad you say that," I said "but he isn't done."

 **"** **You are not bound completely until Naru marks you during intercourse which shall not be taking place for some time,"** he said with a growl that cause Shikamaru to straighten like a boy meeting a father of his girlfriend for the first time. **"I will not share the details of the next step due to the free will bit that must happen but it deals with blood. But the thing to know is that someone can force the stages if they are aware of them and have feelings for the person,"**

"So I don't have to worry about giving my chakra to people, like if Kakashi was exposed to that poison?"

 **"** **Correct as he doesn't house any type of emotion that would see you in a mate way it is fine,"**

"If she did it to Sasuke though that would be different,"

 **"** **You're catching on Nara,"** he said **"If Sasuke were to meet one of the rights by force, meaning doesn't give it willingly, he will know and will get a similar feeling to you. Where you seek for real love as she is your mate he seeks to control her. With the free will bound you are equals and as you are true mate you do get some perks. In a forced bond the one who forces it has control over the other. In this case Sasuke wouldn't just have total control of her but me as well. This is due to the action he has to do to finish the bond, he has to force her to submit sexually,"**

"THAT IS NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" Shikamaru yelled in a very un-Nara like way.

 **"** **Glad you say that,"** he said **"I will luckily know who is at what stage. Most likely if Sasuke forces a stage the first will be by accident. If he starts pursuing to harshly or he meets the next stage I will have to progress you to complete the bond no matter your age. I will not be under the control of the Uchiha and I would rather die before Naru is."**

"How likely is it that he finds out about this mating bond?"

 **"** **I cannot truly say,"** he said dejectedly **"There should be no record of this bond in this village. Other village I cannot account for though as my siblings have had mates. My sister, Matatabi, has had a close enough bond with all her host that they know of right. I am unsure if any others have in in the past."**

"So we should be safe of him doing this purposely," I said

"Should be it the key word in that," Shikamaru said.

 ***That Night***

 _"_ _Another stormy night"_ I said to myself. Storms were common this time of year apparently here. As a child I had always loved storms and watched them. Nothing had changed since moving here so I decided tonight I would go to the balcony and watch.

Beautiful and chaotic, that is what my father had always said about a storm. He was person I was closet to and the reason I had left. I still had family in the west but they all believed that chakra users were not to be trusted. My father had been the only one to know my secret and encouraged me to use it. He died a few days before I left and I slipped up.

He had an accident and I had tried to heal him. My brother and mother walked up well I tried to save his life. They didn't care that my chakra was what was keeping him alive, no they thought I was the cause. I was given a choice leave before he was buried or have the soldiers come and claim me at the funeral in front of the whole town.

Just as I ended my chain of though a large crack of lighting streamed across the sky. It was followed by a load clap of thunder and screams. I was taken aback until I realized where the screams were coming from, Kakashi's room.

I ran down the hall to find him thrashing about. He was still clearly asleep but the storm must have triggered something. It wasn't the first time since moving in I had seen him like this but this was by far the worst. I walked over, being cautious of his weapons on the table, and started to shake him awake.

He woke very startled and jumped up, pinning me to the floor. Once he realized I wasn't a threat he immediately let go and was off to his bathroom. I could hear his frantic mumbling and glass shattering threw the door.

"Kakashi open up," I said knocking on the door. He slowly opened it enough to see his mismatched eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said as I pulled the door open more. I looked to see his hand was bleeding and I pulled him over to the bed.

"It is fine," I said using my ability to heal on him. "You need to talk about it though. It's getting worse and I bet with what happened to Shikamaru didn't help things,"

"No," he said and I wasn't quite sure if he meant no Shikamaru didn't help or no he wasn't going to talk about it. I finished healing his hand and he walked to his window.

"Kashi," I said quietly walking over placing my hand on his bare shoulder. "Please talk to me,"

"I….," he started "I can't,"

"Can't what? Can't talk about it?"

"No," he said turning "I can't care for people they just end up dying. Everyone I have care for dies,"

"Well of course its natures course," I said "We are left well those we care for are gone but they would want us to go on. They would want us live and be happy,"

"You don't understand,"

"Then explain it so I do,"

"Everyone I have care for has died," he said looking to the tree line. "My mother died when I was two and my father when I was 5 committed suicide after a mission gone wrong. For years after that didn't let myself care. I only started to when my teammate died saving me. Then my other teammate killed herself well using me to do it. My sensei and his wife died from the attack. People close to me die,"

"Naru is close to you and she is fine," I said

"But she is under consent threat and then there is you," he said turning to me once more. He gently touched my face with the back of his fingers. "Kami is torching me in my dreams. She places you in the dead's place and I just can't,"

"I cannot promise that I will never die," I said pulling down his mask to reveal his face. "but I can promise that well I live I will always be there for you."

 ***LEMON WARNING***

I couldn't stop myself from kissing him, but he did not shy away. Instead he pushed me up against the nearby wall. Soon his lips began to wander down my neck well his hands ventured up my shirt. I couldn't help but moan as he started sucking my ear.

Without missing a beat he lifted me up cause me to wrap my legs around him. Then took me over to the bed and gently laid me down well stripping of my shirt. He then continued kissing down my neck. This is when I could tell he was becoming aroused the growing pressure against my thigh.

I clawed at his back as he nibbled at my neck. His fingers started dancing across my skin and I couldn't help but release a small moan at the feeling. Sitting me up he traced my spine until he reached my bra. He unbuckled it and it fell to the side.

Now, with my bra laying on the floor, his lips moved from my neck to my collar bone. From there he went to my breasts and lightly sucked on them. The feeling was one I could not place. The feeling was a warm tightening feeling in my gut, you would think it would be unpleasant but it was far from it. It was so pleasant I wanted more.

"Kakashi," I moaned out as he teased my nipple with his teeth.

"Yes," he said as he licked down my stomach and to my belt.

"It's just…," I couldn't say it.

"I don't need to continue," he said stopping his actions.

"Don't do that," I said "it's just this is my first time."

"Don't worry," he said with a sly smile that sent a pleasing chill down my spine. Before I knew it both our pants were on the ground. He came back up to my lips let well the head of his rather lengthy member teased me as it moved along the folds my entrance. I figured that is when he would enter but he was far from it.

Instead he kissed down my neck well his hands caressed my waist then moved down to my entrance. There his fingers danced among my folds sending pleasure threw me. Slowly he enter two fingers inside me increasing the pleasure. As he moved his fingers in a beckoning motion he sucked on one breast and fondled the other.

He moved from one breast to another well he started moving his fingers faster and deeper. I was wined as he pulled them out and he let out a slight laugh before he kissed my stomach. He went down from there and started licking my folds like a child with a lollipop.

I yelped in shock as his tongue entered me. The feeling was so surprising I tried to move away but he held me down. I could feel a pressure growing inside me as if waves were crashing. I gripped the silver mane of hair and my legs tightened around his head as pressure hit a point that I could no longer hold on to it. A rush of fluid came out coving is face.

I thought it was something to be embarresed about as he stopped but then with a smile he started licking it. He then moved up back up kissing me again and though I knew what was on his lips I didn't move away. He then aligned himself outside of me once more.

"I will make this quick," he said as move hair from my eyes as the "This may hurt so I will not move until you want me to. I want to ask again if you are sure?"

"Please," I said almost begging. In one quick motion he buried his full length inside of me. A wave of pain coursed threw me as I stretched to fit him inside. I gripped on to his back as he stroked my hair lovingly. Soon the pain was being replaced with pleasure and soon the pain was gone.

Giving him a nod that I was no ok he started to move. First it was quite slow but every so often he would quicken the pace. Soon he was going fast and hard and I loving it. I was moaning and the only words I could speak was pleading for him to go faster and hard. He gratefully complied with my request.

He then pulled completely out and I could hear a slight wine that I was surprised came from me. As soon as my wine ended he smiled and I found myself flipped with my ass in the air. Not wasting another second he plunged himself back in hard. He almost seemed to get faster this way.

At this point it was hard to tell who the noise was coming from. He was moaning and grunting in pleasure just as much as I was. Add to it that every time the pressure released from me I screamed his name.

He stopped again this time obviously a little more winded and flipped me back over. He entered me again and started with long pleasurable strokes that made a tingle go up my spine. I could feel my walls tightening around him with every movement and I could feel the slightest twitch that he had as pressure built up in him.

"Tsukiko," he said gently as he kept moving not wanting to stop. I knew what it was about and to me it didn't matter. I nodded giving him the approval he wished for to stay within me. He started moving only a little faster until he halted all together. My walls gripped him tightly as he released with them, almost milking him.

 ***LEMON OVER YOU ARE SAFE***

It took a moment for him to pull out after finishing. When he did he laid down next to me I expected him to fall asleep, as I heard that is just what men did. Instead, after catching his breath for a moment, he pulled me closer. He wrapped his arms around me and placed his head on my shoulder after kissing it.

"Tsukiko," he said softly as he nuzzled my neck.

"Yes Kashi-kun," I said and I could feel him smile as I said his name.

"I know it has only been a short while but," he said nervously "I love you,"

"and I love you Kashi," I said as flipped myself over to give him a kiss. With that he pulled over the silk sheet and placed it over us before I feel asleep listing to his heart beat.

 ***Sasuke***

I wasn't pleased on bit when I returned to the tent the other night. I walked in to find Naru laying with the lazy commoner. In time she would realize he was not worth her affection but I needed it to happen sooner rather than later. I already had to declare a wife and as she was out of reach for the time being I chose Sakura with a few requirements.

First it was not to be made public until we wed. That would make it easier for me to still pursue Naru as my matriarch. The second requirement was that she would not be my primary wife. Yes she was going to play an important role of caring for any of my offspring, hers or not, but she was not the strong face that the Uchiha needed. Her offspring could very well be strong and may indeed be deemed an option as heir but I doubted it. Third was that after she started bearing children her missions would be lowered. Yes I would still allow her to work the hospital, she was indeed good at being a medic, but I needed her to care for the children when not there. She would only go on missions that were deemed emergent enough or in or around the village.

She was all told this information and along with her new lessons with Tsunade she was taking classes to be a proper lady and wife. Even if she was not the face of the clan she would be held to a higher standard. Entering my newly repaired clan home I see she was already working at it as dinner was ready on the table.

"Welcome home Saskue-kun," she said. One last part of the deal was that she would start some of her wifely duties to get into the habit. Her cooking still needed some work but it was getting better with classes. "How was your mission?"

"We completed it though I was not pleased with my teammates," I said as I sat down

"What did that damn Nara due now?" she asked sitting with me. She had learned quickly not to speak ill of Naru in the house. This arrangement was now nearly a month old and in the first day she had learned that Naru was still to be my lead wife. It took another few days but she learned her place swiftly. She truly was easier to talk to now and though she followed my rules to keep up the front in public of the hate for Naru she knew that it was not welcome in my home.

"He still doesn't know his place," I said "It doesn't seem dear Naru sees he is the wrong person for her. How are the repairs going?"

"My home is nearing completion," she said with a smile. I had agreed that all my wives would have their own home. Yes I planned for Naru to live in mine as she would be the true matriarch but I knew I still needed to house my other wives. Each having their own home would also make them feel loved. I planned for each to be able to continue things they did, as Sakura with being a medic, it would give them the idea of being free. I would also show each that I loved them but truly they were there to produce my clan and nothing more.

"They are sticking to the plans?"

"Yes they are," she said "one wished to do some visual updating but I wouldn't allow it. The plumbing and electrical is one thing but as you said they homes should stick with tradition."

"Good," the rest of dinner was quite other than her telling me what was going on in the village. After she cleaned as I went to look at other prospects in my office. The council was giving me lists of possible women but few looked good. Haruno was still using her conections looking for higher class ones and we did see a prospect in a girl from the city. I was getting tired when Sakura came in.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" she said. I knew it was extreamly late and normally she would head home but there was a storm.

 _"_ _Maybe I should reward her,"_ I thought to myself. _"She has been doing well the last few weeks,"_

"Sasuke-kun," she said as I was lost in thought. I stood and walked over.

"Why don't you stay the night," I said with a smile "The storm is quite strong tonight and I wouldn't mind company,"

"Company?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes it will be nice to sleep next to a warm body," I said walking toward my room. "I know we have yet to place any night cloths for you here but I am honorable. My word was no sex until we married but I don't see why we can't share a bed on occasion for now."

She quickly followed me to my room and undressed down to her undergarments. I of course couldn't help but peak as she got in. There was better looking girls our age but there was also worse. As a young guy I couldn't help but get a little excited as I got down to my own boxers. He maybe I would even get something out of this. I may have agreed to no intercourse but there was plenty of things she could do for me.

 ***Valentine Festival***

It was starting to get very coincidental that we were always home for some kind of festival. Tonight was also the last day I would be in the village for a bit as Kakashi even had one lined up for team 7. It had been a week and a half since coming home and though I had done some small missions tomorrow was going to be a fairly large one.

That didn't for now as tonight was Valentine's day. I had spent the last 2 days with Tsukiko and Hinata making chocolates. Though most were Giri-choco they were quite simple we each had to make Honmei-choco as well. Mine was Honmei-choco was the most obvious and when decorating them they were covered in antler and fox like patterns. Tsukiko was obvious to me as his scent was all over her as of late and though neither had told me yet I was ok with it. Hinata though was the cute merchant boy she had been crushing on. His name was Susumu and he was a bit older then us but he was an ok guy from what I had found.

"Susumu will love then Hinata," I said as we walked ok with our baskets of chocolate. Konoha had always made a big deal of the little holidays just because it was a way to keep moral up for ninja. So we walked into to the market place to see large gathering of women giving their gifts to the men they chose.

"You think so," she said shyly as we headed in to find some of our teammates.

"I don't see why not," I said as I sensed a familiar presence. "Why don't you go find him and I will catch up with you when I am done. I have quite a lot of Giri-choco to give,"

"Alright," she said and we split. I followed the felling to find a familiar red-head. He looked much better than he did before and possible even had gotten some sleep. He was only with Kankuro but I assumed that Temari was close "I didn't know you were coming Gaara,"

"We came to help with the treaty," he said "What is going on here?"

"The Valentine festival," I said grabbing out Giri-choco for them both. "We do it a little differently here. We make a big deal so that the ninja get to relax a bit. We do it a lot with the small stuff. White day is the same way though I don't think I will be here for that."

"Why?" Kankuro said eating one of his chocolates. "These are amazing,"

"Thank you I hand made them with Hinata and someone else," I said "As for why I have a big mission starting tomorrow and even if I am back I have been really busy as of late. I made chunin,"

"Congratulations," Gaara said stairing at the chocolate a little confused.

"You don't understand today do you?" I asked and he shook his head "Well Valintines day is a day women give chocolate to men. Giri-choco is given to those you see as friends or even bosses and colleagues. They have no romantic meaning and look more generic and a lot of people just store buy those. Honmei-choco is given to a crush, boyfriend, lover, or a husband. They are more ornate and a more commonly handmade."

"These are Honmei-choco," Tsukiko said pulling out her box. He now seemed to understand.

"Well that explains Temari then was making chocolate," he said taking a bite of the chocolate.

"She has a crush in Konoha?" I asked but before they could answer I saw Kakashi who was being bombarded by women. "Tsukiko you might want to make your way over to Kakashi-nii,"

"How…..,"

"Your two scents have been mixed greatly since the day we got back," I said "and for it to linger that way it wasn't a sparring match. Well at least not in the traditional sense of the word."

She was a bit red face but made her way over. Gaara tagged along with me as Kankuro tried to find more chocolate. I continued to hand out the chocolate to my friends and to those I worked with. The eternal Chunin of course were excited to recive something and Shisui was also happy. My basket was about down to the chocolate for Shikamaru when I heard the yell.

"Hinata!" I heard and turned just in time to see Hinata drop her basket and run off. Susumu then came out of a side street and stopped. "It's not what you think!"

"What did you do?!" I asked pining him to the wall. He was speech less but I could tell what he was up to. His pants had been pulled up hastely and when a girl his age came running out fixing her top it was confirmed. "You were using her,"

"Put him down you freak," he girl said but I just sent a glare at her.

"Gaara take her basket and go find her please," I said with a slight growl. Gaara then ran off and I continued. "Answer me Susumu,"

"Yes," he said shaking "but its not that she wasn't nice. My father wanted me to court her to get the family in with the Huyga."

"So you were after money and status," I said gripping tighter. "I don't want you to see her again."

"Just…,"

"NO!" I yelled allowing chakra to seep I dropped him and he ran off with the girl. I took a deep breath before turning around. Once I did I found Kakashi, Tsukiko, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Temari.

"You ok?" Kakashi asked.

"Yea just a guy Hinata liked being a dick," I said before I grabbed of two things of Giri-choco. "Here I made these for you guys,"

"Thank you," Kakashi and Sasuke both said. I then looked to see that Shika was holding a box of Honmei-choco. I also noticed that Temari was awfully close.

"I made these for you Shika," I said pulling out the box I had made and he smiled. I had to ignore the look from Sasuke as Hinata now had to be found. "I will be back as soon as I can. I sent Gaara to follow Hinata for me,"

"You sent Gaara after an emotional person," Temari said implying it was a stupid idea "you do realize that he doesn't process emotions."

"It was so I could find her as she is good at hiding with her level chakra control. Where he isn't hard to track," I said giving her a glare. "I will see you when I get her calmed down."

I ran off following the way to where Gaara was. I figured I would find her sitting on a bench crying and him awkwardly standing there but I stopped as I made it to a tree looking at the bench they sat on. Gaara seemed to have total control of the situation.

I decided not to easy drop but I could see that he made her laugh which broke from her crying. He then pulled out the box that was meant for Susumu and opened them. She smiled and nodded as she took one and so did he. At that I am pretty sure he had it handled and went back to the festival confident Hinata was as safe as she could be.

 **Read, Review, Follow and Fav**

 **So yea that happened. It was a bit of a filler but had some nice touches. The lemon is only the second one I have ever done so please tell me how it is. I also kinda want to do an Itachi Ayame one but I will see what you all think.**

 **So HinaGaara is a thing that could happen and it is kinda cute (my sister suggested it). As for the bit with Sakura and Sasuke I find it plausible for this to happen. And yes there might be a little sexual talk there but I will admit at 13 me and my friends were curious. We never did anything but there was some times one friend in particular was naked (and he had no problem with that). That same friend also had girlfriends not long after that did do sexual favors so not a streach in my mind. Sakura is turning 14 in the month following this chapter so.**

 **As for Tsukiko and Kakashi y'all had to see that pair coming from a mile away. So tell me what you think of it. And before someone asks about children it is a possibility for them just haven't thought it threw yet.**

 **The Valentine thing I did look it up. I did not find though if it was rude to refuse a Honmei-choco. That is why I had Shikamaru accept it from Temari as I didn't know. She didn't know that they were a thing or I bet she would have respected it.**

 **Now I know it has been awhile since I wrote and I must apologize. Since the last time I wrote I was stuck just after and then my Boyfriend came for a visit. I had ideas then but didn't have my computer as I was staying at the camper for the week he was up and I was working at the local fair. Then I tried to write but nothing was coming. I started writing again last night and it just flowed so here it is. Well kinda cause my modem is being dumb so I have no wifi and can't really fix it at the moment. So this could take a few days before I get it up after writing this. So kinda sucks cause I have ideas for going ahead but I like to hear feedback.**

 **Until the waves meet the their end,**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	22. Chapter 22: Land of Snow

**I don't Own Naruto in anyway, shape, or form. If I did Naruto would not have been that trusting.**

 **Chapter 22: Land of Snow**

The next morning I was up bright an early to get in my run before heading to the Hokage office. Before going there though I dragged, the luckly clothed, Kakashi out of bed. Tsukiko wasn't but she was awake when I walked in so she held on to the covers. He dressed and after a quick stop at the KIA monument we walked.

"I could have been naked," he said as we walked through the building. This caught a few ears just wondering why.

"Yep and then I would have been scarred for life," I said. "You do know you didn't have to hide her from me."

"I wasn…."

"You have been sleeping together since we got back and haddnt told me," I said. "Did you think I was going to be upset or something?"

"Yes," he said. Since finding out about him at graduation we had grown very close, just as close as I would have expected if I had been raised with him. He probably had thought I would think I was being pushed aside.

"I know I still have issues nii-san," I said being honest as we got to the door "I will always have trust and abandonment issues but I also know you have your own issues. Tsukiko is good for you though. It will also be nice to add her to the misfit family I got.

"So how did you find out?" he said opening the door.

"She may have showered but semen still leaves a smell nii-san, and a very distinct one," I said and he got red faced as I did. Not because it was embarrassing but because I just said it in front of Tsunade and apparently the client. "Sorry for that,"

"Its alright," the man said. The man was tall with a medium build. His hair was a dull graying brown. He also wore glasses that sat only on his nose. "You weren't aware I was he so it is no fault of your own,"

"This is Sandayu Asama. He is the manager for the actress Yukie Fujikaze," Tsunade said.

"The actress that plays Princess Gale?" I asked and he nodded. I couldn't help but be a little excited at that.

"We are setting sail for the Land of Snow tomorrow and I thought it best that we have some guards for the trip," he said. "The land is mostly stable but…,"

"There is still some upset for the coup," Kakashi said.

"Yes," he said.

"And why did you pick us?" I asked "It is an honor but I am a fresh Chunin still and still in my first year on the job. I understand Kakashi but Lady Tsunade said I was requested."

"It seems you haven't see the bingo book as of late," Tsunade said throwing out an international bingo book.

 _Naru Uzumaki_

 _The Red Maelstrom of the Leaf_

 _Rank_ _: Chunin_ _Status_ _: Alive_ _Gender_ _: Female_

 _DOB_ _: 10 Oct_ _Age_ _: 13_

 _Height_ _: 144.78cm (male) 154.94cm (female)_ _Weight_ _: 39.91kg (male) 45.36 kg (female)_

 _Eye Color_ _: Blue w/ violet flecks (Red aslo reported)_ _Hair_ _: Blonde with w/ red tips_

 _Skills_ _: Funijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Highly Intelligent_

 _Bloodline_ _: Hiraishin- total use unknown other than incredible speed._

 _Name_ _: Uzu, Naruto (male), Hero of the Wave, Princess Naru Uzumaki, Uzumaki Clan head_

 _Family_ _: Father-Minato Namikaze Mother- Kushina Uzumaki_

 _Notes_ _: The child of two of the most powerful ninja to ever lived. Gender and linage has been hidden from not only us but even her own village. She is not to be messed with and is bound not to be alone as her sensei is the Copy-cat. She processes her fathers speed and the ferocity of her mother. She has be connected to the death of the Demon Brothers from the Mist and many of the men Gato had hired. She is credited for bringing down the corrupt business Gato corp. Has been observed showing dominance and lashing out as reported with the Red-Hot Habanero._

 _ORDERS_ _: DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE! If she is anything like her parents she is not to be messed with unless she is part of an assigned mission. She is to be avoided._

 _Bounty_ _:_

 _Iwa- 200,000 ryo alive 100,000 ryo dead_

 _Kumo- 300,000 alive and delivered to us no money if dead_

"Well then," I said as I finished it. The was a little more about year of promotion and things like that but it didn't matter. "Jiji always did name the name they would give me. I think it is better then Kakashi's,"

"This isn't funny Naru," Kakashi said.

"I will be fine," I said "They even tell them to avoid me and it looks they would rather me alive."

"I got to say you made a record," Tsunade said taking back the book. "Never has a Rookie, even one that makes Chunin in the first year, had a bounty like that. I still need to warn you Naru. Bounty hunters will come across this and they don't follow the orders section like a ninja would. Then you have minor lands that don't care about orders from large nations."

"I believe I can handle it, wont be the first or last time I have people after me," I said "But back to the job. Is Miss Yukei aware of the detail?"

"She has yet to be informed and will be reluctant to go to the Land of Snow," he said. "I have a plan to get her on the boat at least,"

"Well then I assume she is in the Port town of Hargeon," Kakashi said.

"That she is," he said

"Well then I will get the team ready and meet you there," Kakashi said. Sandayu nodded and headed out.

"Sandayu said this will only take a few weeks and due to the womens habit of leaving guards it has been classed as a mid B-rank mission," Tsunade said "Kakashi you know what to expect so make sure the team dresses warm,"

After that we were off. I went back to the estate and informed both Kaion and Kairu. Rai wanted to come but after hearing it was going to be cold he decided to stay. I quickly grabbed a winter wear scroll and headed off. I found Shikamaru coming into the gate as I made it there.

"Of to another mission I see," he said giving me a kiss.

"Yea not sure when I will be back," I said "Headed up for guard detail to the Land of Snow,"

"You shouldn't tell him our mission Baka," Sakura said coming up following Sasuke. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"Cause the port is still an hour away and we won't hit cold water for a few days after that," I said "and it's not a classified mission Sakura so telling him wont hurt. I didn't even give much of details,"

"Anyway do you think you will be back for White day?" he asked.

"Unsure," I said "Maybe just before or after,"

"We will send word when we are headed back," Kakashi said appearing with Tsukiko. That's when I got reminded of I had a present for them.

"I almost forgot," I said going through my pouch until I found the necklaces. "I still haven't got them for sale but after I figured you guys out I thought you would like them."

"Thank you Naru," Tsukiko said putting hers on turning it in to a bright white. Kakakshi placed his on giving it a dark silvery gray.

"Well then we should get headed to Hargeon," Kakashi said giving Tsukiko another kiss. After giving Shika a kiss and telling to go see Shisui for me it was time to go.

The trip to Hargeon was quiet after we stopped so that Sakura and Sasuke could change. By the time we got there Sandayu had already incapacitated the actress. Apparently drugging her liquor wasn't hard and it was lucky he was the only one to have access to her personal stash. Once to boat was loaded we were off.

The real work wouldn't start until we made it to the land of snow so for now it was relaxing. Over the few days we were still in warmer water the crew filmed some of the boat scenes. I also learned the girl was nothing like I had imagined.

She was rude and demanding. When she asked for something it was given to her before she could finish. Sandayu had to care around eye drops as the women apparently couldn't even fake tears. All and all it was a pain in the ass.

Tonight though I sat looking at the sky as the air grew cold. We were to hit land in the morning. I was looking forward to being off this boat just to get a break from the drama queen. She dared to try to order me around already once on this trip and she found I wasn't as accommodating. So to relax I sat in the crows nest.

"You should get some sleep," I heard Kakashi said before I looked around.

"I will be fine," I said gripping the necklace as I got my goodnight message.

"Last time you said that on guard duty you ended up getting tortured," he said sitting next to me grabbing his own necklace.

"What's the feeling you get?" I asked though he looked confused. I went on to explain the whole situation with the feeling for those many months ago. I knew they were soulmates when Shika had told me Tsukiko was the one to help him. I even told him I confirmed the soulmate theory due to Kurama.

"Like swimming on a full moon night," he said with a smile "you?"

"Catching firefly's after playing in the waterfull during the summer," I said "Kurama says it is rare to see so many soulmates find each other in such a short time. He maybe saw one every hundred years but this is five or six in the last 25 years. Two pairs even in the same generation with mine and Shika's parents,"

"Guess Konoha is just a one of a kind village," he said with a laugh. From there we talked and I decided to open up a little about the mating rites. I left out the Sasuke stuff just so he wouldn't worry. Eventually I found myself tired and leaning against him. The last thing I remembered was my head getting rubbed and being lifted.

 ***Timeskip***

It seems Kami had other ideas on me ever having a simple damn mission. The morning after the talk with Kakashi we hit land just as I predicted. Well the camera crew set everything up we did a quick sweep finding nothing returned. The started filming and not long after all hell broke loss.

A group of three ninja who wore snowflakes on their headbands showed up. Not only that they wore an amour that allowed them to take any blows from Ninjutsu attacks it allowed to use Ice style. The obviously didn't have the natural bloodline but they trained the affiliation they didn't have and the amour combined it for them.

Well trying to move the actress some new light came in about the her. She was the rightful heir to the throne of the Land of Snow, Koyuki Kazahana. Not only did Sandayu know this but he used the film company to get her here. He truly hired us because he knew that her Uncle Doto would realize she was back. Kakashi realized not long after we departed who she was though as he was the one to rescue her from the burning home.

"Wait to they lied and we are staying?" Sakura questioned we nodded "oh come on this is the second time,"

"We are obliged to continue," I said "and last time jiji realized he was lying so he sent us both,"

 ***Currently in the Leaf***

 _"_ _They would have arrived in the Land of Snow by now"_ I said to myself as I placing the second Icha Icha book back on the shelf. With Kakashi gone it was quite boring so I took to reading them. They did have a good romantic story but also plenty of hot ideas to use when he would return.

Since they left nearly a week ago I felt like something was off. It was one of the reasons I would touch the stone. Kakashi and the rest of team 7 seemed to get a lot of missions that just didn't go the way they were meant to. There was nothing I could do from here though.

Today was my day at the hospital and my luck I was working with Lady Tsunade as Shizune was out on a mission. I arrived to see the more than a few doctors were already getting scolded for their shoddy work. Tsunade was working hard to re vamp the entire med program, something she wanted done during the second war but wasn't.

"Tsukiko correct," she said pulling out my file. "This is the first time we have worked together right?"

"Yes ma'am," I said

"I didn't realize you had a bloodline," she said as she flipped "That heals even never heard of that,"

"Well I am from the west," I said "The Land of Light,"

"That explains why you're here," she said beckoning to follow "I visited there for a moment about a decade ago. They don't take kind to chakra users and those with bloodlines are killed on the spot,"

"Yes ma'am," I said following her down the halls.

"Any plans to officially start a clan," she said "Having a clan that specializes in healing would be a great asset to the village,"

"Well….uhm," I said. I wasn't sure if Kakashi had told her of our involvement or not. I know that would cause pause on missions if we were involved romantically. Yes we could both be professional about it but still. Then there was the fact we really hadn't thought about it. Yes he was the last member of his clan but we hadn't really talked about anything more then what we were.

Yes we knew were exclusive and that we loved each other but children never came up. Future plans really never came up. He was a high ranked ninja who kinda lived in the now more than think of the future. All of this was really getting me a bit dizzy so I leaned up against the closet table so I wouldn't fall.

"Are you alright?" Tsunade said with real concern.

"Yea just got confused a bit with all the thoughts and got dizzy,"

"Yes I have had that happen," she said "It is a lot to take in but sensei didn't have much in your file so you intrigue me a little,"

"Yes well as of now no I won't be forming my own clan," I said "Children maybe one day if I am lucky but for now it's just going day to day,"

"Well don't wait too long," she said somberly "you never know when the chance will be taken away,"

"Did you have a child Lady Tsunade?"

"I did, though I don't believe sensei was aware, he was born sickly and only lived for a few hours," she said looking down at a sleeping infant. I wasn't sure when but we had made it into the nursery. "After that I never wanted to try and by the time I wished I could it was too late to try,"

"I am sorry to hear that Lady Tsunade,"

"It's alright," she said wiping a tear "I just ask you don't tell anyone that. I don't even know what made me tell you. Shizune doesn't even know,"

"It's a secret I will take to the grave,"

 ***Shikamaru***

I wasn't sure if it was due to the mating rites or just normal but I missed Naru. I was only a week and it wasn't like we hadn't been split this long before. It probably didn't help that Temari was still in town and I was tasked to be her guide. She hadn't quite gotten the hint that Naru and I was a thing.

"What's wrong Shikamaru?" she asked

"Just worried about Naru," I said twirling my necklace careful not to activate it.

"She will be fine," she said moving infront of me. Swiftly she moved around me taking both necklaces off me. "What are these for anyway? I didn't take you for the jewelry type of guy,"

"Give those back," I said calmly.

"Not a chance," she said "maybe if you take me on date,"

"That won't happen," I said a little less calmly "just give them back Temari. They are important and need to be worn,"

"They are just little stones," she said inspecting them "there is nothing special about them,"

"Temari," we both looked to see Gaara in the tree "I do believe it was someone important that gave those to him. Also you need to stop your pursuit of him he has been claimed. He has been nice to ignore your advances but this is pushing it,"

"Claimed?"

"Yes, Naru has claimed him as her own," he said looking at me. "It's not that hard to sense the chakra that lingers in those stones,"

"Oh," she said looking at them again. She handed back to me and I quickly put them on once again hopping I hadn't missed a message. "I'm sorry,"

"Just don't do it again," I said. "Naru and I have been in a relationship for a few months now."

"Why didn't you refuse the Honmei-choco then?"

"I felt it was rude to refuse the gift," I said as we started to walk, now with Gaara. After some time Temari left but Gaara hadn't.

"So how did you know that she claimed me?" I said "I know it wasn't the stones that told you as no matter what all stones she made like these has her chakra and multiple people have them,"

"There is bits of the Kurama's chakra along with hers inside of you," he said before walking away.

 ***Back in the Land of Snow***

The director had decide the filming would continue no matter the threat. So after finding port we loaded up and headed out. The next location for filming was on an old cliff side for a fight scene. When we arrived on the other side of the tunnel though it was discovered that the Princess was nowhere to be found.

We each took a direction and headed out. It wasn't hard to find her as she didn't cover up her tracks at all. I picked her up and had her own my back and started walking back. She seemed dazed and confused but uninjured. Most of the time she was quiet but she did eventually speak.

"Why?" she asked

"That question has a lot of answers if you don't give me it in context," I said.

"Why do you care?" she clarified. "This country isn't yours. The Land of Fire has never tried to help it so why protect me. A Princess that doesn't want to be in her own county,"

"Because you could change," I said "You're not the only royalty here lady."

"Yes I am aware you village calls the Uchiha boy a prince,"

"I am not talking about him," I said "He is not royal no matter how much he wishes. I on the other hand have royal ties. Though I never set foot on the land my mother was born on the Daimyo still considers me a Princess. I understand you're burden more than you would think though.

"Most of my life I was hidden, for a multitude of reasons. I am now expected to be so much more than before. This time last year people same me as an academy student, an orphan boy that was stupid. Though I was hiding who I was then I didn't have the responsibilities. I am a Chunin expect to lead teams in to battle if the time comes. I have a clan that is restarting after nearly being wiped out. I have to learn the tradtions of my clan with the help of the only two others in the village and an honor. I am the daughter of the fourth Hokage and now that everyone knows that I am held to it. Add to all of that I am a user of a new bloodline. There is more but I think you get the point," I said "You aren't the only one with a burden,"

"I'm sorry," she did and just as she did a surge of chakra came from around my feet. The ice that had only moments ago covered the tracks was gone. That's when I felt a slight rumble and looked back to see light.

"Shit," I said gripping on to the princess tighter before running. I had hopped not to have to use my bloodline but I had to tap in to it near the end. We made out of the tunnel and rolled out of the way just in time.

The crew also had made it out of the way by some miracle as the train slammed into one of the trucks. A man's voice, I could only assumes was Doto's, came over the intercom. He asked for Koyuki to be returned. I was all ready to fight when I was the legion of men lead by Sandayu.

They didn't stand a chance though as soon after they appeared thousands of projectiles shot form the cars. As it went to fire again that is when Sasuke and Sakura appeared. Throwing paper bombs they train was forced to leave the cars behind. It started to cross the bridge when suddenly that exploded as well causing it to drop in to the ravine below.

Kakasi joined us as the crew went to the downed man. Koyuki went to Sandayu but I stepped away giving her some privacy. Kakashi soon joined me on the lower side of the hill.

"It's not over," I said

"They will be back, no doubt about it," he said and as will all the bad guys they seem to have perfect timing. As he finished agreeing a claw hook shot out of the clouds grabbing the Princess. As the airship appeared and Kakashi's approval I got myself on to the ship.

Of course I happened to be quite unlucky to run into the same nin that I had fought before. I was taken to Doto immediately, and though I probably could get out of the ties there was no way I was getting out with the Princess. That led to me playing captive which also lead to me getting a chakra absorbing device of some kind on me.

 ***Back in the Leaf***

A month. That is how long team 7 had been gone. Tsunade had received only 3 updates in that time. The first saying the Yukie Fujikaze was really the lost Princess Koyuki Kazahana. The second detailed what had happened between the capture and the end of the mission. Tsunade had granted extra time to guard Koyuki until she could get things set up for herself. Lastly was the update that they were leaving the Land of Snow.

I could only hope that they would have arrived today but the chances were going down. It was the morning of White day and just like last month we were having a small festival. Today though it was my turn to give Naru a gift. I had worked hard on the white chocolate assortment for her. Many would just go buy them but my mother insisted that I make them. I had just finished packaging them when Rai appeared.

"What's up Rai?" I asked.

"I came to tell you Naru is back," he said jumping around "she wanted to come over but was tired as they got in really early and had to immediately see Lady Tsunade. So she sent me to tell you,"

"Thank you Rai," I said as I grabbed the chocolate. I then grabbed the not so little otter and was out the door. Instead of taking the long way to the estate we cut through the forest. It was odd as it took about ten minutes if you stuck to the paths but on a few if you cute through the woods as her house was on edge of her land and mine it worked out great.

The back door was normally open so I entered and Rai then told me she was in her room. I entered to find her sleeping soundly in the oversized bed. She hadn't even taken off her mission gear before laying down. So I set the chocolates on the night stand and gently took off her obi that held the pouches, with Rai's help to get the buttons I couldn't without waking her.

After doing that and getting her boots off I decided to cuddle up with her. I felt complete once again as I got comfy. Seeming to realize I was there she instinctually moved closer making it even more comfortable and though it was still early in the day I could go for a nap.

 ***Kakashi***

We had arrived back to the village before sunrise and immediately was off to Tsunade. There had been so many divergence in the mission that there was no waiting for the morning. After a few hours there we were sent out to get some rest. The rest of the team would have a few days off but I was already informed that I would be off again before sundown.

Entering my home though I expected to see Tuskiko making breakfast. Since moving in she had been an early riser so it just wasn't like her. I could tell she was in the house but something seemed off.

I followed her scent to the room we now shared to find her still in bed. Quietly I took a shower as to not wake her. I waked out of the bathroom to find that she had barely moved so I got into bed and cuddled up. This though did wake her.

"Kashi!" she yelled excitingly "What time did you get back and why didn't you wake me?"

"Only been home a few minutes," I said giving her forehead a kiss. "I was surprised not to find you up and about yet."

"I have been really tired lately," she said sitting up "Shizune has been out on a mission the last week and Tsunade has been running me ragged."

"Well then these might help," I said quickly going to my mission bag and pulling out a box. I handed it to her and she smiled. "I know they aren't homemade but they are from the best chocolatier in Hargeon."

"Thank you," she said giving me a kiss. When she opened it though she also found another surprise, a pure silver crescent moon pendent. The moon itself had a loop on the inside so another piece could hang within. After some talking with Naru she said it would be easy to have the stone hang there. Well she was still stunned I did just that and took her necklace off. After some fixing it was placed back on her right where it belonged.

"I figured this would be nice," I said.

"And that it is," she said before kissing me more intensely then dropped beneath the sheet to give me a little more personal attention. This of course meant I was getting very little rest before my next mission.

 ***Sasuke***

Instead of the recommended rest that the Hokage had said to do it was off to training. Sakura wanted to come with me but as much as she had gotten better there was still times I wanted to be alone. This was one of those times.

By now the bastard Nara would already be with my women. I figured a month without him would have shown her how she didn't need him but instead she had mentioned to Kakashi how she couldn't wait to see him. I needed to figure out a plan if she was to be my wife and fast. If this continued he could possible go to the council and state his intentions before I could and as she was the head of her own clan she could accept or deny any proposal.

Mid-way through training though I may have caught a break. Four strange ninja had somehow made it within the village just to find me. They called themselves the Sound Four and after a small fight it was clear they had an advantage. It appeared that my curse seal was incomplete and would eventually eat away at my chakra.

"So will you come Sasuke?" asked the apparent leader.

"No," I said which seemed to stun them "I wouldn't mind learning from Orochimaru but I don't wish to be his body. I am though willing to make a deal if I can stay in the village,"

"What kind of deal?"

"One that will assure him with the eyes of an Uchiha in time but I want my seal completed so if this is to happen I need to have his word and we need to make it seem that I didn't willingly go with you." I said thinking back to the words of Naru in the forest. "I know a few who would be willing to kill me if they know I went on my own free will,"

"We can arrange that," he said with a sly smile. "Orochimaru might even find it better,"

 **Read, Review, Follow and Fav**

 **Well another chapter down. I know it is not the longest but not much changed in the Land of Snow mission in my mind. Sasuke is getting a little more daring and something seems up with Tuskiko. You will all have to wait until the next chapter to find that out though and as I am ahead a little bit since I haven't had internet it might not be as long as you think. Which will be good because I know how it is when things start getting good but there isn't an update.**

 **Now when I am stuck on things, like this or my other stories, I will try to keep you all updated on twitter. Once I start getting more followers there I will start posting more and more. Maybe even bits or pieces of the story (only so much I can do in 170 characters) but it could lead to getting your input on a problem as I do bounce things off my readers to see if it's a good idea (Sunstar Writer knows that very well right now). So keep an eye out. Also if I do take a break it from everything I will tell you on that and as there maybe a move in my future soon that could take a bit.**

 **Until the waves meet the their end,**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	23. Chapter 23: Recovery of Sasuke

**I don't Own Naruto in anyway, shape, or form. If I did Naruto would not have been that trusting.**

 **Chapter 23: Recovery of Sasuke**

"Tsukiko!" I yelled as I saw her falling to the floor I had come over to see if she wanted to go shopping with me. I had seen Kakashi before he left the other day and he wanted me to keep an eye on her as he felt that she was getting sick, so for the last two mornings I had come over to see her before anything. I walked in announcing myself like normal as I entered but part way threw I heard her fall to the floor. I barely made it in time before she hit her head.

I checked her first to find that her pulse was a little fast. So after summoning Rai to go get a medic I was able to get her up to the bedroom. Finally with her in a better spot I got a better look. She was a bit pale and seemed a little dehydrated but otherwise was ok. She didn't seem to have a fever so I couldn't figure out why she had passed out. She started fluttering to consciousness just as Nori came in with Rai.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You tell us," Nori said coming over.

"I came in and you started to pass out," I said "I caught you just before your head hit the ground,"

"Oh," she said "Did we have plans or something?"

"No," I said "but Kakashi was worried you were getting sick an asked me to check on you,"

"It is nice of Kakashi-san to make sure his ward is ok," Nori said which almost made me laugh apparently news of Kakashi being taken hadn't made its way around the village yet. "So did anything feel strange before you passed out?"

"Well I could feel my chakra surge and then it just dropped suddenly," she said.

"And Naru said that Kakashi thought you were sick. Why would that be?"

"Well I have been tired as of late and I did throw up before he left for his mission," she said "I figured it was just stress and being over worked, maybe the flu"

"Well it's not that," Nori said as the glow went over her stomach. "It seems you are pregnant,"

"WHAT!" we both yelled and Nori laughed.

"I would say about 5 weeks," she said "It's pretty early for these symptoms but it is not unheard of. You probably still even had your last period though it may have been lighter,"

"Oh Kami," Tsukiko said

"Don't worry this can be a happy thing," she said "You won't be able to go on missions out of the village but you can still work at the hospital. Though with this early of chakra fluxions I think it would be better that you only do part time. Tsunade will understand and the father of the baby can help you,"

"That could be a problem," I said thinking of all the missions he does.

"Is he not in the picture," she said

"He is," Tsukiko assured her. "It's just he is a ninja that takes a lot of missions,"

"Well Tsunade could help with that,"

"He is in to high of demand to slow down right now," I said

"Oh," she said then looking around and it finally donned on her that Tsukiko was not living alone in this room. "Oh, the father is Kakashi-san,"

"Yes," I said with little laugh.

"Well this changes things a bit," she said as she packed up things "You are right he is in high demand right now but I am sure we can get something figured out. For now get some rest and I will get an appointment set up for you with a proper OB tomorrow. After a few tests we will know more and know what we can do. As for now I won't tell anyone so that Kakashi hears it from you first," After that she was gone.

"What am I going to do?" Tsukiko asked putting her face in her hands. "I don't even know if he wants kids,"

"Kakashi loves you Tsukiko," I said sitting next to her "I know you told Shikamaru what you felt. I confirmed with Kurama that something like that means your soulmates and I know for a fact that Kakashi has a feeling like that for you."

"But we have only been physically with each other… oh god,"

"What?"

"The time line makes it around the first time we had sex," at that I couldn't help but laugh and she even did to.

"Well you need to stick to bed for now and I do have to see Tsunade today so how about if I see if one of the otters will stay with you,"

"You would do that?"

"Of course," I said "Though my family is a bit thrown together you a defiantly an important part of it. I just want to see his reaction when you tell him though,"

"Thank you," she said as I went through the signs and Mizuka appeared.

"How can I help you Lady Naru?" she asked

"Would you mind staying with Tsukiko for a while?" I asked "She can inform you why but I need to go see Tsunade and that may lead to a mission and she needs someone to keep an eye on her,"

"Would be my pleasure," she said curling up in the bed. "If I have to leave I will make sure someone takes my place until you or Kakashi-san comes back,"

"Thank you," I said getting up "I will take to you both later,"

After that I headed into the village. As it wasn't urgent for now I walked through and it was kinda nice getting the occasional waves and smiles. Yes it was mostly because they knew who my parents were but it was still nice. There was still plenty of people that hatted me though so it wasn't all different. As I rounded the corner I ran smack dab into Izumo.

"Thank Kami I ran into you," he said breathing heavy.

"What's going on?"

"Lady Tsunade needs you immediately. I just ran to your home but Kaion said you left," without another word I jumped up and entered the office threw the window. Normally I would have gotten yelled at but she didn't seem to have time. I saw Sakura there but as she wasn't in her normal spot I assumed she wasn't going with me. As I got in Shikamaru entered and even he seemed confused.

"What you need?" I asked taking my spot in front of the desk.

"I need you both to assemble a team to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha," she so serious it was hard to believe.

"Retrieve?" I asked "As in he left the village,"

"Yes," she said "Last night Sakura was headed to the Uchiha compound. When she arrived she saw Sasuke being knocked out and taken by four members of the Sound village. There is evidence that he fought back so he did not go willingly,"

"As far as we know," Shikamaru said just loud enough for me to hear.

"It is believed that they took him due to the events in the Chunin exam," she continued "We know from studying the seal that it was incomplete and is meant to have stages. With that said they could do something to activate those stage which could cause him not to be him his right mind,"

"So he may attack us?" I asked.

"Yes, that means you can only use deadly force if your life is immediate danger from him as I assume you are aware of Naru,"

"Yes ma'am. Jiji foresaw this possibility and I was briefed to do it,"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked butting in.

"She means she has been tasked with observing Sasuke since the massacre," Tsunade said "There was a risk with him defecting so the Third Hokage thought to think ahead."

"But she can't kill him,"

"If I find that he planned to leave on his on will I have no choice that was my orders. He would considered a traitor and though I will want him to be tried properly if he decides to kill me or my team on his own unaltered will I won't hesitate," I could see she wanted to screech more but was stopped.

"Sadly at this time I do not have any Jonin or Chunin to spare so you are restricted to Genin,"

"Yes ma'am," we said

"You have an hour get who you can by then and leave," and with that we were off. I gave a look to Shikamaru who seemed to agree and branched off toward the Akamichi estate. I flashed home quickly to get more gear and then went straight for the Hyuga's.

"Is Hinata home?"

"I am sorry but she is in the capital with her father," said the guard at the gate. "We can leave her a message,"

"Will be too late by then," I said and then a thought crossed my mind "What about Neji?"

"He is," said the other one "We can get him for you,"

"Do that now and tell him he needs his full gear I need him for a mission, and do it fast," the guard left without question and in less than 5 minutes he was back with Neji.

"What can I help you with?"

"We have a retrieval mission for Sasuke and your style can help," I said and without any more questions he followed. His teammates were options as well but they were both out and after swinging by the Aburame place we learned that Shino was with his father I went by the Inuzuka house. Kiba was out walking Akumaru and no one else was available so we headed to meet up at the gate.

"So this is who we got," I said. Luckly Shikamaru had gotten Choji and it seemed ran into Kiba.

"We got to go so yea," he replied. "Alright guys this is how it is. Sasuke was taken at some point last night by four unidentified ninja from the Sound. As of now he has gone unwillingly but his mental status could be altered due to the influence form a seal that he received during the Chunin exam."

"If it comes down to that I will handle him," I said "He is my teammate and was my mission to keep an eye on,"

"How this is going to go is a single line of travel," Shikamaru said "Kiba will be leading us with Akumaru. He will be responsible for the front and with his nose should catch something. I will be behind him and as an attack comes in I will give the orders and I will be responsible for watching the left. Naru will be in the center as are heavy hitter add in her over all sensory and shadow clones she fits best there. Choji you will be behind her and will take view of the right. Neji you will close us out in the rear keeping watch for ambush with your Byakugan. Anyone got issues with that,"

"I have one more order," I said "No dying. We don't know what is going to be thrown at us but no dying is an order got that,"

"Yes ma'am," Kiba said with a laugh as Sakura came up.

"You were told you couldn't come," I said seriously.

"I just…," she said "You can't use lethal force,"

"I don't want to but if I have to I will," I said "I will do my best to bring him home safely but we don't know what they have already done to him,"

Without another word we were gone. They hours on us but we did well getting catching up. There really was only one good way to get to the Land of Rice so it wasn't too hard to figure the way they went. About half a day out we stumbled on a Konoha team that had been unprepared for them and after leaving a few otters that were good with medical treatment and sending Rai to the Hokage we were off again and it didn't take long to find them.

 ***Back in the Village***

After being gone for four days it was nice to be back in the village. Though everyone seemed to be so somber as I walked through. When I finally arrived at the office I understood.

"WHAT!" I yelled

"It was what I had to work with," she said "Shikamaru and Naru can handle it. Wait where are you going you have another mission request,"

From there I walked to the front gate. Sakura was waiting but we didn't speak as I summoned the dogs. Tsukiko seemed to find me though.

"Kakashi," she said with Mizuka in tow. It seemed Naru had made sure someone was at least with her.

"You feeling better," I said as I gave her a kiss.

"Slightly," she said "When you get Naru back though I have something to tell you,"

"I will hold you to it," I said as I heard the howl from the dogs and it wasn't one I liked to hear. "Can you take Sakura to the hospital and tell Tsunade to be ready? We will need medical,"

"That I can," she said and I was gone. I didn't want to worry her more so as I left her view I pulled out the stone that had started to grow warm. The color was not quite red but close enough that it may have self-activated that or she knew she needed the help.

 ***Naru***

The first one to be left behind was Choji. We had come across them and fallen into a trap. Choji decided to stay behind and fight the one they called Jirobo. Farther along I sensed that he had own but his chakra was getting drastically low. I didn't want to worry Shikamaru though when this happened.

Neji was the second one to stay behind to fight Kidomaru. We all became trapped in web like materiel and it was found he was the only one who could break them. His chakra had also taken a turn for the worst before night fall. Kiba had left us by then to fight this guys who chakra just didn't make sense. They called him Sakon but I heard the girl slip up and call him Ukon at one point.

Shikamaru then stayed behind to fight the women known as Tayuya. I didn't want to leave him but I had to when someone came out of nowhere and took the coffin that held Sasuke. I followed him into a field where Sasuke came out from the coffin and ran. I wanted to follow but was held up by the same guy. He called himself Kimimaru and he was a pain as he had a bloodline that allowed him to use his bones as a weapon. Luckly out of nowhere Lee came to the rescue and allowed me to purse Sasuke.

When I caught up he had just crossed into the Valley of the End. It was once the sight of the battle between Madara and the First Hokage. When he finally listened to my calls it was obvious the seal was completed. One side of his face was engulfed in the black flame like marks and his left eye reminded me a lot of the ones that the one-tailed had.

"You need to come back with me Sasuke," I said "I am pretty sure you're not thinking straight right now but going to him is not an option."

"And why not," he said with a tone I never heard even Kurama speak in. "He has given me power that rivals even yours,"

"You don't need that power to be strong," I said

"But you do," he said "You would be nothing without that strange chakra you seemed to have been born with,"

"I was not strong because of that chakra" I said "and power is not a blessing. I was beaten, thrown out of homes and shops, and nearly killed because people feared this power. You don't want that kind of power,"

"Oh but I do," he said "With this power I can not only kill my brother but have whatever I so desire,"

At that moment he launched his first attack. I narrowly avoided it as I rolled on to the top of the falls. From there I went behind a larger rock just as he used a fire ball. From there it became a Taijustu and a weapon based battle.

Hit for hit he kept up neither of us landing significant blow on the others body. I thought for a moment to use Hiraishin but I didn't want to kill him. Yes he was a pain and wanted to claim me for his own but he was still my teammate. I had come to think of him as some part of the strange family I had gathered over the last few months.

Not only that but he was important to the village as many people thought twice before attacking us with the Uchiha clan. Yes we had Shisui but as of now only 4 and few people even knew his heritage. Not only that but people may not believe it unless he got his Sharingan.

I dodged another attack only to be taken by a major surprise, he was following my movements. It was well know that even before my bloodline I had more speed than he did and it had stayed that way. He had always had trouble predicting my next move and it didn't help that my style was so unpredictable. Now though he was following it almost perfectly.

This was evident when he predicted my attack and countered with his own. He slammed his knee so hard into my ribs I reminded me of the first day of classes. I avoided his assault for the most part but each hit got harder that did make contact causing more damage. Now though he had managed a massive blow, he had gotten a kunai into my gut. After that attack I stumbled back only to then be kicked down the falls and into the water.

 ** _"_** ** _Why are you not using Hiraishin?"_**

 _"_ _If I use that I will likely kill him,"_ I said as I swam up to the surface. _"He maybe an ass and want me to be his bitch but he is not in his in his right mind at this morning."_

When I surfaced he was already down with a chidori coming my way and moving was not an option. It was bound to kill me if it hit its target so I did what I could do. I activated my bloodline only to move it from my heart to my shoulder, it was close enough that the chidori left a deepening line until it impaled my shoulder.

"See the power I have," he said with a devilish smile. "Even your inferior bloodline can't hold up,"

"It doesn't matter," I said coughing up blood. My vision was a bit fuzzy but I could see my nails turn to claws. I ripped his hand from my shoulder and threw him across and into the legs of the statue of Madara. "T **h** e **pow** er we **hold i** s dan **gerous,"**

Unlike before I didn't ask Kurama I just took, I knew it was going to be worse but I needed it even just to keep standing. The cloak was fully formed by the time I made it to the statue of Hashirama. It was painful but my wounds caused by Sasuke were numb for the time being.

 **"** **Is this your power?"** he questioned with a laugh **"IT IS NOTHING COMPARED TO MINE!"**

As he finished the curse mark covered his entire body. Not only that but a fowl black chakra surrounded him. When it dissipated he no longer look like himself. He was replaced was a purple beast with wing like webbed hands coming from his back. His hair had gone wild and a black mark had appeared on his noise.

He charged up his chidori, which instead of the brilliant blue and white was black. He spoke but I didn't listen. Instead I charged my rasengan and we attacked. From there everything went white.

 ***Kakashi***

"I don't like the look of that smoke," Pakkun said. I didn't either mostly because it wasn't smoke. It was chakra being released and it wasn't good. From there we picked up the pace as the rain started. When we made it to the valley it was raining so hard it took me a moment to see my students.

Down near the bottom of the falls laid Sasuke. Not far Naru sat against the wall stairing off into space. Quickly I jumped down to check if Sasuke was still alive, which he was, and it didn't look like he was too bad off. After that I went to Naru, she looked worn out. Her cloths were tattered and it looked as if she had bandaged up the wounds. I could see the blood but didn't ask for now.

"What happened?" I asked "What was that chakra?"

"That was him," she said wincing as she stood. "He went into the final stage of the mark. He was defiantly wasn't in his right mind,"

"How are you sure?" Pakkun asked

"He may have come willing, that we may never know, but when I confronted him his mind was defiantly not right," she said walking over to him well. "Instead of trying to take me he wanted to kill me because I was in his way. I didn't want to use Hiraishin and if I didn't use Kurama he would have killed me."

"Let's get you home," I said trying to grab her but she pushed me away.

"Kurama is keeping me standing for now," she said "you are the only one who can carry him,"

Her process was logical so I grabbed the Uchiha and sent Pakkun ahead to alert the medics. Even though Naru was standing I still kept an eye. She was defiantly injured more than she wanted me to know, probably cause I would throw Sasuke into the river for it. She was slow and would stagger every so often. I told her we could stop for a break but refused.

When the medics met up with us they ignored her and focused on Sasuke. I wanted to yell but she could see my anger and just shook her head. Once we made it to the gates though things went downhill as the medics took Sasuke.

"Kakashi," she said weakly. I looked to see the bandages now soaked in blood and was to surprise to talk. "In less than thirty seconds I am gonna drop. Only reason I have made it Kurama but he can't handle all the damage and has been holding back the bleeding as much as he could. You're gonna want to rush me to Tsunade or Nori after the shock wears as I have massive internal injuries, a penetrating wound to my shoulder, and electrical damage to name a few things."

I didn't have time to respond before she coughed up blood and collapsed. I caught her and after a moment of being stunted I was off. The blood was not only seeping through her bandages but also my shirt. I made it their before even the medics that had Sasuke. Ino was the first to spot us and screamed for help. Nori rounded the corner.

They took Naru from my arms and put her on a stretcher. I was able to relay what I was told to them just before I was kept back form the operating room. Just as the doors swung though I caught a glimpse of a very familiar wound, causing me to wonder how.

 _"_ _It doesn't make any sense,"_ I thought as I walked back down the hall running my hands threw my hair. _"That was defiantly a chidori wound but I never taught it to him,"_

I found a place on the wall in the waiting room and slid down unseen by those other waiting. Nothing today had made sense at all. 3 of the 5 on the original mission team were in life threating condition. Looking I could see Choza being kept calm by Shikaku, who looked nervous himself. Hiashi was even here and though he still looked stoic as normal you could see worry in his eyes. Gai was even here for Neji and for Lee who went to help, and he was abnormally quite for being him. Kiba was also in critical condition but he was not classed as life threating at least. Shikamaru got out the best out of all the team

"Kakashi-san," I looked up to see one of the medics "I didn't think you would be here so quickly? Sasuke is in his private room,"

"I am here because you ignored a more serious patient," I said starring at my blood covered hands.

"Did we miss one of the member's sir?" he asked before seeing the blood. "Is…is that Sasuke-san's blood?"

"No," I said gripping my fists.

"Well that's good," she said with a smile.

"No it is not," I said

"What do you mean sir?" he asked confused this of course got others attention. "If it's not his blood then it's a good thing. I was afraid we had missed a major injure on him. He is stable and is still unconscious but I am sure he will like to see his sensei when he wakes,"

"Its not good because it belongs to Naru," this caused the adults to be taken aback at the sight at just how much blood there was. "and I will not be going to see him,"

"Sir the he made a mistake that got him taken most likely, that is no reason not to see him" he said as if he knew why I refused "The child said nothing of injuries and was keeping up with you,"

"SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO!" I yelled "and she wasn't keeping up with me. I had slowed down for her."

"Then you should have said something about that things….," I didn't let him continue as I pushed him against the wall. I knew where he was headed and it was only thanks to Shikaku and Gai that I didn't kill the man for it.

"You need to stay calm Kakashi," Gai said as he walked over.

"No I won't," I said "A student I trained copied and used my technique to almost kill not just my other student but a member of my family."

"What are you talking about?"

"Naru as a wound that looks to be from a chidori," I said cause shock to form on the faces of the adults. "I also didn't teach it to him so he copied it,"

"What?" we all turned to Shikamaru at the door with a look of fear that covered his face. He must have gotten patched up and come down to check on the rest of the team. Before anyone could explain Shizune came out of the door.

"Neji has survived," she said before seeing the mood and before she could say a word Tsunade came out.

"The pills effects have been stopped," she said "Thanks to that book you yours Shikaku. Whats wrong?"

"Naru…," I said and that was it before she dragged Shizune back into the operating rooms.

 ***Time Skip***

Night had fallen and the sun was starting to raise again. Few were left in the waiting now. Choza had gone to his son after we got Shikamaru to calm down a bit. Gai left after making sure I wasn't gonna kill anyone. After they left and it was only us waiting for Naru they escortied us to the room she was going to be in.

Shikaku stayed for a while but then went to inform Kaion and Kairu who joined us. Ayame was even here but left having to put Shisui to bed, though we would send someone as soon as we knew. Even Jiraiya had shown up from where ever he had been. I was about to leave to get answers when the door opened.

They rolled Naru in and I couldn't help but be angry. She was covered in bandages and wires. It seemed she couldn't even breathe on her own as there was a tube down her throat. Nori, Tsunade, Shizune, and Tsukiko came in after the nurses had gotten her in place.

"How bad?" Jiraiya asked walking over to Naru.

"More than a few broken ribs, a punctured lung, abrasions to the spleen and liver, and broke her lower left leg" Nori said and continued. "A Kunai wound to the stomach which caused more internal bleeding when the Nine-tails healed the outer wound. There is evidence she went into the cloak and that cause muscle strain. She also has damage from a lightning style attack"

"Her shoulder?" I asked

"A wound I am sure you have given too many," Tsunade said and I winced at how cold her voice was. "It seems that when she entered the cloak it healed it but once the rush was over it digressed. Though visually it wasn't a threw and threw when it got to us there is evidence to suggest that. How could you teach that boy that?"

"I didn't," I said as Tsukiko came over and held my hand.

"Once she wakes we will have a lot to discuss," Tsunade said. "For now Team 7 is disbanded, pending the hearing of Sasuke Uchiha. Nori and Tsukiko will be her only doctors at this point. Where is your other student Kakashi?"

"She hasn't come here ma'am,"

"She went straight to Sasuke," Shikamaru said speaking.

"Well then I will stop there," she said "There will be a meeting this afternoon and Jiraiya I will need you there and I need one of you Uzumaki boys to represent the seat,"

"Yes ma'am," Kaion said.

"For now all of you go home and shower," she said looking at me, still in my blood covered clothes. "That is an order for you Kakashi. Jiraiya if you would follow me,"

She left and it became quiet. We all knew what the others were thinking, Naru was not being left alone. I had to leave and so did Kaion but that left two for now.

"I'm staying," Shikamaru said moving over to her gently touching her marks.

"How about you go home," Kairu said only to receive a glare "Only long enough to change and eat. That way your mother doesn't worry. I will stay with her until you return,"

Shikamaru gave a nodded to agree and then we left. Silently we walked through town only to hear whispers. Some were sorry for Naru and others blamed her as the confused the two's conditions. Some people tried to get me to talk but Tsukiko shooed them away, as I couldn't say a word. Once in the house I couldn't take it anymore and broke down.

Tsukiko got me left me on the floor and started shower. She ushered me up the stairs and to our bathroom. She stripped off my clothes and all I could see was the blood that had stained my skin. She helped me get in and then stepped in with me cleaning the blood off my skin and my hair. Many would find this sensual with her bathing me but I just couldn't at this moment.

When we were done she dried me off and sat me on the bed. I still couldn't couldn't speak. So as she went around got dressed and after came to me. She caressed my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"Kakashi," she said and I looked up. "She is going to be ok,"

"How do you know?" I finally said.

"Because she is so much like you," she said with a smile "I don't know everything about your life before I came here but I can tell that she is so much like you. She is strong, independent and never wants to leave a person behind. She went out the other day knowing her teammate might just try to killer her but she didn't even use her strongest move. Instead she saved him nearly dying to bring him back. I can tell she has also changed you though,"

"How?"

"I have heard the stories," she said "Before you got team seven you were emotionless and cold. You were a playboy as well from what I could hear, just trying to fulfill a need. I was warned by many of the civilians but I knew that wasn't you. Yes you were reluctant to talk to me in the first few weeks. I was a responsibility that should have been held by Naru but instead the Hokage placed me with you. Even in that time you changed. You are kind and gentle when you need to be. You care about me and Naru so much. Many people have seen the change and say it just came with the team but it was Naru, she has helped heal those wounds of yours."

"And you," I said laying down which she gladly followed. I curled up into her and slept.

 ***Time Skip***

After a few hour nap I dressed and was off to the council chambers. The room was a buzz with the talk from the civilian members. I took my seat on the lower level and looked up to see Kaion in the top level. Soon all spots were filled and Tsunade came in followed by Jiraiya, the advisors, Shizune (who would keep notes) and Danzo.

"This emergency meeting was convened to inform every one of the events of the last few days," She started. "This is by no means a trial or a sentencing hearing,"

"So that brat is not going to pay for what she did to Lord Uchiha?" yelled one of the civilians and I was about to stand but Kaion did.

"It seems you have been miss informed," he said "Maybe you should let Lady Tsunade speak and that Uchiha is no lord,"

"And who are you?" asked Mebuki.

"I am Kaion Uzumaki and as my Princess is not able to attend I have been tasked to do," he said "But let us hear what Lady Tsunade has to say before you continue your rant,"

"Thank you Kaion," Tsunade said. Tsunade then went in to explain all the data that we had recovered. She started from Sasuke's apparent kidnapping but much of it was still incomplete as some of the members were yet to wake. She did go into detail about each of the boys injures and the information we did have. When it came to Naru though it became harder.

"Is there any questions?" Tsunade asked.

"Why Genin?" asked the Kurama clan head Ikki. "It doesn't seem like the best choice."

"Genin was all we could spare," she said "Original one of the Chunin I assigned was going to be assigned a different mission but this required immediate attention from those around. Even for Genin there options to pick from weren't many."

"And who was officially in charge of this mission?" asked a civilian.

"Chunin Shikamaru Nara and Chunin Naru Uzumaki were equally in charge," she said and I could see where it was headed.

"So you sent Kakashi after them but not medics," someone said "Why didn't he handle Sasuke?"

"Technically I went on my own," I said "I was concerned my student and as it had been two days since they had sent word I took it upon myself to send my dogs to check. They sent back worrying news so I acted."

"Sent back?"

"My dogs are trained to have specific howls depending on their finds," I said "In this case mine came across the dead body of Jirobo and the injured Choji,"

"When he did find this he sent word to me via a worker at the hospital," Tsunade said "At that point I granted a mission even sent one more Genin ahead of him."

"Why wasn't Sakura Haruno included?" asked one of the merchants on the council. "I have heard from council women Haruno that her daughter is a medic in training."

"Due to Genin Haruno current status and her emotional state at the time she could not be impartial in this matter,"

"What do you mean her current status?" I asked.

"I was informed the day before this incident that a marriage agreement had been met between Sasuke Uchiha and the Haruno clan," she said "I am not privy to all the details but due to that and how distraught she was a risk factor."

"It is well known there has been conflicts between Uzumaki and Sasuke," Mebuki said "Why was she on the team to begin with and why was she the one to handle Sasuke?"

"She was included because her ability to become impartial. She has also be tasked with watching Sasuke since before they were teamed up," she said

"And then that Uzumaki nearly killed Lord Uchiha" said the civilian from earlier.

"Sasuke is no Lord," Kaion said. "If you give that false prince that title then there is no reason not to give Lady Uzumaki her proper title. The Princess was also was the one nearly killed,"

"Reports show that she was never seen by a medic in the field," Mebuki said. "You must be exaggerating,"

"Stop this!" Tsunade yelled and hitting her podium, cracking it. "It is true that she was not seen in the field. Her guest kept her mobile until she could make it where there was proper help. It was still obvious she was injured and she was ignored by the medics. When she arrived at the gates she collapsed and Kakashi rushed her to the hospital. There she was treated for numerous wounds that would have and should have resulted in her death. Sasuke Uchiha on the other hand only received minor wounds and has even regained consciousness. With all that said we are here to discuss Sasukes fate,"

"His fate?" asked the merchant. "He did nothing wrong,"

"That may be true," Tsunade said "all the evidence we have says that but he still has things to explain. First we are not sure how he was taken. Second he has copied, and there for stole, a technique from another ninja of this village. This is not just against rules within the village and his own clan. Lastly he nearly killed another member of this village. Weather he was in his right mind or not he still will see some repercussions,"

"And what of Uzumaki's repercussions?"

"Why would she have any," Shikaku said. "She was doing as ordered not only by Lady Tsunade but the third Hokage."

"She injured….,"

"All minor," Hiashi said "I don't see any repercussions that need to be taken against her,"

"What about theft of a technique," Mebuki said with a smile.

"What would that be?"

"Lady Tsunade mentioned that she used a rasengan. That means she stole that technique from the archives," at this the council agreed.

"You are all imbeciles," Jiraiya said. "It has been nearly 4 months since the exam and you still don't believe her. She is the daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and has every right to that technique."

"Even if she is his daughter she is a bastard and holds no right," said Mebuki.

"They were married," I said standing and getting my wallet. I pulled out a old beaten photo that would show them. In it they were kissing after the Third had married them in front of the falls that now sat near Naru's home. Jiraiya was crying as if he was a proud father and Tsunade, being Kushina's only family, was smiling. I was standing behind Jiraiya with my normal eye smile well Rin was near Tsunade holding the framed picture of Obito. "Right after the Kannabi Bridge mission Minato realized he couldn't wait for the war to be over as they had planned. Sensei already knew he was a candidate for Hokage and knew it would be great moral for the village to get married after the war but he had wanted all his students there and there was still no end in sight of the war so he didn't want to wait. They threw it together and were day after we returned."

"Why was it not public?" asked a civilian

"The simple answer is the war," Tsunade said "Both had large targets on them and if the enemy knew of it they would target one just to hurt the other."

"They planned for a public ceremony after the war," I said "but he wanted things to settle a little before that but then she became pregnant which had its own risks."

"This discussion has gotten off topic again," she said "Lets countine,"

 ***Shikamaru***

It had been five days. Five days since Naru had been brought into this room. Five days since I had last left this room. Five days since she had almost died at the hands of Sasuke.

She was the only one still not a wake and it worried even the doctors. She still required the tube to breath and it wasn't looking any better. Every so often she would have a seizure like spasm. With each one the face on Nori and the other doctors got grimmer.

Those that could had taken to visiting her when the staff had allowed them. Ino made sure to bring flowers and went between here and Choji. Hinata was bouncing between three rooms and even was able to bring Kiba down in a wheelchair for a while. Jiraiya popped in and out and was given consent updates if something was going on. Gaara even seemed worried and though he didn't stay the night he was here most of the time. Kakashi tonight had gone to get some air but he really hadn't left either.

Now though it was getting late, well early as it was about 3:30 in the morning, and I was dozing off. I was trying not to as every dream I had was about her. Yes some were us lying in bed like none of this had happened. Other was her dead in my arms at the gate or the valley. I couldn't help but blame myself as it was my plan. I should have gone ahead once Temari got there but instead I headed back, even though I had felt that chakra. I should have headed back once the seal activated. Suddenly I felt a whack in the head.

 **"** **Stop that line of thought,"** I looked to see a small fox with nine tails, one of which had whacked me. **"It's not your fault,"**

"How the hell are you out?" I asked a bit confused that Kurama was out.

 **"** **She took my chakra,"** he said jumping to the night stand **"Didn't ask just took by force. That weakened the seal enough for me to take this small physical form. I told her before it was dangerous,"**

"She has used your chakra before,"

 **"** **With me giving it to her kid,"** he said **"My chakra is volatile and is mixed with hate. If I give it to her I can filter it and cause less damage. Without a special training it doesn't matter how much I like her my chakra will still attack and control her. She takes more than she can handle she won't even remember what she has done because of the over whelming hate."**

"Do you kno…," before I could finish she started to spasm again but this time much more violent. She almost seemed to be chocking. I hit the button and within seconds I was pushed out of the way by a team of nurses. Kurama even seemed a little shocked and hid from those that came in. Kakashi came in freaking with Tsukiko who grabbed his hand before he could run in.

"Page Tsunade and Nori," one of the nurses said with a smile. I wanted to yell at them think that she was happy with whatever ill fate just happened but then I heard a cough and saw Naru sitting up. Tsukiko pushed through and started evaluating.

"I will handle her until they arrive," she said and the nurses left, some smiling and a few disappointed she wasn't dead. Kurama crawled out form the bed and got on the stand well Kakashi and I walked over. Kakashi stood near her feet where I took to sitting and holding her hand.

 **"** **You even gave me a scare kid,"** he said sitting down **"Don't do that again,"**

"How are you here?" she asked very horsey

 **"** **Tell you later,"**

"He is right though," Kakashi said ignoring the fact that Kurama was sitting out of the seal. "You scared us all,"

"I'm sorry," she said noticing how much sleep he was missing. "But now that I'm awake have you told him Tsukiko?"

"Told me what?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Hasn't really been the best time," she said with a laugh as she realized Naru wasn't going to give up. She then sighed and turned to Kakashi. "Well it was the reason I have been sick. We found out just before she left for the mission,"

"Oh kami," he said "how bad is it,"

"It's good you idiot," Naru said she moved to try and slap his head but winced and sat back. Kakashi moved closer though so she could have that gratification.

"I'm pregnant Kakashi," Tsukiko said

"Your… my child…..oh," he said mumbling as he went white and then collapsed to the floor as Tsunade and Jiraiya walked in. Nori wasn't far behind and laughed knowing what had happened.

"I see you told him," Nori said waving me and Jiraiya over to get him into the bed.

"That was totally worth it," Naru said with a slight chuckle but the joy didn't last. Just as quick as the smile came it went as she tensed and started screaming in pain.

 **Read, Review, Follow, and Fav**

 **So this now my longest chapter with 7702 words that are just story and is 17 pages on word. Yea it could have a bit more detail in the fights but I don't see too much changing there. I hope you all like it though.**

 **Now though what is going to happen with Sasuke? Is Kurama going to make more physical appearances? Most of all how will Kakashi react once he recovers from his surprise? Stay tuned to find that out.**

 **Until the waves meet the their end,**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	24. Chapter 24: Recovery

**I don't Own Naruto in anyway, shape, or form. If I did Naruto would not have been that trusting.**

 **Chapter 24: Recovery**

 **"** **You even gave me a scare kid,"** Kurama said sitting on the stand next to me **"Don't do that again,"**

"How are you here?" I asked as best I could be my throat was dry.

 **"** **Tell you later,"** he said with a smirk.

"He is right though," Kakashi said ignoring the fact that Kurama was sitting out of the seal. "You scared us all,"

"I'm sorry," I said. It was obvious that neither Shikamaru or Kakashi had slept much so it was time for a happier topic. "But now that I'm awake have you told him Tsukiko?"

"Told me what?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Hasn't really been the best time," she said with a laugh as she realized Naru wasn't going to give up. She then sighed and turned to Kakashi. "Well it was the reason I have been sick. We found out just before she left for the mission,"

"Oh kami," he said "how bad is it,"

"It's good you idiot," I went to sit completely up but pain spread threw me and I sat back. Shikamaru held my hand tighter. Kakashi moved from my feet though so I could give him a slap. It was a weak one but he smiled.

"I'm pregnant Kakashi," Tsukiko said

"Your… my child…..oh," he said mumbling as he went white and then collapsed to the floor as Tsunade and Jiraiya walked in a bit confused at why he was on the floor. Nori wasn't far behind though and was laughed knowing what had happened.

"I see you told him," Nori said waving Shikamaru and Jiraiya over to get him into the bed.

"That was totally worth it," I said with a slight chuckle but the joy didn't last. The pain started in my chest but quickly spread. I felt myself tense and though I tried to hold it back I screamed in pain.

It was hard to see but Tsunade and Nori made it to my bed. I felt the bed go down laying me flat and a mask be forced on to my face. When the wave's pain stopped it was still hard breath but the bed was readjusted. Shikamaru came over and immediately grabbed my hand and puts his head to mine.

"Why is she still having the spasms?" he asked as he sat in bed with me.

"There is still damage," Tsunade said.

 **"** **Some things have to heal on their own,"** Kurama said **"If I do too much it will shorten her life span,"**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT?!" Jiraiya yelled

 **"** **I don't need to explain mortal,"** he said hoping on to the bed. **"I am still fully sealed I just now can stretch a bit. I don't have control of any chakra like this and can't even get bigger than this. That's all you need to know."**

"Leave it," I said moving my mask "How bad off am I? I don't really remember too much of the trip back,"

"You nearly died," Nori said "technically you did on the table a few times."

 **"** **I could barely keep you up to get to the gate,"**

"And even with his healing you're going to be here for a while," Tsunade said "I can't even guess how long those spasms are going to be,"

 **"** **It will take some time but I can get those in order in about a week now that many of the other bits are patched up,"** he said **"she might still have some but less frequent and lower intensity,"**

"They weren't that often maybe every few hours," Shikamaru said

 **"** **Yes but now that she isn't being protected in the little bubble I had her in they will be,"** he said with an eye roll. **"I kept her from having full function until I knew the spasms wouldn't reinjure her. Why do you think she didn't look like she was in pain? Not only that but the spasms you saw muscular. Now they will be that and nerves because of the electrical damage."**

"The chidori did that much damage," I said rubbing my shoulder. It was bandaged but I could feel the scar.

 **"** **Yes and the wound reopened as soon as I couldn't hold it anymore. I had to concentrate on the internal bleeding,"** he said then whispered to me **"Be happy I am good one of his attacks nearly destroyed your ovaries and tubes in there. He nearly caused infertility."**

"Thanks," I said giving him a pat which he seemed to enjoy.

"I'm sorry," we all turned to see that Kakashi was awake. "I don't know when but he copied my chidori."

"It's my fault," I said "I forgot about it. He used it on the way to find Tsunade and I didn't mention it. It was my fault for not telling you,"

"Naru…," he said but stopped as a spasm came again. This time less of a freak out but Shikamaru did move until it was over.

"Well good thing we sealed this room for noise," Jiraiya said moving my hair back. "So far every 20 minutes,"

"Will have to time showers and bathroom then," I said with a laugh "You ok Kakashi?"

"Yea," he said with a smile looking at Tsukiko who was sitting on the window. "I am perfect,"

"What was that all about anyway?" Jiraiya asked which caused all of us to laugh. After some joyful explaining they decided it was best that I relax. I practically had to kick Shikamaru and Kakashi out of the room but they needed a bath. Kakashi and Tsukiko also needed to talk about things more privately. I knew they would be back soon but this was the best opportunity to talk to Kumara.

"Did Sasuke hit one of the requirements?" I honestly asked looking out at the village.

 **"** **Yes,"** he said curling up **"He met the blood requirement because of the gashes on his arm some of his blood went into you and yours into him. He will start having the feeling and unlike Shikamaru his feelings won't be reciprocated. He will also figure out what it going on especially if he finds out about me."**

"Great," I said giving him a pet. "You are enjoying the affection aren't you?"

 **"** **Very much so,"**

 ***Later***

I didn't get to much sleep with the spasms. Most of the time I just sat there a I didn't have anything to take up my time. I wanted to summon an otter to run home for me but my chakra was still a bit unstable. Every so often on of the nurses or Nori popped in to check my stats.

It was nice to see the sun rise though and once I was threw the night Kurama popped away back into where he belonged. He knew I was apt to have a hoard of people showing up and it would not to be easy to explain.

"You decent," I head say before coming in.

"All good," I said to find that he wasn't alone. In came not only him but Ino and his father. "Hey,"

"God you gave us a scare," Ino yelled coming over.

"I'm sorry," I said "I know from Nori you were the first to see me when Kakashi brought me in,"

"I am just happy your alive," she said "Means Hinata and I won't have to deal with Sakura alone,"

"What happened to her?" I asked a bit confused "I brought back Sasuke so she cant really bitch,"

"It was made public that she is to be his wife," Shikaku said

"WHAT!" of course didn't get to say much more before a spasm started. It took Shikamaru holding back Ino with his shadows for her not to run for a doctor. After regaining my breath I continued. "Sorry thought Shikamaru warned you about that,"

"You need to keep calm," Shikamaru said going to a log near my feet where we were keeping a record of the attacks. "According to this it has only been 15 minutes since your last one. Getting worked up seems to trigger them,"

"Well now we know," I said "anyway someone explain,"

"After you were placed here the council was made aware that the Haruno family had made some kind of arrangement for Sakura to marry Sasuke," Shikaku said. "Repercussions were also figured out for Sasuke,"

"Let me guess a slap on the wrist," I said.

"Pretty much," he said shrugging "It's troublesome but there is no proof that he left on his own will. You also stated to Kakashi that he wasn't in his right mind when he attacked you,"

"True as he tried to kill me and not claim me so it was a bit altered," I said "The way he was though wasn't something knew though. Just his hidden self, it kinda makes me worry for any of his wives,"

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"Well his personality was violent," I said "He has shown it before when at the ceremony for Tsunade when he refused to release me but this was much more noticeable. If he would have been less "I'm gonna kill you" and more "your mine" I think this would have turned out differently. I wasn't using my full abilities and if hesitated with them like I did in the other case he probably would have gotten it."

"Over my dead body," Shikamaru said gripping my hand and I could have sworn I heard a grunt like a deer. "He isn't going to get you,"

"I know," I said giving him a kiss. "and why did you grunt like one of the deer?"

"He hasn't told you," Ino said

"Don't," Shikamaru said

"Oh no this is happening," she said "Nara men tend to grunt like a buck during rut when they feel their partner is in trouble,"

"Really," I said amused.

"It's worse when the threat around," Shikaku said with a smile.

"Daddd…," Shikamaru wined and we all laughed.

 ***Sasuke***

Over a week I had sat in this bed. All the medics wanted me to be all healed before leaving. Add in all the fangirls and the investigating officers it was quite annoying. Tsunade was the worst as she didn't believe me.

I really didn't remember much of my fight with Naru but it was more of the before. She wasn't the only one either. I had heard that in the meeting Kakashi and Shikaku along with Jiraiya. They were all big names on the council. It was likely that the Hyuga, Akimichi and Yamanaka head also agreed with the Hokage.

It wasn't as if they had any proof of my plans. They would never find any but they wouldn't fully trust me again. Orochimaru had things figured out though. The first few weeks it would do good to lay low. After that he would send messages me and our work would begin. Until then though I had my own work, I had to apologize to those that were injured trying to save me.

Sense I was being discharged today I figured it would be best. I had also heard that Naru had woken up early this morning. So after getting dressed it was time to go. With Sakura by my side we went down the hall to the Uzumaki room. It was a surprise that I had never seen it before now but it didn't matter.

When I entered the room I saw everyone, which would make this easy. Not only was the recovery memebers her but also all the teams, including the girl from team Gai. Kakashi and that women that came back with us was also here along with the ramen girl and her son. The room was cold when I entered and Shikamaru moved closer to Naru and an unknown feeling washed over me.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru said as he noticed me.

"I came to apologize," I said "If I had been captured this wouldn't have happened. I thought I could handle them myself. I should have called for help immediately,"

"And what of that Chidori?" she asked "You shouldn't have known it but you did,"

"I copied before the final exams," I said "I'm not proud of it but I wanted to defeat Gaara and after seeing what he did to Lee and then seeing Kakashi-sensei practice with it I figured that it would help."

"You had no idea the damage you could have caused with it but copied it anyway," Kakashi said but Naru held her hand up silencing him.

"Kakashi is right," she said "The chidori is not a move to use lightly. What you did cannot be forgiven so easily either. You nearly got 3 of use killed and the rest injured. I know the council has already decided that you will be on probation but it will take time before any of us can fully trust you again, me more then other."

"He didn't leave on purpose," Sakura said

"And that maybe true," she said "But he still nearly killed me. Weather he was in his right mind or not it still makes it hard to trust him,"

"Understandable," I said trying to hold back the venom in my voice as Shikamaru brushed back her hair. "I will leave you all be,"

At that Sakura and I went back to my home. Once there I left Sakura to prepare a meal. Once in my office I couldn't hold my anger any longer. I backhanded the clutter on my desk sending it flying across the room.

 _What is this feel?_ I asked myself. I had felt jealously before but this was something so much more. It was as if someone had taken something of mine and was dangling it in front of me. The feeling had grown since we had been brought back. I felt more connected to her in ways I could not understand. I had to find out why.

"Lunch is ready!" I heard Sakura yell and then I took a breath.

 ***Naru***

It had been a few days since I woke up now but still had a while to go. My spasms were now 45 minutes apart which was no were near me being able to go home. It sucked as hospital sucked big time but at least I had people to talk to.

"So Kakashi has accepted he is going to be a daddy?" I asked as Tsukiko evaluated me after my most recent spasm.

"He took it better then I thought," she said with a smile but then it fadded"Right now we are just trying to figure things out though."

"What do you mean?" I asked "Is something wrong?"

"I am afraid the council will have a problem," she said "I haven't even been here a year. I'm don't come from here and I am pregnant with one of the strongest ninja's child."

"I wont let them touch you," I said

 **"** **If she is on your side so am I"** I turned to see Kurama on the table.

"What are you doing out?"

 **"** **Well since you were stupid and did what you did I can do this now,"** he said **"It is nice to be able to be in the real world. Better than that sewer of a mindscape,"**

"Your mind is a sewer?" asked Tsukiko.

"Yes but not in the traditional sense,"

"Brings a new meaning to getting your mind out of the gutter," she said with a laugh

 **"** **I can assure you those thoughts only come with the deer boy in mind,"** he said

"Seriously stop," I said feeling my cheeks getting red. "Why did you come out?"

 **"** **I was bored and I quite like it out here,"** he said with a shrug **"Also to assure her I won't let the council take that pup,"**

"As nice as that is why do you care?" I asked "I know you are a lot nicer then people think but that is mostly to me."

"She has a point," she said "You are a chakra demon though I do appreciate your protection."

 **"** **I do it because they are important to you kit,"** he said jumping on my lap. **"They are your skulk and even though it is an odd one it is a good one."**

"Whats a skulk?"

 **"** **You have a giant fox in you and you don't know what a group is called,"**

"Shut up," I said with a child-like pout. "He is right though you are family no matter what. The council has another thing coming to it if they try to hurt you,"

 **"** **Danzo is the real threat,"**

"Who is Danzo?" Tsukiko asked.

"Danzo is a man that was once in the running for the Hokage position and was teammates with jiji," I said "After a while he started an underground group called Root. I don't know much about them but he looked into be but I was hidden as a boy and they thought I was too stupid to work in their program. Why would Danzo be the big threat?"

 **"** **Even your parents were unaware but he almost kidnapped your mother once he got word of her pregnancy,"** he explained **"I have told you before that would have had some of me even if I wasn't sealed in you. He must have thought the same and add in the fact you had two strong kage level ninja as parents and you were destined to be strong. I bet he planned to take you that night but Kakashi and the third got to you before any of his agents and you were guarded quite closely for a while and then disappeared well on the streets."**

"By why would he be a threat to me?"

 **"** **Your child is an unknown factor,"** he said honestly **"The Hatake family is an old family, even around during the time of the sage. They have always been strong and their chakra is quiet unique. Though Kakashi doesn't have nearly as much unique chakra he still has some and was a prodigy that even Itachi couldn't measure up to. You have already shown to have a one of a kind bloodline, which I bet has been tested and shown it will pass on."**

"Yes it is," she said "I had myself tested after getting here so that I would be aware of it when the time came,"

 **"** **Well that would be in your file which Danzo has probably seen and evaluated,"** he said **"He probably has been trying to find a way to get you for months for his breeding program,"**

"What breeding program?"

 **"** **How do you think he keeps all those members,"** he said **"He started by getting young orphans or parents selling their children. Now he will order two he deems worth to breed togeather to get the offspring."**

"How do you know all this?"

 **"** **Your father was looking for proof, he even found some,"**

"Then why wasn't Danzo arrested?" Tsukiko asked holding her stomach as to protect the child.

 **"** **Her mother went into labor before he could and as Danzo had access to files in the office these ones were all held in his home,"**

"Which you destroyed,"

 **"** **Well yes and then set on fire, though I wasn't in my right mind or I would have made sure not to do the last part. If you had been in the normal nursery after I am sure you would have been taken then,"**

"Either way we are guarding that child,"

 **"** **Agreed, but about a wedding why don't you have one?"** with that asked Tsukiko and I just looked at each questioning why not.

 ***Two Weeks After Waking***

Finally I was home. It had taken a week longer then Kurama had expected but I was home. Good timing to because we decided to have a Hatake wedding. Just after Kurama came to the conclusion Kakashi seemed to have. The following day Tsukiko and Kakashi came in to my room and told me the news. I was happy for them though but some of the village wasn't.

When the news spread that Kakashi was officially off the marked I think half the women in the village either cried or screamed because it wasn't them. They decided to have the wedding sooner rather than later though and I had the perfect place. Jiraiya had given my a picture of my parents wedding which had taken place here so I found it would be perfect for the first event in the estate.

I called Mao first thing and she was luckly in the area. Tsukiko and I planned the wedding from my hospital room and even had the fittings there. I was lucky enough to get released the day before so I could get everything ready. Now though it was time to get the bride ready.

"Nervous," I said as I helped put a pin in her hair.

"No," she said sadly "I just had hoped my father would be here."

She had told me the story of why she left. That was one of the reasons I wanted to make it so special. Normally she would have been dressed by her mother and siblings. She would have had a hair piece that had been passed down placed in her hair. With her father gone she would also have a photo of him but she had left with very little and lost everything when she was taken.

"I bet he is watching," I said putting the final touches on "more then bet I am sure he is watching,"

"You think?"

"No father wants to miss his daughter's wedding," I said with a sad smile realizing my own wedding would be similar. We heard the bell and started down.

I walked her to her place and then took my own. They decided to combine the front rows being for family as those who Kakashi had had also become Tsukiko's. The front had been made of the complete team 7 and Shikamaru. Jiraiya stood next to Kakashi as a stand in for his father well Ayame, who became close to Tsukiko, was next to here. Each one of us sitting as family held a photo.

Sakura had the photo of Rin Nohara. Sasuke held a smiling photo of his cousin Obito Uchiha. Shikamru held the photo of Kakashi's father and mother, Sakumo and Enko, together on what seemed like their own wedding. I of course held up the photo of my mother and father.

All and all I think it was more than they expected. I had made sure that they had the best though. I had gotten invites to pretty much everyone that would have needed to be invited, as it was a clan wedding after all. I got a caterer for the Land of Spices to come out, with an escort from the resident Uzumaki twins. Even Gaara and his siblings came to represent the Sand village. Though not all invited could attend, like the Land of Snow Daimyo, they did send gifts. I don't think Kakashi knew just how many people he had helped over the years.

Now though it was time for dancing and fun. In lieu of everything that had happened everything was full of joy. I didn't want to ruin it though so I went into my office as I felt a spasm starting. They had gone down drastically since I first woke, now ever 6 hours or so, but that didn't always make them less painful. I was about to rejoin when a knock came.

"Enter," I said composing myself. The door opened to revile Sasuke. "What do you need?"

"I saw that you had disappeared and came to check on you," he said looking at me and then to my desk.

"Yes well I am not fully healed," I said covering things on my desk I didn't need him seeing. "I didn't want to worry those in attendance. That is not the real reason you came though,"

"I guess I was caught," he said "It's just I have had this feeling since the Valley of the End. Something drawing me to you,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said thankfully I was better at lying then he was. "I can assure the feeling is not mutual. Jiraiya is on his way here though so I suggest you go back to the party,"

"Fine," he said reluctantly before opening the door "I must say though you have a gorgeous home."

He no more then stepped out then Jiraiya came in. He looked worried so I had him close the door. Knowing it wasn't going to be pleasant I sat down and started to explain the mating rites to him. Leaving out how it was completed as not to worry him.

"So he doesn't know why he is having these feelings,"

"Not a clue but he will figure it out eventually," I said "Kurama explained it to Shikamaru but said Sasuke will figure it out eventually as his body is seeking to meet the next requirement."

"He is becoming more trouble then he is worth," and I nodded

"What is it you came looking for me for?"

"Well Tsunade has just informed me that my request has been accepted,"

"Meaning we will be leaving soon," he had told me well I was in the hospital but due to my status Tsunade did have to look it over.

"Yes,"

"How long?"

"2 years minimum,"

"When do we leave?"

"2 days and I have agreed to you coming back in case of a truly emergent council meeting," he said "Tsunade can have a slug message the toads for quicker response and then you can take the otters portal."

"You do know I am still having spasms so there will be times I will have to stop. Kurama thinks it will be another week before they are gone, maybe more."

"Yes I have a light load planned until they have passed,"

"Alright then," I said with a sad smile "Why don't we get back before someone else notice I that we are gone,"

With a nod we were off. Looking around I could imagine that less than a year ago I didn't think I would ever have this. Yes I had a few people but other than jiji, Ayame, and Shisui none that I considered family. Though I knew my parents' names I knew nothing about them. Now I had so many who would fight for me.

I have a relationship I didn't think was possible with my condition with Shikamaru. I found a brother in Kakashi and a sister in Tsukiko. I found real blood ties in Kaion and Kairu. I had not only gained family but respect from those around me and tonight was evidence of that.

Before if someone had got an invite to my land, even for this, they would be afraid. Now though there was none of that in those who attended. People were genuinely happy to be around me. I was finally starting to be normal.

"Can I have this dance?" I looked up to see Kakashi smiling down and before I could say a word I was dragged out.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with your new wife?" I asked

"Cant a man dance with his sister at his wedding," he said "Tsukiko needed a break. The pregnancy is taking its toll and it is still early,"

"I see," I said once I realized I would be gone when the little one arrived.

"No sad face," he said nudging me "I must thank you for throwing this. I don't think we could have planned something this quick."

"I had plenty of free time," I said with a laugh. "Nii-san,"

"I know," he said "Jiraiya already told me that you would be leaving. It is for the best though. You get his training and it will be harder to that group to find you. I know we got an in there but he can't know everything,"

"You remember?" I asked remembering the incident with Itachi.

"Took some time but I did," he said looking over to Ayame. "He wanted me to protect something special in case you left,"

"So you know about Shisui," I said "Please don't say anything to Tsunade. She will have to inform the council. We already know he is going to have to take over as heir but he needs to be older,"

"Don't worry," he said "they won't even know I know,"

"Thank you," I said giving him a hug as the song ended. The rest of the night was full of more dancing and eating. It was already the next day by the time all the guests had left. I was tired and the last spasm hadn't helped any. So after getting ready for bed I jumped in only to find someone in my bed.

"At least get out of those cloths," I said getting in the covers. I heard a low grunt and felt him stand. He did get out of the cloths but I thing he was too tired to realize he was jumping into bed in only his underwear as he cuddled up to me.

"Goodnight my vixen," he mumbled as he nuzzled into the back of my neck.

"Goodnight my buck," I said before closing my eyes.

 ***Two Day's Later***

"So two year," Shikamaru said as we walked to the gate. All of yesterday he had helped me pack and get things all set. I could tell he was going to have a difficult time the next few years.

"I will right and may pop in from time to time," I said "If there is anything emergent on the council I have to,"

"Still going to be boring without you," I turned to see Hinata and the rest of her team. Along with them team 9 and 10, Kakashi and Tsukiko, and Ayame and Shisui they had come to see me off.

"Well I will right," I said before kneeling next to Shisui "and maybe I can find a few knickknacks for that shelf of yours,"

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Well of course," I said giving him a hug. "By the time I get back for good you will be in training so maybe I can find some neat things to teach you,"

"Awesome," he said.

"You all better be here when I get back," I said as I stood. "And I expect some letters on what is happening,"

"You can count on me," Lee said doing the nice guy pose.

"It's time to go," I turned to see Jiraiya and Tsunade behind me. "Who knows we may see everyone well we are out,"

"Lets hope not," Tsunade said "I only plan on getting ahold of you in emergencies and other then progress reports I ask the same. Only contact me if one of you two are dying I don't need to worry about you more than I am going to. Also make sure he trains you,"

"I will do my best to keep him out of the brothels,"

"But my book," Jiraiya said in anguish.

"This trip is about her you baka not your book," Tsunade said and everyone had to laugh as she hit him in the head.

"Lets go kid," Jiraiya said rubbing his head. I said my goodbyes but it was hard when I got to the last person.

"Two years," I said grabbing my bag from him though he grabbed my hands. "I should be back before we turn 16."

"Please be careful," he said putting his forehead to mine.

"I always am," I said giving him a kiss but I could tell he wasn't satisfied. "I will send a signal in case of any trouble,"

"You better," he said giving me a kiss back. We were only broken up by a loud clearing of the throat from Jiraiya.

"We got to go," he said and then reluctantly I was off into unknown trouble. I took one look back to see all of them waving me off and a pissed off Sasuke on the top of the gate.

 **Read, Review, Follow, and Fav**

 **So shorter than the last chapter but to the point. Some good points to make though is I did not forget that I had Sasuke use the chidori against Itachi. I had it planned that she would with everything going on. She had quite a bit on her mind then so it happens. I figured the wedding was needed since I could see the the council having issues especially as they accused Naru of being a bastard child because they didn't really see the wedding. This takes that problem with their child off the table.**

 **As we didn't have a name for Kakashi's mother I made one. Enko can means farm child so I think it fits with that family. Danzo is going to become an issue if you haven't noticed but I don't know how I should put in Sai or if I even should. Orochimaru's interaction will be shown soon enough as well. He can be a big pain well on this trip I see.**

 **So the next few chapters will probably be from a wide range of pov's. Instead of a letter format like I did in Princess of the Whirling Tide I am going to show what is going on. I am also going to try and streach this for a few chapters. I say try because I have noticed most arcs that I could do more then one chapter only lasted one or two chapter.**

 **Until the waves meet the their end,**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	25. Chapter 25: Shisui's Secret

**Chapter 25: Shisui's Secret**

It had been two months since she left. It felt so strange to be alone still. Summer was now starting and it was getting warm. If she had been around we would have been swimming on our days off. I pictured picnics by the falls and nights watching the stars but that had all been halted by her training mission.

Missions for myself had started back up s well. I rarely got a day off as Tsunade had been running all of us ragged. Though the village was fixed our ranks had taken a hit but we need to keep a prescence at all our stations. If another village saw our weakness they could take the opertunity to attack.

Today was one of my rare days off. When I did get them off I would pick up Shisui for the day. Without Naru he seemed lonely at times. Today was off to he Uzumaki esate for a swim in the falls. Even the twins joined us untill they had to leave for guard duty. When we went to eat in the house though I could see something was on his mind.

"Whats on your mind?" I asked as he just played with his food.

"Is my dad Sasuke Uchiha?" he asked causing me to choke on my drink.

"Why would you think that," I said when I finally recovered.

"Cause I heard people saying they want to collect his seman to impregnate women," he said as if it was normal for a 4 year old to understand. "My birthday is January 1st so it wouldn't be so unthinkable they did it just after the massacure. Sasuke is also the only Uchiha I know of also,"

"I can assure you that he isn't," I said "Your mother was pregnant before that idea was ever thought of. What even made you think that he was your father?"

He finally looked up and his black eyes where gone. In there place was a familar crimsom eye. Each eye had a ring surronding the pupil with a tomoe on it. I had only seen these eyes on one person in my life but that was because he was the only survivor.

"When did this happen?" I asked trying to comprehend it.

"I was doing a dilivery for the shop when Naru came back from the retrieval mission," he said holding back tears.

"It awakened. Does your mother know?" he shook his head. "Ok let me get an outter and we will send one to get your mom,"

Thankfully the otters were a common sight in the esate. I was able to get one quickly who was willing to help me out. Well we waited I brought him into the living room and he explained a little more. He had been tasked with dilivering to the gate and was headed back when Kakashi and Naru entered. He couldn't hear what they said but he started seeing alot of blood on Naru and when she collapsed he got really scared.

He ran home and went stright to his rooms. The whole way his eyes were burning so he looked in the mirror. He didn't tell his mom only because he didn't know if she knew anything about it. Ayame finally arrived and went right to hugging the boy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked after I explained.

"I was scared," he said "They just showed up and aunty Naru had to leave so soon after,"

"Oh sweety,"

"So," he sniffed "am I right? Is Sasuke my father?"

"Oh Kami no," Ayame said with a sad laugh. "Shisui you have to promise not to tell anyone who your father is. That goes for everything I tell you about why he is away. Both of you need to promise,"

"I have an inkling of an idea but go ahead," I said

"Very well," she said "Shisui your father is Itachi Uchiha. He did not go crazy and kill his clan. It was an order to stop Konoha from falling into a civil war. The clan was planning a coup,"

"Why the secret then?" Shisui asked "About the coup and me,"

"I can take this one," I said. "For the coup if the public found out after the fact they would lose faith in the village. We only were getting back to things before the Kyubi attack and even then we weren't fully recovered from the third war at the time. The coup news would have the villagers doubt our status.

"As for you it was due to how clans run," I said "clans and major clans incan be complicated when it comes to marriage and children. The Uchiha were notorious for their arranged marriages within and out of the clan. Having the heir sire a child outside a marriage would be unthinkable to the Clan head. You were initially kept a secret I could guess until there was nothing that they could do about it but after it was for your own safty,"

"Yes Naru thought it would be for the best," Ayame said "If it was known who your father was there would be a few different reactions. They could have treated you as the did Sasuke which would not have been any good for you. They also could have tried to harm you at who your father was. Lastly they could have pushed you to hard and to soon. It was safer and healthier for you to not be known,"

"What does that mean for the Uchiha clan?"

"Your father has said you have more rights by Uchiha law," she said "I can't enter the clan section of the library as I never finished the academy. Naru has assured me that she has read the laws in full and when the time comes you will be placed as heir,"

"So no one knew about me in the clan?"

"He told his best friend Shisui and his mother," Ayame said

"So his mother didnt accept me," he said sadly

"No she did and even talked with me the day before," she said "she was excited to have a grandchild but from what Naru found and your father said he wasnt the one to kill her."

"Fugaku killed her didn't he," I said to which I got a nod.

"Your father love you so much," she said "He didn't want to leave us but he had to do what was best for the village."

"I understand," he said whipping his nose and holding a familar pendants. "What about my eyes though? I can't control them,"

"Kakashi-sensei," I said looking at them. "He has a fully evolved Sharingan. WE can trust him and he can teach Shisui when he gets back from his mission,"

"But where?" Ayame said. "We can't make it public and go to normal training field,"

"Here," I said "I can write Naru and double check but I am sure she won't object. The house has a private ground just for her so we won't need to worry about the twins. Until Kakashi comes back we hide your eyes. You can wear sunglasses and until it is undercontrol you can avoid triggers as best as you can,"

"So we wait,"

"We wait,"

"Thank you Shikamaru," she said before giving me a hug and leaving. With them gone i got to work on writing my letter.

 ***Naru***

"Letter for you," said a messaner otter. I got up from medditating and went to reading. It was quiet long for Shikamaru but was serious. At four and half Shisui had awakened his bloodline.

"Something wrong kid," Jiraiya said.

"Shisui awakened his bloodline," Jiraiya was a bit stunned but let me continue. "Apparently he saw me return and saw me collapse before Kakashi rushed me off,"

"Whats the plan?"

"Kakashi," I said "He is on a big mission right now but he can start training when he returns. He will be on leave for a bit but for now he has one big mission to end it off."

"Leave for what?"

"The baby you perv," I said "Tsunade already accepeted a 6 month leave for after Tsukiko gives birth and small missions after this one. He will only be assigned big things if shit hits the fan,"

"Fine," he said "You write back quick and get to training. I will send our friend a message about the little crow,"

I waved him off and started on my letter back. It was back to training after that and I knew I had to go hard at it. I had the village and more to protect now. I had to protect my family from all the threats inside and out. It was not a perfect family and far from normal but it was my family.

 **Read, Review, Follow** **and Fav**

 **So its a short return chapter but I am back. I am looking to have a few chapters when Naru is away. I have a few written down but I have a few more ideas that I want to add I am not sure where to place them though.**

 **I am using LibreOffice** **which is great except for one thing. There is no auto spell check so I am watching what I write but there is no guarantee that I will catch everything. I am using my phone to check when I can't think of it. Also no auto cap at the start of a scentence or when I just type i so you may see it lowercase. Also no auto punctuations when it comes to ' so I will try to catch everything but can't always catch things.**

 **Until the waves meet the their end,**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	26. Chapter 26: A Rescue and a Baby

**Chapter 26: A Rescue and a Baby**

"Tsunade," Shizune said. From her tone of voce I could tell it wasn't the best news.

"What has happened?"

"Its Tsukiko my lady," she said "A fight broke out when she was headed to the market. Kaion was with her and managed to hold the men but he was knocked down during the fight,"

"How bad?"

"Physically she seems fine but she is close to her due date and though scans say the child is fine I amitted her," this wasn't good. Kakahsi had been away the last 4 months and though he was suppose to be back a few weeks ago nothing had come in. "I perdict that she will start laboring soon,"

"We need to get Kakashi back," I said rubbing my head before summon a slug. She was ordered to the otters who could get to Naru.

 **Naru**

"Jiraiya you need to get up!" I yelled "We need to leave today,"

"Why," he said groaing and covering his head like a child not wanting to go to school.

"We have been here two weeks and we have to keep moving," I said "I know you love there lack rules on paying for sex and the hot women on the beach but it is time to..." I was then interupted by a poof and Rai appeared. "Whats wrong,"

"Unsure," he said handing me the scroll "You are being recalled and are to report directly to Tsunade,"

"Only Naru?" Jiraiya asked finally getting up.

"Just Naru," he said holding out his paw and poofing me to the land of the summons. Then I was by the falls and it was off to the office. I was lead right in but wasn't impressed.

"He is missing!" I yelled after she got done telling me. "You didn't think to get me sooner. Like when he didn't report in,"

"We assumed he was in a spot he couldn't risk sendin word,"

"Where the hell did you send him?"

"The Land of Shadows," she said "There has been some instablity there and word Orochimaru was stepping in. We sent him and two Anbu to do recon,"

I shock my head before getting down to meditate. He said he would keep thestone on but as it never activate it couldn't have been to bad. Using my own I traced his and I did manage to find out the problem. Something was infterfearing with it. It was activated but It wouldn't send the signal.

"Got him," I said getting up.

"Good we will make a tea...,"

"Respectfully no," I said "He isn't in Orochimaris base but that of a rouge nin group that operates there. I don't know how the got him or the Anbu you sent with hi but I can manage,"

"Naru you can have anyone you want," she pleaded "This is a classic mission that requires more people then one,"

"I am getting in and out. If I brought a team they would slow me down," I said before grabbing my necklace and flickering away. I got home and started planning and packing what I would need. During this Kurama appared.

"The Shadow is within your running distance," he said knowing what I was thinking.

"How long will it take?" I said packing a more tradtional outfit and leaving my headband. This mission was going to be sensitive and that was protical for things like this.

"All most a full day," he said "the problems come when we need to leave. Kakashi is weak and there is no telling the condition of the others."

"Can I do a long Jump," I said. It had been something we had been working on and found possible but with a big hitch.

"Possible," he said "It will likely trigger the second stage since that ablity works with that stage."

Kurama had done some digging in the last few months. The Hiraishin bloodline was a three stage bloodline. The first alterd my body and the special chakra it needed to run at those speeds. It was very much like the orignal jutsu in that manner. The second state wuld change my chakra pathways which meant lots of pain. The longer jumps were more like body flickers but I didn't have a distance range at all. Kurama said aslong as I had been there I could get to were I needed. The third stage would be the worst of all in the change. It would make everything work togeather but he couldn't figure out much more.

"Will I be able to make it back to Jiraiya?" I asked securing my last pouch.

"I can try to hold it off aslong as I can," he said before poofing back inside. I headed to the hospital after that. I outside the Hatake clan rom was Cat, the same one who helped me with my home, and Anko in her old snake mask. They nooded before letting me in.

Tsukiko was laying on the bed. She was hooked up to more then one monitor, one reading for her and another for the baby. When she saw me she smiled.

"Naru," she said

"Hey," I said walking over "I am going to bring him home,"

"I know," she said with tears in her eyes "He missed all of the pregnacy. We figured...,"

"I am not going to let him miss this," I said "You need rest,"

She nodded and I left. Kurama was telling me I had about a day nd half roughly by her smell. At that point she would be in full labor and be delivering quiet quickly.

"Cat, Snake," the both turned at attention ready for orders, "I am not your commander but I have orders for you. Do not leave Tsukiko! If she has the baby before I return one of you are to protect the child. Don't let it out of your sight. I don't care what Tsunade says but let no one in that room or close to the child it they arn't Tsukiko, Tsunade, Shizune, Nori, or yourselves until my return. Kaion and Kairu will be willing to assist as they have been to guard both if that happens so you may have two on each person. Is that understood,"

"Yes ma'am," the both said.

"Tsukiko and the child have the protection of the Uzumaki cln and if anyone asks say as much,"

"May I ask why the protection," Snake asked "You arn't one to throw around the clan title and use its power,"

"Roots of the tree have been infected," I said and Cat got instantly.

"Use the Anbu exit," he said and then I was off.

 ***Later***

I made it to the Land of Shadows in 20 hours. The country was small but was dangerous. Being small and countinuelly at war with itself or being over run but the countries around it made it a perfect home for rouge nin. At this point one group was basically the rulling class and they had Kakashi.

The base wasn't hard to find but it was well guarded. Five guards roatated around the perimitor and four were posted on the roof. I spent the day watching the roof was the only logical way in as the windows were bared the air vents would be best.

From his signiture he was on the far east side of the building. The vent system was close to that corner and would make it easier to find my way around. Normally I would take a day and figure out what I could but I didnt have time.

When night fell I changed into my stealth suit and started. Timeing was key to it all so when the east guard moved so did I. I made quick work the vent and replaced it before he returned and I slid my way threw.

I followed his signiture until I came to a vent that was located in the room. I had to wait as one man was inside. It hurt but I couldn't risk it even though he was beating Kakashi. The other 2 memebers of the team were here as well but they were gone as shown by their absent signitures.

When the man left I made my move. I pulled out my sword cutting down the two mens body and caught Kakashi as he fell. I then leaned him against the far wall well I sealed the bodies and all the belongings.

"How did you find me?" he asked weakly.

"Something may have been interfearing with the seal but I was able to track it when I looked for it," I said planting explosive seals on the outter wall. "We need to get you home,"

The explosives went off and I grabbed Kakashi before anyone could react to the sound. Next thing we were at my home. I was tired from the jump but looking at Kakashi I had to do a run.

 _ **"We must hurry,"**_ Kurama said as I ran _**"Tsukiko is in the endstage labor. I can hold off he next stage for roughly 2-3 hours so use it wisely,"**_

 __I made it to the Hatake room were Snake gave us a chair and opened the door. Inside was Nori who was helping Tsukiko.

"Kashi-kun," Tsukiko,"

"Sorry I'm late," he said grabbing her hand kissing it.

"Your just in time," Nori said "Its time to push,"

I took that as my que to leave. I could feel the massive drain as I left and sat against the wall Everything that was going to happen was worth it though. After everything Kakashi deserved this, deserved to see the birth of his child. He had lost so much over the years inserivce of the village. I couldn't allow him to miss this.

"Naru?" I turned to see a surprised Sakura and Shizune.

"Hey," I said grabbing one of my bars.

"Did you...,"

"Only Kakashi made it," I said grabbing the scroll with the bodies. "I managed to retrive the other though,"

"Thank you," she said taking the scroll.

"I have all there gear as well and I will give the to Tsunade when I see her," I said "Kakashi needs some tending to so would go in,"

"Oh yes," she said giving Sakura the scroll with the remains and ordering her to take it to the morge. She then went in.

"So your back," she said as though she was disapointed.

"Only for a few hours," I said "You should do as ordered."

"I should hurry," she said with a smirk "Shizune will need my help since Kakashi-sensei is a handfull when it comes to healing,"

"You are not permitted to enter," Cat said

"What!WHY?" she yelled "Who's orders?!"

"Mine," I said. "I assume you have no idea what is going on. I ordered them for only few people to care for them,"

"You can't order Anbu around!"

" As a clan head who put this clan under her protection she can," Snake said "Though we are only to take a clan heads orders only if we see there merit and they don't contradict that of the Hokages, and these don't,"

"Then I will ask her to read me in," she said thinking that would change my mind.

"The Hokage is aware of what Lady Uzumaki ordered us and has agreed with them,"

"Fine," she said stompping off.

She left and I was alone with my thoughts. Even with Kurama holding it back I could feel it lingering. I was eating as many bars I could but they didnt seem to last more then a few minutes. Finally Nori and Shizune came out of the room with a smile.

"Mom and baby are doing fine," Nori said

"Kakashi is patched up," Shizune said "he would like to see you as well,"

I enterd to see Tsukiko resting on a bed that had another pushed next to it resting. On the other was Kakakshi holding a smally bundle. I could see the silver hair poking out of it and smiled. The family looked so peacefull.

"Can I ask the name," I said walking over.

"Rinka," Tsukiko said. "Thank you Naru,"

"No thanks needed," I said "There was no way Kakashi-nii was gonna miss this,"

"Thats not all," Kakahsi said "You protected Tsukiko. I knew the twins were keeping an eye but then placing them under your protection and ordering Anbu,"

"There was no way I was letting Danzo or his Root anywhere near them," I said "Kaion and Kairu will still keep watch untill you guys are on your feet,"

"Naru," Tsukiko said "We would like to ask you to be Rinka's godmother and aunt,"

"It would be my honor," I said they then tried to hand her to me but I stepped back. "I can't"

"If your worried its fine," she said. Thats when Kakashi noticed and worry crossed his face knowing what I did and was going threw.

"How are you standing?" he asked pulling her back and handing her to Tsukiko incase I dropped.

"Kurama is holding it off but I can feel the drain," I said "I have to be quick with Tsunade or it might come full force,"

"You come back here when it is over with," he ordered. Tsukiko was a little lost but knew he was worried when he stood and hugged me. "I need to know my little sister is safe,"

"I will," I said getting him back in bed where he belonged before exiting. I gave my orders to Cat and Snake and they know Kakashi was now the one to allow who he wished in. I then flickered to Tsunade.

I gave my report quickly and she didn't question anything. She was happy that I was able to retrive her Anbu. She also knew I wasn't impressed with her stunt.

"Naru..," she said apologetic

"I must go," I said "I will send you my written report as soon as I can,"

"Very well," she said going back to offical. "Before you go a certain Nara is at training ground 10 and he would probably like to see you,"

I smiled at the thought and was out the window. I made it to the grounds in only a few moments. I watched as he trained with his team and team 8 before I flashed over and grabbed him. We ended at my estate.

"What," he said confused before regaining his surrondings and noticing me "Naru!"

Now aware he kissed me. Oh had I missed the feeling of his lips on mine. I had dreampt it the last few months along with craved it in my waking hours.

"I don't have much time," I said breaing the kiss "I was recalled to get Kakashi and now it is done I have to go back,"

"What a drag," he said "You can't stay one night?"

"No," I said "I already stayed to long. Kurama won't be able to hold off stage 2 much longer,"

"This early? You have only had the bloodline a little over a year,"

"I sped it up because what I had to do to get Kakashi back in time," I kissed him again. "I will return when it is over. I have to so I get to hold my new neice,"

"She had the baby,"

"Yes she did," I said giving him a finally kiss goodbye before flashing away only to hear him saying be safe before I landed back with Jiraiya.

I smiled but it was quickly gone as the flood gates opened. I collapsed to the ground as the pain rippled threw me. Jiraiya came running in terror.

 **Read, Review, Fav, and Follow**

 **So another chapter I have for you. Only reason it was done so quick is I had about 98% of it written. But look Kakashi is a daddy now. I went with Rinka to honor Rin and because the meaning. Rin can me forest and ka can mean moon so she is a forrest moon.**

 **I found this a nice bit of excite meant for a while. Not sure how long or exciting the next few chapters will be. They might be a bit jumbled of things to make them longer so the first half might not have anything to do with the second half. I will follow a theme though so maybe you will see views from Sasuke and then some from Shikamaru. I want to show everyone growing up and during this time might be the best but I dont want so many filler chapters so haveing 2-3 small bits in one chapter might be for the best. We will see things with Naru and all those in the village.**

 **Until the waves meet their end,**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	27. Chapter 27: Siblings

**Chapter 27: Siblings**

As soon as she landed in the brillent yellow and red light I couldn't have been more happy but then I saw something was off. She was visible tired and seemed unstable on her feet. When she started to collapsed I panicked.

"NARU!" I yelled running to her "Where does it hurt?"

"EVERYWHERE!" she screammed.

"She entered stage two of the awakening," It was Kurama that spoke.

"We had another year or two," I said moving her to her tent and placing up sound seals quickly.

"It got speed up," he said "We had to use it to get Kakashi back to the village,"

"Then help her!"

"I can't!" he yelled back "I held it back long enough so she could see Kakashi's pip and then some. I can't protect her from the pain either,"

"What do we do then?"

"Nothing," he said "She won't die but she must get use to the pain. The next stage will be worse. You just guard her and try to keep her hydrated as best you can,"

After that he was gone. I got water to keep her cool if she was to become feverish. Since she was in and out at times when she was not in pain drinking water was going to be a must not knowing how long this was going to last.

From what I had been told stage one had caused coma like state with a fever. Stage two was much different as it was breaking down her chakra pathways and reforming them. I could only wait and that was difficult for a man that was always on the move.

 ***Kakashi***

We convinced Tsunade to allow Rinka to stay in the room instead of the nursery. I knew Danzo would be lurking now that it was announced the Hatake heir had been born. For this reason I didn't want her out of my sight fo long. So far she had proven to be an easy going baby but only time would tell.

She had my silver hair but her mothers amber like eyes. She was beautiful and was so inoccent that it was hard to hold her with my tainted hands. She was so small that I would hold her gingerly touch her scared I would injure her.

"My little pup," I said burshing back the little hair she had. "the world is big and can be scary at times. I can't protect you from everything. I am going to try my damndest to protect you but I won't always be able to. All I can do is make sure you are prepaired for what comes ahead of you. Weather you become a ninja or do something else in live I will always be with you in some way,"

"You sound worried," I turned to see Tsunade had come in.

"It is why I asked to see you," I said turning my wheelchair "This last mission was a close call. I almost missed the birth of my daughter and I did miss most of the time I should have been with Tsukiko,"

"Are you telling me that you are getting done?"

"No, but I need a back up plan," I said "Danzo made his move in that fight. It is clear from what Kaion told me and the men getting out easy that they had a hook even if we can't prove who it is,"

"I won't allow anything to happen to your child,"

"You might not always be here and it isn't always up to you," I said "If I die on a mission the council will move to have Rinka and anyother children I have removed from Tsukiko,"

"Why would they do that?" she asked "She is offically a Clan Mother,"

"But not one born of this village let alone country," I said "Even if they don't move right off Danzo will make moves on Tsukiko by either eliminating her or making it seem as she is unfit to care for the children."

"Where is this leading?"

"To the same place Sensei got to 14 years ago," I said pulling out paperwork from my robe "Offically it had to wait until she was born but I believe the law still holds even if the origonal writers are dead,"

I handed her the paper and she smiled. There was a old not well known law that the founders had placed. It was the Clan Heir Adoption act. Essentially allowed a person to adopt a clan heir after the death of the family. The adopter did not need to be of the adopteds clan or any for that matter. The heir also kept their status. It was a law placed so that if a clan was low on numbers or a close family friend could care for the heir. It also legally made the heir and any children of the adopters legal siblings.

"How did you find this?" she asked

"Jiraiya collected what he could but never realized he had it," I said "It was in a scroll that was then kept in the vault until Naru got it from you after she made Chunin,"

This one inperticular was my adoption to Minato. It was signed by him and Kushina along with the Thirds making it offical. It was dated two days before their deaths.

"I remeber sensei talking about it but I never realized how far it had gotten," I said "Is it still binding?"

"Yes," she said stunned "It is dated before the deaths of the adopters and as you said it had to wait until after Naru was born because she is stated in it as all current children have to be listed. It became offical as soon as she was born. Even if it didn't I knew familys that kept these in their personal files for years before offical files and some time the parents were dead and it was inacted to take a sibling in. We will need to inform Naru but the council has no say in these,"

"She said she would be coming once the second stage was done,"

"Stage?"

"She didn't tell you," I said to which she shock her head "Her bloodline is a three stage awaking process. The second stage wasn't suppose to activate for a while but...,"

"The jump thing she did isn't her normal ability," she said rubbing her head realizing how bad this coud be. "Thats why I haven't gotten a report yet,"

"You haven't heard from either one of them?" she ran out at that with concern written on her face.

 ***Jiraiya***

A week she was withering in pain. There was very little time she wasn't screaming or holding it back. I gave her water when I could and she rested preparing for the next bout. Everything stopped three days ago but there was new issues.

She was barely conscious and when she was she wasn't very alert. She was also cold to the touch. The few times she tried to get up she got tired and winded. Kurama hadn't even come out to tell me it was over.

"Naru," I whispered to which she only groaned. "I think it would be best to fo to the village. Just to have Tsunade look at you,"

"Alright," she said. It was late but it only took a few minutes to break down came. With the toads help I was able to get her right into the Uzumaki room without anyone knowing. After getting her comfortable I went to Tsunade.

"Jiraiya!" she yelled seeing me as I came in the window.

"I need you," I said. Not messing around we left to the hospital and arrived. I wasnt much help though and I hated that. So instead of constintlly telling me to calm down she sent me to get Kakashi. He was still injured himself.

"That bad," he said quietly as Tsuskik was asleep next to him.

"She was in pain for a week and I...I..," I couldn't finish. Kakashi got into his wheelchair and got the baby. We made it to Naru's room just as she Tsunade finished.

"She is fine but very weak," Tsunade said "Her chakra pathways destroyed themselves and then reformed systimatically. Thankfully the seal is safe but I assumed you looked at it,"

"Yes,"

"I have given her an IV salution that will hydrate her and give her the nutriants need," she said "she shoud come around in a few hours. I want to guess you want to keep this quite that she is here,"

"For the best," I said "Though Shikamaru might like to see her,"

 ***Naru***

When I opened my eyes next I was in the hospital. I only vagely remebered agreeing to it but it was for the best. Jiraiya was a a great guy but not medically savy.

Looking around I saw the pervy toad on the window. Kakashi sat in the chair feeding Rinka. It was strange to see him looking homely.

"Hey," I coughed out.

"Naru!" they both said excitingly.

"This is becoming a habit," I said refearing to them in my room "We are only missing Shika,"

"He had a mission but is on his way," Kakashi said "he is going to be informed when he gets back,"

"Ok," I said. "So how is it being a daddy?

"Scary," he sad with a laugh "You want to hold her now?

"Yes!" I said causeing them both to laugh before Kakashi handed me the baby. "So no issues,"

"So far good but we got to talk," he then went on to explain the paper he found. How my parents were moving to adopt him but didn't get a chance to file it.

"Its still binding?" I asked as he helped me adjust the bottle.

"Tsunade says yes," he said with a smile "They used chakra ink so no one can call it fake,"

"What does that mean then?"

"It means you two as off now are legally siblings," we turned to see Tsunade. "If something happens to Kakashi and Tsukiko the village has you of next of kin. You would get full custody of any of their children including the primary heir to his clan,"

"I am the childs godmother,"

"But now your offically his sister and Rinka's aunt," she said.

"What about the council?" I asked

"They have know say this was designed as a ways to make alliances without the need of marriages,"

"Then file it away," I said and the laughed. Thats when Shikamaru finally arrived. He was paniced at first but a smile came across as he seemed to realize I was awake. He then walked over and took my hand.

"You really know how to scare everyone don't you," he said kissing my forhead.

"Sorry," I said. We all talked until I got tired. I would only be here a few days but I didn't mind the break. Tsukiko came and visited me along with the baby. The day I left Kakashi was discharged so they could finally go home. After helping them settle in it was time to leave and hopefully I wouldn't need to comeback until training was over but it was nice to see them all.

 **Read, Review, Fav, and Follow**

 **So yea this is the third chapter fairly quickly but its due to having them written down. They are going to come a little more slowly now as I have a chapter or two to place between the next one I have written. I am hopeing your liking everything though.**

 **Just keep giving me some feed back and I can see what I can do. I have some great emotional and possible heart wrenching scenes that in the future. I may start posting some bits on Twitter for your preview. Honestly asking here but would Facebook page work better for people or Twitter? I will put a poll up and then if facebook wins I will create one under Covley Hatake so that you all can have say in my stories. Just let me know.**

 **Until the waves meet their end,**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	28. Chapter 28: A Year Past

**Chapter 28: A Year Past**

"You are doing well Ssssasuke," said the serpent. Orochimaru's pet had been the one relaying everything to me. There was rare occasions, like my recent mission to the Land of Sun, he would be able to show up and train me for a short while.

"Yes well I must get better if I want to kill that man," I said cleaning myself off. I wished to train more but along with the mission to the Land of Sun I also had gotten a new bride of Orochimaru's chosing.

Her name was Akemi and she was the 15th child and 6th daughter to the Daimyo of the Land of Sun. In there culture daughters were commonly used for political gain. So being married to a man she never met or only recently met was not news to her. We would be lying of course saying we fell in love during my mission to guard her.

I would not denie her beauty though. Her hair was as black but her eyes a cool gray that stood out aginst her slightly tanned skin. She was strong and had minamle training in hand to hand combat. She would make a perfect Clan Mother if I wasn't set on on Naru.

Since she had been gone for a year now no movement had been made on that. Mebuki was working with Lord Danzo now trying to find away around the stupid law. Her being a clan head threw a wrench in the plan but that could have be gotten around if the Uzumaki laws didn't originate as matriarchal clan it wouldn't have been a problem. One of the damn twins could have taken over if ordered but not the laws wouldnt allow it.

Even if another women was found she had the strongest claim. She was the granddaughter of the last king of the Land of Whirlpools and her uncle was only 14 at the time of his death at the fall. R grandfather was an only child and before his mother was the Queen. Her sister younger sister was Mito Uzumaki the wife of the first Hokage. She was the only true heir.

Well all that had gone threw my head I walked to the gates. Akemi was arriving today and I planned to meet the escorts at the gate. Tsunade had sent some of my fellow classmates to get her. I hoped they just didnt fill her head with the nonsense that floated in there own heads.

"Welcome to Konoha," I said as she exited her cart and helped her down.

"It is great to see you Saskue," she said

"I hope my fellow ninja's treated you well," I said

"That they did," she said as I lead her away from the riff raft. I lead her to the estate and showed her the market and some stores as we passed. When I got in I showed her the home that was being renivated for her which she quite enjoyed.

"That is generous of you," she said as we went to the main home. "Back home all wives live togeather. Many share rooms with oneanother and only share the company of he husband when called."

"So this is a common practice in the Sun?"

"Yes," she said "the more wives you have the more status you have. My father has 15 wives currently. As King he is granted unlimited number but even the lowest man in the country has 2 in many cases. How many wives has the village granted you?"

"You are my second though I can not marry until for another year." I said placing her bags in her room. "I have been granted the ablity to take 5."

"And what shall be my job as wife if I may ask?" she asked "I assume as your second wife I will not be the offical matrion."

"Well if my plans do not work to get who I wish you are better suited then the other," I said "I have been assured though you are aware of duties of have many wives,"

"Yes, in the Sun each wife has a title," she said "Some are there to strictly care for the children other for pleasure and bearing of offspring. I was taught in three fields,"

"What are they?"

"To guard the offspring, politics, and pleasing the many needs of my husband," she said that last part with a smile. "I was taught by the best in each field. If you want I can show you,"

"A small demostration would not be out of the question," I said and she started.

 ***Kakashi***

"Your doing great Shisui," I said as he practice with his eyes. The boy was smart and adapted quickly like his father had. He was going to make a hell of a ninja one of these days. "I go back on full duty tomorrow so our training is going to be slower from now on,"

"Yes Sensei," he said cleaning himself off. We parted ways at that and both went home. Tsukiko had dinner ready and on the table and Rinka was happily playing with her food.

"How did it go?" Tsukiko asked after she got her kiss. A year now we had been married and it was serreal. I was always afriad I was going to wake up in that lonely appartment once more.

"Great," I said sitting "Shisui is a true prodigy and knowing the strain it cause I am happy to hide it from the village until he is ready. If Rinka get nearly any of our combined intelagance we are not letting her graduate early, no matter the need."

"Is it that bad?"

"Graduating early just puts so much more stress on you," I said "I was ordering people twice to three times my age by the time I was 6. I fought in many major battles in the war primarally due to the fact I was a prodigy. I was placed in the bingo book by the time I was 8."

"I can understand that," she said before a glob of purred peas flew on my face causing her to laugh. "Do you know what Lady Tsunade is going to start you on?"

"Should be something small," I said cleaning myself but I could see she was worried. The last mission was said to be a small rekon and I was missing for the last four month of her pregnancy and only just made it back in time to see the birth. "Don't worry love. Tsunade won't get me pushed that hard when when I just got back. Naru would flip shit after the last incident if it were to happen again."

With that conversation done it was time to clean up. Rinka needed a bath after the mess she had made from dinner. It had been an adjustment getting use to the change but having the time off really helped. Getting back to work though would bring new challeges.

Tsukiko had started part-time back at the hospital last week. Thankfull they had a daycare there for much younger children but not having her with me was going to be strange. I had become ucostume to bein home with her most days. It was going to take time to get use to possible not seeing her for a week or more at a time.

As I placed her down to sleep I smilled at the yawn. She didn't yet know how much danger my job intailed. She didn't have a worry in the world as of yet. In a few years that would all change. She would start asking what I did. She would wonder why I came back hurt. She may even ask to start training. I just wanted to enjoy her as long as I possible could.

 ***Shikamaru***

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled. I snapped out of thought and was drawn back to the conversation.

"What?" I said fiddling with my necklace.

"You were distracted," Choji said getting his pork slice off the grill.

"Naru was sending word," I said holding the pendant.

"How does that thing even work?" Inow asked

"Not a 100% sure," I said "She did it with seals and the are too troublesome to learn,"

"Are you saying she is smarter then you?"

"Seals are complicated," we turned to see Mao the travling merchent. She had decided it was finally time to settal down and as Naru had said she was of Uzu and was a welcome addtion to the clan. She was setting up a shop in the garment district that would focus in custome dresses and kimonos made of eddies silk. "Naru will always be better then a non-Uzumaki it is just how they are wired."

"Your saying it is an inherited skill?"

"For Uzumaki's yes," she said sitting with us. "Kushina always said she had an easier time learning to read seals then she did with normal written words. Naru didn't realize but she was doing things far beyound that of her level in sealing creating those stones you were and she has updated them since then. There is only 4 sealmasters in the world and she will be the first one since her mother that has Uzumaki blood."

"But people make seals all the time," Ino said "We use them in the hospital all the time,"

"Those as simple compared to what Naru can do," she said "Even Lady Sukio has difficulty understanding the seals Naru can do and she is Uzu trained. Kaion and Kairu only dont have a skilled level as Naruto because the are of the Uzumaki royal guard. The are studying though to help the village,"

"As I said the skill is troublesome," I said "How are you liking the village?"

"Its nice to be in a single place," she said "my shop has gotten a few already intrested and I have yet to open. Everyone has been welcoming considering,"

"Whats wrong?" Ino said

"Well there have been a few not so happy," she said "Naruto made it so that Uzu survivors that come to the village are now clan memeber and some villager still don't seem happy about the possibility of having forginers coming in,"

"Well they will need to get use to it," Choji said "I am sure more will be coming with the next few years."

"Unlikely," she said "I am aware of most of the survivors locations as I trade with them all. Other the Kaion, Kairu, their grandfather Kai, and maybe one or two more there is none with Uzumaki blood. The rest are older or children of guards or merchent familes who have set up shop in other places and call it home. For children not born on Uzu it is hard to accept that they owe the clan anything,"

"Owe them?" I asked

"Well the clans that came to the Islands were all refugees during the time of the clan wars," she explained "the owed the Uzumaki's for protecting them from the much larger clans. Many of the children born after the fall have no idea that Uzu existed and its not like anyone can get their without a help,"

"Why its an island?"

"The whirlpools have grown queit large without the Uzumaki's seals keeping them at bay. The last act of the King was to deactivate the seals," she said "I remember watching as he did when the last ship sailed off. Very few of the enemy ninja made it off and only about 50 Uzumaki's made it off. All were hunted down along with any ninja they might have trained under them. It was a rough few years after the fall and with the war many came to help Konoha but were traggets after Kumo or Iwa figured them out."

"How were we never taugh this in the academy?"

"They wished to denie Naru of any conection to her past," I said to which Mao nodded.

"They wanted to remove the seat as well as at the time any Uzumaki could claim it," she said "Thankfully the Daimyo wouldn't let it happen. Now I must go the Uchiha brat has hired me to make a clan dress for his new bride as a welcome gift,"

"Have fun with that," I said she waved and was off.

"I am going to have to get into that shop when she opens," Ino said "I have seen Naru's closet and those dresses are amazing,"

"They aren't all made by her," I said "somewhere gifts from the Daimyo,"

"Doesn't matter," she said and we all laughed.

 **Read, Review, Fav, and Follow**

 **So here is a bit of what was going on well Naru was gone with Jiraiya. Not really excitting but hey not everything can be. There will likely be a few more chapters like this before she returns to the village.**

 **Now the bit with Sasuke I wasn't sure how far to push it. At the time of this chapter he is just shy of 15 and as a I wasn't really into that stuff until later not sure if that was normal for a almost 15 year old to do. I know I alluded to it before with Sakura but there I was thinking more touching things rather then the pleasure Sasuke got. I do have a lemon written for them later as he does not have the same clause with Akemi as he does Sakura's famliy. That is going to wait another year in their time as i feel more comfortable with almost 16 year olds doing that.**

 **We did get to see a little of DaddyKashi but I did want to make it still serious. As for the bit with Mao well I figured it would be nice to know a little more Uzumaki history. I also figured at her age, about 38 as she was the same age as Kushina, she would want a place to call home.**

 **Until the waves meet their end,**

 **~ Covley Hatake**

 **P.s I just realize a major typo in the ending I have done since the start (facepalm) I have been writing 'meet the their end' which makes no sense**


	29. Chapter 29: Whirlpool

**Chapter 29: Whirlpool**

"Where are we going?" I asked following behind. Even after a bit over a year Jiraiya didn't always like telling me where we were headed. We we back to the Land of Fire but no were near home. Instead we were in a small coastal village.

"I told you I will tell you once we get on the water," He said. The perv hadn't changed much at all compared to me. I new this was serous though as we passed many women and he didn't even glace. We made it to docks and I saw a cloaked man that set off a few bells. He didn't speak as he lead us on the old ship. Finally on the water the man spoke.

"It is good to see you Princess," he said taking off the hood. There stood Kai, Kaion and Kairu's grandfather. "You have grown since we last say each other."

"It has been over a year," I said giving the man a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Doing you a great service," he said to which I was confused. "You are going to be the first Uzumaki to return since I left when I and your mother buried those who died."

"Really," I said looking at Jiraiya who nodded. "Why now?"

"It is time for another right of passage," he said "One only the heir took part of and the Whirlpool was the only place for this to be done. I would take this time to rest as this challenge is going to test you in both body and mind,"

For the next two days I sat on the boat and prepared myself. I had only seen pictures of the village that Sukio and Kodai has shown me. It was magnificent and now I would on see the ruins. Kai game down and gave me a more traditional robe to wear and instructed me that I was only able to bring my katana with me. I would only be allowed to summon Rai as well. I couldn't even take my necklaces with me.

He did a jutsu to calm the whirlpools as we approached and I got the first glimpse of the docks. Large stone pillars jetted out of the water, each with the same swirling pattern as my gates. When we docked I was the only one to disembark.

"You are to make your way to the center for the city," Kai said "There you will find the home that was once your mothers. Make your way to the Throne room and it should become clear,"

"What is the time limit?"

"If you don't return within 4 four days we will assume you are dead and depart,"

"Very well," I said before leaving. I followed the slightly overgrown cobble path until I started to see the ruins. The buildings looked like the home Kaion and Kairu lived. As I walked further I saw how life was disrupted.

Tattered cloths hung on lines outside some homes. Dishes were out on tables as if a family was about to sit for a meal. The fountain in the center that lead to the largest building still flowed with water, though not the same as it may have once due to some rubble. Looking at would be akin to a palace I was sadden even more as you could see they had tried to bring it down.

The large door creaked as I opened them and with the wholes in the building light wasn't a problem. I couldn't help but imagine the life I could have had here. Pictured myself as a child running down the halls as my uncle or cousins chased me. My grandfather teaching me seals in the library still full of books. I saw my mother teaching me in the court yard the fighting style I adapted. Finally I made it to the Throne room.

There was a seal on the door and it was the same from the otters scroll. I placed my blood on it as I did the door opened showing a room frozen in time. The room was undamaged like everything around. Light came from the seals that activated as the doors opened. Torches light behind the throne revealing a family tree.

Going over I saw the royal line and how it narrowed only to me. Everyone else was far to removed. I also noted no year of death for my grandfather Kimiaki or my uncle Jikai. This meant my mother had not come in this room. More evident was the scroll on the throne. I took the scroll and read to understand what I was to do.

 _To the heir-_

 _If this is my darling daughter I am sorry I left you alone. I knew the moment you were born you would have to take over for Lady Mito._ _My mother pinpointed the chakra the moment you were born. Though she may have realized the possibility of our fall. She was always aware of things like that._

 _It maybe your heir though returning for this challenge. If so I better explain to you the challenge. After you are done reading this you will sit on the throne placing the sacred sword in its rightful place._ _Once there the trail will begin. After the trails are complete you will not be permitted to speak of them to even the keeper of the history._

 _\- King Kimiaki Uzumaki_

That was the end of it so I did as instructed. I sat down and noticed the slit to place the blade. Doing so I the throne jerked before descending into a hidden chamber. Eire blue light filled the dark room. I with drew the sword and followed the light to the center where a seal was on the floor.

Inspecting it lead me to believe it had to active threw meditation so I sat in the center. I paced the sword on my lap and relaxed. I felt the seal activate but I stayed putt to let it do its job until I felt the change. I was no longer alone.

Opening my eyes I was no longer in the same room. Instead I outside in the center of the village but it wasn't in ruin. I also only saw five people standing on the steps. All had the crimson hair and violet the Uzumaki's were famed for.

To the left of the center person was two males. The first was a young boy about my age. The second a man looked around mid 30's but with Uzumaki's it was hard to tell. On the right stood two women far older then the males they showed their age. One looked vaguely familiar but the women in the middle was far more familiar to me as she wore the same kimmono that hung back home and the same crown.

"Lady Uzu," I said shocked.

"It seems I am still remembered," she said "Though you look far different the Uzumaki's of the past you seem to be very strong in my blood,"

"Seems you don't get to see Kushina dad," said the young boy who I took to be Jikai. "I was looking forward to seeing her again."

"Sorry to say she has passed," I said

"She was a sweat girl," said one of the women. "I imagine you are coming from Konoha,"

"Yes lady Mito," I said.

"How does the clan thrive?" asked the other women

"So on point sister," Mito said

"Not well great grandmother Haren," I said realizing who she was from the family tree "There is only three blood Uzumaki's in the village and I have been told only a chance of 2 more surviving. I have extended the clan to include the survivors if the wish but few of them remain and those that due don't really know of where they came from,"

"A sad day indead," Uzu said "You house one of my fathers beasts,"

"Yes," I said "I have housed Kurama since birth,"

"Kurama?" asked Mito

"Allow him out," Uzu said and with a wave of her hand a full size Kurama stood next to me. "You will not be silent in this trial Kurama,"

"Yes," he said in a manner that showed his respect for Uzu

"Now Naru this trial is to judge you," she said "judge what you have done and what you may do in the future. All of those before you have taken this trial and passed. Though all of our king and queens have these are the closet to you. You will be asked questions and will answer honestly,"

"Yes ma'ma," I said

"Then lets begin," she said. I wasn't sure how long this went on but the questions varied and sometimes they asked me to show them my seals or my swordsmanship. They asked how I tamed Kurama after he had left the path left to him. They asked how I found the contract as it had been lost when my mother was 4. Somethings were even personal with Shikamaru being mentioned more then once. Others just didn't seem to make any sense at all.

"You have been threw a lot," Uzu said "much more then any of us. You have had to learn things on your own that normally your mother would have taught you. You had to adjust things to meet your needs. I must warn you then. The trail has always been a formality. It has only every not allowed on heir their place and you have certainly earned yours. Your arrivel though does not bode well for the ninja world,"

"What do you mean?"

"My father spoke of a toad often well my brothers were away," she said "I toad that had the prophecy of the children of the sage holding the fate of the world. It was always two of the reincarnations of his children. Normally they were my brothers and each incarnation came with great conflict. My father told me though that when my incarnation arrived it would be the worst conflicts. That is why he gave me this seal on this island so I could warn them. One of my brothers incarnations has come as well and we can only hope it is Asura. Indra will only make the conflict worse before he helps and in the end he still may try to take control,"

"Just be strong,"Mito said before disappearing

"And know your ancestors will be watching," said Haren before she left

"The boy seems good for you," my grandfather said.

"I will tell Kushina how you are if I see her but you tell her I miss her if you do," Jikai said sadly. With them all gone it was only Uzu, Kurama and I.

"You were always the kindest to me Kurama," she said. "Protect my line for me. Make sure she succeeds in he duties."

"For the rest of eternity I will Uzu," he said before disappearing back within me.

"You would have made a great Queen of the Whirlpool," she said "You are the last and strongest of my line but until the whirlpools stop spinning you will thrive. Until the waves meet their end Naru Uzumaki,"

I opened my eyes to find myself alone once more in the chamber. Getting up I was stiff and Kurama informed me I had been sitting for 3 full days. I went to the throne and was brought back up to the room.

I took everything in and had one thing I had to do before leaving. I found a carving tool next to what looked like a member book. I went and carved the dates for my grandfather and uncle. Then went to mother before adding myself. Now it was official in my mind and no one could contest.

I had another day before I had to leave so I decided I would look around respectfully. Pretty much all the books had been damaged by water and if not they had been damaged by animals. My mothers room was marked and though damaged almost looked ready for the 8 year old her to return. On the dresser was pictures she couldn't take the last time. Some where of who I would guess was her mother other with a young Mao. Best guess is she just couldn't enter or take any of it when she came. I grabbed them up.

I went to Jikai's room as well. He was older but from the pictures next to his bed he was a doubting big brother. There was some of a younger him holding my infant mother. One looked as if it was taken just before she lefts. I grabbed them all placing them in a scroll I had managed to fine. There was also a present like box in his draw. Opening it I found a locket with the Uzumaki crest. I took that with me as well.

Finally early the next morning I went back to the dock. I didn't say a word to Jiraiya the whole trip. Even as we parted from Kai who agreed it was time for him to find a place to settle in his old age. He was going to head towards the Leaf and possible stay there with the twins until he made a choice to stay or not. Back on the road Jiraiya finally tried to get me to talk.

"Was it that bad?"

"You haven't gone," I said

"Not since the fall,"

"So many lives just disrupted," I said "I had time so I went to the cemetery. My mother and Kai didn't have all the dates to they just placed the month and year. There was at least1000 people like that and they didn't all have names and those were just the ninja. There was another 500 in the civilian section. Is that what the world is like? Just death and destruction,"

"No," he said "There is a lot of it in our line of work but there is also joy. The joy when you can help a civilian or save a comrade. The joy you brought Kakashi when he got to see his baby girl born. The joy and love you feel every time you see Shikamaru. That is also in the world,"

"Thanks," I said giving him a hug.

"Your welcome," he said brushing my hair back. "Now get some sleep we are headed west before going to the Land of Iron,"

 **Read, Review, Fav, and Follow**

 **So this is not a chapter I had written but it just kinda flowed after I finished the last one. I figured in the time she would visit Whirlpool. I also realized I never gave the twins grandfather a name so Kai it is. For Naru's grandfather, uncle, and great- grandmother I looked some up as well. Haren means wave lotus. Kimiaki has a few meanings but I like Kimi as in king or ruler and aki as in pure. Jikai can men kind sea and I like that as I picture Jikai being kind and less hot headed then Kushina.**

 **With this it makes 2 chapters withing a few hours but yea it was flowing really well today sooooooo yea lol.**

 **Until the waves meet their end,**

 **~ Colvey Hatake**


	30. Chapter 30: Run ins

**Small Lemon in Chapter**

 **Chapter 30: Run ins**

"You really had to do that!" I said as we ran. "That is like the 10th club you have been ran out of this month,"

"Hey not…," he started

"It is to your fault," I said. That's when literally ran into another village. From the emblems the were from the hidden grass village. I drew my weapon as I landed and surveyed them.

The two men were older but looked typical. What stood out to me was the girl. She was maybe 17 and looked scared. Her crimson eyes almost pleaded with me to help her and I noticed her hands were bound. One big thing that sent flags was the slightly lighter then crimson red hair a trait that told me she was at least part Uzumaki.

"Move leaf-nin," one said "We need to get this deserter back to our village,"

"I don't think I will,"

"You think you better then us cause your village," said the other.

"No that not why," I said sheathing my blade but still ready to go. "I have reason to believe that is a clan member of mine,"

"Of yours," on laughed "she has no ties to the Leaf,"

"Oh but that hair tells me so much," I said I looked at the girl and spoke to her "Your an Uzumaki aren't you?"

"Yes," she said weakly before the second man turned and slapped her. I drew my sword to his next.

"Naru!" Jiraiya said but I didn't listen.

"I wouldn't touch her again or it will be your head to come off," I said "Now boys she belongs to my clan and I have every right to take her back."

"She is a Grass-nin," the first one said

"You already called her a deserter meaning she really doesn't want to be," I said

"Your the Red Maelstrom of the Leaf," said the man I had my blade to "The Princess of the Uzumaki."

"Looks like you kept up with the bingo book," I said "It is a little outdated now but I extended my protection to Uzumaki's and survivors of Uzu who wished to join the leaf. Is that where you were going?"

"Trying to," she said "I have tried a few times,"

"I think it would be best for your health to turn her lose boys," Jiraiya said "Naru can be testy when it comes to family members,"

"What do you expect us to tell our commander?"

"The truth," I said "I expect you have all have had her family their for awhile. Maybe at first willingly but it doesn't seem that way anymore. If anyone else is a Uzumaki or a survivor of Uzu they are given the chance to leave. Even if they don't take it at first they will be allowed to leave if they so chose later. Be happy as I don't kill you as you are in the Land of Fire and I am sure you didn't request entry. Is that undersood,"

"Yes," they both said. The other man released the girl who moved toward Jiraiya. I pushed the second away and the ran off.

"Thank you," she said.

"That was stupid," Jiraiya said. "That could have gone bad,"

"Yes it could have but they were not following the laws set by the villages," I said "One a clan announces like I did anyone connected in other villages are by village laws given the right to leave. She was exercising those rights and they were forceable stopping her because what being an Uzumaki means,"

"That still could have gone wrong," he said "So whats the name kid and why did they want yu so bad?"

"Karin," she said pushing up her broken glasses "and its because of my healing chakra,"

"Well all Uzumaki's have that," I said knowing my own was enhanced by Kurama.

"Maybe but my mother and I could transfer ours," she said rolling up her sleeve showing fresh and old bit marks. "They used my mother until she died,"

"That's barbaric," I said "If you want to transfer it that is one thing but there is other methods to do so,"

"Ours is more potent this way," she said "heals just about everything,"

"Well you won't need to do that in the Leaf," Jiraiya said. "If you want to Tsunade can teach you to use the Chakra,"

"The Hokage?" she asked

"She is part Uzumaki," I said "You can stay with us until I can get one of the twins to come escort you. That way the grass wont pull anything,"

"Thank," she said and we headed off. Jiraiya wanted to do some 9-tails chakra training so once we got to the next spot it was time for that.

 ***Week Later***

"You should see a proper medic," I said. Last the week we stopped at monetarist to train and it didn't work well. I couldn't remember much of what happened after Jiraiya loosened the seal. When I came to Jiraiya had been crashed threw multiple walls and Karin was transferring her healing chakra. We really did get lucky with her as he would likely have died before I could do a thing.

"No, Tsunade can't…," he didn't get to finish. He had bouts of chest pain since he was healed. Since he refusal to rest wasn't helping. We had gotten on the road the next day and we only just got him to agree to staying at an Inn.

"You are being….," This time it was me that didn't finish. There was a strange feeling running threw me. I looked at my necklace to see neither seal was active so I was confused.

 _ **"**_ _ **It has been**_ _ **over a**_ _ **year**_ _ **since you saw him**_ _ **,"**_ Kurama said _**"the boy is close. Your bond is puling you to him,"**_

 __ _"He is on a long mission,"_ I said _"I shouldn't bother him."_

 _ **"Long mission means he has a medic according to Tsunade's new**_ _ **protocol**_ _ **,"**_

 __"There is a Konoha team close," I said "They should have a medic. I can flash to them and get them here within an hour,"

"Kaion?" he asked but I shock my head. He knew then who it was and laughed a bit "Fine but if you don't hurry I won't do it. So no sucking face to long."

"Yea yea," I said before flashing away. That was the official name were were giving it as that is what it looked like. I was lucky enough to land in a tree in front of them. It was Shikamaru with Sakura and Sasuke. I then flashed in front of them kissing Shikamaru for the fun of it. When I came off I saw the other with weapons drawn.

"Hello sweetie," I said before he gave me a kiss of his own. We were sadly interrupted by my former teammates.

"You need something," Sakura said. I looked to see not only an unimpressed Sakura but a mad Sasuke.

"Yea I do," I said "As much as I wish it was pleasure we need to move cause I need your medic Shika,"

"Troublesome," he said and they started following me. "What did you do now?"

"We had a training accident," I said. "I am fine but pervy-sage got hurt pretty bad. We were lucky we had hooked up with a healer type recently but she doesn't have formal training. I just want the stubborn man to get looked at."

"Why not come back to the village?" Sakura asked "Tsunade would help,"

"Well he wouldn't have made it there honestly at first," I said "he apparently refused well I was out to go back either. I don't really remember much but I am sure he doesn't want baa-cha to know."

"You don't remember?" Sasuke asked

"I was out for a day and had a good concussion," I explained "Karin, the chick we have tagging along, was able to mostly heal him well I was out. She did well for what she could do but he is having chest pain so I want to make sure there is no residual damage that is gonna kill him,"

We made it to the Inn not long after. We had a private cabin to ourselves so there would be no interruptions. After a quick introduction to Karin to the group Sakura went right to were Jiraiya was resting and was shocked to see the large jagged star like wound. Even I was unsettled so I left the room.

Shikamaru followed into my room. Closing the door he knew I was upset. He held onto just slightly rocking me back and fourth to calm me.

"Tell me what really happened," he said

"I don't remember," I said sitting on the bed. "Kurama and Jiraiya thought it was a good time to test my limits. I have been managing two tails with nothing but a little soreness as of late so they loosened the seal just a little,"

"How many?" he asked sitting next to me.

"They said four," I said rubbing my neck. I don't even remember agreeing to loosen it. The only reason I know is because Karin wouldn't let him lie to me."

"How bad where you?"

"Was visually fine when I woke up," I said "Karin though said my skin had pealed and I was extremely sore until two days ago."

"Thank you," he said giving me a kiss as we then laid down on the bed. "For being honest with me"

"Always with you," I said kissing back. It felt so nice. Having him kiss me well we lay in bed. Our fingers intertwined as he kissed me.

One of his hands moved to the side of my face. He then slowly followed my side down to my hip where he cradled it. Instinct must have kicked in as he pulled me closer to his body. It was great until we were interrupted.

"Sakura would like to see you," Sasuke said. I let out a sigh before rolling out form under Shikamaru, who followed closely behind. Sasuke mean while was giving off only one emotion, jealousy.

I went to the living area to find Sakura and Karin talk. It was mostly medical as Karin had show interest in the topic but she seemed to like all sciences. When we entered she turned her attention to us.

"So how bad?" I asked holding Shikamaru's hand as we sat.

"Not as bad as it could have been," She said "It is some kind of chakra contamination to the heart muscle. The pain is the way the body is telling him it is working it out but he needs to slow down. For the size of the wound I would expect a lot more damage."

"Should have been there," Karin said "It took a lot of my chakra to close the wound enough before the monks could get a medic,"

"Your chakra?"

"She is an Uzumaki," I said "She has a unique way to transfer our healing chakra. That what she did for both of us,"

"I should check you out as well," Sakura said with real concern. "You were near that chakra as well."

"I am fine now," I said "Jiraiya took a direct hit and my own healing chakra did its work,"

"Well then we should go get some rooms," Sasuke said "we are heading back to the village tomorrow,"

"There is a fourth room you two can stay in," I said. "I know your not married yet but I wouldn't think it would break any rules,"

"It wouldn't," Shikamaru said

"What about Shikamaru then?" Karin asked.

"He can stay with me," I said she looked a little confused until she realized.

"Oh!" she said surprised a little. "You guys are together. That must be hard with Lady Naru traveling,"

"You don't have to call me Lady Naru," I said "Naru is just fine and yes it is hard,"

"But we manage it," Shikamaru said. I decided to make some dinner and Shikamaru came to help. "So you plan to return with us to bring Karin back?"

"No I was meaning to get Kaion to come escort her but with what happened with Jiraiya I haven't," I said "Are you guys headed right back to the village? If so can you take her with you. I will notify Tsunade."

"We were planing it so we can take her," he said "The less time I have to spend with Sasuke the better,"

"Gotten that bad?"

"He is still pestering the council," he said "He doesn't seem to get you don't want him."

"That's part of the allure," I said before whispering "plus there was something I didn't mention after the incident,"

"Troublesome women," he said "He met a requirement,"

"Blood," I said kissing him. "But my feelings haven't changed Shika. You are my mate and you will be the one to finish them once Kurama allows it. Now get the plates ready,"

 ***Sasuke***

Seeing him with her was unacceptable. She gladly accepted his affection but disregarded mine. I had hoped that the year and half away from one another would lessen the feelings she had but nothing had changed. I fact they had seemed to get stronger by the way they could barely keep their hands on one another.

I had over heard a large portion of the bedroom conversation. She mentioned someone named Kurama. It wasn't the first time I had overheard this as well. She the also mentioned the tails, something I had seen in the valley of the end. That with what the villager had said made everything about her make since.

She was the host of the 9-tails and when I returned I sent word to Orochimaru. He was surprised I wasn't told sooner but the council. Here I was courting a demon and they didn't seem to care. Everything about her did fit into place now.

The way she displayed dominance during out Chunin exam. Her ability to defeat Gaara during the battle. Her always seeming stronger then me. She use its chakra to best me at the valley and but I bet this feeling was some how part of that. A way to lure men in.

"Is everything ok Sasuke-dono?" asked Akemi.

"Rough mission," I said taking off my shirt and throwing it to the side.

"Well maybe I can help," she said rubbing down my shoulders before moving down my bear chest. I knew this act of hers and I was willing to comply.

 ***Lemon Warning***

She moved infront of me and unzipped my pants. As she kneeled she rubbed my shaft until it was stiff. The she licked my shaft before she took me into her mouth.

The feeling was heavenly as she did her duty. It wasn't the full relief though but I let her continue. She had been truly trained to please and once my deal with Sakura was done she would teach her as well. Now though I motioned her off and order her to the bed.

I tore off her cloths and buried myself deep within her from behind. I pilled her arms back as I fucked her hard. She moaned and begged for more which just made it more exciting.

I also couldn't help myself from imagining Naru as I took her. Akemi was great in bed but Naru would be on a different level and would fight it. Naru would fight giving me a challenge in bed but she would fail and learn her place was in my bed.

I pictured her bound to the bed screaming my name as Akemi was doing now. I could see her trying to reset only to lose as I entered her taking her as my own. I could see forcing Akemi and Naru to service me at one time and even each other.

That thought finished me and I released inside her. Thankfully with no worry of pregnancy as Sakura made sure to give Akemi a serum for now that would make it impossible. Once we were married in August though that would change.

 **Read, Review, Fav, and Follow**

 **Woot so her is chapter 30 for you all. I decide Karin would come to the village with the help of Sunstar Writter. She is also aged up a little bit being 18 when Naru returns to the village instead of 16 like in cannon. This will be for reasons that will appear later.**

 **Now the Lemon takes place Sasuke and Akemi are 15 and I picture this in about November or December before the return. That maybe a little early for sex but I was a late bloomer on that aspect of life so. I knew a few at that age that had but I would guess normal (and my mind youngest appropriate age) is 16. They do live a different type of live though.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter though. The next chapter she is returning and there will be some changes. For the new outfit inspiration check out my twitter CovleyHatake as I posted it I believe a week or so agon but can repost when 31 goes up. Shikamaru is also getting a little change but thats cause I made in in Sims 4 and only had one hair that matched close to his. If you play that it is the man bun from city living with the shaved sides. Though I write it with the spikey bit still but I think he would look good with the sides shaved. If you want to see my Sims stuff its on the gallery under Covley94 and I have recreated a lot of the characters and inspired builds. Anyway enough of the plugs lol.**

 **Until the wave met their end,**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	31. Chapter 31: Return

**Not a lemon but little smut later won't be marked also read post note! Bit ranty but please do**

 **Chapter 31: Return**

It had taken three extra months to return then expected. We planed to return mid-April but it was now the end of June. Walking into the gate I was glad to be home and it didn't looked like things had changed much. I sure had changed though.

I know stood 5'6" far taller then the women we passed. My hair was the same but my red seemed to pop even more. My overall figure as well had come out over the last few years finishing what the first stage had started. Even my style had changed to fit my body.

I wore three quarter sleeve mesh crop top. Over that was a high collared short sleeve crimson cropped jacket with a v-neck. This exposed my breast a bit and showed Jiraiya how hypocritical he was when it came to the way I dressed. As for my Chunin vest I would wear it on missions and any other duties had to.

I then wore a pair of black shorts. I loved my old belt but it had gotten worn so we found a more tactical like one in a country to the west though the clasp we had my plate placed on to the clasp. I had varying sizes of pouches and they were harder then the soft ones we carried. I even changed my weapons up a bit. My kunai and shurikens became of Uzu design after a trip to the Land of Iron. Making the kunai much thinner and shuriken with more rounded edges. They were kept in special pouches on my belt now as well.

My boots when to just above my knees and the had buckles on the sides. The front had built in guards and a hidden compartment for a knife on the inner side. I kept with the plated finger less gloves to complete the look. It was hard to think at one point I ever made it looking like a boy.

I ran up a post to get a better look around. There was a few buildings that seemed new but the big change was the monument. They had added Tsunade's face next to my fathers. I had to laugh thinking to when she refused to even step foot back here.

"Hey pervy-sage they added baa-chan's face," I looking down I saw Jiraiya was no longer alone. Next to him stood a young boy with brown hair and a blue scarf. "Konohamaru?"

"Hey nee-chan!" he yelled as I jumped down landing in front of him. "When did you get back?"

"That's what I would like to know," I turned to see Sakura. Even in the last few months she had changed "You should have reported straight to Tsunade,"

"We just got in and was headed that way," I said. She was dressed better then when we were teamed up. During the mission they all wore official Chunin uniforms. Now it was in a red sleeveless shirt and black shorts with a pink short apron and elbow pads. Her boots were something I would avoid for the heel. Tsunade had years of experience fighting in them but Sakura would have merely have chosen them for looks.

"Good," she said waving for us to follow. After telling Konohamaru that I would see him later we did. When we made it to the office Tsunade was buried in paperwork. When she looked up she smiled but it turned serous.

"Glad you could finally make it back,"she said before pointing at Jiraiya. "Whats his excuse?"

"Why is it always my fault?!" Jiraiya asked.

"Cause 98% of the time it is," I said causing her and Shizune to laugh. "We went to the land of Iron after running into Shikamaru's team. We then got stuck by a late winter storm,"

"Land of Iron," Shizune said "I though ninja were forbidden there unless for summits,"

"There is an old Uzumaki swordsmen there," I said "We got word and headed that way. He helped me with my Kenjustu,"

"I see," Tsunade said "well then…,"

She didn't finish befre I flashed out and down the hall. There I saw Temari but more importantly Shikamaru. He had changed a little as well in the last few months. He wore a typical Chunin uniform, vest and all, but black. His plate was now on his sleeve where he use to tie it. The sleeves of his shirt and pants were a little short so you could see the mesh armor underneath.

The big change was his hair. It was still a spiky ponytail but the sides were shaved. It made him seem a little rebellious. It defiantly didn't hinder the look at all as I quite enjoyed the new look.

"Is it really..," he didn't finish before I planted a kiss on him. When we broke it he smiled. "Troublesome women,"

"But you wouldn't have it another way," I said grabbing the both and flashing back to the office.

"Warning next time!" Temari yelled headed to the trash just in case. She knew of this little trick as we had gone to Gaara's instillation as Kazakage.

"Does she do that a lot?" Tsunade asked turning to Jiraiya who was now standing next to her.

"Yes," Jiraiya said "She found it to be a fun game to scare me using it,"

"Well if you didn't right to the brothels when we first entered a village I wouldn't do it,"

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO PUT A TRACKING SEAL ON ME!" he yelled causing everyone to laugh.

"Anyway," Tsunade said. "I want to test team 7..,"

"No," I said dead serous surprising everyone present including Jiraiya. "I won't work with team 7,"

"What?" she asked

"You heard me, I refuse to be part of team 7 again," I said "We didn't fit well as a team before and it will be worse now. I will work with Sakura if a mission requires it but not as an official team."

"I am a highly skilled medic and have learned Tsunades strength technique!" Sakura yelled "Sasuke is a newly minted Jonin and is on his way to getting into Anbu. You think your to good for us now?"

"My skills far exceed yours Sakura and I have a different range of skills. I also refuse to work with Sasuke," I said rubbing my collarbone, my scar barely showing past the jacket. "Jiji was also aware we wouldn't last long together as a team. That is why he tested a different grouping on our first mission out. My skills are more tasked to stealth, espionage, and assassination. I am the one you send in before the rest of the force or clean up mistakes."

"She is correct," Jiraiya said "She doesn't suit their fighting styles. I have trained her to be far greater then that at her request. I gave her more of my secrets then I gave her father,"

"Well then who did the old man think you would work with then?" She asked.

"Kakashi and Shikamaru,"

"That can't work," Sakura said "Kakashi is her brother now and…,"

"And that conflict still would exist reestablishing team 7," I said "and unlike you I can be professional even with my boyfriend on my team."

"Didn't seem that way back in…," she started to say. I was about to tell her to shut up as Tsunade didn't know everything.

"Settle down," Tsunade said to us both as we got riled up. "Shikamaru are you willing to under go the possible change of specility?"

"What a drag," he said "I haven't specilized yet with you having me run our last two Chunin exams. They would still need a tactician and my shadow style will work well for stealth and assassination type missions."

"Well then your opponent is..,"

"Kakashi," I said finishing for her "he has been outside the window for the last ten minutes and is the logical choice."

"You know how to take all the fun out of this," he said coming in. He came over and gave me a hug. "Good to have you home,"

"Good to be home," I said getting into my bag I pulled out his present. "Newest edition for you,"

"How? Its not even out yet," he said taking the Ichi-Ichi Tactics from my hands.

"Really, I traveled with the author," I said "So when is the test?"

"How about tomorrow," he said "That way you can settle in a bit and Rinka should see her aunt,"

"Of course!" I said "Dinner at my place at 7. Will have to do some shopping but I can get it done,"

"That is perfect," he said before disappearing. We were then dismissed until tomorrow. After trying to invite Tsunade and Shizune, who declined, we headed off towards the markets. Ayame and Shisui was were the first stop. They off course accepted and it was great to see them. Shisui looked a lot like his father but with a rounder face and he kept his hair more like his namesakes then his father.

"So everyone made Chunin," I said to Shikamaru and Temari as we shopped.

"Nenji, Sasuke, Kanuro, and I made Jonin," Temari said

"Guess I will have to step it up," I said with a laugh.

"Maybe tomorrow," she said "It is not unheard of to have a kage do a test like she is and promoting someone,"

"Baa-chan won't," I said picking out the fish. "It will look like favortism. Plus I want to earn it like everyone else,"

"Well I heard you were home," I turned to see Sasuke behind us. It felt like graduation all over again but this time Shikamaru grabbed my free hand. Sasuke was wearing a black uniform that the Uchiha ninja tended to wear. Insted of the classic green Jonin vest he had a duller color, almost a grayish and had the Uchiha patch on his sleeve.

"Just got in a few hours ago," I said. A few months ago I didn't feel this nervous. Something had changed and wasn't a good feeling.

"Well I assume we have our evaluation tomorrow then," he said looking at Shikamaru who slightly squeezed my hand.

"Guess you havn't seen you fiancee yet," I said "or is she your wife?"

"Fiancee still," she said as if he was looking forward to the wedding. "We are getting married at the begin of August. Your invite should be at your home. I knew you were here though as the gate guards and many villagers were gossiping about your return."

"Well then I will tell you then," I said "I won't work well with teams 7 and I am being evaluated for placement on another team,"

"Well then," he said "We may still work together. I will see you around Naru,"

After that it was back to the estate. I invited Temari but she had to head home tomorrow and still hadn't packed. Kairu and Karin were the first to see me as I walked in as they were at the front training grounds. With a yell the others were out and seeing me. Mao went on about having to get new messerments and Kai was happy to see me back as well.

"Dinner tonight," Karin said. She apparently still wasn't 100% comfotable with lots of people but with what grass did I didn't expect her to be.

"Who is cooking?" Kairu asked

"I am," I said as his mouth watered. "7 in the main house. We can all catch up,"

They all agreed then it was off to prep. It was nice to be home and better that I didn't have to clean it. Shikamaru was attempting to help but cooking wasn't his strong suit. After the fish was in it was time to unpack.

"I missed you so much," he said hugging me from behind before kissing my neck.

"I missed you as well," I said turning around giving him a kiss. We slowly made it to the bed barely breaking the kiss as we fell on our sides.

His shirt came off reviling the muscles beneath. His hand wandered up my exposed back causing pleasurable shivers up my spine. His other hand traced circles lightly on my exposed thigh on my leg that was draped over him. His hand that was on my back made it to my it to my jacket and was sliding it off.

My body craved every ounce of his touch after so long. I couldn't help but moan slightly as his hand rested on my breast and he kissed the crook of my neck. I wasn't sure if this was something with the bond or not but it didn't matter I wanted, no needed his touch. It was interrupted though by our pesky friend.

"You two need to calm it," Kurama said appearing on my nightstand.

"Seriously!" I yelled tossing a pillow at him causing him to fall to the floor. "You are such a mood killer,"

"She is right," Shika said sitting up.

"Well I know you are both hormonal teens but we have things to discuss," he said jumping up on the bed. "I fear the Uchiha knows of me,"

"Why?" Shika asked "He made Jonin but no one else who has made rank was told,"

"Naru,"

"That was the feeling," I said grabbing Shikamaru's hand as I sat up "that was it telling me,"

"Yes and even if it wasn't the way he acted was strange," he said "his bond is pulling him to you more. What you felt is your body warning you that is why you drew closer to your mate. You can't tell the strength but I can and since he hasn't hit the next requirement knowing new information is the only thing that changes it. I am pretty sure he doesn't know of the bonding rights quite yet but if he knows about me they might not be far off,"

"So why can't we get a step ahead?" Shika asked "If we finish the process his connection disappears."

"There is a few problems," he said scratching his head with his hand like paw. "First is your bond as mates is stronger then any I have seen before. It might be because your truly aware of it or because you found each other young. I would have to ask Matatabi but that isn't possible right now. Second with as far as you have been away from each other the last few years you might not be able to have control during the last step. That won't effect the bond at all but it will be your first time and should be special. Third if we do the second step and let it set in for a little while it will make the finale bond stronger."

"And the Sasuke thing?" I asked

"I don't know," I said "Matatabi was the one to care the most for humans and has done this. I would still rather wait. The physical mating can take a toll on you both. Thankfully pregnancy is not necessary but you would both be laid up for a bit after."

"When then?" Shika asked putting his shirt back on.

"At least the new year if we can," he said "I know its hard but the stronger your bond the better. We can do the blood bond once I think you both won't try to jump the other after. The phusical bonding will be stronger that way,"

"Time frame,"

"Few months back together should be enough," he said "and we can do it right this time. We got lucky with the chakra that it can be met that way willingly. Blood is harder to do willingly in a pinch,"

"Fine," I said "but that is not going to stop us from kissing,"

"I don't wish to stop that," he said "it helps the bond but his part just can't wind up in your part so I will continue to ruin the mood it I feel it is going to go to far."

"Alright," we both said

"Now why doesn't Shikamaru inform his parents and your other guests of their invitations well you make dessert,"

"Troublesome," he said giving me a kiss which we reluctantly parted. He left and I finished unpacking before staring on dessert.

I just finished my nice and fluffy cheesecake when everyone started to arrive. Shikamaru quickly set the large formal dining table. I smiled as I saw everyone.

Rinka was so big at year and half. She was beautiful already and I could tell Kakashi was going to have his hands full with her. I had to fawn over Shikamaru though when he started playing with her.

Konohamaru also had come along way. He had made Genin this time around and was teamed with his friends. They had Ebisu as a sensei and gave the closet perv a run for his money. Apparently last week he knocked him out with the pervy justu.

Hinata seemed to be more comfortable now. She even said she was able to mend her relationship with her sister. Neji was also so much better then before. I knew she was also keeping in contact with Gaara and when implied she got red faced.

"It's great to have you home," Tsukiko said as I gave Rinka a small piece of cake.

"It's good to be back," I said grabbing a box I had placed on a shelf. "This is for you,"

"You didn't need to get me anything," she said I had gotten Shisui and Rinka things but no one else. She opened it though and started crying. "How?"

"I may have visited the Land of Light," I said "Also may have found your home there and broken in to get some things,"

She then pulled out a silver framed with a 2 photos. She was maybe 8 and was smiling eating some ice cream. An older man was smiling at her and seemed proud of her. The other photo was a portrait of her father. The second item was a silver pocket watch which was in the portrait of her father so I knew to grab it.

"Thank you," she said hugging me.

"It was no problem at all," I said. After dessert everyone had to get head home. Shikamaru though was going to stay. We got ready for bed and got comfortable cuddled to one another.

"Goodnight my vixen," he said as he nuzzled into my back.

"Goodnight buck,"

 **Read, Review, Fav, and Follow**

 **Well Naru is back in the village and isn't feeling to hot about the other members of team 7. Don't worry they will still be in here even though I still think at this point Sakura was pretty useless. This is my longest chapter since my return. Now though I need rant a bit and I apologize now.**

 **For all of you saying the stuff is a mess well sorry. I do reread but I won't catch everything the first or even the second time threw. I do not use beta's due to trust issues and I have noted this many times. The only way I would if it was a irl friend looking at my computer. I also write the way people speak and NO ONE SPEAKS GRAMMATICALLY CORRECT!**

 **People may think they do but they don't. I try my best to realize if I am mixing up letters (like quiet and quite is a big one and with both being word it doesn't trigger system) and with the right word (to and too or there and their) and yes I realize I should probably write the number like one hundred percent instead of 100% but it is a bad habit. You see I bounce back and forth a few time between the word and numerically.**

 **I am not perfect and I have caught lots of mistakes well writing from either mixing letters or typing too quick. There are times I change something and forget to take out a few words from what I had. There are other times a word just doesn't look right to me and if it doesn't come up with the right choice or I don't have my phone to ask sire it stays that way. For the mistakes you see there is probably 100 or more I caught well writing.**

 **I have issues and I know it and have addressed it in earlier chapters (3 in this story alone) and in messages to people when they review (though they seem to understand). I don't want to sound like a bitch but I am getting sick of saying it over and over again. I KNOW I HAVE ISSUES DON'T NEED TO KEEP REPEATING!**

 **I have had a reading level of college since middle school but a writing average or slightly below for my grade or compared to my peers level. I like writing though so I do it and I am so much better then I was 10 years ago. My school sucked at helping kids with problems, hence why I was looked at for ADHD in 2nd grade on the teacher recommendation and didn't get a follow up until I was diagnosed by a doc at 16 (heck when I was evaluated for a 504 it was the same women that did my 2nd grade evaluation and the school didn't even put me in the computerized files even though she recommended reevaluation within 2 years thankfully I had a physical copy my mom kept) and has never been diagnosed with dyslexia even though I show classic signs of it. When in 7th or 8th grade (had the same teachers both years) my math teacher looked at me writing a story in a notebook and asked if I switched my I's and R's a lot (which I replied yes and later notice it on my own with E's. The word was bird a very simple word that I switched) and she never followed up. Dyslexia comes in may ranges. They can me small like mine or large scale to were it includes numbers (something I am oddly good with remembering orders of according to the women who checked me for my 504 ). So please stop mentioning grammar or spelling or getting a beta. Sorry to sound like a bitch/ranting but on my last nerve with this. So please no more unless your willing to point out reacquiring issues (which no one has done) I might not have noticed yet.**

 **So you are all aware as well I have chapters I have gotten threw and edited but just haven't posted. They still aren't 100% flaw free but I do have them.**

 **Until the waves met their end,**

 **~ Covley Hatake**

 **again sorry for rant**


	32. Chapter 32: Testing of Team Kakashi

**Chapter 32: Testing of Team Kakashi**

We got up the next morning bright and early. After a shower and breakfast it was off to the old training ground. This place seemed frozen in time as nothing had changed except names being added to the stone.

The sun ha barely risen but Kakashi was there surprisingly. Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya stood to the side. I think Tsunade underestimated me as she wasn't at the ready like Jiraiya had been. Sasuke and Sakura weren't far away and team 10 was making there way over. I would have to make it a good show without giving everything away.

"Naru knows the goal," he said pulling out two familiar bells. "You have sunrise tomorrow and I expect you to come at me with the intent to kill,"

"Wouldn't have it another way," I said unsealing my katana.

"I am going t need this," he said lifting his head band revealing his Sharingan.

 ***Jiraiya** *

"Is she using her bloodline?" aasked Shizune "I can barely follow her,"

"No we worked on her natural speed quite a lot," I said

"Shikamaru and her do work well together," Tsunade said "Nothing in the file shows them working much together. Only shared a few missions,"

"They trained together," we all turned to see Asuma and the other members of teams 10 and 7. It looked as though the members of 7 decided to come out of hiding once 10 arrived.

"She came to a few of our training sessions after the wave mission," the Yamanaka girl said. I believe Naru said her name was Ino. "They just seemed to know each others movements even then,"

"This is why the old man paired them," Tsunade said "Even after all this time their movements work together like a dance,"

"Wait until she brings out the Whirlpool Kenjutsu," I said smirking

"Yes the reason you were so late," she said "So the Land of Iron has another Uzumaki,"

"He was caption of the guard," I said "He was injured and sent with refugees. He made it to the Land of Iron and stayed there. The old crone on Ume sent us to him,"

"How long until she masters it?" Shizune asked not taking her eyes off.

"She learned it originally from scrolls," I said "He just helped her fix her flaws."

"She has mastered it!" said the Akimichi trying not to chock on his chips. This was defiantly Choza boy Choji.

"Not only that…," I started but notice her shield "DOWN!"

We all hit the deck as Kakashi's jutsu hit her sheild. I knew from experience that things tended to rebound off it now. Hitting it with a simple rasengan had hurt. We all got up as after the water stopped flying towards us,"

"That has gotten stronger," Tsunade said brushing herself off. The dome now could cover her and a few people completely if she willed it to. She said something to Shikamaru, who moved behind her, before she started flying threw seals so fast that she was able to finish just as her shield fell.

"Wind Style: Hurricane force!" She yelled extending her arms to direct the jutsu toward Kakashi. This particular jutsu could hit anyone in a radius or be directed at an individual for the full force with enough training from the user.

"Hell she is a wind user," Asuma said excitingly. He couldn't help it as he was currently the only natural user of it in the village.

"Why is that so impressive?" asked Sakura.

"Its rare to have someone naturally affiliated with wind," Ino said "More so here the predominant types are fire and earth types.,"

"So her mother wasn't from Konoha," she said "Probably got it from her country,"

"Though the Whirlpool did have a few more wind users then the average her mother was a water user which is Naru's secondary and a bit weaker element," he said "Wind she inherited from her father and it's stronger then I have seen. Only grew stronger as we trained it."

"Wow," Choji said

"Not many Chunin can say they have two elements let alone that strong," Asuma said "You aren't required to start having elements until Jonin testing,"

"Why doesn't she use that flash thing?" Sakura asked.

"That's more of travel and escape method," I said "The first stage speed is great for battle but we found she needs to concentrate more to do the flash so it is better to escape then fight."

"Whats the down falls?" Tsunade asked.

"Obviously chakra suppression," I said "But as with the first stage it upped her calorie intake requirement. Even without using the techniques she needs to eat so we had to up those bars of heres. She has three different kinds now each with different calorie levels and store bought won't even put a dent in her. There are a few seals we tested that will make it harder to flash travel and those make her use more energy to do so. She also needs to have seen the place she is going or have something marked."

"So she adapted the origonal seal?"

"She can use a simple tracking seal," I said "But the original seal gives her a better location. She can't put it on living people or animals though,"

We sat quietly and watched as the fight progressed. When we needed to we moved due to the battle progressing. We were all enchanted by her movements. Finally some one spoke up.

"Its strange how Shikamaru says he can never predict her but they are working in perfect harmony without a word," Ino said.

She was right about that. Naru was notoriously unpredictable in her style but that was where the Whirlpool fighting style excelled in. Adding in her fathers Flash Fist to it had just made it more unpredictable. Enemies found themselves puzzled and even to her allies that she was fight next to did but you always found yourself following her lead. Even I caught myself doing it on numerous times which was odd as the more experienced fighter normally took lead.

"That's her own magic," I said with a smile "Even I ended up following her in the few fights we ended up in,"

"Really Master Jiraiya," Shizune said and I nodded.

"What makes that that so special?" asked Sakura who was getting annoyed by how much Naru had progressed.

"The more experienced fighter takes the lead," Saskue said "Jiraiya should do so but instead Naru the newer fighter does and he follows. That is unheard of in our line of work. It is a sign of a natural leader and great fighter."

"Does that mean she will beat Kakashi-sensei?" Choji asked

"No," I said "There is still a lot for her to learn but she is far closer then to Kakashi's level then he probably thought she would be,"

Kakashi was still able to win an all out ninjutsu battle as he was more versed in various types. He also could perform them with more speed to were the human eye couldn't read though Naru wasn't to far off. She though was still unable to use Genjutsu and for a sensor she had trouble realizing they were there. Thankful Kurama was able to help her with that but without him she was lost on that aspect. She could still dispell them on her own by accident though if she sent out her sensing chakra.

In Kenjutsu she out classed Kakashi's. She mastered both the Whirlpool village style and the Uzumaki clan style, which she never stuck to one solely in a fight. She was even trying to learn a bit form Momochi's as his was stealthier then the other two. As for Taijutsu she finally completed her Flashing Whirlpool style and had it mastered. She was versed in bother her parents styles as well. I had started on some Frog Kata though without nature chakra it didn't work as well. She even had the offical Leaf style down.

For stealth I didn't need to teach her much. She was light on her feet naturally and was a born sensor. Lady Mito was only able to sense negative emotions but Naru covered the spectrum, though due to her own background had trouble at first identifying them all. She had a sensing range of 1000 yards with a non targeted wave. She also could steal your wallet with out setting off a bell and be far away when you realized. Add in her shadow clones which she used to trick the target into a trap after she was deadly.

Her tactical mind was one of a kind. She was a smart as many Nara's but she had out of the box idea's. She could take a half ass plan and turn it in to a winning strategy. With Shikamaru as a teammate their plans would be near flaw proof.

The end of the battle finally arrived at 2 in the morning when she held a her blade to Kakashi's throat and a tanto to his heart. Kakashi's face showed the surprise he felt as the cold blade pressed against his neck. He had played into there trap and had followed her clone. In battle he would have been dead instead Shikamaru, who was holding him with his shadow, made him grab the bells and throw them to him.

 ***Naru***

"Congratulations," Tsunade said clapping. I put my blades down and resealed them as Shikamaru released Kakashi. "I know you didn't show everything Naru but that was impressive,"

"Got to keep a few tricks up my sleeve," I said "So we pass right?"

"Team 7 is hereby disbanded," said with a smile "Team Kakashi is now officially made up of Jonin Kakashi Hatake, Chunin Shikamaru Nara, and Chunin Naru Uzumaki,"

"Woohoo!" I yelled hugging both Kakashi and Shikamaru.

"Take the day off and then tomorrow report for your fist mission as a team,"

"Yes ma'am," we all said. Then she left.

"How about we all go out to breakfast," Asuma said "I know a place open this early,"

Everyone including my old team agreed. I looked around though to see someone else had disappeared. I told them I would meet up with them and flashed away. He stood just outside the gate seemingly waiting for me to come running along like normal. His bag even sat next to him as he planned his route.

"Already have to go," I said.

"Yea got some new leads," he said "It feels strange to think I am going to be alone again. You don't need me though now that you can handle yourself,"

"I will always need you ojiisan," I said before giving him a hug. He was surprised at first as in all the years I hadnt used his title. He was my kyoufu but he really had become more like my grandfather then even jiji had. He returned the hug though and when we broke off I could see him trying to hide tears.

"I finally earned it huh," he said remembering what I said in my cabin after the perlims. I knew that must have stung then.

"Yes," I said before going to my storage pouch and pulling out a red stone carved to look like a toad. "Here take this so if you need help you can send word,"

"Why would I need saving," he said putting it on.

"I can think of a few close calls with some madame's," I said causing him to get a little embarrassed. "I will know if you take it off so don't even try it. It sends an automatic distress signal to me just in case it is torn off in a fight,"

"Alright," he said putting his pack on. "You be careful and I expect a call from you if you get over your head,"

"Will do," I said and he was gone in a swirl of leaves. I then flashed back off to meet everyone for breakfast. I was still a little teary eyed when I arrived.

 **Read, Review, Fav, and Follow**

 **Raise your hand if this was a much better to have Jiraiya leave. Also raise if you may have gotten sad when reading it cause I sure did when writing it. The sad music I had playing probably didn't help but it helps me set the mood. I even just got some of the Taylor Davis violin music on my spotify and phone to help me set mood. She is the one that made me chose violin after I heard her play the fairy tail theme song I mention in the chapter promotions.**

 **I know it is shorter then my last but hey I didn't see pushing it. As you might have noticed I try to get others views in a fight or only allude to it. I find it hard writing fights in first person. Gonna get harder soon though but yea here is my Team Kakashi. I need to know if I should find away to put Sai here. How should I add him? Should he be on team Kakashi or some other way into to village? Or should I just leave him out?**

 **Until the waves met their end,**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	33. Chapter 33: First Mission Home

**Chapter 33: First Mission Home**

We headed toward the office a bit before 8. I didn't even have to drag Kakashi out of bed. Instead he was waiting for us at the door of his house where he gave Rinka and Tsukiko a kiss. When we made it to the office we were escorted in. Tsunade and Shizune seemed couldn't decided weather we should get a big mission or a simple on to start me back to work. Before they made a decision a cipher corp member barged in.

"Lady Tsunade!" he yelled not even caring that other ninja were in the room "The Kazakage has been taken!"

"WHAT!" both her and I yelled but she continued "Does it say who took him?"

"Description was black cloak with red cloud pattern," he said.

"Akatsuki," I mumbled out.

"Only one man was seen," the member continued. "Lord Kankuro went after them but apparently he was alone,"

"Tsunade," I said.

"I know," she said biting her lip. They never traveled alone and if Gaara was no match then neither was Kankuro. "Team Kakashi you mission is to get to the Sand and once things are better evaluated peruse the subjects and retrieve the Kazakage,"

"Yes ma'am," well all said. Each one met at the gate in under 10 minutes after. We were running at full speed. It took all I could not to flash there without them or use my bloodline but I had to think rationally.

We only stopped to rest for about an hour during the night. Early the second morning I sensed a troubling chakra. Not because what it was doing but who. Temari was traveling back unaware of the danger her brothers were in. I jumped down as soon as I could I saw her.

"Temari!" I yelled before landing.

"Naru," she said a bit confused until she saw Shikamaru and Kakashi. "What happened?

"Its Gaara," that was all I had to say before she joined up. I explained everything as we went to save time.

"You think it is them?"

"Black clock and with red clouds. I it has to be them," I said "and Kankuro went after them alone from the info we have."

"Damn it," she said. She was worried and wouldn't be thinking clearly until we could get better news.

 _ **"**_ _ **Calm down,"**_ Kurama said _**"I can still feel he is alive. I can't pinpoint him though,"**_

 _"Please keep trying,"_

 _ **"Of course kit,"**_

We should have made it in less then the average three days but got stuck in a sandstorm. When we arrived we were taken to the hospital. Kankuro had been found but he had some kind of poison in his system. Looking at Kakashi he nodded giving me permission to flash back.

"Naru!" Tsunade yelled as I landed in her office.

"Where is Sakura Shizune?" I asked

"Shizune is on a mission and Sakura is at the hospital take her if you need her," she said and that was my next stop. I landed at the front desk confusing the duty nurse. She pointed me to the lounge where Sakura was chatting with Ino about her wedding. She was about to say something but I grabbed her before she said anything and was off.

"Help him," I said when she finally got her bearings. She didn't question it further for the time being. I sat down pulling out two of my bars.

"That took a lot out of you," Shikamaru said

"With all the running the last 2 days it did more then normal," I said placing my head on his shoulder eating my first bar. That was until I scream came from some one.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID WHITE FANG!" an old women screamed. I drew my sword without a second thought guarding a puzzled Kakashi. My blade was pointed at her throat and I could hear a slight growl form me. A man, close to her age, held her back before I drew blood.

"Sister that is not him," he said "The White Fang of the Leaf died almost 25 years ago,"

"Oh," she said relaxing but I didn't put my weapon away but drawing it away from her throat.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake," he said "your thinking of my father,"

"Father..," she said before laughing "I knew that,"

"Really," I said

"Tell your dog to put her sword away," she said

"Put your poison blade away or I will end you where you stand," I said with the same growl. Instinct was kicking in but this time I wasn't in danger from that.

"Naru!" Kakashi said but he was ignored as I stared her down.

"Your an Uzumaki," she said giving her blade to her brother. I then sealed my sword at which she laughed. "Didn't think one of your damned clan existed,"

"A few," I said before stumbling backwards where Shikamaru caught me. He gave me the bar I dropped in his lap. "So who are you?"

"Lady Chiyo," Temari said as the women went quiet "and her brother Lord Ebizo. Lady Chiyo is one of our most renowned puppet masters and is the most versed in the village on seals,"

"Oh," I said taking a bit of my bar "she is the one responsible for Gaara's horrible seal,"

"Naru!" Shikamaru yelled. At this point Kakashi was just rubbing his forehead.

"What did you say child!"

"I think your ears are fine you old bat," I said "You created a seal that didn't even have any kind of barrier to his mind. You did a half ass job of a seal to start with and then that was like the cherry on top of a sundae waiting to destroy your village,"

"Naru!" Kakashi finally said and I could tell he wasn't impressed.

"Sorry sensei,"

That night I didn't sleep well. I was forced to share a room with Sakura who after making the antidote kept asking me to bring her back home. After about the 100th time I yelled about it she shut up. Not only that but when I did sleep I was plagued with nightmares of being to late to save Gaara.

The next morning Pakkun and the pack had found his scent. We left Sakura with Kankuro just in case but grabbed the extra antidotes she made. Lady Chiyo tagged along which to me was rather annoying as she keep studying me.

"Just ask your damn question," I said when we decided to stop.

"Why do you care?" she asked

"Need a little more then that for an answer," I said eating a calorie bar.

"Why do you care about Gaara?" she asked "You are not from the Sand but you are rushing to help him. Even being protective of him when you realized I did his seal. Are you the girl he has been seeing with from Leaf?"

"No," I said with a slight chuckle. "I do care for him but as if he was my brother. In some ways he is my brother as we had the same burden forced on us,"

I then focused my chakra. When I did this my seal appeared on my stomach. When she saw it she immediately understood.

"Eight trigram," she said studying it. "This was place in a way I am unaware of."

"That's because it is far above your level and this form is an Uzumaki seal," I said "It was applied using the Shiki Fujin, another Uzumaki design. The jutsu is probably the strongest seal ever created but it comes at a heavy cost."

"Death," she said

"Not just that," I said releasing the chakra. "The soul of the user and if used to take another soul are locked in battle with the Shinigani."

"And that is what the Fourth did,"

"And the Third against Orochimaru to seal the souls of the First and Second when he brought their souls back to this world."

"You don't seem to hate the Fourth for doing this to you," she said "Gaara hatted his father and everyone else before the battle in the Leaf. Did they treat you that well?"

"Absolutely not," I said "I was beaten more then once and torched by those who now I protect. I was kicked out of the orphanage I was in and nearly killed by a boy that swore to protect me."

"Then why not hate your kage,"

"I can't hate my father for doing what was best for the village," I said which caused her to go wide eyed."I thought everyone knew now. It has been public knowledge almost three years now. My father did what he thought was best and as the only person that was known to be able to hold the beast I had to be used. The Third did a shitty job but he tried to protect me. I had Anbu that protected me and eventually made friends,"

"and your mother?"

"Died the same night I was born,"

"Just like Gaara's,"

"No," I said "mine was not childbirth. She died from a man who tore the Kyubi from her."

"I am so sorry,"

"Don't apologize to me," I said getting up "You did nothing to me. You should be begging Gaara for his forgiveness,"

 ***Later***

The fight with the fake Itachi had delayed us. Gai's team as well was delayed by a man who looked like Kisame as well. When we made it we then had to deal with a barrier jutsu before we could enter.

"When I jump you hit it with a rasengan," Kakashi said.

 _ **"**_ _ **Naru,"**_ Kurama said sadly but I ignored him as I hit the bolder. I already knew what he was going to say but I couldn't believe we failed. When the dust cleared there was two men present. The blond was sitting on Gaara.

 **"** **Get off him,"** I growled out.

"That must be the Jinchiruki," the blond said "Itachi said it would be the first to speak,"

 **"** **GET OFF HIM!"** I yelled again but he only laughed before summoning some kind of bird. He took Gaara's body with him and I wasn't far behind. Kakashi took off after me leaving Shikamaru and Lady Chiyo to deal with the second man.

Well following the man dropped some kind of creature bombs. He was targeting them at Kakashi trying to distance him from me. At one point Kakashi used his Mangekyo Sharingan and though wasn't able to get him all but did get his arm. After that I don't remember what I did.

I remember hating this man for what he did. I remember being filled with anger at what he had done. By the time I realized what was happening it was to late. I already was losing control and there was nothing I could do. I starting to panic as I couldn't regain control and didn't want to get to four tails. I became clear again and was able to retake control with the help of Kakashi.

"So the perv thought ahead," I said pealing the seal off my head as I leaned on him "Thank you,"

The other soon arrived. Seeing he was out numbered now the target took matters into his own hands. He ate his own detonating clay which he called his ultimate art. His body started to expand in inhuman ways and I knew it wasn't good news for us.

I could only shield myself and maybe 3 others in my dome and we wouldn't all be able to out run the blast. Pretty much all of us were weak and even with my flashing I could only take two with me. With a total of 8 not including Gaara we were screwed. I could try to expand it a greater distance but some of us would still get hurt. I started just hopping it would work but the blast never came.

"YOU IDIOT!" I yelled as Kakashi collapsed to his knees. He had taken the full blast making it disappeared with his Mangekyo Sharingan. I walked over and slapped him upside the head. "You could have just killed yourself. You have people back home waiting for you so don't fucking play hero,"

"Sorry," he said.

"Just think before you act," I said before going over to Gaara. "Is there anything we can do?"

"One thing," Chiyo said. She kneeled next to him and started what looked like healing. She wasn't using it that way though it was like she was forcing hers in pulses. I took it that she was trying to jump start his own like when you shock someone in cardiac arrest. She didn't seem to have enough chakra to do it.

"I have chakra to spare and can transfer it to you," I said placing my hands on hers. I did the very same thing as I had done with Shikamaru.

Suddenly I didn't feel as though I was in the field. The air was out and dry and the ground was softer. I opened my eyes and realized I was some where in the desert. Looking around I saw only one person, a small redheaded child.

"Gaara," I said confused "Gaara,"

I ran toward to him just trying to get closer. Trying to get him to hear me. He finally turned and looked at me. There was nothingness in his eyes. His teal eyes were showed no sign of knowing who I was. He was more of an empty shell then I had ever seen him.

"Gaara," I said reaching out for him. "Come back Gaara. Think of everyone that needs you. Think about Hinata,"

When my had touched his shoulder his eyes lit up but that wasn't all. I saw his memories that drew him back. I saw them eating chocolate well after he cheered him up. Hinata showing him around the Leaf on a visit. Then you had him showing her a hidden desert oasis. Even a small kiss they shared the last time they were able to see each other.

"Naru," he said but it wasn't were ever we had been. Instead we were back in the field surrounded by what had to be half the ninja in the Sand village. Temari was holding Gaara as he was still getting his bearings. Shikamaru was holding me as I looked around I say Chiyo.

"We..," that's when I realized what she truly did. I should have realized as soon as I transferred my chakra to her. She wasn't jumping his system to produce it she was converting hers to his. Restoring him to life and in the process she ended her own.

We went back to the Sand escorting the body back. Gaara made sure she had a hero's welcome by her returning first. We even stayed for the funeral which was small but nice. After our goodbyes, and a letter for Hinata, we were off to the Leaf. Sakura wouldn't stop complaining the whole way.

"Can't you hurry up," she said.

"No we can't," I said "Nii-san is injured and before you think it Gai is not going to carry him back just so you can get back,"

"I wasn't even suppose to be here," she said "You flashed me here and refused to flash back,"

"Cause that is a waste of chakra," I said "I also got permission to take you since Shizune was not available. Why don't you and Team Gai run ahead,"

"Are you sure Naru?" Neji asked. "You have one man down makes it harder to defend yourselves,"

"Yes," I said "I know why you worried Neji but it is fine. This way you guys can get back and if something happens I will flash us to safety. You guys can get the rundown started with Tsunade. We are just should hit the forest by night fall and maybe with a little rest Kakashi can travel on his own tomorrow,"

"That is a youthful idea Naru-chan!" Gai said

"Call me chan again and you won't leave the desert," I said. I didn't care he was over me. He used that honorific way to often and I hated it. Tenten laughed at my reaction and I could have sworn I saw a smile on Neji. Lee just looked horrified.

"Well then," Neji said "Send word if you need us to return,"

"Will do," I said. It was awhile before Kakashi asked his burning question. He likely wanted to make sure no one was near.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"He has got a point," Shikamaru said "It is against normal protocol,"

"You two really haven't noticed we have a friend wanting to meet," I said pointing up. Above us was a crow and one that would never be in the desert. It also had been following us. "Also Lee and Gai were getting on my last nerve."

We kept going until it started getting time to darker. We made it out of the desert and in to the Land of Fire. We had started to set up camp when our friend arrived from the shadows.

"I'm so sorry Naru," he said.

"Its fine," I said as I started a meal. "Gaara is fine and is back in the sand. Where is your partner?"

"Took a sleeping pill with his dinner," he said sitting down.

"Very me of you," I said remember a time or two I did that to Jiraiya so he wouldn't run off to the bars.

"The don't seem surprised," Itachi said "Hello again Senpai,"

"I was told when Jiraiya took Naru for training," Kakashi said slowly coming over. "I also have been training your son,"

"That is probably for the best," he said looking at Shikamaru "Your the Nara heir aren't you?"

"Yes," he said grabbing my hand "and though I have been told by Ayame what happened excuse me if I am on edge,"

"Understandable," he said looking at us. "So I have come to tell you that I think my targets are not trusting me,"

"Why come to me and not Jiraiya?"I asked

"And why do you think that?" Kakashi asked falling into his old Anbu Captain habits.

"I couldn't get a hold of Jiraiya as quickly as you," he said "and as for why I wasn't aware we were starting the hunt up again. I also have been reassigned a target, the four-tails,"

"They think you messed up on purpose last time?" I said thinking back to my Tsunade mission but when I saw his face I knew I wasn't right. "They think you still have emotional attachment to the village and me,"

"From what it looks like yes,"

"We could pull you," Kakashi said.

"That leaves a 7 year op now down the drain,"

"And the fact how will the village react," Shikamaru said

"He is write," Itachi said. "This mission became a no return as soon as I ended the coup."

"It was a mission you were forced to take," I said before a thought came up. "Tsunade knows right?"

"About the coup and mission yes," he said

"Then I think its time she knows of Ayame," I said

"Naru," he said "if she knows of Ayame then she knows of Shisui and that means the council gets involved,"

"Itachi you are planning to die during this mission," I said "I know your sight is degenerating faster then you thought it would. Soon as the leader finds out he will find away to get rid of you or Sasuke will manage to find you. In the mean time Ayame has been rasing your son and still loving you as I know your well aware. Thankfully your little visits home has gotten her pregnant again cause that would take some explaining,"

"How did you know of my visits?"

"I am Jiraiya's apprentice," I said shrugging before smiling "Plus she told me as she needed to tell someone. Anyway why don't we make it official for you both. I have made some contacts over the last few years and can manage to throw a decent wedding very quickly."

"Really?"

"She planned mine," Kakashi said "this way Ayame can get the benefits she deserves as well. I know that is probably noted somewhere for them and for ninja marriage isn't always done but if the truth comes out after your death about the mission then the council can't refuse her claim. Even if it doesn't come out in full they won't be able to refuse her."

"What of Shisui?"

"Well Sasuke turns 16 in a few weeks so by your laws it has to come out now," I said "If it doesn't Sasuke gets the title. Even if they don't accept it right off they have to hold off making him clan head until things are figured out. We can also protect him in the case of retaliation."

"You do always seem to have a plan," Itachi said with a smile. "Start on the arrangements when you return. For now I must go Kisame will wake soon and I need to be around when he does,"

"Be safe Itachi," we all said before he left.

 **Read, Review, Fav, and Follow**

 **So a bit longer then my last few and I hope to get my numbers back up for the chapters. I hope you all like it and are excited for whats coming. No I asked a question on Twitter the other day on if /how I should add Sai. The poll isn't officially closed yet there but no one that voted said No they don't want him. I think it has to play out differently on how he shows up. The way this chapter ended that mission wouldn't be a thing.**

 **Until the waves met their end,**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	34. Chapter 34: Uchiha Law

**Chapter 34: Uchiha Law**

It didn't take long to get back and we were in the village before dinner. Of course we had to see Tsunade before hand but that gave me a chance to invite her for dinner. Once I said sake was involved she agreed. When she arrived I did have dinner all set but she knew with Ayame there I had other motives.

"So why did you truly need me here Naru," she said sitting down and helping herself to the sake. "We could have met in my office,"

"No," I said "if this got out not being controlled there would be issues."

"That bad,"

"Sasuke is not the rightful heir to the Uchiha clan," I said and for a moment she stopped before just taking a swig from the bottle.

"Itachi lost his right as soon as he left,"

"Tsunade I know the real reason he left," I said "I know he was ordered to kill the clan because of the coup that they had planned."

"How?" she asked "Did Jiraiya tell you?"

"No,"

"I did," Ayame said "I was in a relationship with Itachi. I still am,"

"Then Shisui,"

"Is the rightful heir before Sasuke," I said "by the Uchiha's laws Sasuke is not the rightful heir."

"And you are sure of this?"

"I learned to read by the books in the office," I said "when I said I wanted to become Hokage one day jiji made me read the clan laws. Said it was important to know them as it was the village laws."

"Why now then?"

"Sasuke will be 16 at the end of July," I said. "He becomes Clan head the next day. When he becomes clan head Shisui loses his right. Sasuke is also unstable and though he hides it well it will show soon,"

"Fine," she said "We can announce at next weeks council meeting. Did the old man know any of this?"

"We couldn't risk it," Ayame said. "I followed Naru on it but I have to get going Shisui want's to show me what he has been working on tomorrow."

Ayame waved goodbye before leaving. Tsunade was about to follow her out but I had another plan. I had set it to motion everything as soon as I got back. Mao had already gotten all of Ayame's measurements before Tsunade arrived.

"I want to throw them a wedding," I said.

"A wedding," she said "Why?"

"Itachi does not plan on coming back alive," I said "Ayame knows that after he asked her to marry her well I was off finding you. They deserve that, they deserve to have the wedding. I can have it all planed and leave tomorrow night and stay a few nights. I will pay the cost to the village to have us escort Ayame and her father to and from. I can be back the night before the meeting. Please Tsunade I don't care if you have to fudge the date for records until things become public but Ayame deserves to have the benefits when he dies,"

"Alright," she said with a smile "You will leave tomorrow with your team. I will place a record in the file stating they were married a week before he left. I have an old friend who is from a village not far from here that will say he married them and was asked to keep it secret."

"Thank you," I said and she waved before leaving and I got to work.

 ***Later***

"Where are we going?" Ayame asked as we go on the boat. I had looped in her father and Shisui but this was a surprise for her. We got right on the boat to the Land of Flowers when we made it to the port. We weren't head to the main islands though.

"Its a surprise," I said with a smile.

Sukio was meeting us on a small island that was in the Land of Flowers waters. It was set up for married Ninja's on different islands to have R&R. She had managed to get us the island for us alone. Jiraiya was already on the island with Itachi. Once there Mao, who left the village to do "business" after she took measurements, the dress was made of Eddies silk and she said it would be done when we arrived.

We arrived on the island and she was whisked away. It was late but it was going to be a beautiful ceremony. Everything was set up perfectly thanks to Sukio and Azalea. They even had a baker from Magnolia to make a perfect cake.

The wedding went perfectly. Itachi cried as he saw his bride come down the aisle. Sukio officiated the ceremony and Kakashi and I stood as witnesses. We even partied a little after and danced. It wasn't the biggest wedding in the world but it was amazing. Sadly this happiness couldn't last as we had to leave three days later. On the last night I sat on the beach watching the waves.

"Thank you Naru," Itachi said coming over "I don't know how you managed to do this all in such a short time."

"I made some connections of my own the last few years," I said turning to him "Your off again,"

"Kisame will notice soon," he said "I just hope I can return at least once more before I died. It was good to finally meet my son,"

"He was so happy to be with you these last few days," I said "He is starting the academy this fall. A little early but it will help with everything plus he deserves it. So do you plan on having Sasuke kill you?"

"That way he feels he did his job," he said "either way I will die. My condition is not only my blindness apparently. It has caused more damage and my way of life has not helped it any. Sasuke will need to understand after,"

"We will see how he reacts to Shisui," I said "The council is bound to try and deny him."

"When does it become public?"

"We leave in the morning so the day after," I explained "We have a story set and Tsunade agreed to follow my lead. Shisui knows the truth, well at least what I know, and is aware of why you did it. He could become a target for Orochimaru after this though,"

"I think that will be unlikely, I have heard some rumors,"

"Rumors?"

"Nothing I can pin but it seems he may have a way to get an Uchiha,"

"Sasuke's new bride to be," I said "We found some evidence that Orochimaru may have ties to the Land of Sun. I will keep an eye as I have been doing for almost 8 years now. Shisui is pretty much family so you know I will take care of him,"

"I know you will," he said before disappearing in a group of crows. Shikamaru came and sat with me after until it was time to get some rest before heading back to Konoha.

 ***Council Meet***

I dressed in more appropriate garb then my mission clothes and headed out for the shit show. I brought even grabbed my old reports to about Sasuke. Inochi didn't know why but he as well had grabbed his reports on Itachi and what he could find on Sasuke. The Ino, Shika, Cho trio did say they would back me whatever my plan.

"You ready?" Tsunade asked outside the chambers. I only could nod at her though as it was a bit unnerving. "I have increased Anbu just in case things get out of hand,"

"It just might," I said.

"Nothing to be two nervous about," she said "Now your taking the lead so hurry up."

"Yes ma'am," I said following her I stood back with Shizune. I looked to see Danzo curious of what I would say.

"Now that all are here," she started looking around "Information has come to light and it has major effects on all in this village,"

"And this must come up only weeks before Lord Sasuke has a say," Mebuki Haruno said. "Can it not wait,"

"No," I said stepping forward. "It pertains to his status as heir,"

"Why does the girl speak!" Mebuki said

"Lady Uzumaki knows more of this," Tsunade said "I myself have only recently found out about this. So for this meeting Lady Uzumaki has the floor,"

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," I said. "Sasuke is not and has never been the rightful heir,"

"WHAT!" people yelled. The loudest was Mebuki but they kept rambling.

"Silence!" I yelled "I will explain,"

"If you think you can step in and remove Lord Sasuke due to his traitor brother you are mistaken," Mebuki said "You only do this because you hatred of Lord Sasuke,"

"I do this for the village and for the proper heir and no Itachi exiled himself and even if he returned he would not be given the title by Uchiha clan laws."

"And what law would this be," said one of the civilians said

"Article two of the Uchiha clan code," I said few knew of this law but one of the old adviser spoke.

"Are you saying Itachi Uchiha has produced an heir," Koharu said

"Yes," I said "He has an heir who was born in this village. The child was conceived before the massacre. I have had Tsunade run the genetic to prove the child's lineage,"

"What is this law?" asked Mebuki.

"Article two reads that if the heir apparent abdicates or is removed but produces his own male heir before or after removal his heir has claim over the upcoming heir until the second heirs sixteenth birthday," I said. "In plain words Itachi's son has the right to come forward until the 23rd of this month,"

"THIS IS ABSURD!" Mebuki screeched. "It is now 20 days until Lord Sasuke can take his rightful chair."

"There is no stature before. He could claim it on the 23rd if he so chose," This caused an uproar for the council, surprisingly Sasuke was quite. Tsunade swiftly shut down the arguments.

"How is it you know of these laws?" asked Homura, the second of the old adviser "Clan laws are not well know to civilians,"

"I was no mere civilian," I said "Clan laws sit inside the library in the ninja section. One only has to be a Genin. Not only that but the Third made sure I was well versed in all laws of Konoha and clan laws. I am aware of why Hanabi, the second born in the Hyuga clan, was not placed in the branch family or why Kiba being male was never made heir to the Inuzuka clan. I pretty much learned to read with those books in the office,"

"And what of this supposed heir?" Danzo asked stepping out of his corner. "You seem to know the most of this boy and why he was hidden,"

"His mother sought my advice," I said "I was close to her and Itachi when he was in the village. I knew of her pregnancy and why they kept it secret from his clan. After the massacre I thought wise to keep it secret still."

"But why keep him hidden?" Asuma asked

"There was many reasons," I said "First was the Uchiha's own laws. Second I feared he or his mother would become targets for villagers upset at Itachi. Third if he was accepted I didn't need him to treated the way Sasuke was. The last reason is Sasuke himself. You civilians might worship him but he is not a prince nor is he mentally stable enough to take the position of Clan Head. I question his it to be a ninja let alone a voting council member,"

"What gives you the right!" yelled Mebuki.

"This does!" I yelled taking off my jacket and pulling down my shirt slightly. This exposed my larger round and jagged scar under my collarbone. I could see many wince at the sight, even among the civilian side. "This scar is from the Chidori and the only reason I live is because my guest thought it was better I live then die. Even before this incident with him I was tasked with watching him."

I threw the folders down on the table surprising everyone. There was nearly 5 years of reports and evaluations on Sasuke. They came from just after that Winter break at 9 to the day before Sasuke was "taken".

"That was my mission in the academy after the massacre," I said "I watched him withdraw from those he called friends. I watched him get hungry for power and more desperate every day for it. I watched as he became entitled to everything around him. There are people in this very room who have been helping him get what he things he has rights to. They have even softened his punishments,"

"What punishments?" asked a younger and newer council man "Since I have sat his record has been clean."

"He was given two c-rank mission suspensions for disobeying orders in the wave and interfering in a mission he was not assigned. During the invasion he pursued Gaara without checking with his superior, who he was sitting next to. For that he was never punished, even given a false promotion that was revoked upon discovery. He later pursued Itachi and his partner that he was unaware of without checking with command for orders well I was with Jiraiya-sensei looking for Tsunade. He also stole a technique which is against his clan laws and village laws and was given 6 month probation. That was lifted so he could participate in the Chunin exams,"

"This is pointless," Mebuki said "Sasuke is able to take the position and we can't wait another 10 years for the Uchiha clan to have a voting seat. I say this is a ploy since you seem to hate Lord Sasuke,"

"He is no Lord," I said "I will not lie to you. I do not care for Sasuke. You probably have noticed his never ending hunt for me to be his wife. I do not and never will share these feelings. I have seen him and I fear for his wives when they disagree with him. As for the vote with this new heir it makes two blood Uchiha meaning by Konoha law they now have a seat. The heir can chose someone to sit in. Once he graduates the academy he can sit in but his advocate still sits,"

"And you think we should just accept this," a man said.

"You don't need to," I said "This is not something the council votes on. You have no rights to remove a rightful heir to a clan. Appoint if one is not available but you can't deny one. Until you accept this the Uchiha clan has no rights to vote or any clan rights in Konoha. Now we have been in this meet for a long while so I want to tell you all the heir. But I also have a warning,

"If any harm comes to this child OR his family over this and I find anyone," I said looking at Danzo and Mebuki, "here responsible. Weather the do it themselves or hire someone. I will come at you as well as my clan. I don't care if you have clan backing, civilian member, or an adviser you will be punished personally by me. Konoha Law allows me to protect those I see fit and though the Uchiha clan denies my clan origins I still see them as my cousin clan. Is that understood,"

"You can't threaten us!" Mebuki said.

"Oh but she can," Tsunade said "and my advice is don't piss off Uzumaki's."

"She has the Nara clans backing as well," Shikaku said which surprised me. I had pretty much declared war on those that hurt Shisui. I figured that was where his backing drew the line.

"Hatake's back,"

"Yamanaka Clan backs,"

"Akamichi are in,"

"Now then that you are all properly warned," I said before turning to Kiaon who had Shisui come out. This caused a roar for m the civilian side of the council. I watched all their reactions and payed close to Danzo. He had a slight smile on his face and he knew I saw.

"This boy can't be Itachi's heir," Mebuki said. "He is that ramen girls son,"

"Ayame and Itachi went to the academy together," I explained. "He graduated and after the third year Ayame had to get done after her mother died. They kept in touch and developed a relationship. She was about 10 weeks pregnant when the massacre happened."

"Why didn't he kill Ayame then if his goal was to be the final Uchiha?" asked the young council member again. From that I could gauge his age. He was likely 9 to 11 when the even occurred meaning he had was now 17-19. That meant he had an inherited set and was a civilian clan.

"I don't believe he had a goal," I said. "I knew Itachi before the incident. Nothing indicated of the snap but it has been known to happen. Inochi could you please read your evaluations of Itachi Uchiha that was done 1 day before before the death of his friend Shisui."

"Itachi Uchiha," he said as he stood reading his file. "Age 16 and rank of Anbu Captain. Subject is generally stable individual and depression has improved greatly since last visit. His relationship with his girlfriend, unnamed due to clan conflict, has seemingly taken a leap forward. He has talked about one day marrying the girl. Has even spoken with his friend and is planing to open up to his mother. Believes his mother will be accepting but his father will have issue."

"Two days after this was done Shisui died under questionable circumstances and 3 days after that the massacre occurred. Only 5 days before Itachi was stable, which is astonishing for some one with his record, he was happy with life. Ayame had told him of her pregnancy and he could not have been more excited," I said "In your opinion Inochi what could have been the cause of Itachi's apparent snap,"

"His father," he said honestly. "I have looked over the massacre many times over the years. Itachi care for 4 things that would have cause the reaction. The death of Shisui, which is noted as suicide though I believe other wise, probably started it."

"And what could have cause the complete lose of control?"

"His father killing or treating the four others he wished to protect that close to Shisui's death," he said "Sasuke, His mother, and now known Ayame. His father was a strict man and likely was not impressed with his actions as he likely found out about Ayame."

"I know from Ayame that Mikoto Uchiha had approached her the day before the her death. She accepted her grandchild. It is likely at this point she confronted her Fugaku."

"If Mikoto accepted the child when did he kill her?"

"He didn't," Tsunade said which confused me. "When I took office I caught up on this. Though at first it was thought to be Itachi it was not him. His father was found far from Mikoto though in the same room. He was to injured to move but signs around Mikoto show signs of being held and no blood from Fugaku were on her body. There was also prints in the blood showing Itachi was who held her as she died. Mikoto was also posed in a respectful manner well other were not. Blood was even found on her eyelids showing Itachi had closed her eyes. Fugaku had killed her not Itachi and though injured he likely said something about going after Ayame which started the incident as a whole."

"Then why stop?"

"Sasuke was running late that night," I said "It is likely that as soon as he saw Sasuke his brain brought him back to reality."

"The why run?"

"He exiled himself," Kakashi said "It is what I would have done,"

"Now as of today Shisui is Shisui Uchiha heir of the Uchiha clan," I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"How can we believe this!" Mebuki yelled. "This a farce for your own enjoyment, a power play. You would have control of the clan if he takes that title. I say it is a lie."

"I have more money, connections, and power in my clan then the Uchiha clan ever has had," I said with a smile "and if you think blood tests aren't enough. Shisui please show them,"

A collective gasp was heard from everyone except Danzo and Kakashi as Shisui opened his eyes. Even I was surprised a little. Both eyes held a second stage Sharingan, meaning he had two tome surrounding his pupils.

"I unlocked them at 4," Shisui said as he deactivated them.

"That is the youngest anyone has activated the Sharingan." I said "He is the rightful heir,"

"This day forth Sasuke Uchiha is no longer heir," Tsunade said "Anbu please retrieve Jonin Uchiha."

One Anbu left the room. We waited pretty much silently, though there were whispers. Mebuki was fuming at the realization and her having no control. It didn't take long before the Anbu returned with Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Tsunade said "you are being removed as named appointed heir to the Uchiha clan according to Uchiha clan code article two."

"Who has been deemed closer the I," he said sharply. "I am the second son of the last clan head. The only heir to the Sharingan and only Uchiha in the village."

"You brother produced an heir," I said "and I will warn you the same as I did this council. If harm him, either with your own hand or not and I find you behind it, you will be at my mercy and I assure when it comes to those I care for I don't show much."

Shisui then stepped into his view. Rage filled Sasuke but he quickly took a breath. He knew better then to express it here.

"Well he will need a representative on the council," he managed to get threw. "As there are now two blood Uchiha we can have a vote. I will be happy..,"

"The representative is not required to be a clan member," I said "The head or heir can chose who they see fit as Konoha law,"

"My grandfather or mother shall sit in the chair until I am able," Shisui said. "If they are unable I will have Kakashi-sensei or Naru do so."

"WHAT!"

"My grandfather has political experince, my trust, and will listen to me. He even sat on the civilian side until my grandmother passed. My mother also has political knowledge." Shisui said. "Out of courtesy and our low numbers I will allow you to still use the Clan Restoration act if the Hokage allows and you may stay in the clan head home until yours is done,"

"I don't object," Tsunade said "but original rules will be placed and only a total of three wives."

"That is my home," Sasuke said

"Not as a clan member," I said "That house has been passed to the clan head, even when the title changes to a second son or husband as in the case since your mother was the born heir as an only child. All plans show another larger home that your father was having built for you and the specs will be given the builders restoring the compound. There you can live with your main wife."

"Also I will not be taking part in the CRA," Shisui said "There will be no collection of semen from any member of the Uchiha clan either. The only children will be those born of Sasuke's wives or when I take my own."

"Fine," he aid gritting his teeth. "Anything else?"

"Not for the time being," Tsunade said "The news shall be announced later today. The meeting is dismissed,"

Everyone filled out I got a chill. I looked over to see Danzo watching me and the group that formed with Shisui. It was clear Shisui was now his target.

"You did well." I said to Shisui as I signaled to Kakashi alerting him to Danzo though he seemed to know already.

"Grandpa has been teaching me," he said before Kiaon then took Shisui and I took a breath.

"We will have to watch Danzo," Kakashi said as we followed behind.

"I worry about Sasuke's reaction as well," I said.

 **Read, Review, Follow, and Fav**

 **I know it has been a while just haven't been in the mood to write Naruto. I have a lot of stories so I kinda go with what moves and lately that has been Merlin as I deiced to branch out a little. I am happy you are all enjoying in and have dealt with my slow up dating.**

 **Also I want you to all know that chapters 12-24 are not on my computer so they might not get edited and I know there is quite a few mistakes in them. I also noticed a lot more when I first started using the Libre Office (Just reread the whole story to get in the mood to write it again) which I will get around to fixing. Also I know I am using a combination of numeric and written numbers and I apologize as I know that might bug some. I am going to try and stick to what I was doing (numeric for ages and dates written for everything else) but I might mess up or just go all written though it will be inconsistent with the first chapters. The Merlin story I am constantly correcting that but as I am already far here it might be.**

 **Also I did notice that last chapter says 34 on top gonna fix that to say the right number**

 **Until the waves meet their end,**

 **~Covley Hatake**


	35. Chapter 35:Thinking of the Future

**Chapter 35: Thinking of the Future**

 ***POV Sasuke***

The news of my nephew was announced before the village that night. I was not present as I searched threw the clan law. Nothing would grant me my rightful place other then his death. I knew though that would cause war. Mebuki assured me she had backing from four other clans and the Hokage.

"Newsss Massster," said a small snake "Lord Orochimaru finally tracked down a sssscroll about Jinchiruki and the feelingssss you have,"

"Took him long enough," I said taking the scroll he summoned. I went to tell the snake the new problem but still promised him a child from Akemi. The snake then left and I went to reading the scroll. It seemed to be the study of the first two-tailed Jinchiruki. She was apparently a scholar and studied her beast. She found out about mates and mating rites. She had left me everything I needed.

I must have triggered a rite during the time at the Valley of the End. There was two was to meet the rites, willingly or force. I had cuts on my arm and likely we transferred blood and it seems it didn't have be much. That met the requirement by force and I would bet my eyes that the Nara had at least one rite down. Even more so that he was her soulmate but I could still take her.

If I took the last requirement, chakra, by force I would be in the final of stage. I would have to have her submit to me sexually and the marks she made on my skin as I forced myself in her would be our final mark bounding us until we died. With a little help form Orochimaru I might just be able to get to that last stage. Even better was once complete she and her beast would be under my control giving me full control over her power.

The Nara would pay dearly for it. He would be forced to watch as I took his mate and side bore my children. He would lose his mind slowly and likely kill himself knowing he could never be with her. She would be mine and no else could touch her.

 ***POV Shikamaru***

Things were troublesome after the announcement. They still didn't know what to think and the month was coming to a close. Sasuke though behaved on his birthday acting as it was no big deal. For all of us that grew up with him knew better though. He was searching for away to gain the power he lost back.

His wedding to Sakura was coming though. It was now only days away and she wouldn't shut up about it. She gloated to Ino as she did the arrangements for the wedding as if Ino still cared. Sadly as heir I had to go. All head families were invited even though in a month he would have another with his other bride.

The weren't the only troublesome things though. Today I was called to my fathers office and there waited two clan elders. They had been around since my fathers grandfather was clan head and with them here I knew I was in for it.

"What is this about?" I asked directing it at my father.

"The elders have some concerns," my father said sitting at his desk as the stood to the sides. Shin and Taro the two head elders. "It is about your relationship,"

"Why is it a concern?" I said "We have been open since just after the attack at our Chunin exams. You have never shown any issue with this,"

"There is nothing wrong with her except," Shin said "well she is a clan head,"

"And has been since shortly after that,"

"Our concern falls to heirs," Taro said "With all that has happened with Uchiha it is a cause for concern."

"Heirs!" I said "That is what you are worried about."

"Shikamaru you are in a unique circumstance," my father said. "You both hold unique bloodlines and though there have been marriages between clans like both there has never been a marriage between the heirs or heads."

"Naru is a sweet girl but," Shin said "We did not expect your relationship to go this far,"

"We can have more then one child to have an heir for each clan," I said "Naru likely will understand,"

"And if the first pregnancy is to much," Taro said "We all know her condition. Lady Mito was lucky to survive her pregnancy and Lady Kushina…,"

"We can find away," I said knowing unlike the last hosts Kurama cared for Naru.

"Or you start looking for someone else,"

"WHAT!" both my father and I yelled.

"You can't be serious," my father said.

"It is logical," Taro said "She needs an heir for her dying clan. She could manage one pregnancy with little risk to her or the village so a single heir. Shikamaru is your only heir and for the last three generations only one heir survived to produce a child. This means few in the clan are truly close enough to the main family. Shikamaru also as the strongest affiliation to the shadows then any living Nara. His heir would bring back the strength we need,"

"I assumed this was only to push for an heir not try and convince my son to leave the women he loves,"

"I will not be leaving Naru!" I yelled slamming my fist on the desk. Defiantly not the best idea as I hit a glass dish shattering it and cutting my hand. "When the times comes I will make sure there is an heir for the clan. I do not need your approval on who I marry according to our laws. Only the head can dictate that and my father seems to be on my side. So you will have your heir when I am damn well ready,"

I then left not even caring for my bleeding hand. I just walked mindlessly ignoring those around me. I went up to the monuments and looked over the village to think and cloud gaze. They had some points though that stuck.

Naru and I would both need heirs for our clan. There was no way to be sure that any child we had would have my bloodline or hers. It didn't matter to me what the child had but Naru and I had never talked about it. Heck I didn't know if she even thought about it, I really hadn't.

"Tell me," I turned to see Naru with a first aid kit. She walked next to me and grabbed my hand to clean it. "Your father said you left but wanted me to check on you. So what happened at the meeting tonight,"

"The elders wanted to discuss heirs," I said

"Really is this cause ass is getting married in a few days and will likely have her knocked up by the end of the year?" she asked pulling glass out of my hand. "I mean we are both not yet 16 so we can't marry yet. I love you but Konoha has laws,"

"No though that likely triggered the problem they thought up,"

"What problem?"

"Us,"

"We are a problem?" she asked with concern on her face.

"For them we are. My father shot them down when they said what they thought he wasn't aware of the full extent they wanted to talk about," I said. "We haven't talked about children,"

"One day for sure," she said with a smile. "Can you imagine little you look a likes with my energy,"

"Oh Kami," I said with a laugh. "That wasn't their main concern though,"

"Our bloodlines and clan status," she said to which I nodded as she finished my hand. "I am at least one of our children will share your ability. Kurama already has said I won't have the issues of the prior hosts so having as many as we need will not be an issue due to him. He even made sure I could have children after the Valley of the End,"

"What happened?"

"One of the wounds he healed," she said and rubbed her lower stomach. "A kunai hit my tub on onside and ovary on the other. He healed it though and has assured me there is not even scare tissue so I will be perfectly fertile when he stops holding of my cycle which he does to avoid mission issues. And due to my Uzumaki genes I have a longer window then other women so we can wait until the whole Akatsuki thing is handled if needed. It would be safer plus...,"

"There won't be a chance they lose you like that," I said cupping her face. She didn't want to leave her children without her like she lost her parents. It was one thing in battle as it was ninja life but the way a Jinchiruki was treated and the tailed beast taken did damage not only to her but the village and likely any child we had here. "Even if we have them before I won't let that happen,"

"Promise me something," she said looking up with tears in her eyes. "If we have children and I die you will be there for them. One of them will have to take over housing the fuzzy ball and I don't want them treated like I was. Things are changing but I…,"

"I promise," I said "but you have to promise you will do everything you can to come home to me and to them. I will do the same,"

I gave her a kiss before helping her up. We then went to her place for dinner before heading for bed. As we lay there I watched as she slept and knew I had to do something special. She all but said yes to being my wife. So as she got up I wrote a letter sending off with one of the otters for the toads and tomorrow I would talk with Kakashi.

 **~With a Perv~**

Alone once again. I use to love it but after so long with Naru the silence was eerie. She was safe though and that is what mattered. I taught her pretty much all my secrets and even the things I hadn't I was leaving for her. With no children of my own she was the closet thing I had to a child.

I was lost in thought looking into the fire when a messenger otter popped out of no where. I was a little surprised but took the scroll hoping everything was alright in the leaf. It wasn't from Shikamaru though and as I read I could not stop the smile.

 _Lord Jiraiya,_

 _I know it seems a little odd to be writing you but I have something I must ask._

 _Naru is very special to both of us but I know that she is much like your child. I also know she has a special place in her heart for you as well. So I would like your permission for her hand in marriage._

 _I know you are aware of the mating rites that both of us are part of due to Kurama but I want to do this right. I want to marry her even though that is stronger then any paper._ _The next step of the ri_ _tes_ _will be sometime after her birthday with the last step early next year as long as nothing happens._ _I also want to do it right and feel asking you and Kakashi is the way to go._ _Just know either way I will be asking her though I assume you will both accept._

 _Please send word back with the otter as I plan to ask her tomorrow night._

 _~Shikamaru Nara_

"Well the kid is bold," I said grabbing a small scrap paper and writing back. I knew this was coming and it was nice enough for the boy to ask. I could not deny that it made me happy that Naru had found someone that would stand with her not feel she was fragile and had to be protected. I could only hope I could make it to give her away.

 **~Next Day Konoha~**

Jiraiya had answered back quickly. So the next stop was to Kakashi the next morning. Naru was off to Mao's shop. It was the first time she would really get a good look at it. This gave me a chance to talk with Kakashi.

"Do you have a mission today?" Tsukiko said as he let me in. Rinka was sitting at the table with Kakashi who was trying to get her to eat but she only ended throwing a pancake to the face.

"No we are off until after Sasuke's wedding," I said "I came to talk with Kakashi-sensei,"

"Naru?" Rinka asked looking around.

"No Naru with me," I said with a laugh. Rinka had become close to Naru already since she had been home. "If we could talk privately,"

"Of course," Kakashi nodded before wiping syrup off his face. He then lead me to his office but walked out to the outer doors and looked out to his backyard. There was a few small cabins, remnants of when the Hatake clan had more then three members and in the center a training area. "So what is this about?"

"I would like to ask Naru to marry me," I said. He turned to look at me a little surprised.

"This have anything to do with the wedding coming up?"

"Yes and no," I said "My clan elders approached me yesterday and had some concerns which were rooted in the fact of the wedding. I want to show her I will stand by her side threw the toughest times. I love her Kakashi and I want to do this right,"

"And what of your clan?" he asked "What was there concern?"

"Heirs and knowing the risk the other hosts took," I answered before clearing my throat. "Naru and I have discussed this though and came to a solution. The elders concern is unfounded and resolved."

"Well then," he said "I give you my blessing with one request,"

"What is that?" I asked and he moved behind his desk. He bit his thumb and placed it on a panel which then opened. He then took out a small box.

"Use this to ask her," he opened the box and there inside was a beautiful silver ring. The band looked like branches with small diamonds in the shape of leaves. A larger, but not to big, deep blue stone was in the center. It was elegant but not over the top. "The center stone is a sapphire. This was the ring her father used to purpose to her mother. I had it here after their deaths as the Third gave it to me for safe keeping,"

"It would be my honor," I said taking the box and closing it. I then took leave to go to back to my house. There my father was doing his paperwork and waved me in.

"I am sorry for yesterday," he said motioning for me to sit. "If I would have known there full intention I would not have allowed it,"

"It is fine," I said still standing. "Naru and I discussed it and it won't be an issue. Kurama is on Naru's side and has even assured her ability to have children when he could have easily stopped it. I come though today as a courtesy of tradition,"

"Oh," my father said seating back noticing my more formal approach.

"I wish to ask Naru to marry me," my father kept his calm face but had a small smile. "I have asked her godfather and brother and they have both given me there blessing. I have a ring and wish to do so if possible in the clearing in the forest between our two lands,"

"Add where would you be living?"

"Her compound likely," I said "Even when I become clan head it will be manageable and all official Nara business or functions can be done here. The forest is between us is on our land and leads to her clan heads home so no issue will arise. This home you and mother can stay in as well. I say her compound as her clan still needs to gain structure that we already have. Me living off our land is more logical."

"That is true," he said then smiled "I give you my blessing,"

"Thank you," I said

"Now go set up," he said "I am sure a deer will be able to get her for you from her place,"

With that I was gone and into town. I saw Karin and told her to keep Naru busy today then it was of to the next stop was the flower shop to get flowers and lots of them. Thankfully Sakura had decided against roses after they had gotten a bunch so I could easily get a tone. Then it was off to get a few dozen candles before setting it all up.

The deer were helpful as well. The spread out the petals and placed a few intact roses well I placed the candles every few feet. I surrounded the spring so it was easy to see as the sun fell. I soon lit all the candles and waited as the lead buck walked to get Naru.

 ***POV Naru***

Karin had kept me busy all day. I was hopping to spend time with Shikamaru today after everything yesterday. It had to be hard hearing that especially as we hadn't discussed children. I could see a house full though. Little red, blond, or black haired children running around causing chaos.

I even had dreamed a few children. A little girl with blond hair with red like my own but violet eyes playing with Shikamaru. A little black haired boy with blue eyes running around as we tried to catch him. There was so many children I saw and normal with Shikamaru acting like an amazing father to them and I made my heart melt.

I walked into my home only to hear a knock noise. I followed to see a large buck at my back door. I was confused so I walked closer. It was a Nara deer for sure but they had never come this close to the house. Sometimes I could see them from the balcony but only far off. He moved toward the wood line and turned back looking at me.

I took that as my que to follow. As we got in a little father I noticed candles and flowers creating a path. I picked up the full roses as we went deeper into the forest. Soon lots of light could be seen along with a pacing Nara.

"Shikamaru," I said walking into the clearing and he turned. He came over with a smile and pulled me closer to the spring.

"Naru," he said obviously a little nervous. "You are the best thing that has ever happened me. You give me a challenge everyday, something that has never stopped since meeting you. You a beautiful and strong and though fate deiced we were mates I wouldn't have it any other way and I look forward to standing by your side fight with you threw everything,"

"Shikamaru," I said as he started getting down on his knee. He then pulled out a box and I could finishes my thought. As he opened the box I saw a ring I had only ever seen in pictures, my mother and fathers pictures

"Naru Uzumaki will you be my wife?" He asked and I had one answer. I dropped now and kissed him with such force we fell to the ground. He laughed a little as we released the kiss before asking "Is that a yes?"

"That is a yes," I said with a laugh as he placed the ring on my finger and I kissed him again. Ten years ago I was kicked out to the streets at the age of the orphanage. I had little hope of surviving but made it threw. I gained friends and family threw out the year. Even three years ago I would not have imagined I would have this every. I never imagined my clan being more then me or being happy to share my life with someone or even getting to chose who I would marry.

Without Shikamaru I likely would never have had this. I would still be on team 7 or maybe dead not caring weather I had someone to come home to. Now I had the rest of our lives and our future to look forward to.

 **Read, Review, Follow, and Fav**

 **So another one down. I thought this would be nice but have a new thing I am going to try. I am going to post this but after this I am going to get a few chapter done and saved. This will be so I am ahead if I get stuck or lose motivation. I have a lot of stories, and even only just remember I lost one completely when my laptop crashed last year, that I want to work on. Many of the stories need complete overhauls. So I figured get 3-5 chapters written ahead of time so I am ahead. I have been doing this with my Queen of Dragons and my Dragonborn series I am writing and think it is a good option. This way at least once a month you all can get an update and I will set a date of the month for them. Once I get far enough ahead updates might even get a regular schedule.**

 **I also may be getting a new job soon. I haven't had a steady paycheck for a few years now and really need it. So this method should help once I get a job. I was just able to get a new car (well a 2008 but new to me) so getting a job will be much easier now.**

 **I will try to post what I can on my Twitter and I have created a Facebook page called Covley Hatake Fanfic so I can update on that for those that don't use twitter. I do have a poll on my twitter right now though. It is weather Asuma should die. You have three choices. He dies like normal, he survived, or he gets injured in a way he can not stay a ninja but he lives. Got to the poll on twitter or comment it is there but I will take it in review as well. And no clue how I didn't notice but this story is over 150,000 words like damn. Any way hope you all enjoy.**

 **Until the waves meet their end,**

 **~Covley Hatake**


End file.
